To Thine Own Self Be True
by RougeBaron
Summary: 3075. Jihad was ramping up to its savage finale. This is a story of a spritely girl and a battlemech notorious for being the deathbed of many mechwarriors. Book IV: Now a full member of the Ryuken-go, Noloty returned to Ashio to face off with the Word of Blake's mercenary arms, the Markham's Marauders, and the veteran mechwarrior whose affinity to mano-a-mano duel was legendary.
1. Author's Note, Prologue, and Legal Stuff

**TO THINE OWN SELF BE TRUE**

A BattleTech novel by RougeBaron

**Author's Note**

The story originated from conversations with some friends about making a SGT-9D _Sagittaire_ mini using gatling cannons to represent the LB-10X (but later modified to UAC10). I am not a fan of slow lumbering assaults like _Sagittaire_. I am a fast mech guy. But I have a fetish for multi-barreled rapid-fire automatic cannons a.k.a. Gatling guns, and the visceral image of a _Sagittaire_ carrying two of these cannons burnt in my head in such a way that I had to write a fanfic about it.

So here I am, once again in BattleTech universe. I'm doing everything different this time: slow assault mechs, female leads, Successor House units, and Jihad-era technology, something I have shied away from for years. As always, enjoy this story as much I enjoy writing it.

**BattleTech** and all its components are copyright of Catalyst Game Lab. All rights reserved.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_**Robinson Standard BattleWorks,  
**__**Robinson, Draconis March,  
**__**June 4, 3063**_

Sai Mukherjee stared blankly at his com screen on his desk, which had been furiously blinking and ringing for the last 5 minutes. He couldn't count how many times his hands had moved to press the receive button, only to retreat back into his pocket. Whoever it was on the other side, either the CEO of Robinson Standard BattleWorks or Duke James Sandoval himself, must be getting anxious. He knew why. He was just not ready to deal with it.

As the program manager of the BattleWorks' newest battlemech, Sai was pressured from every direction to deliver the product as soon as possible, to give AFFS advantage over the LAAF in the budding Civil War. But like any new project, he was delayed by oversights, miscommunications, budget constraints, and just plain bad luck. The project ran over time and over budget. And the farther he fell behind schedule, the more people wanted to talk to him, which was counterproductive, but it was just how corporate world worked.

The com screen buzzed again, and Sai decided he would just face the storm. He thumbed the receive button, and the face of the CEO of Robinson Standard BattleWorks leapt from the screen. Aggravation bled from her eyes.

"Countess Sandoval," Sai greeted her.

"I just got off the com with Duke James about our deliverables," the middle aged woman said, "which, up to this point, exist only in blue prints. The 1st Robinson Rangers cannot fight the Lyrans with blue prints. They want the battlemechs."

"Everything is on schedule, My Countess," Sai swallowed his pride. "The 1st Robinson Rangers will receive their order as promised."

"They want the battlemechs by the beginning of the third quarter," the CEO groused. "That means we have to ship them within the next 3 weeks. Are you telling me you will have a company of brand new battlemechs in working conditions in less than 3 weeks?"

"Yes, Ma'am, positively," Sai faked confidence. "Everybody is working hard to complete the order, and we will meet the schedule. There is nothing to worry about. However I could use more resources."

"There are no more resources. You have used the last safety net for this program, Mr. Mukherjee," the CEO said sternly. "For the sake of your career, you'd better have the battlemechs ready next time I talk to you. Good day."

The image disappeared from the screen, and Sai grabbed his hard hat and stormed out of his office. It was his turn to yell at the chief engineers and master technicians who reported to him. He was the program manager. If he got yelled at by his boss, he got to yell at his employees. That was how corporate ladder worked.

Sai walked through a wall of unfinished battlemechs: the _Sagittaire_, Robinson Standard BattleWorks' newest creation. The 95-ton metal giants were being prepped with a smorgasbord of energy weapons, ranging from the massive Large Pulse Lasers to the measly Small Pulse Laser. A few of them, the 9D variant, carried 2 LB10X cannons, but there were not many of them ordered. The all-energy variant was the most popular, and for a reason.

He continued until he saw the perfect guy, the chief engineer who directly reported to him, to be the 'bum of the day'. The chief engineer was talking to a few technicians when Sai crudely pulled him to the side. He shoved his notepad at the guy. "We're running out of time! You have to finish the mechs or you are all getting fired!"

"Unit 1 through 8 are on schedule," the chief engineer said, clearly annoyed by Sai's disrespectful stunt, but chose not to escalate it. "Unit 10 through 12 are a little behind. The LB10X ammo feeding mechanism needs extra time to install. But once Unit 1 through 8 are finished, we have resources to finish 10 through 12. We'll get them ready in 10 days."

"And Unit 9?" Sai asked. He wished he didn't have to know the answer, but he knew he had to.

"Unit 9 is… ornery," the chief engineer selected his words carefully. "We have some interference fit that's causing problems. The damper pads of the LB10X won't fit into the available slot…"

"How come they fit the other units but not this one?"

"Some defects must've escaped quality control. I don't know which ones. Maybe several of them, and they create a domino effect which ultimately interfere with the damper pads."

"How long will it take to sort things out?"

"Uh… if we can fix the problem, maybe 2 weeks."

"We don't have 2 weeks!" Sai walked toward the said battlemech, a half-finished _Sagittaire_ with cables and weapons dangling all over it. The look on the technicians told him that the mech had been a nightmare to work on. "Install the LB10X without the damper pads!"

"The vibration will throw the weapons off target," the chief engineer rebuked. "The mechwarrior won't hit anything without the damper pads."

"Then blow a hole on the structure! I don't care! Just make it work!" Sai ran out of patience.

"We don't want to compromise the structure, Sir," the chief engineer grimaced in pain.

"So we're just gonna fail then!" Sai threw his notepad at the feet of the _Sagittaire_ Unit 9. "I'm gonna fire the entire QC department!" He paced the floor for a while, then returned to the chief engineer. "How far behind is Unit 13?"

"A month, and that's just for the armor. With weapons and such…"

"Alright, here's what you'll do. Stop working on Unit 1 through 4. Direct all resources to get Unit 13 up to speed. Make sure you can install the LBX cannons on this one!"

"Right away, Sir. What about Unit 9?"

"Do we still have the UAC10 we acquired from Imperator?"

"Yes, Sir." A shade of panic flashed across the chief engineer's face. "You're not thinking…"

"Hell yeah. Throw them in Unit 9."

"Sir, UAC10 is 2 tons heavier than LB10X. We don't have the extra tonnage to accommodate UAC10."

"Then scrap the C3 unit and Targeting Computer, then sell Unit 9 to black market."

"First of all, Countess Sandoval will have our asses for deviating from blue print," the chief engineer couldn't tolerate Sai's violation of Standard Operating Procedure any longer. "Second of all, SGT-9D is not designed to carry UAC10. The wirings, the software, the mounting provisions, all are for LB10X. Installing UAC10 will add problems to this already problematic unit. Let alone making it work without targeting computer."

"What part of 'black market' do you not understand?" Sai barked. "We can't have resources burning AFFS hours trying to figure out how to glue what cannons to a mech. We have a war to win. After this first delivery, AFFS will want more _Sagittaire_. We will not have time to deal with Unit 9. It will always be a liability, and the best way to deal with liability is to salvage it. I'd prefer to do it in the black market." Sai flashed a curt smile. "As for the other problems… well, let the other poor bastards try to make sense of this stupid mech!"


	2. Book I, Chapter 1

**BOOK I**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**June 30, 3063**_

On any other day the 9-year-old Noloty would've taken her brother to run up and down the hills, or jump into the pond at the back of their house, or cycle through town, or catch fireflies, or lie under a tree, watching the cloud rolling in slow motion. There were millions of ways to wait for the day to end.

But not today.

Two black cars parking in front of her house could only mean one thing: her father would be gone for an extended period of time. She didn't even know what her father did or a living. He never talked about it. He would be home for a couple of months, then he would be gone for half a year, then stayed home for another couple months until those black cars showed up in their drive way, then he would be gone again.

"What is going on?" her little brother tried to peak through the door.

"Father is going to go to work," she gave him the only thing she had.

"He's going to leave?" her brother's eyes widened with unease.

"Don't worry, he will come home. He always comes home." Noloty inched closer to the door. She could only hear incoherent mumbles, but the distress in their tone was imminent. She reached for a book and tried to occupy her brother with its colorful pictures, but she couldn't put her mind at ease. She was used to her father's unpredictable schedule, but this one was different. Whatever they were talking about, it didn't sound 'comforting'.

The black cars finally left, and Noloty burst out of the room, eager to find out what mission his father had to do this time. She was too young to learn the detailed nature of her father's work. All she cared about was when he left and when he returned home.

"You had to endure some 'turbulence' the last time," her mother said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Why do they keep sending you to DCMS front? What do they want from you?"

"I endure 'turbulence' on every mission. It won't be much different than the last time," her father said assuringly.

"Can they find somebody else? Why does it have to be you?"

"Look, we are indebted to the Black Dragon Society," her father said gently yet firmly. "We live a good life for years. Don't forget where everything comes from."

Noloty had no interest in following that conversation. She only had one thing in her mind, so she held her father's hand. "Daddy, when are you leaving?"

"In two weeks, Honey," her father smiled. "Just a routine field job. I'll be back before you know it."

But Noloty had seen enough hints that it might not be a routine field job. "Daddy, who were those people?"

"They were uhm… friends from work. They gave me information about the job on the field."

"Are they the Kurita?"

Her father hesitated. Noloty was only 9 years old but she was smart enough to figure out what was happening around her. He thought it might be a good time for some political enlightenment. If she got bored, she would change the subject anyway.

"No, they are not Kurita," he led Noloty to the living room and sat on the couch. "They are from _Kokuryu-Kai_, or the Black Dragon Society."

"Are the Black Dragon the bad guys?"

"No, no, no! They are not the bad guys. They are actually good people. They have been taking care of us for a long time. This house, our food, your school, your expensive extracurricular activities, all are provided by the Black Dragon Society. We should always be grateful to people that provide us everything."

"But I thought we lived in Draconis Combine world?"

"Yes, Buckminster lies in Draconis Combine territory. We live under Draconis Combine law. But there are people that do not like Draconis Combine policies. They think Draconis Combine had become too open, too contemporary for its own sake. Too much influence from the Davions. The Black Dragons want to live in a more traditional way of life like those lived by our ancestors in Terra, in a country known as Japan."

"Why don't we want the Davion's culture?" Noloty asked. "Are they the bad guys?"

"No, the Davions are not bad. They are good people. They're just… different. And their culture does not fit in our tradition. That is what the Black Dragons are fighting for. To return Draconis Combine to the traditional way of life, before the reformation by Theodore Kurita in the 3030's."

"Are the Black Dragons trying to kill Davions?"

"No! Nobody's killing anybody!" Noloty's father quickly shot down any leads to killing, even though it was exactly what would happen. "You don't have to kill anybody. You can negotiate. You can do trade. You can talk somebody into doing something that benefits you. Fighting is not always about killing."

That last comment calmed Noloty down. She understood the concept of death. She was afraid that she wouldn't see her father again, but she could somewhat have comfort in her father's notion that his job did not involve killing. He would go to work and return home, just like before. In her simple mind, it was the most important thing.

"I want to see Japan one day!" she chimed.

"I will take you there," her father responded with equal enthusiasm. "You must finish school and eat your greens so you become smart and strong, because it is a long long way to Terra."

"I've eaten my vegetables, and I've done my homework!" Noloty said proudly. "Can I go to the pond?" She opened her eyes as wide as she could and put on a pathetic face, pleading, "Pleeeaaaasssseee?"

"Alright, but don't go home too late. You still have school tomorrow." her father replied. "And don't play with the frogs."

Noloty came barreling out of the house squealing.


	3. Book I, Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: It's good to be here. I love the universe. The first few chapters would be mostly talk with little action, but I have to introduce the character(s) first. It'll pick up the pace shortly, I promise.

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**August 15, 3072**_

Noloty stood in front of an old decrepit building with 'Barrack C' painted on the side wall. It used to be an old storage building before the Word of Blake turned it into a derelict ruin. From where Noloty stood, it looked slightly slanted to the right. Water dripped from the rusty gutter. A few girls chattered by the door, passing something that look like a cigarette between them. They shot a quick look at Noloty, then went about their business. Noloty checked her orders, making sure it was the right building. Confident, she stepped into the barrack.

Nine years had passed since she last saw her father, and little Noloty had grown into a desert flower, with exquisite dark skin, chestnut long hair that she wore in a high ponytail, and a pair of crystal-blue eyes. Her outfit was barely present, with a strapless white tank that gratuitously showed off her D-size cleavage, a denim short, and matching flats. Everything she had, she carried it in a large duffle bag.

Noloty's father never returned from that last job. She held on to his promise for a long time. She waited for months, then years. The Black Dragon Society moved her family to a lower level housing, but Noloty kept her hopes up. She kept on waiting. Her mother started taking jobs to support her and her brother, but Noloty was still in denial. She still believed her father would return, just as he promised.

Then in 3069 the Word of Blake struck Buckminster, carrying with them the bile of Jihad. They laid waste to everything she knew. Everything that was beautiful was gone within weeks. Noloty's family had to move from bunker to bunker with thousands of survivors, praying that Word of Blake's chemical and biological weapons would spare them. Yet in this tragedy Noloty still held a flicker of hope that her father would return and took her and her family out of this misery.

In 3070, the Word of Blake returned. Noloty survived the second destruction. Unfortunately, her mother and brother did not. At that time, Noloty stopped hoping. She realized she was alone in the universe. Everything else was gone.

Not knowing what to do, Noloty resolved to the only thing she knew: the Black Dragon Society. The Black Dragons sent her to boot camps for 2 years, until she was old enough to join the military. The 2nd Sword of Light, an elite DCMS unit with strong ties to the Black Dragon Society, was in need of warriors to fight in The Battle of Luthien. They set up training centers in various locations, highlighted by makeshift barracks and tents and command centers, and a large field which served as a battlemech training ground.

This was one of those training centers.

A stale stench greeted her as soon as she entered the building. Multiple bunk beds were stacked against the walls, leaving the center part empty. Half of the beds were occupied. Most occupants, all girls, were too deep in their own business to notice her. Only a couple turned their heads toward Noloty.

Noloty walked toward an empty bed, but as soon as she put down her duffle bag, a dark-haired girl with the stare of an ice hellion put her leg on the bed.

"This is mine," she said gruffly.

"Sorry," Noloty said dryly. She moved to another empty bed, but the same girl threw a duffle bag on that bed.

"That one's mine too," she hissed.

It was a clear challenge of supremacy, and Noloty was more than capable to take on the dark-haired hellion, but she didn't want to make a scene on her first day. So she just gave the dark-haired hellion a courtesy nod, then moved to an empty bed farthest from the hellion. Nobody contested her when she dropped her duffle bag on the bed. She sat down, took off her shoes, and caressed her tired feet. It felt liberating to let fresh air trickled in between her toes, finally freed from her worn-out flats.

Noloty opened her duffle bag to get a set of fresh clothes, but something blared in the distance, and all the girls scrambled out of the barrack. The dark-haired hellion shot a dirty look at Noloty before going out with the others. Noloty did not know what her problem was. She barely spent 5 minutes in the barrack and the hellion already treated her like a sworn enemy. But she didn't let it under her skin. She put on her shoes then followed the crowd.

* * *

It was chow time.

The mess hall was crowded, the line was long, and the meal was typical boot camp ration. If Noloty was not hungry, she would've skipped the meal and gone to shower. But she had not had quality food for months, and although this ration did not quite pass as 'quality' food, it was better than what she had at the other camps.

Receiving her tray, Noloty proceeded to an empty space but just like in the barrack, the dark-haired hellion cut her off and claimed the spot. Only this time, she brought her friends. One was a young man; his bald head was tattooed with a blue arrow. Another young man had a shaggy hair and a burnt scar covering the left side of his face. And another girl with unkempt bang that reached her nose, a green hair band, and a pair of pale grey eyes.

"Seat's taken," the bald man croaked.

Noloty got it. She was a new recruit. She was at the bottom of the pecking order. Those bastards would continue picking on her until she stood her ground. She contemplated shoving her tray on their faces. But 4 against 1 was suicide.

"This seat is not taken. Feel free to sit here."

Noloty turned toward the source of the voice. A young man smiled at her, pointing at an empty seat next to him. He was different than most of the new cadets. He was proud and aloof, and a purple double bar on his collar supported that attitude. Noloty's knowledge of DCMS ranking system was a little hazy, but she knew that he outranked the bullies.

That gave her an idea. She took his offer and sat next to him, giving him a quick salute. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that the four bullies looked at her with helpless disgust. She couldn't hide her smile.

"At ease, cadet, no salute in the mess hall," the man quipped. "I see you have made friends already."

"Who are they?" Noloty spat begrudgingly. "Why did they act like they own this place?"

"Army brats, spoiled rich kids, yakuza, who knows," the officer replied. "You can handle them. Kick someone's ass on the first day, and nobody's gonna mess around with you."

"That's prison."

"Works everywhere. Prison, military, corporate ladder, government, they're all the same." He offered his hand. "Enrique."

"Enrique?" Noloty looked at his rank insignia. "_Go-cho_ Enrique?"

"_Gunjin_ Enrique. But here it's just Enrique. What's your name?"

"Noloty. Noloty Malche," she grabbed his hand.

"Malche?" he cocked his brows.

"Yes, Malche. Is there a problem?"

"No." The man averted his eyes, but Noloty caught a shade of anger in them. He hid something, but she decided not to press forward. "Interesting name, that's all. So, Noloty, what brings you to this training camp?"

"Word of Blake wiped out my family. I'm the only one left. The Black Dragon Society helped me out for a couple years until I am eligible for military training. I have nowhere else to go, so here I am."

"So is this paying your debt to the Black Dragons, or getting even with the Word of Blake?"

"I'm not sure," Noloty munched on the meal. "Probably both."

"If you want a free advice, focus on your Word of Blake scenario. You'll have a lot of support from warriors around the nation whose lives were screwed by the Blakes. It's easier to do, with more discernible result."

"Discernible?" Noloty wasn't sure what Enrique was implying. "Care to elaborate?"

"Word of Blake is a disease. Nukes. Bio-chemical weapons. Reeducation camps. A text book villain. They must burn, and they will burn. The Black Dragon Society…" Enrique sighed. "I don't know what it did for you, but it is not as black-and-white as the Word of Blake. You have to know what you're doing when dealing with it."

"I know what you mean, but the Black Dragon Society has been good to our family," Noloty replied. "It provided food, house, education, in exchange for some 'service' my father had to do. And even after my family perished in the hands of Word of Blake, it took me under its wings."

"And what did your father do for them?"

"I uh…" Noloty stuttered a bit. "You know what, the detail doesn't matter. In our household gratitude still had meanings. That's why I'm here." She looked him, trying to make sense of his logic. "Why are you here, Enrique? If you don't really like the Black Dragon Society, why enroll?"

"I want to fight the Word of Blake, like everybody else," Enrique ate faster. "The 2nd Sword of Light is the only unit holding a training camp in Buckminster. It is tied with the Black Dragon, big deal. I don't care where it stands politically. I just want to get out there and burn the Word of Blake." He leaned toward Noloty. "Maybe you should do the same thing."

"You don't care where it stands?" Noloty took a sip. "Then why do you care if I do? We have our own reason. Why don't we keep it to ourselves?"

Enrique looked at Noloty for a good while, then end smiled and nodded. "Then I hope you get what you're looking for." He finished up his meal then left the table. "If you're having trouble with those brats, find me. I can give you some pointers."

"I appreciate the insight," Noloty offered him a smile. She turned her head toward the 4 bullies, but the space had been occupied by a different group of people. She knew their paths would cross again in the future, and she hoped she didn't have to concern about her standings when it happened.


	4. Book I, Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Review Corner:**

**The Colonel: **I'm glad you like it. Stay tuned, more good stuffs to come!

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**September 16, 3072**_

As a graduate of several boot camps, Noloty was familiar with the life of a grunt soldier. Physical training was not a problem. Half of the new recruits quitted because of the harsh physical trainings they had to go through, but Noloty ground along. She was neither the strongest nor the fastest in the bunch, but she could keep up with everything.

Basic Combat Training was where she excelled at. She already knew firearms. Within a few weeks of firearms training, she jumped to advanced level. The same thing with hand-to-hand combat. Living alone in war-torn streets taught her to defend herself, so she needed only a few demonstrations of her martial art skills to move up to advanced level.

Battlemech skills, that was new to her. She had never been exposed to battlemechs before. She had to crawl her way up from basic battlemech knowledge, which she barely passed, to basic battlemech gunnery and piloting, which took the better half of her day, to basic battlemech tactical maneuvering, which she had no idea how to pass.

"Most of you morons only want to shoot big-bored guns out of a battlemech," the cranky instructor explained some basic strategies of battlemech warfare. "Well guess what? A battlemech has legs, just like you ignorant fools. It can move. It can run. Some runs faster than the fastest combat vehicles available. The combination of movement and shooting is what makes a battlemech the ultimate weapon in the battlefield. Maneuver is as important as shooting. If you use a battlemech as a damn turret, then it is only as good as a damn turret.

"The most basic, idiotic maneuver you can do is this: run toward the enemy then throw everything you've got in your inventory. Get into the striking zone of your big weapon as fast as you can and let the armor blunted the return fire of the enemy. I call this _Yo' Momma_ maneuver, because your momma can do this better than you."

Light mirth reverberated throughout the hall. Noloty flashed a smile but she recorded everything the instructor said.

"My momma is a renowned mechwarrior," one of the bullies that had been harassing Noloty chimed from the back of the class, "serving the 13th Legion of Vega under…"

"I don't give a shit about your momma!" the instructor howled, turning the class completely silent. "I don't care what pedigree you came from! You pull off this shit, you're dead meat! And make no mistake: we can always find another idiot whose momma serves in a DCMS unit, but battlemechs are expensive! We don't have battlemechs to throw around!"

_Ah, Army Brat_, Noloty noted. _No wonder they act like they own this place_.

"If you wanna win a battle, you have to take advantage of the battlemechs's mobility," the instructor continued. "You have to attack from an oblique angle. In case you numbnuts haven't notice: a battlemech can also torso twist, like a turret of a tank. It also has arms for larger firing arc. So here's the most basic battlemech maneuver without looking like a noob playing video games: twist sideways and circle the enemy. Put him in the center and make him pivot. Now which one of you imbeciles know why we are moving in one direction and shoot at another direction? Isn't that a recipe for missing your shot? Anybody?"

Nobody dared to speak up.

"What do you have in your skull? Water? Stupid sonsofbitches!" the instructor barked. "If you're moving, you're a hard target to shoot! You are giving your ass a break! Now, there is a good chance the sorry bastard you're shooting at knows this maneuver as well, so he'll pull off the same shit to burn you down. The two of you will just circle and shoot at each other. I call this 'The Circle of Death'. How do you get out of this? Anybody?…"

* * *

The battlemech classes were mentally drawn and exhausting. Noloty needed some relief. There were 15 minutes break before hand-to-hand combat training, and while the rest of the new recruits went for snack, Noloty went straight to the training ground. She found herself an idle _muk jong_ and started hammering at it. She treated it like a heavy bag. The sound of her knuckles and boots crashing onto the wooden dummy attracted cadets and officers alike. But Noloty didn't care. She kept pounding the _muk jong_ with such a force the wooden arms started to peel.

Unfortunately the bullies picked the right time to ruin her day.

"This dummy's ours," the dark-haired hellion spat. Her long hair was braided in a single ponytail, pronouncing her readiness to battle. The other cadets moved to box Noloty, chuckling and snarling like a pack of wolves rounding up their prey.

Noloty had enough of their stunts. She stopped punching the dummy and went straight at the dark-haired hellion. "I'm here first. Find another dummy or wait until I'm finished."

The hellion lunged at Noloty, striking her shoulder with her palm. "You think you're tough, Sissy? You wouldn't be here if your daddy wasn't the hobo for the Black Dragon Society!"

Noloty was tired, angry, and in desperate need to vent. The mentioning of her father started the flame inside her. The hellion raised her hand to strike Noloty again but this time Noloty caught it with her right hand. She cocked her left then launched a vicious cross right at the hellion's bridge. The hellion, expecting nothing as violent, tumbled like a log. Noloty's punch tore a bad gash on her bridge. She groaned and twitched on the ground, covering her face with her palms.

Noloty knew she would get mobbed by the rest of the bullies, so she turned around and fired a hook at the nearest person. But he was ready. He blocked her blow and twisted her arm behind her back. Noloty grimaced as the pressure on her rotator cuff forced her knees to buckle. She clawed at the guy but the girl with green hair band caught her other arm, then twisted backward. Defenseless, Noloty made a desperate attempt to kick the girl's shin, but the bald cadet grabbed her neck and sank his fingers on her throat. Noloty gagged, and watched the bald cadet winding up his arm behind his ears...

"Hey!" a thundering voice stopped the bald cadet from launching his assault. Enrique stood a few feet away with half a dozen mechwarriors, a couple of them were still wearing coolant vests. "One against four, and you call yourselves warriors?"

The bald cadet shot a curt grin at Enrique, then told the other two to let Noloty go. As the two bullies tended to the bloodied hellion, the bald cadet stripped his shirt, boasting a full pack of muscles. He stretched his arms and legs while waiting for Noloty to regain her senses.

Noloty rubbed her neck and coughed. She looked at Enrique, not knowing whether to thank him or to slap him for interfering with her business. But Enrique smiled and nodded meaningfully. Noloty got on her feet and took off her red vest. She took a fighting stance, inching toward the bald cadet like a snake preying on an unsuspecting mouse. She kept her right fist under her chin while carrying her left arm low.

The bald cadet drew first blood. He lunged and front-kicked Noloty in the stomach. But Noloty sidestepped the attack, and as the bald cadet flashed in front of her, she fired a shovel punch at his ribs. The bald cadet grunted and dropped to his knees, but quickly sprung back up to his fighting stanch. His eyes flared with rage, and his fingers clenched in tight fists.

He attacked again. His legs whizzed in the air, aiming for Noloty's head. But Noloty bobbed and weaved, waiting for an opening, until the bald cadet grew tired of jumping. She busted his lips with a short jab to the head, then buckled his knees with a hard uppercut to his solar plexus. The bald cadet backpedaled, gasping for breaths, pondering why someone so lithe could inflict so much pain.

By this time the fight had attracted spectators from every corners of the training camp. Instructors, mechwarriors, cadets, all congregated at the Basic Combat Training ground. Most girls took Noloty's side, while the boys were evenly divided. The instructors decided to let the fight continue as they were eager to find out which cadet had the heart to finish strong.

Noloty took the initiative. She threw jabs to the shoulder, then lunged and slammed home a backfist to the temple. The bald cadet staggered. Noloty followed up with a short kick to the ankle. The bald cadet groaned as he dropped to his knees.

But Noloty was too eager to finish the fight quickly. Just as she cocked her arm for the finishing blow, the bald cadet threw a sucker punch to her stomach. Noloty got the wind knocked out of her. She traced her steps backward, gasping involuntarily, trying to clear her vision as the bald cadet dragged himself up. He watched Noloty struggling to breathe for a few moments, then launched a flying kick. Noloty crossed her arms to block the assault but his feet slipped past her defense. Her vision turned black for a split second, and when she regained consciousness, she was already lying on her back.

Pressing his advantage, the bald cadet pinned Noloty and pummeled her face with lightning-fast punches. Each strike exploded in brilliant colors, and after 3 or 4 of those blasts, Noloty went limp. Her arms dangled on her shoulders. Her head jerked violently with every hit, as if there were no bones to support it. The laughing taunts of the bald cadet sounded surreal and distant. She didn't know where she was anymore, as she floated back and forth between reality and a sparkling rainbow stretched far over the horizon.

That, until her fingers grazed the dirt.

Once again the bald cadet laughed and taunted Noloty while winding up his arm for the final blow. Mustering all energy remained, Noloty grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at his face. The bald cadet cried out while scrubbing his eyes, losing his grip on her. She grabbed his belt and pushed him off her, then rolled to the other direction. She stopped when she was certain she had put a good amount of gap between her and the bald cadet.

The spectators went wild, urging both parties to continue. Her head throbbing and her vision obscured by sweat and blood, Noloty heard Enrique screaming from the top of his lung. She dragged her body up, shaking unsteadily as she went, while trying to observe what the bald cadet was doing. He was already on his feet, still scrubbing his head while throwing a train of curses.

With his eyes still squinting, the bald cadet reinvigorated his offense, hoping to regain his dominance. But he could barely see her, and she was determined to make him pay. He lunged at her with a haymaker, but Noloty simply ducked and stretched her leg. The bald cadet tripped and slid on the ground. He struggled to get up, but Noloty defied her pain and dashed at him, burying her elbow into the back of his neck. The bald cadet went back down to the ground, and Noloty just crashed right on top of him, gasping for air.

The other bullies rushed to assist their friend, but Enrique saw it as an act to mug Noloty. The mechwarriors cut off the bullies and started throwing punches. The other cadets joined the fray, and soon the training ground turned into a large-scale battlefield with everybody punching everybody else.

The situation became under control when instructors threatened to court-martial everybody.

Enrique pulled Noloty up and slung her arms around his shoulder. "I didn't think you would last that long against that bruiser," he said as he coaxed the limp Noloty to her feet. "You put up a helluva fight."

"Did I beat him?" Noloty wheezed. Both of her eyes were swollen shut.

"You beat him up," Enrique chuckled. "Either you made him respect you, or pissed him off more."

"Let them throw another shot," Noloty forced herself to walk. "I'll be ready."

"Save it for tomorrow. Now you're going to the infirmary before your instructor throws you to the brig for starting a chaos."


	5. Book I, Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Review Corner**:

**The Colonel**: There would be more of the unit in this story so stay tuned

**Ulquiorra9000**: The Ghost Bear would make appearance later in the story. The Ghost Bear has been fighting the Word of Blake since 3070 so there's plenty of space.  
I'm not exactly warmed up to the guys. I use them as the assholes of this story.

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**October 20, 3072**_

The brutal punishment Noloty received during the duel with the bully left her with shattered orbital bones, so she was constrained to "administrative" duties when other cadets started battlemech piloting. It was a big letdown, watching her comrades taking 20-ton lord of the battlefield – disarmed, obviously, but still – for a spin, grinning from ear to ear when they returned to base. But there was nothing else she could do. Her instructor threatened to transfer her to armor division if she didn't adhere to doctor's order.

So she made up the lost time by hitting the gym, taking firearm classes, medical seminar, and asking for apprenticeship at battlemech hangars. At night she watched videos of battlemech fighting to learn about tactical maneuvers. While cadets were discouraged to study war doctrine from sources other than Draconis Combine material, Noloty studied everything, from NAIS, to Capella War College, to Strantor Military Academy, Nagelring, Princefield, and even some essays written by Clanners.

"What the hell are you doing?" Enrique asked one day, unsure of what she was trying to accomplish.

"I'm regaining lost ground," Noloty replied with a small smile. "I want to be ready when the time comes."

"If you want to be ready, use the simulator. It will give you the feel of battlemech piloting. You can't get that from reading." Enrique observed the stack of books and papers on the table while scratching his head. "If I don't know you better, I think you're preparing for an invasion."

"A wise warrior once said _Knowing is half of the battle,"_ Noloty defended her action. "The Draconis Combine shares borders with Lyran Alliance, Federated Suns, Ghost Bear Dominion, and Outworld Alliance. You never know which front you will end up at."

"Our enemy is the Word of Blake. Most likely you will be sent to fight the Blakes. And since the 2nd Sword of Light is tied to the Black Dragon Society, you may be tasked to fight Draconis Combine units. There's no point studying Lyrans and Free Worlds, let alone the Capellans," Enrique picked up a piece of paper and cringed as he read it. "Who the hell is Mark Lorin anyway?"

"Obviously none of your interest!" Noloty snatched the paper from Enrique's hand. "Why are you pissed off at what I'm doing?"

"I'm trying to help you!" Enrique sneered. "Your first battlemech session is coming up and this is not how normal mechwarrior prepares for the job!"

"Just let me deal with it my own way, okay?" Noloty started to get irritated. "I take responsibility of my actions!"

"Fine! Fine!" Enrique huffed, then left.

After waiting for almost a month, the doctor finally cleared her for battlemech piloting. Noloty couldn't wait to get into the battlemech for the first time. She donned her cooling vest and combat boots in a rush then jogged toward the platform. The sight of an old, beat-up _Locust_ waiting for her felt like a drop of water in the desert. The techs checked her gear as the platform raised her to the cockpit.

At the cockpit level, Noloty slid into the cockpit. It smelled like puke inside, and she would soon find out why. She put on the harness, and connected her neurohelmet to the console. The techs checked her status one more time before closing the hatch. The platform moved away from the _Locust_, and Noloty couldn't help herself. She jabbed her finger at the Start button. The feedback signal on her neurohelmet made her nauseous, and he spent a few seconds controlling her gag reflex to keep her from throwing up on the console.

"Congratulations, Cadet," the voice of her drill instructor exploded in her ears. "Your first time in a battlemech and you didn't hurl your breakfast. How're you feeling?"

"Good, Sir," Noloty replied. She had trained her body for it but yet she was unprepared for the sting. "I am ready, Sir."

"That first-time jab to your brain, that's the mech making connection with you. It's not a machine anymore. It's the extension of your body. Its legs are your legs. Its armor is your armor. And its weapons are your weapons, yours to command."

Noloty chuckled mentally, knowing that with a flick of her finger the metal warlord would unleash enough firepower to vaporize the command center. But she had to wait for that. The weapon console was completely dark. The _Locust_ did not carry any weapons.

"Alright Cadet, make yourself familiar with your new ride. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Noloty twisted, turned, pivoted, and walked a few steps. Each maneuver gave her a different sensation from the feedback signal. It was hard to deal with it at first, but Noloty slowly adapted to the new circumstances. She didn't expect it to be easy, but after 5 minutes playing around with it, she could perform basic maneuvers without falling down.

"Looks like you're making progress, Cadet," the instructor said. "Now follow the nav points on your navigation screen to reach training ground Delta. You have two minutes. Let's see how you handle full sprint."

A series of nav points appeared on the console. Training ground Delta was 1 mile away from the starting point. Noloty knew her mech well; a _Locust_ could run up to 120 kph. One mile in two minutes was an easy stride for the speed demon. She throttled up, bringing the _Locust_ to a full speed within 15 seconds. The feedback signal was nauseating, made worse by the stench of vomit inside the cockpit. A lot of new cadets must have thrown up there. Fortunately she hit the gym a lot. She fought the urge to throw up by steady breathing.

But the instructor did not tell Noloty that the path he asked her to follow cut through a large lake. Before Noloty could stop completely, the _Locust_ was already knee-deep in the water. There was no going forward.

"Oh shit!" Noloty panicked. The easy stride suddenly turned into a race against time because now she had to find another route to Delta. The _Locust_ could jump, but she would end up in the middle of the lake and she didn't know how deep it was. The other route was to go around the lake, which would take more time, and she would most certainly fail to meet the 2-minute mark. But in the end she would rather be late than drowned. She pulled up the overhead map to find the shortest route, then circled the lake in full speed.

She took more than 3 minutes to reach Delta, and she was certain she would be sent to armor division. "I'm sorry, Sir, I failed," she sighed.

"Nobody reached Delta in 2 minutes," the instructor replied with a hint of smug in his voice. "The exercise is designed to fail. But that's not the point. The point is to see how you react to the unexpected. You did well, Cadet. You took the right approach to find another route to Delta. Although, you could pull your overhead map _before_ you made your run. You could've cut your time under 3 minutes. Always consult your map before you go anywhere."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir," Noloty leaned back in her seat. "What do I do now?"

"Return to base. The stench should be killing you by now. I don't know how you stay composed without barfing all over the place."

"Yes Sir!" Noloty turned the _Locust_ around and throttled up. She swung past the lake and watched a _Carbine_ construction mech pulling 2 _Stingers_ out of the water. She smiled at the sight.


	6. Book I, Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel**: Alright! Alright! :)

**Ulquiorra9000**: We tend to remember what other people did better than what we did. I'm sure you remember my old stories better than me.

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
D**__**raconis Combine,  
**__**November 4, 3072**_

Noloty went through a few more maneuver trainings with disarmed battlemechs, until she finally caught up with the rest of the cadets. Then she came to the point everybody was waiting for: blowing stuffs up.

"You have made yourself familiar with how battlemechs move," the instructor briefed the cadets before he let them take the battlemechs. "Today you are going to make yourself familiar with what battlemechs are designed for: killing people. You are going to commandeer combat-ready battlemechs. This is a live-round exercise. What you shoot is what your enemies have to bear in a real combat situation.

"Your will run through 3 nav points. Each nav point has an objective you have to destroy. Nav point X-Ray has unarmored targets. Nav point Yankee has armored targets. Nav point Zulu has buildings. Use every skill you have learnt to destroy the objectives as quickly as you can. Your hitting accuracy and your selection of weapons determine your combat effectiveness, and bear in mind that your combat effectiveness determines your position in the fighting force: front line, garrison, or sapper team."

The instructor ran through a few more mission parameters, then sent the cadets to the battlemechs. There were 4 battlemechs for 12 cadets; the only ones remained in the program after 3 months of boot camp and stomach-churning battlemech piloting. Interestingly enough, the 4 bullies were still in the program, and naturally they elbowed and kicked their way up to the first 4 spots. Noloty didn't want to get delayed again so she wisely took the last place in line.

The first 4 cadets took off in a flash, and it took less than a minute for the fireworks to commence. The rattle of .50 caliber machine guns, followed by thundering explosions and plumes of smoke, echoed through the training ground. The other cadets started chattering, with 'ooh' and 'aah' with every blast in the distance. Nobody could wait to get their own experience, and understandably so.

Ten minutes passed and the four battlemechs returned. The cadets jumped down and gave each other spirited high-fives, as if they were ready to take on the Word of Blake. Four more cadets went out and made the ground shook.

And then, it was Noloty's turn. She climbed into a _Stinger_, put on the safety harness, then thumbed the start button. This time, the weapon screen went online, showing green icons for one medium laser and two machine guns. She connected the weapons to her neurohelmet and a crosshair appeared on her visor. She moved her head and the _Stinger_ tracked her movement, although with only limited accuracy.

"Alright Cadets, you know what to do," the instructor's voice crackled. "Head to X-Ray."

Noloty pushed the throttle, and the _Stinger_ broke into a sprint. The training ground already looked like a war zone, for the cadets couldn't help shooting their weapons at anything within reach. Trees, rocks, grass, trash, piles of dirt, everything. Noloty was tempted to 'test' her weapons on some trees and boulders but she remembered her first battlemech piloting. The instructor might prepare another 'surprise' for her, so she opted to hold her trigger and keep her head on the mission at hand.

Nav point X-Ray approached fast and there were vehicles – civilian vehicles – scattered about. Noloty wasn't sure if those were her objectives, so she called her instructor through general frequency, "Visual contact with civilian vehicles. Permission to engage."

"Permission granted. Waste them."

The cadets slowed down to a stop then unleashed a barrage in reckless abandon, like wolves feasting on hapless muttons. The comlink suddenly burst into hoots, and it was not hard to see why. The soft pulse of the machine guns brought about the primal beast in any mechwarrior with hearbeats, and the explosion at the end of the bullet traces acted as a firework, commending their savagery. Noloty felt it too. Her first kill, an empty truck, awoke the mass murderer in her. She made a sweeping motion with her crosshair, and the _Stinger_ reacted by spraying its bullets to a wide area, wrecking several vehicles in fiery explosions. A sadistic smile escaped her lips.

However she was quickly reminded of 'qualities' of her work. She didn't want to be in a sapper team, and although doing garrison duty was not that bad, she wanted to be on the front line, piloting the best battlemech with the deadliest weapons. So she put her _Stinger_ on cruise, twisted left, and shot the vehicles at an angle. By the time there were no more vehicles to shoot, she was 200 meters ahead of everybody. She throttled up to full speed and used the head start to be the first one to arrive at Nav point Yankee.

This time there was no confusion. Half a dozen Hetzer tanks greeted her in staggered formation. Noloty fired her machine gun but the bullets just bounced off the armor of the closest Hetzer. She needed to bring her bigger gun to bear. She fired her medium laser, and the front armor of the Hetzer glowed in glorious red. She waited until the laser recycled, then fired again. Globs of superheated armor drooped, exposing part of the structure. Noloty switched to machine guns and pumped her bullets, carving a deep crater where the melted armor was a few minutes ago, but still failed to score critical damage.

By this time the cockpit had become a sauna, but Noloty didn't notice. She was too engrossed in bringing down the Hetzer. A couple more laser shots finally cleared the armor, then a long burst of machine guns penetrated the structure and torched the engine. Fire engulfed the 40-ton tank, and Noloty reckoned the crews would've been dead by then.

As Noloty backed up to let the mech regulate the temperature, she observed the training ground. None of the other cadets had scored a kill. They just circled the Hetzer and fired their weapons whenever they are ready. And there were two Hetzers still untouched. She could easily take another one and score two Hetzer kills, but the other cadets clearly had no concept of concentrated fire, so she decided to lend her hands.

"Hey! What the hell are you thinking! This is my target!" the cadet in a _Locust_ roared as Noloty shot a few rounds at the Hetzer he was trying to destroy.

"It'll be quicker if we work together," Noloty replied. "Pick a spot and work on it until you get to the internal structure."

The _Locust_ ignored Noloty and kept doing what it had been doing, but joined Noloty when her work showed better result. They cored the tank together, and within 2 minutes, the tank went up in flames.

As the _Locust_ moved to an untouched Hetzer to apply the new technique, Noloty switched to a _Wasp_ and did the same. The cadet in the _Wasp_ was more appreciative, and they singed the Hetzer in no time. They switched to the other Hetzer as the other cadet, also in a _Stinger_, was almost finished with the Hetzer. They busted the remaining Hetzer almost at the same time, then moved together to Nav point Zulu.

Three factory warehouses waited for them at Nav point Zulu.

"Same thing, guys. Concentrate fire on one building at a time. We'll bring them down quicker," Noloty said. She picked the building closest to her and started shooting. The other mechs followed suit. They launched barrages after barrages of lasers and bullets, until the warehouse crumbled in a thick cloud of dust. Then they moved to the next, then the next, until all buildings were destroyed.

"Good work, Cadets," the instructor spoke on the comlink. "Team work is the key to survive on the battlefield. Mission accomplished. Return to base."

* * *

Noloty didn't realize how hot the cockpit had become during the mission until she got out of the mech. She was practically drenched in sweat. A nice long cold shower was definitely in order, and that was where she was going.

Entering the barrack, Noloty stripped her clothes and walked to the shower. It was a long hall with a dozen shower heads. It was empty, since most female cadets had left the program, either transferred to another division, or quit entirely. Noloty undid her ponytail and let the cold water run through her body. It felt refreshing, after sweating her ass off in a tight space on top of a nuclear reactor.

Noloty lathered up and was losing herself in her own thought when another cadet took the place next to her. Noloty didn't want to stare at the girl but it was hard not to. She was full figured, with delicate peach complexion and perfectly-rounded ass that only matched her double-D cups. Her orange hair went past her shoulder, which immediately turned dark as the water ran through it.

"Great day for shooting up crap, isn't it?" the nubile girl said, smiling wide.

"It is," Noloty replied. She felt her cheek burn. "Were you on the battlemech gunnery training just now?"

"I was the one on the _Wasp_," the girl offered her hand. "Thanks for helping me out. I'm Kayoko."

"Noloty," she grabbed her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kayoko."

"Aren't you the one who stood up against those bastards? You go, Girl! Somebody has to teach them some manners!"

"Do you know who they are?" Noloty turned off the water and dried off.

"Some of them are related to high-ranking operatives in the Black Dragon Society," Kayoko stroked her hair. "Those bullies have no intention to be mechwarriors. As soon as they finish here, the will do some other trainings. Insurgence, covert ops, politics..."

"Why train to be mechwarriors if they are not going to be ones in the first place?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's a prerequisite if you want to pursue a career with the Black Dragon."

"Figures," Noloty dried her hair with her towel. "They are not going to be mechwarriors yet they stay in the program. Those who aspired to be ones, left."

"Black Dragon Society controls a lot of aspects in the 2nd Sword of Light."

"My father used to work for Black Dragon Society. It has been looking out for me. I mean, the Black Dragon took care of me when Word of Blake wiped out my family. But they do not control me. I decide where I go. I am here because I want to be here."

"Meh, whatever," Kayoko started lathering her body. "But looks like you're getting comfortable with Gunjin Enrique. Good stuff. Show those Black Dragon brats they are not the only ones who have friends in high places."

Noloty felt her face burning. "I am not dating Enrique! And even if I am, I do not use him for my own advantage! I would never do such thing! I do not need him to protect me."

"You were mugged by 4 bullies. If he didn't interfere, they would've beaten you to pulp."

"A mere act of chivalry, that's all."

"You can call it anyway you like, but it doesn't make it less true," Kayoko let the water splatter on her face. "If I were you, I'd seriously consider an 'alliance' with Gunjin Enrique. He has the hots for you. He can discourage the Black Dragon brats from making another attempt at you. Plus, he's a good lay. His abs is like bricks. And if that's not an indication of what he's packing underneath…"

"You… slept with him?" Noloty winced.

Kayoko shrugged. "This is the military. Mechwarrior's life is rough. We need something to relieve stress." She gauged Noloty's reaction, looking for a hint of jealousy. "I'm not crossing a line, am I?"

"Oh, hell, no," Noloty blew a raspberry. "Do what you want with him. I'm not interested."

"Hey, I'm not the one on the brats' crosshair. You need him more than I do. And by reading his signals, he's more interested in you than me."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself."

"Then let me return your favor," Kayoko turned the water off. "You looked out for me during the gunnery training. I don't have friends in high places to keep you out of trouble, I can't commandeer a battlemech or brawl as good as you, but I can offer you my shoulders whenever you have a hard day."

Noloty nodded and smiled. "That, I can do."

"Then let's consummate our 'coalition' with a good meal," Kayoko put her arms on Noloty's shoulder. "All these shooting and talking about the bullies and the Black Dragon Society make me hungry."


	7. Book I, Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: To be honest this part of story is inspired by the movie 'Lords of Discipline', which itself based on the author's experience at The Military College of South Carolina. Believe it or not, some parts of this story are real.

I need to get back to the Chen's story.

**The Colonel**: You'll see her again in a much "better" circumstances, I promise :)

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**December 11, 3072**_

"You have been learning to operate battlemech weapons for a month," the instructor briefed Noloty and another cadet on the mounting platform. "You show steady progress on how to handle each weapon in any given situation. But if you think you can call yourselves mechwarriors, you are pathetically mistaken. What you have been shooting do not shoot back. And that makes you only half mechwarriors."

Noloty stole a glance at her adversary, the Black Dragon girl with the silver eyes. She was stoic; jaws clenched and eyes glued to the instructor. Noloty hadn't interacted with her much. She hardly said anything, and her presence was usually overshadowed by the rambunctiousness of the other bullies. _The weaker you are the louder you bark_. It was the quiet one that was usually the most dangerous.

"Today you two are going against each other," the instructor looked back and forth at Noloty and the other cadet. "Shooting each other in the simulator pod is only for sissies because you do not feel the shock of being slapped with megawatts of lasers. The only way to get real combat experience is through live-fire exercise. The mechs have been conditioned to shut down when the damage reaches critical, so the risk of fatality is minimal. However, head shot is still lethal, and I swear the first cadet who headshot the other will be dealt harshly. Save the headshot for real combat. Any other body part is fair game. Any questions?"

"No Sir," Noloty and the other cadet replied in unison.

"Go to your mechs. _Wasp_ starts from Nav point Alpha, _Thorn_ starts from Nav point Beta. Match starts on my mark. Last cadet standing wins. Good luck."

Noloty gave the other cadet a courtesy nod then turned toward the battlemechs, parked side by side. She contemplated which mech to choose. They were both fast, and lightly armored, which was expected from a 20-ton _retrotech_ mech. The _Wasp_ was more agile due to jump jets. The _Thorn_ had longer reach and more weapons. Noloty picked the _Thorn_ but the silver-eyed cadet went for it first. Noloty settled for the _Wasp_.

Going through the same starting sequence, Noloty checked the overhead map. The main battleground was a savannah with moderate hills which she could use as covers. There were some obstacles at the center, perhaps a simulation of a small city, used as urban environment if she chose to do it. She devised a plan to exhaust the _Thorn's_ dangerous LRM at the first opportunity.

At the sign, she sprinted to Nav point Alpha and set active radar. She wanted to spot the _Thorn_ as early as possible. As she hit Nav point Alpha, she contacted the instructor, telling him she was in position and ready to go. She heard the other cadet stated the same, so she moved her mech to the center, hoping she could get to the obstacles before she came into the _Thorn's_ range.

The _Thorn_ quickly appeared on her radar and at 600 meters it hurled its missiles, just as she expected. She veered left, letting the missiles to arc toward her, then blasted her jets to reverse direction. The missiles went harmlessly past her and exploded on the grass, blowing chunks of soil every which way.

_Keep 'em coming_, Noloty whispered to herself as the gap between the two mechs shrank to 450 meters. She reigned in her _Wasp_, presenting herself as an easy target for the _Thorn's_ deadly LRM. Her proximity alarm screamed as the second wave of missiles leapt from the _Thorn's_ right 'arm'. Noloty slammed home the throttle and her jets to quickly hide behind the obstacles on the center. The missiles busted concrete structures in orange fireballs. Yet Noloty was safe unscathed behind a concrete pillar.

Missing twice in a row made the _Thorn_ pilot anxious. It dashed at the _Wasp_ and fired its medium lasers at the first opportunity. Noloty sidestepped the assault. With all 3 weapons recycling, the _Thorn_ suddenly became a 20-ton sitting duck. Noloty raised the _Wasp's_ right arm and mashed her trigger, eager to see the familiar orange glow at the end of the laser strand.

Nothing happened.

"What the…?" Noloty thumbed the trigger in quick succession. Her console showed all system nominal, but her laser cannon was not firing. She switched to her missiles and abused the trigger. Nothing came out of the launcher. Yet the console profoundly announced that everything was working as it should be.

"Command Center, my system malfunctions," Noloty informed the base. "Stop the match!"

The _Thorn_ took advantage of a moment of relapse on Noloty's end and fired an unguided LRM salvo at 250 meters. Noloty had only a split second to dodge it. She ducked, instinctively, missing 3 missiles. The other two slammed onto the _Wasp's_ shoulder. The light mech shuddered, and Noloty had to pull her joystick hard to keep the _Wasp_ from buckling.

"Command Center, I am experiencing trouble with my mech!" Noloty desperately called the base. "I am unable to respond to threats! Stop the match!" She waved the _Wasp's_ arms in front of the cockpit, trying to stop the _Thorn_ from beating her senseless. But either the other cadet didn't understand what she was trying to say, or deliberately ignored her. Two laser strands leapt from the tubes, which the _Wasp_ took flush on the chest. The loss of mass staggered the _Wasp,_ and Noloty brought her mech to backpedal, until its back was flat against a concrete structure.

Noloty tried everything she could think of: pressing the trigger with force, banging on the console, screaming on the comlink, but nothing worked. The training center seemed oblivious to what was happening, and the _Thorn_ kept hammering the _Wasp_ without relent, taking advantage of the _Wasp's_ vulnerability. A hard-lock missile salvo gutted the _Wasp_, splitting the torso armor from where the head joined the shoulder down to the crotch. Smoke wafted from the opening.

Noloty didn't know how critical her _Wasp_ was; her console had gone dark. She only knew that one more hit on her split torso would destroy the mech. By mission parameters, her mech should've shut down, the other cadet should've stopped shooting, and the match should've been over by now. The fact that none of them happened made her realize that there might be more to her situation than just system malfunction. For good measure she pulled the ejection lever, and to her chagrin, it didn't do anything.

Now everything started to make sense. Back at the platform the silver-eyed girl rushed to the _Thorn_. She knew the _Wasp_ was rigged. She ignored Noloty's hand signal to stop fighting. Command Center didn't respond to Noloty's distress call. Somebody obviously wanted to see Noloty get hurt, if not killed, for whatever reason she would never understand. She was alone, and things would not stop until she was dead or unable to continue.

Well, if this was her last show as an aspiring mechwarrior, she wouldn't go down quietly.

Reassessing her assets, she took cover behind a large concrete obstacle. The _Thorn_ eagerly pursued her, as expected. She bent down and grabbed a large concrete block, sheared off from the concrete obstacle by the _Thorn's_ wild missiles. As the _Thorn_ cleared the edge, Noloty hurled the concrete block as hard as she could. It struck the _Thorn_ right at the bridge. The _Thorn_ swayed as if it lost control of its myomers. Noloty pressed her advantage. She fired all jets, lunged at the still groggy _Thorn_ and rammed her _Wasp_ onto it. The sheer momentum threw both mechs onto a concrete obstacle. They tumbled down, with the _Wasp_ on top of the _Thorn_.

It took a while for Noloty to recover from a massive headache following the crash, but when she got a hold of herself, she saw that the _Thorn_ was writhing and straining to get up, but the _Wasp_ was pinning it down. She pulled her _Wasp_ up then pounded the _Thorn's_ right 'arm' with her free hand. The awkwardly-mounted missile launcher twisted and screamed under Noloty's assault. The joint gave in, and the launcher breached in a loud sickening screech.

Losing its main weapon, the _Thorn_ resorted to the remaining laser-laden arm. It yanked its left arm free from underneath the _Wasp_ then aimed the laser at the _Wasp's_ head in a blatant disregard of the instructor's order. But Noloty swatted the arm and punched the elbow. Sparks burst upon impact. Noloty hammered the elbow one more time, putting as much _Wasp's_ body weight on her punch as possible, then twisted the arm backward. The _Thorn's_ lower arm was separated from the rest of the body.

"How does it feel to get your weapons taken away from you, Bitch?!" Noloty grabbed the breached arm of the _Thorn_ like a cudgel. "Now exit your mech or I'll shove this up your ass!"

The _Thorn_ didn't respond, and Noloty soon found out why. Three more battlemechs closed in on her, aiming all weapons at her _Wasp's_ smoking torso. Of course, the rest of the bullies had to rescue their friend from the shame that she couldn't even finish a cadet in a rigged match. Noloty tried to find a way to escape but two of the new mechs were _Locusts_. There was no way she could outrun two _Locusts_ in a damaged _Wasp_.

"How about _you_ exit your mech, Bitch?!" one of them croaked.

"You attacked her head," another one added. "I want to see your face when they whip you for that!"

"If they review my battleROM they will understand why I'm doing what I'm doing," Noloty retorted.

"There will be no reviewing," the third one, a girl, spoke. It was the brown-haired hellion. "You broke the rule of engagement. You're out of this place, but not before they punish you. And I'll be there to watch you suffer, Bitch!"

Noloty opened her mouth but a blue particle streak flashed past her cockpit. Her radar was damaged so she couldn't see how many battlemechs came into the field. She twisted right to see two Kuritan iconic mechs, a _Jenner_ and a _Panther_, coming in hot to join the party.

"Cadets! Shut down and exit your mechs! Now!" Enrique's voice boomed through the external speaker.

"We are protecting our friend!" the bald cadet with blue tattoo on his head moved his _Stinger_ to challenge the _Panther_. "That bitch in the _Wasp_ is who you want. She attacked the cockpit of the _Thorn_ in a flagrant attempt to harm our friend…"

The _Panther_ levelled its PPC barrel on the _Stinger's_ head, prompting the cadet to stop talking. "This is Gunsho Enrique, 2nd Sword of Light Training Cadre Division. I am the ranking officer in the field, and I have the authority to terminate disobeying cadets with extreme prejudice. Shut down and exit your mech. I will not ask again!"

Noloty didn't know if Enrique came to rescue her or somebody finally noticed the crooked match, but it was the least of her concern. She shut down her mech and climbed out the cockpit with hands in the air. The silver-eyed cadet in the _Thorn_ followed suit. The brown-haired hellion and her shaggy companion came out next. The bald cadet exited last, right before a flatbed truck arrived to collect the cadets.


	8. Book I, Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Author's Note**: Long chatty chapter, but this is important. I want my characters to be 'humans', not just some 'robots' that dive into the heat of battle without showing any feelings. I like characters with flaws and vulnerability. It makes the story so much enjoyable to write (and hopefully to read).

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel** and **mobmal**: Here's to you my loyal readers (know that I'm doing as fast as I can but I'm still slow compared to some other authors in this forum)

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**December 13, 3072**_

The training incident attracted more attention than needed. The field instructor tried to deal with the episode internally but his superior, a ranking officer in the 2nd Sword of Light, decided to make a fuss about it. So now Noloty, the bullying cadets, and Enrique were called to a 'hearing' with the instructor and the ranking officer.

"What makes you think you can disregard rule of engagement, Cadet Noloty?" the instructor harshly barked. "I said it loud and clear, the cockpit was _not_ a target!"

"Sir, my weapons did not work," Noloty replied. "I could not defend myself. I tried to get Command Control to stop the fight but I did not get any response. I had to stop the fight or I died, Sir,"

"The mech would shut down if damages reach critical. Your mech was still operational!"

"My mech had reached critical damages but it did not shut down, Sir. The front armor was gone and the structure had been compromised. One more hit and the mech would explode."

"Are you a battlemech technician, Cadet? Are you certified to make that judgment?"

"No, Sir, but I took apprenticeship at the mech hangar. I have basic knowledge of battlemechs functionality. The engine was exposed. If the engine was hit, the mech would explode."

"I have the report from techs, Cadet Noloty," the ranking officer spoke. "The _Wasp_ is fine. Everything worked as expected. Are you claiming that _nothing_ worked on the _Wasp_? The weapons, the comm set, the ejection system?"

Noloty expected this. "I don't know what to say, Sir. I could not get everything to work. The _Wasp's_ battleROM should support my claim."

"The _Wasp'_s battleROM is damaged," the instructor sneered.

"You can use the _Thorn's_ battleROM to see that I tried to communicate with the _Thorn's_ pilot."

"The _Thorn's_ battleROM is also damaged. What do you expect, Cadet? You hit the _Thorn's_ head with a concrete block!"

Noloty bit her lips. What were the chances that both battleROM were inaccessible? Just like in the training incident, somebody closed every exit so she was trapped inside a box with no way out. She had no proofs to back up her claim.

"In Cadet Noloty's defense, Sir, the _Thorn_ pilot tried to shoot her cockpit," Enrique came to Noloty's aid. "And that after she failed to subdue Cadet Noloty's disabled _Wasp_."

"Only as a response to her violation, Sir," the silver-eyed girl rebuked.

"So two wrongs make it right?" the instructor shifted his wrath toward the silver-eyed girl. "You think you are the victim here, Cadet? You think you can hide behind her fault? You are as guilty as her, Cadet! Both of you are going to receive punishment!"

"Sir, she only reacted to Cadet Noloty's cowardly attack," the shaggy cadet with burnt scar defended his friend. "The most important rule of engagement is that you have the right to use force to…"

"Who asks you, Maggot?!" the instructor roared. "Speak out of turn again and I'll revoke your weekend pass! Is that clear, Cadet?"

"Sir, yes Sir," the shaggy cadet shrank.

"This was a one-on-one engagement, am I correct?" the ranking officer looked at the bullies one by one. "Who gave you permission to interfere with a one-on-one engagement?"

"Sir, we watched the fight and realized our friend was in danger," the brown-haired hellion said. "We took initiatives to protect our friend."

"You are not answering my question," the ranking officer growled. "Who gave you permission to interfere with a one-on-one engagement?"

Nobody answered the question.

"Then what's your excuse, Gunsho?" the ranking officer turned to Enrique. "Crashing a party?"

"I restored order, Sir," Enrique said. "The _Wasp_ was at a severe disadvantage even when fighting the _Thorn_. Four against one was an insult to _Bushido_. More warrior virtues must be enforced to new recruits if we don't want the 2nd Sword of Light to succumb into barbarism."

"Are you telling me how to run my company, Gunsho?" the instructor snarled.

"I'm telling you how to do your job," Enrique boldly remarked, since he held equivalent rank with the instructor. "None of these should've happened under your watch!"

"I've heard enough!" the ranking officer interjected before Enrique and the instructor came to blows. "Gunsho Enrique, you are dismissed."

"Sir," Enrique saluted then walked out of the room, after stealing a quick glance at Noloty.

"You lot is a disgrace to 2nd Sword of Light!" the instructor yelled when Enrique had left the room. "We are not going to tolerate this abomination. You have 6 hours to pack your things…"

"We can't lose 5 cadets in a day," the ranking officer interrupted. "This batch is already thin, and the 2nd Sword of Light needs mechwarriors on all fronts. We will try administrative punishment." He paused for a deep breath. "One month of payment and weekend passes are forfeited. You are to do weekend labor instead. I will come up with the schedule starting next week. Consider this as your last life line. Screw this up, and I will make sure you will never work near battlemechs again. Is that understood, Cadets?"

"Sir, yes Sir," Noloty and the other 4 cadets replied in unison.

"You're dismissed," the ranking officer huffed. As the cadets saluted and turned, he called Noloty, "Cadet Noloty. There is no proof to support your claim that your _Wasp_ malfunctioned. I could court martial you for lying to your officers. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I will reschedule your 1-on-1 training. Succeed, and I will turn a blind eye to this absurdity. Fail, and your career is over."

"Yes Sir, thank you, Sir," Noloty snapped a salute, then left the room.

* * *

Noloty was rushing to the barrack when Enrique caught up with her.

"Be grateful that it was only administrative punishment," Enrique grabbed Noloty's arm to stop her. "Your career is not in jeopardy, and that's the best thing."

"Grateful?" Noloty turned around and stabbed Enrique with her stare. "Permission to speak freely, Gunsho Enrique! Somebody wants my head!"

"Nobody wants you dead," Enrique replied tenderly so as not to aggravate Noloty further.

"First my weapons didn't fire whenever I wanted them to fire," Noloty gushed out her pent up frustration. "Then I called the instructor, and Command Center, only to speak to a wall. Then I tried to wave off but that… that… _bitch_ in the _Thorn_ wouldn't stop shooting at me! She knew I was in trouble! She knew it from the start, the way she cut me off from the _Thorn_. She knew the _Wasp_ was rigged, and she made the most of it. And when I found a way to get out of trouble, her chums mugged me! And now I got punished for it! I almost got court-martialed because both battleROMs _magically_ broke themselves apart so I have no proof! And you have the guts to tell me that nobody wants me dead?"

"First, think of who you are!" Enrique raised his voice. Talking gently to Noloty obviously didn't work. "Who are you? Who would benefit from your death? You're just a cadet, Noloty! You're not even a real mechwarrior yet! Nobody's gonna benefit from your demise!"

"Then how do you explain everything that had happened to me? Somebody went through a lot of trouble to put me in grave situation!"

"You want my theory?" Enrique paused briefly to gather his words. "They don't like you here."

"Who?" Noloty cocked her brows. "The bullies?"

"The bullies are just pawns," Enrique sighed. "We all are. No, this is higher up than the bullies. Much higher. My suspicion is that the Black Dragon Society doesn't want you in the 2nd Sword of Light."

"What? That's absurd!" Noloty took a step back, trying to digest what Enrique was throwing at her. "The Black Dragon Society has been nurturing me, providing good life, education, and even shelter after Word of Blake wiped out my family. Your suspicion doesn't make any sense."

"Black Dragon Society is a traditionalist, and you are not…," Enrique sighed again, "… traditional."

"What?"

"Look at how you fight, Noloty. You aim for center mass, like a Clanner. You jump like a Davion. You deceive like a Liao. And you punch and kick and wrestle your way like a pirate. None of them reflects the traditional Kuritan style of fighting."

"And that's a bad thing?" Noloty shook her head. "I do anything to survive."

"And it is a good thing. It is a very good thing. It's just not what they want to see in their ranks. I told you, stick with Kuritan doctrines. Those stuffs you read would bite you in the ass in the future."

"So they tried to kill me because I'm not a pure Kuritan?" Noloty's shoulders sank.

"Not kill. More like intimidate. The 2nd Sword of Light is an elite unit. The traditionalists do not want a non-traditional mechwarrior in an elite unit, since the 2nd Sword of Light is going to carry the name of the Draconis Combine to the front line. My guess is that they are going to make your life a living hell until you quit or ask for a transfer." Enrique stared at the ground for a moment. "But, you know, that's just my theory. I don't know anything. I'm just a pawn, like you."

"My father worked for Black Dragon Society," Noloty muttered. "I deserve better than that."

"You think your father deserve better than what he got?"

Noloty stood dumbfounded. "What do you mean by that? Do you know something about my father?"

Enrique didn't answer. He looked to every direction, making sure nobody was in their immediate vicinity. "You don't get this from me," he said faintly, half whispering, "and I do not know it for a fact, but I've heard of a Malche. He was sent deep behind enemy lines. I don't know the nature of the mission. I only know that the mission was compromised. However, to protect other interests, the Black Dragon Society did not get him out. He was left behind, at the mercy of the enemy's iron fists. Nobody had heard of him since."

"No!" Noloty burst into tears. "No, no, no, no, no, no, that is a lie!"

"I'm sorry you have to learn about it this way," Enrique regretted his decision to tell the story. But she had to know, sooner or later, that the Black Dragon Society was not what she thought it was. "But the story was true. Black Dragon Society would not hesitate to cut someone off, regardless his or her value. I just thought you needed to see the true nature of the Black Dragon."

Noloty buried her face in her palms, sobbing inconsolably. Enrique reached out to her, but she turned around and walked aimlessly, and he didn't want to press things further. Noloty had more than she could handle for one day. Enrique walked away, hoping that the next day would be a better day for her.

* * *

The rest of the day crept slowly by, but even when it was close to midnight Noloty was still wide awake. The female barrack was once full of hopefuls from all around Buckminster. Now there were only 4 of them left: the dark-haired hellion, the silver-eyed girl, Kayoko, and Noloty. Their snore sounded like an assortment of chainsaws low on lubricant, but that was not one that keeping her awake.

For the hundredth time Noloty turned on her bed, now lying on her belly. She was dead tired, but her mind wouldn't let her to sleep. Her brain was swimming in a sea of doubt. Her entire belief system was systematically dismantled. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She was consumed by rage, but she didn't know who she should get mad at. The Black Dragon Society, for having her father get killed? Her father, for not telling her what he actually did for the Black Dragon Society? Enrique, for telling her things she didn't want to hear? The bullying avatars, for being assholes?

"Wanna talk about it?" Kayoko suddenly sat on Noloty's bed.

"Nothing to talk about," Noloty turned her back on Kayoko.

"You're usually sound asleep within 5 minutes after your head hits the pillow. You exude negative energy more than those two bitches combined," Kayoko referred to the other 2 girls snoring in the distance. "Come on, I can smell your wrath from across the room."

"Sorry to bother you," Noloty pulled her blanket over her head. "Good night, Kayoko."

"Is it about the training?" Kayoko didn't take 'no' for an answer. "I know you're upset. Who wouldn't? But look at the bright side. It's going to be repeated. Your record will stay clean, and you get extra ass-kicking time in a battlemech. Can't get any better than that. It sucks you don't get to leave this dumpster on weekends, but there are plenty of things to do…"

"I don't care about the training!" Noloty shot up. Her lids were heavy with tears. "My whole life is a big damn lie! Why should I care about trivial matters like battlemech training, or bullies trying to take my head, or weekend labors!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's too deep even for you," Kayoko cringed. "What is going on?"

"I still remember the last time I saw my father," Noloty sobbed. Her tears ran down her face like rivers. "He promised me he would come back. He didn't, and I survived horrors after horrors by keeping his promise, hoping he would return one day, only to realize that the Black Dragon Society was the one that killed my hope. They sent him behind enemy lines then let him get captured and killed to protect things that are more 'valuable' than the life of my father."

"How did you come by this shit?" Kayoko looked intently into Noloty's eyes.

"Enrique."

"Enrique? And how exactly did he get this information?"

"Who cares?" Noloty bawled, almost uncontrollably. "For the longest time I believe that the Black Dragon Society was like a shepherd to my family. The very reason I join this training center is to return the favor of the Black Dragon, since they are like my own family after my real family is gone. But now Enrique said that the Black Dragon Society was responsible for my father's death. They sent him behind enemy lines and left him there in favor of other 'interest'. Things that are more valuable than his life. I'm fine with them disliking me here. But having my father killed? That was beyond low. My father was a loyal servant of the Black Dragon. What could be more valuable than the unconditional devotion of my father?" She looked up at Kayoko. "What if he wasn't a loyal servant of the Black Dragon Society? What if he was left to die was because he was dirty?" She buried her head between her knees.

"So what if your father wasn't loyal?" Kayoko inched closer to Noloty so she could wrap her arms around her. "The Black Dragon Society is not particularly a role model in the first place. It doesn't matter what people did to other people in the past. It doesn't make you less… you know, you."

"Easy for you to say," Noloty said bitterly.

"Look here, Noloty, you're my friend," Kayoko pulled Noloty's shoulder up so she could look straight into her face. "I won't let you sink into this nonsense. I will say this once: None of these matters."

Noloty perked her head and shot a nasty glare at Kayoko, but the orange-haired girl quickly raised her finger, cutting the cocoa-skinned girl off.

"Why do you want to become a mechwarrior?" Kayoko asked. "Money? Fame? Men?"

"I don't see the point of this," Noloty scoffed.

"Why do you want to become a mechwarrior? Paying your debt to Black Dragon Society? You could've become the CEO of Luthien Armor Works and supplied battlemechs to the Black Dragon, and the impact would've been many times fold than what you could've done as a mechwarrior. So why a mechwarrior?"

Noloty could only shot a blank stare at her friend.

"Because you're good at it, Sis! You're a natural behind the cockpit. You almost slaughtered the other cadet using a disabled mech. That speaks volumes of your talent. You know, growing up I used to hang posters of Star Colonel Michael Bekker from the Ghost Bear on my wall, foolishly dreaming that one day I will be kicking asses the way he did. You don't do that, because you know someday you'll be kicking asses the way he did. And you owe no one. You don't owe your father. You don't owe Black Dragon Society. It is what is you."

"I never think about it that way," Noloty stifled a whimper.

"So why bog down yourself with what people did in the past? None of them was instrumental in your decision to become a mechwarrior. None of them contributed something to your talent. Just remember your father the way you always remember him: as your father. As for the Black Dragon Society, we need to have a separate conversation about it. But don't worry about it right now. Just sleep it off. You'll feel much better tomorrow."

Noloty stared blankly at her feet for a long time, then raised her head to meet Kayoko's. "I guess you're right."

"Enrique picked the wrong time to tell you this nonsense," Kayoko sighed and leaned on Noloty's legs. "You were still upset about the training. He should've waited until you calmed down. You wouldn't be this wrecked if he did."

"He meant no harm," Noloty resisted the urge to yawn. "Come to think of it, I'm glad he did. It gives me a new perspective about the Black Dragon Society."

"Well then, you seem to have come to grips," Kayoko turned around to give Noloty a hug. "Trust me, none of these will matter. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Thank you," Noloty returned Kayoko's hug. "Thank you for being here."

"Hey, you know, I might not be as good a mechwarrior as you are, but I know some tricks," Kayoko smiled. She pulled back a little, and Noloty lurched forward as if she was losing control of her muscles. Kayoko realized that Noloty had fallen asleep in her shoulder.

"Never underestimate the power of shoulders to cry on," she pushed Noloty back until she lied down in her bed. Kayoko tucked Noloty in, kissed her in the forehead, then returned to her own bed.


	9. Book I, Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel**: I agree, but sometimes we made the wrong choice. Noloty was naïve when she chose this unit. Now she had seen the real face of the 2nd Sword of Light, she could take another path. Let's see what lies in the future for her *wink*wink*

**mobmal**: I'm not rushing, I just wish I could write as fast as others. I know the pain of waiting for the next installment, so I try not to put readers in that situation, but sometimes I can't help it :(

**Ulquiorra9000**: Mick Jager, Keith Richards, and Steven Tyler are ugly as hell, but I'm sure thousands of people had their posters on their walls =D

That '_put [insert a name here] poster on my wall_' line was a reference to the movie "Rockstar". I use it as a recurring gag in several occasions.

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**January 5, 3073**_

Noloty was more than ready for her rescheduled 1-on-1, but when she learnt that she would fight Kayoko, her heart deflated. It was not she was afraid Kayoko would beat her. No, she was afraid of Kayoko's safety. After everything that had happened to her, she had a feeling that their matchup was intentional. Somehow she had a feeling that whoever matched them up knew that they were best friends, and took advantage of it.

"We are grounding all light battlemechs for inspections," the instructor briefed the two girls as the platform lifted them to the battlemechs' cockpits. "You will fight in _Chameleons_. These medium battlemechs handle differently than light battlemechs you have been training in. They are just as fast and carry 3 times the firepower. But be aware: these battlemechs are equipped with more energy weapons than their freezers can handle. Fighting foolishly will put you in heat trouble really fast. So watch your fire."

Noloty's mind drifted through a series of horrific 'accidents' that could happen when the _Chameleon_ overheated. All mechwarriors were equipped with cooling vests to help regulate the temperature. What would happen if the vest malfunctioned? What would happen if the shutdown sequence malfunctioned? What would happen if the waste heat cooked off the ammunition bins for the machine guns? What would happen…

"Cadet Noloty!" the instructor's thundering voice brought her back to reality. "Any question?"

"Uh, no, Sir!" she stammered.

"You know the drill. Last cadet standing wins. Good luck."

As soon as the instructor walked off the platform, Noloty dragged Kayoko aside. "Listen, take it easy with your shots, OK? Don't overburden your mech with heat."

"If I didn't know you better, I would've thought you were asking me to throw the game," Kayoko jested.

"I am serious!" Noloty grasped Kayoko's arm. "They matched us to fight each other for a reason."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I just have a bad feeling…"

"Don't worry too much," Kayoko put her hands on Noloty's shoulder. "Whatever happens, happens. You just go in there and do your best. Don't hold back for me. I may not be as good as you, but I will fight you with everything I have. I expect you to do the same. We are warriors, Noloty. Fighting is what we do. Promise me you will be that warrior you are trained to be."

"Kayoko…"

"Promise me!" Kayoko looked at Noloty with fire in her eyes. "Otherwise, you disrespect me."

"Alright," Noloty caved in. "I promise."

"May the better mechwarrior wins," Kayoko winked, then put on her neurohelmet. Noloty drew a deep breath, then proceeded to her _Chameleon_. She slid into the cockpit, strapped herself while initiating startup sequence. As expected, the console announced all systems nominal, but she didn't buy it. As soon as the _Chameleon_ left the platform, she shot her large laser at the sky. A surge of heat swept the cockpit, and Noloty recorded the time for his mech to return to nominal condition. Armed with that information, she throttled up and reached the designated Nav point.

"Command, this is Cadet Noloty, standing by," she tested the comlink.

"Acknowledged, Cadet," the instructor replied, much to her relief. "Commence training!"

Noloty put her _Chameleon_ into a jog and raised her active radar. It was a bad practice, for her signal could alert enemy units in the vicinity. But after what happened on the last training, she would rather see and be seen by than get blindsided by enemy units. If she could see the enemy, she could bring her weapons to bear.

Kayoko appeared on her radar a few minutes later, charging her full speed. She put her _Chameleon_ in full sprint but as soon as she got into range she gunned her jets and twisted her joystick. Her _Chameleon_ jerked right, hard, dodging Kayoko's murderous laser strand. Kayoko adjusted her course and fired her medium lasers as soon as they were available. One strand stabbed Noloty's _Chameleon_ on the leg. Armor quickly turned to bubbling mass but no damage to the structure or the myomer.

Noloty twisted and circled Kayoko, now slowing down due to heat. She used her medium lasers to pepper Kayoko's left torso. Three laser bolts turned the armor into dripping globules. Kayoko's _Chameleon_ wobbled on its knees, a combination of trying to outflank Noloty too fast and losing some mass.

At this time the heat gauge had reached one-third from the top. Noloty blinked hard to clear her eyes from sweat. Her cooling vest worked full speed, but it didn't stop sweat rivulets flowing down her breasts. She veered right to open a gap between her and Kayoko, waiting for her mech to cool down while reading Kayoko's maneuver.

Kayoko's maneuver, however, was not hard to decipher. With her medium lasers out of range, she resolved to the only weapon available. Her large-bored cannon flashed, sending a high-energy beam at Noloty's mech. This time she hit her mark. Noloty's _Chameleon_ reeled as a ton of torso armor scattered into the air. Noloty held the joystick backward to compensate with loss of mass. Half of the armor was gone, and another hit like that would surely put her in a big trouble.

But Kayoko had her own problem. That last shot put her mech at shut down temperature. Steam hissed from every joint. The _Chameleon_ became sluggish, and from Noloty's standpoint, it looked like a big sitting duck. Noloty lined up her crosshair at Kayoko's left torso and fired her large laser. The energy bolt wiped out the remaining armor and burnt internal structures. Kayoko's _Chameleon_ rocked like a tree swaying in a gust, sprawling its arms to keep from stumbling.

Noloty promised not to hold back, but she was afraid to hurt or, quite possibly, kill Kayoko if she pressed her advantage, given what happened to her on the last training session. She just put her mech in cruise and circled Kayoko until she regained footing. Her instructor could chew her up anyway he liked. She could always blame it on the heat.

Kayoko tracked Noloty and, learning from her mistake, refrained from rushing another large-laser salvo. Instead she maintained the distance and waited until her mech could handle the waste heat before firing another round. Her laser beam grazed Noloty's _Chameleon_ on the right leg. Noloty felt a faint tremor in the cockpit as the bolt carved a deep trench on the leg, but not deep enough for her to concern.

Seeing Kayoko in a more equal fighting position, Noloty started to open up her assault. She turned around and buried another large laser shot in Kayoko's left torso. The bolt stabbed the torso unabashed and singed the machine gun ammo bins. Seconds later the entire torso expanded into orange fireball, throwing the left arm spiraling into the air. The _Chameleon_ twisted right, then slowly careened and slumped, face flat on the ground.

Noloty regretted that shot, but she took a deep breath of relief when Kayoko pulled herself up.

With clear advantage on hand, Noloty charged Kayoko until she got into the range of her small lasers. She linked all small lasers together and stabbed Kayoko's _Chameleon_ in the right torso. Kayoko followed suit, strafing Noloty's damaged right torso. Noloty's armor gauge lit up, declaring less than 40-percent of armor remaining. Noloty pumped her jets to get out of Kayoko's firing arc. She twisted and fired her medium lasers in quick succession. The first one went wide, the second one cored Kayoko's right arm.

This brought Noloty's _Chameleon_ halfway to shut down. It was painful even to breath. Noloty brought her mech in reverse while firing her .50-caliber machine guns at Kayoko. The weapon tandem didn't do much more than aggravating Kayoko. She raised both arms and slugged Noloty with both medium lasers. Noloty twisted right and brought her left arm to block Kayoko's onslaught. The laser beams cut through the armor. Kayoko followed up with her small laser trio. Spark burst from the incision, and the medium laser on the left arm went offline.

But once again Kayoko had to pay her valiant effort with considerable heat waste. She was in a much-too-familiar territory: her mech teetering in the brink of shutdown sequence. As a last ditched effort she flushed half of her coolant, forcing the temperature to manageable level, but risking future shutdown. Green steam wafted from the back of the _Chameleon_. As everything went back online, Kayoko fired her jets, bringing her mech out of Noloty's firing range.

Noloty throttled up and waited until Kayoko landed, then pumped her large laser. The beam stabbed Kayoko's damaged armor platings on the right torso. Black smoke billowed from the crater, a sure sign of critical hit. Consumed by panic and the need to finish the fight quickly, Kayoko answered Noloty's salvo with her own. Not only the rushed shot missed, it pushed her _Chameleon_ to shutdown sequence, and with only half the coolant, the mech could only stand haplessly.

Noloty's _Chameleon_ was also inching toward shutdown, but if her calculation was correct, one more shot at the right torso would disable Kayoko's _Chameleon_. That, if the safety shutdown sequence was not rigged, but looking at how the fight went, Noloty was certain the _Chameleons_ were fully functional. Kayoko fought her heart out. It was time to end the fight in her honor. Noloty lined up her crosshair with Kayoko's right torso and let loose another laser bolt from the _Chameleon's_ pistol-like cannon. A chain explosion tore the _Chameleon's_ torso apart, and the 50-ton mech slowly collapsed in the middle of thick, black plume of smoke.

As soon as Kayoko's _Chameleon_ went down, Noloty's weapons went offline. The instructor's voice crackled on the speaker, "Training complete. Return to base."

"_Ryokai_," Noloty replied, then quickly switched to private channel. "Kayoko! You alright?"

"You got me," Kayoko chimed. "Damn you're good. I never had a chance."

"Hey, hey, it's only a training," Noloty felt terrible to have to beat her friend, but she didn't know any other way. "Forget about it. Let's get out of here and have a shower. I feel sticky."

"I feel smoked," Kayoko quipped.

"Smart ass," Noloty giggled. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Kayoko exited her _Chameleon_ and walked out of the black cloud until Noloty could see her. Noloty lowered the hand of her _Chameleon_ and picked Kayoko up. She brought Kayoko like a man carrying a delicate porcelain vase until they both reached the platform.

"Good work," the instructor debriefed the two girls. "You managed your heat well. It is important in the fight to keep your mechs functional as long as possible. This is a very important training, and I hope you use it well. Cadet Noloty, you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir," Noloty snapped a salute and started to walk away, then realized that the instructor only dismissed one of two combatants. "Sir…"

"Cadet Kayoko, your effort is commendable, but the 2nd Sword of Light requires more than just determination. Your skill level is not enough to guarantee a position with the 2nd Sword of Light. You will be transferred to Buckminster Militia. You have 24 hours to pack your belongings. The truck leaves at 1500 hours tomorrow."

Noloty felt like the sky fell on her head.

"Sir, Buckminster Militia is not a battlemech unit," Kayoko said with trembling voice. "What am I supposed to do?"

"The decision has been made," the instructor completely ignored Kayoko's remark. "Dismiss, Cadet."

Noloty could only give Kayoko a look of terror.


	10. Book I, Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel**: I'd rather have a mediocre soldier with great attitude than a highly-skilled maverick who thinks he's the big honcho. But that's just me. Others have different perspective.

**Ulquiorra9000**: If the decision comes from the top it'll be hard for regular soldiers to overturn it.

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**January 6, 3073**_

It was 1430 hours, the last half hour of Kayoko's last day as a 2nd Sword of Light mechwarrior trainee.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Noloty said with trembling voice. She could accept Kayoko being transferred to a different unit. Unit transfer happened all the time. It was the fact that Kayoko was transferred after Noloty beat her that made her feel guilty. She hated to be the bane of her own best friend. "Why didn't you tell me that your battlemech career depended upon the result of our fight?"

"And do what, exactly?" Kayoko slowly stuffing her clothes into her duffle bag. She avoided eye contact with Noloty. "To fix the result? To create an illusion that I was better than I actually was?"

"We could've thought of something," Noloty growled hoarsely. "I could've fought in a different way…"

"Like holding back? So I didn't appear as dumb?" Kayoko was in the brink of bawling. "Do you realize how disrespectful that sound to me? You, of all people…"

"I could've been more reckless on the trigger! Nobody could fault me for overheating!" Noloty erupted. "The _Chameleon_ is notorious for overheating! We could've used that to set a different course, so the instructor gets to keep us both! If only you told me!"

"The fact is, people expect you to walk all over me," Kayoko sat on her bed, throwing blank stare at the door. "People have seen you fight. People have seen _me_ fight. Any less than what is already done would raise red flags. You are already under their microscope, Noloty. If they find out you were trying to deceive them, they would crucify you."

"I don't want to lose you," Noloty sobbed. "You are the only thing that makes sense in this hellhole. I don't want to be the one that ends your career."

"What's the alternative? Me staying here and you going to Buckminster Militia?" Kayoko faked a small smile. "If somebody has to leave this place, it's gotta be me. There's no way they pick me over you."

"The Black Dragon Society already tried to make me quit the 2nd Sword of Light…"

"That's just Enrique being smartass, and he has no basis for his hypothesis. Look at this from the top brass' perspective. Would you like to have somebody like you as a front-line mechwarrior, or somebody like me?"

"You and me both, and none of those avatar assholes," Noloty sat next to Kayoko. "You can build skill. Your battlemech piloting and shooting accuracy improve overtime. All you need is more time in a battlemech. But you cannot build heart. You have the heart of a legend, Kayoko. You are determined, have strong sense of duty, and an excellent team player. You may not have the skill they are looking for, but you are a great mechwarrior. I'd rather have you in my team than those bullies."

"Well, let's just say time is not on my side," Kayoko wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "But hey, I'm still around. It's not like I'm transferring to Wolcott or something. When your weekend labor is over, hit me up. We can meet in town for a few laughs. Maybe bring Enrique along for a double date."

"There's a regulation against fraternization, you know."

"Then bring him for me. I'll date him, and I'll find a militia stud for you."

Noloty snickered. "I wish everything didn't have to be this way."

Kayoko slung her arm around Noloty's shoulder. "This is not the end of the world. Armor units and mechanized infantry don't sound so bad. Nobody knows what the future will bring but I bet it will be fun. Who knows we are assigned to the same unit in the future."

"I would love that," Noloty forced herself to smile. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you," Kayoko rested her head on Noloty's shoulder. Her tears dripped down on Noloty's shoulder. Noloty mustered all energy to look composed, but she couldn't hold a few teardrops streaming down her face. They stayed like that for almost half an hour, until somebody called Kayoko's name from the door.

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**January 11, 3073**_

With her partner gone, conversation became paucity for Noloty. Nobody pointed out that a cadet or an officer had a 'bulge', something that Kayoko seemed to be obsessed with. It was not a subject Noloty was interested in, but at least there was a subject. Now everything moved as if Noloty did not exist. Most cadets were not interested in talking to her. The bullies ignored her. And the officers tended to avoid her, as if her presence would bring bad luck. Except for Enrique.

Now Enrique was the anomaly. Ever since Kayoko left, the frequency of him striking conversation with Noloty had increased exponentially, to the point of becoming ubiquitous. Noloty had a pretty good idea why he acted the way he did, but she could use a company, especially during weekends where most of her peers were out having good times.

Noloty was in the mess hall cleaning up dinner when Enrique gave her a visit. "Need a hand?"

She shrugged. "No, Sir. I got this."

"Are you always prim and proper?" Enrique started gathering leftovers from the long table adjacent to Noloty. "You can drop the 'Sir' whenever we are not in an official military affair."

"Alright… Enrique," Noloty gave him a cold but courteous nod. She would love a casual company, but Enrique outranked her by several grades. She didn't want to take a chance. "I will be finished with my labor in 30 minutes. Why are you here? Are you not supposed to have fun in town?"

"I come from a long line of Kuritan mechwarriors, and as Kuritan mechwarriors we don't leave anybody behind. As far as I'm concern, somebody is left behind in the mess hall."

Noloty flashed a small smile. She knew what he was doing, but she didn't want to get into unnecessary entanglement with a senior officer. "I appreciate you forfeited your weekend pass to give me company, but you are not in 'detention'. I am, and this is my responsibility."

"I don't indulge in booze and chasing girls anyway," Enrique scoffed. He grabbed a piece of cloth and started wiping a long table. "I'd rather lend you a hand. Make me feel I am useful. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Noloty wiped the other table. "Things seem to quiet down."

"They're not the same without Kayoko, are they?"

"No," she replied shortly. Her face turned sour. "I wish she didn't have to leave."

"I know what it looks like, but you have nothing to do with Kayoko's transfer," Enrique correctly predicted that Noloty was harboring guilt. "It was inevitable. Her records were not particularly impressive. Top brass had been considering transferring her out of the 2nd Sword of Light for some time. Your fight with her was merely an impetus, if at all."

"She knew she was gonna be booted out of the 2nd if she flunked the training," Noloty sat on a bench, throwing a blank stare at the training field in the distance. "She knew her battlemech career depended on the result of that fight. But she knew that my battlemech career also depended on the result of that fight, and she chose my career over her own. And you know why?" She paused to release the knot in her throat. "The 2nd Sword of Light would benefit more with me. I wish the top brass realized how utterly selfless Kayoko is, and didn't judge her solely by piloting and gunnery skills."

"Unfortunately the 2nd does not judge cadets based on sentiment," Enrique sat next to Noloty. "Kayoko was right. You are the better mechwarrior, and any CO with working logic would pick you over her. The unorthodox ones might still consider her, like Natasha Kerensky, or Kristoffer Hasek-Davion, but we are not blessed with those kind. We only have traditional leaders. Those who value skill, guts, and loyalty above all else."

"I feel like I killed her career," Noloty sighed.

"If anything, you may have saved her life," Enrique replied halfheartedly.

Noloty snorted. "How so?"

"Fifty-five percent new recruits with average skill never made it back home. Kayoko is below average. Do the math."

"Yeah but… at least she is protected by ferro-fibrous. As a mechanized infantryman or armor personnel, she is not protected that well. Might as well go to the front line naked."

"True, but Buckminster Militia is a planetary garrison unit. Her job would be guarding supplies. The chance she will fight a front-line unit is very slim. Let alone Word of Blake's Manei Domini, Ghost Bears Assault Clusters, or the putrid Davion Guards."

"Huh," Noloty grinned awkwardly. A huge burden was lifted from her heart. "I never thought of it that way." She didn't know the life expectancy of a front-line soldier, and she never cared. But if Enrique was correct, if only 45-percent of new recruits survived, then Kayoko might be better off with the planetary defense force. Of course, it also depended upon what kind of life sparked Kayoko's interest, and Noloty made a mental note of asking her next time they met.

"Give yourself a break. She might even outlive you," Enrique put his arm around Noloty's shoulder. "Then she's the one who feels bad about the whole situation."

Noloty let out a soft guffaw. "Now I feel bad about myself."

"That's easy to fix," Enrique caught Noloty's chin and turned her head to face his. He stared deep into her bright blue eyes, then leaned forward to kiss her.

It happened so fast and so abrupt, Noloty didn't react. She stiffened up like a statue, staring at Enrique for the longest time, until his facial expression changed from blissful to awkward to freaked out. She couldn't recall how long their lips met, but when they did, she felt like her bones turned to mush.

"What was that?" she gathered everything she had to stay composed.

"An invitation," Enrique offered a smile. "You know, you and me…"

"I uh…" Noloty's heart skipped a beat. Kayoko told her once that Enrique had a crush on her, and his omnipresence supported that statement. Him protecting her against the bullies, twice. Him forfeiting his weekend pass to help her out. Him being there when Kayoko was not available anymore. It felt like he was that knight in shining armor straight out of a fairy tale, madly in love with a poor peasant. But she knew he had sex with Kayoko, and who knew how many other women. She did not want to be just another woman in his bed. And generally, she did not want to be attached to anybody as of now.

"Don't take this the wrong way, you are a great guy, Enrique," she said solemnly. "I'm just… I'm not emotionally available right now. But I'm really, really flattered that you think highly of me."

"Alright," Enrique shifted a few inches away from her. "I hope my uncouthness does not change anything between us."

"Not at all," Noloty found a way to smile, although a bit awkwardly. "I will finish up my labor, then I'm thinking of going to the shooting range. It's been a while since I last worked on my marksmanship. You are welcome to join me."

"It's better than spending time solo," Enrique replied. "See you in the shooting range."

Noloty watched him walking away from the mess hall. If only Kayoko were there.


	11. Book I, Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel: **lost scrolls of the Dead Sea, hieroglyphs at ancient runes, wandering troubadours... :LOL:

OK, seriously. The 2nd Sword of Light also took part in Operation Bulldog, so maybe there's some archives somewhere about the leaders of the involving units.

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**February 18, 3073**_

The next few weeks saw more live-fire trainings without incident, so the instructors and officers of the 2nd Sword of Light decided it was time for the toughest, most anticipated training sequence for the cadets.

"You are all here because you are the best in your batch," the instructor barked. "There is one last sequence before you can call yourselves 'mechwarriors'. You are going to play the classic Capture The Flag game. You will be divided into 2 teams. Your objective is to capture enemy's flag and defend your own flag from being captured. First team to capture enemy's flag wins."

The cadets quickly rearranged themselves into 2 groups, but since Kayoko left, one team only had 5 cadets, while the other had 6. As expected, the 4 bullies stayed together, taking with them 2 more cadets with the best gunnery skills, leaving Noloty with the remaining 4.

"Sir, this is not fair," one cadet on Noloty's team groused. "The best shooters are clustered together in the 6-man team, while we only have 5…"

"Shut your pie hole!" the instructor roared. "The battlefield is never fair! The enemies might have superior number. What are you gonna do? Piss in your pants and cry home? There's no place for sissies in my company! Fight like a warrior and die like a warrior!"

"We can do it," Noloty whispered to the cadet. "We'll find a way."

"You're Blue team!" the instructor said, pointing at Noloty's team. He turned around to face the other team. "You're Red team! Same rule of engagement! No head shots! Everything else is fair game! Mechs shut down at 30 percent combat effectiveness. Go to your mechs!"

As the cadets dismissed themselves, Noloty rallied the members of the Blue team. "Listen, guys, they are the top 6 shooters in our class. We're outgunned and outnumbered. Don't get into a shootout with them. Shoot and run, shoot and run, keep your mechs cool. If they rush to shoot us down, they may overheat themselves. Turn their strength into their achilles heel. We may have a chance."

"Talk is cheap, Noloty," one of the cadets said apathetically. "They own us on all aspects."

"You have a better idea? Be my guest," Noloty retorted. When nobody responded, she grabbed everybody by the cooling vest. "You want to win? Stay together. Keep moving, and make your shots count."

The rest of the Blue team replied with unenthusiastic battlecry. If they were a little bit more passionate, Noloty was sure that they could beat Red team. With this low morale, the result of the battle was already decided.

She put on her neurohelmet and climbed into a _Chameleon_. She strapped herself while booting up the system, and shifted as the tech made the final check. She failed to realize that the tech was actually Enrique, until he tugged her harness rather forcefully.

"Enrique? I mean… Gunsho Enrique, Sir," Noloty snapped a quick salute. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're all set for the battle," Enrique winked mischievously.

"It's going to be a quick one, Sir," Noloty sighed.

"Obviously. They don't believe in themselves. They need somebody to believe in."

"Yeah, right," Noloty scoffed. "Like they are going to listen to me."

"They won't. So how do you make them believe in you?" Enrique tapped Noloty's helmet. "Lead by example. Show them how it's done, and they'll follow you to the grave." He gave her a thumbsup. "Good luck!"

The _Chameleon_ finished startup sequence, and Noloty pushed the throttle to cruise speed. A few other cadets joined her until they reached their base. "Somebody has to guard our base," Noloty said.

"I'll do it," somebody replied. A _Chameleon_ broke formation to take position next to the flagpole.

"Alright, let's advance," Noloty took the initiative, since nobody in Blue team seemed to be interested in winning the game. "In-line formation, 30 meters apart, passive radar, and weapons hot." However she switched to active radar, hoping to fool the Red team into thinking that they were being attacked by a rogue mech.

Five minutes later 4 red dots appeared on her radar. They charged her in 2-pronged formation, two from her 10-o'clock, the other two from her 2-o'clock. They obviously had not seen Noloty's lance mates, which was exactly what she was hoping. She pushed the throttle to maximum and started to crisscross her path. The rest of the Blue team started engaging the same maneuver.

"No! Stay in line! They have not seen you yet!" Noloty said.

Entering 600 meter range, the closest _Chameleons_ fired their lasers, and missed miserably. Noloty threw her mech left and right erratically. One of the Red team _Chameleons_ fired its medium lasers, trying to catch her with a good salvo. One bolt stabbed her on the left arm. Noloty gunned her jets, bringing her mech airborne a few dozen meters in the air. The Red team, thinking they had an easy target, launched a large laser volley that lit up the sky. Noloty floored her pedal, dodging 3 large laser bolts, but took one solid hit on the chest. Her _Chameleon_ shuddered as globules of molten armor rained down on the field.

However, one of the Red team _Chameleon_ missed two rounds of large laser and a twin medium-laser salvo. Its gait slowed down, a sure sign of heat problem.

"Target: front _Chameleon_, 10 o'clock, 500 meters! Take it out! Now! Now! Now!"

Two Blue team _Chameleons_ punished the overheating mech for being careless. The Red team _Chameleon_ was caught off guard; two large laser bolts pierced its front armor. It made attempt to change direction, but the heat hindered its movement, making it an easy target for the Blue team. A cascade of medium lasers wiped out the torso armor, and the next wave of lasers strafed the internal structures, punching holes on the engine casing. Sparks fizzled and smoke wafted from the openings. The last _Chameleon_ from the Blue team fired its large laser and slashed a large chunk of the gyro. The Red team _Chameleon_ buckled, teetering on unsteady legs, before dropping on its knees.

"Holy crap, we got one!" one of the Blue team cadets screamed with joy.

"Keep your acts together! Don't overheat! Shoot and run!" Noloty barked orders on the comlink, but they met deaf ears. Overwhelmed by the fact that the Blue team has a chance against the better team with superior number, they turned berserk. Two Blue team _Chameleons_ executed the kneeling _Chameleon_ with point-blank laser shots to the torso, which was completely unnecessary since the kneeling _Chameleon_ had been immobilized anyway. The other Blue team _Chameleon_ recklessly engaged a Red team _Chameleon_, which quickly enlisted its team mates to mug the Blue team _Chameleon_ to oblivion.

"Help!" the mechwarrior cried out.

A string of curse escaped Noloty's lips. The Red team deliberately ignored her and went for the other 3 Blue team _Chameleons_, because they knew Noloty's team mates were easier to dispatch. When they finished with the rest of the Blue team, they would gang up on Noloty, and she knew she was not good enough to beat 3 _Chameleons_ at once. She had to find a way to disrupt the Red team's plan, and she had to do it fast.

_Show them how it's done_, that was what Enrique said.

Noloty positioned her mech behind a Red team _Chameleon_ which was busy pounding her team mate. She chain-linked her small lasers and machine guns together, then fired them at the rear torso of the Red team _Chameleon_, effectively putting it in a crossfire. Laser strands and machine gun tracers took turns gutting the thin rear armor. The _Chameleon_ bowed forward and twitched about, trying to catch Noloty with its arm-mounted lasers, but Noloty shifted positions, staying away from the _Chameleon's_ line of fire while keeping her assault on its rear armor.

"Cheating Bitch!" the mechwarrior roared through general frequency. Noloty recognized the voice of the shaggy cadet with burnt scar on his face. _Cheating?_ Noloty grinned wickedly. The instructor clearly said that the cockpit was the only one that was not to be attacked. Everything else was fair game, including rear armor.

The Red team _Chameleon_ jumped and turned around, firing its large laser at Noloty. Her mech's shoulder glowed in brilliant hue as the armor turned into superheated smelter. But he inadvertently exposed his lacerated rear armor to Noloty's team mate, one that he had been pounding senselessly. The Blue team _Chameleon_ buried a laser-machine-gun combo into the back of the Red team _Chameleon_. The core gave way to the engine, and a fireball gutted the mech's power plant. The Red team _Chameleon_ tumbled forward.

The Blue team _Chameleon_, however, didn't get much out of that kill. The other Red team _Chameleon_ rained down its firepower on Noloty's team mate. The Blue team _Chameleon_ caved in under the onslaught. What was left of it disappeared into a plume of black oily smoke.

The Red team _Chameleon_ turned toward Noloty, ready for another high-volume shooting, then went limp. Steam and coolant puffed from every joint. Noloty fired her jets, catapulting her mech straight at the overheated _Chameleon,_ then rammed her left shoulder at its midsection. The jarring impact almost sent her into the deep abyss. The entire cockpit rocked back and forth, and a mix of sparks and broken glasses flew around. It took Noloty a few seconds to gather herself, and when she did, she was relieved to see her mech was still operational, despite the extensive damage on its left shoulder. The other mech lied on the ground, still suffering from overheating.

Noloty thought she had a few seconds before the _Chameleon_ went back online, so she turned her attention to the other Red team _Chameleon_. It engaged two of her team mates, and despite being outnumbered, it did amazingly well. One of her team mate lost both arms and blew smoke from every part of its limbs. The other one still got its large laser working but was fading in and out of shut down sequence. The pilot flushed a considerable amount of coolant to bring the mech to operational condition, but as soon as he got his mech working, he fired his large laser and immediately brought himself into heat trouble again. The Red team _Chameleon_ wisely strafed the two Blue team mechs with small lasers and machine guns, peeling armor layer by layer, looking for an opening for its large laser to finish the job.

Noloty fired her two medium lasers, followed by her large one. Waste heat surged into the cockpit, in exchange of a burst of sparks on the Red team _Chameleon's_ shoulder. The entire right arm dropped a few inches, suspended by burnt myomer bundles and cables. The _Chameleon_ twisted toward her, and the right arm swayed loosely. A single laser bolt leapt from its left arm, and Noloty's armor gauge blinked in red.

"I need help!" she enlisted her team mates. "Burn this sonofabitch! But watch your heat!"

The two Blue team _Chameleon_ launched everything they had left, ignoring Noloty's plea to keep their mechs cool. The one with the large laser scored a good hit, searing the dangling arm completely off. The armless _Chameleon_ threw everything, shaving layers after layers of armor. The Red team _Chameleon_ twisted to retaliate, but Noloty slammed a laser volley onto its back. Within a minute the Red team _Chameleon_ was reduced to a smoking, wobbling platform.

The remaining Red team _Chameleon_ started to pull itself up. Noloty dropped her large laser 'pistol' then grabbed the seared arm from the other _Chameleon_. She held it at the wrist, then approached the struggling _Chameleon_ and bludgeoned it from behind. She cocked her arm again and swung the arm like a baseball bat, beating up the downed _Chameleon_ until the torso was left a crooked, twisted metal clutter. The _Chameleon_ didn't make any attempt to get up again.

Noloty leaned back on her command couch while observing the battlefield. Five broken _Chameleons_ littered the field, and only one of them came from the Blue team. Of the surviving Blue team, one was still combat effective, the other one was pretty much done for. Noloty's mech was shot up bad but all weapons were still operational. The Blue team still had one fresh _Chameleon_ in reserve, but they had to beat 2 more fresh _Chameleons_ on the Red team.

"Good work Blue team," Noloty said as she retrieved her large laser 'pistol'. "We've done the impossible. We've beaten a lance of Red team with only one casualty. But it is not over yet. We still have to take their flag, guarded by 2 more _Chameleons_. We can do this."

"Hey, I'm next to useless," the mechwarrior from the armless _Chameleon_ chimed. "Don't you think I should switch place with the flag defender?"

"I think that's a good idea," Noloty said. "Alright, return to base and send him here."

The armless _Chameleon_ sauntered back to the flag, and a few minutes later the fresh, still unscathed _Chameleon_ joined Noloty and the other _Chameleon_. Noloty stuck to her earlier strategy, in-line formation with passive radar, hoping to give the impression to the remaining Red team that she was the only survivor.

But when she made contact with the remaining Red team, she was mortified to learn that only one _Chameleon_ guarded the red flag.

"Sonofabitch!" she turned her _Chameleon _around and broke into a sprint. "Gang up on that guard! Trap it in crossfire and take it down as quickly as possible! The other one is making attempt at our flag! I gotta stop it!"

The two _Chameleons_ made a dash at the Red team guard while Noloty rerouted all output of her generator to the myomer, firing her jets every now and then to gain more ground. She should've anticipated this maneuver; she shouldn't have switched the Blue team guard. The armless _Chameleon_ didn't have anything left to fight, save from 3 small lasers and a few rounds of machine gun. She despised her lack of tactical judgment, and hoped it was not too late.

Less than a minute later a red dot appeared on her radar, doing that 'circle of death' with a blue dot in front of the blue flag. The action didn't last long. The blue dot disappeared within 30 seconds, and the red dot advanced toward the flag unopposed, with victory at hand.

Noloty gunned her jets to bolster her mech 'flying' through the field, and at 500 meters, she fired her large laser at the other _Chameleon_ who was climbing the ramp to get the blue flag. It was a rushed shot, not intended to hurt. Nevertheless the _Chameleon_ turned around and galloped toward her.

"So… here we go again, little bitch!" a familiar voice crackled on her speaker. "This time your boyfriend is not around to save your ass!"

"Nor are your underlings!" Noloty spat. She slowed down her _Chameleon_, now that the bald cadet with blue tattoo had fixed his eyes on her. His _Chameleon_ was still pristine save for a few pockmarks. "Nobody is going to mug me because I have beaten them all! You're the only one left!"

The bald cadet laughed uproariously, then his muzzle flashed. Noloty expected him to aim for center mass, since her torso armor was depleted. She yanked her joystick hard, twisting her _Chameleon_ as far as the gyro allowed. A green strand streaked past her head a mere centimeter away.

"Bastard!" Noloty realigned her crosshair. "Cockpit is off target, asshole!"

"Now you know how it feels to get slapped in the face! Damn hypocrite!"

Noloty lined up her crosshair with the _Chameleon's_ head, but she retracted it. No, she was not about to be dragged into his level. "Alright then, let's finished what we started," she turned and twisted, engaging the 'circle of death'. "Just you and me."

The bald cadet fired his medium lasers with deadly accuracy. One bolt stabbed thick leg armor, the other glanced off Noloty's shoulder. Several warning signs flashed, announcing hull breach on the left torso. Noloty returned fire with her own. One bolt struck the _Chameleon's_ upper right arm, the other went wide. The bald cadet's trio small lasers flashed, but Noloty took her mech airborne, dodging the beams.

The bald cadet fired his jets only to pivot. As Noloty returned to the ground, he unleashed a one-two laser strikes that eviscerated Noloty's shoulder. Noloty covered her face as her console burst. Power conduits busted out from the ceiling in a shower of sparks. Her entire left arm went offline, along with one of her medium lasers. Burning rubber made her stomach churned. She steadied her mech while watching the bald cadet's maneuver, plotting a strategy to hit him where it hurt the most.

Firing lasers in quick succession put the bald cadet in heat situation. He jumped backward to get out of Noloty's firing range. Noloty held her fire, waiting until the bald cadet landed, then dashed toward him. The bald cadet fired his large laser, but Noloty twisted right, using her dead left arm as a shield. The bald cadet fired again, carving a deep gash on Noloty's left arm. The moment her arm breached at the elbow Noloty twisted left and fired her main weapon. Half a ton of torso armor melted. The bald cadet's _Chameleon_ staggered. Noloty continued to charge, firing the last rounds of her machine guns, then turned hard right as the bald cadet returned fire. All but one bolt sailed passed her head, another blatant attempt to shoot Noloty's cockpit.

Noloty flushed a quarter of her coolant tank to bring the temperature a few notches down, then fired her large laser. The bald cadet dodged right, but it was what Noloty wanted. Her next round of laser, fired a few seconds after her first, cored the _Chameleon's_ back. Unexpectedly the jet fuel tank exploded. Fire raged out of control, bringing the _Chameleon_ closer and closer to shut down sequence.

It was a lucky shot, and Noloty didn't want to take advantage of it. But the bald cadet had been trying to harm her with head shots, multiple times. There was no shame taking advantage of it. She unleashed a volley fire straight into the _Chameleon_'s midst. Defenseless against Noloty's relentless attack, the bald cadet chose to punch out of his mech. His command couch blasted through the plexiglass, then glided down slowly in parachute.

Noloty slumped in her command couch, watching the _Chameleon_ in front of her slowly turned into a bonfire. She scanned the area, looking for any other mech in the vicinity, but found none. She called her team mates, "Blue team. This is Noloty. Flag is secure."

"We got them, Noloty! We beat the Red team!" one of her team mates replied with unadulterated jubilation in his voice. "I got the red flag in my hand!"

"Good work, guys," Noloty sighed. "Let's return to base."

The journey back to command center was anticlimactic, but what was waiting for her at the platform was pandemonium. The Red team screamed at the instructor, most likely complaining about some 'unorthodox' maneuvers the Blue team used. In contrast, the Blue team jumped up and down anything within their reach while waving the red flag they earned with blood and sweat. As Noloty stepped down from the platform, she was mugged by the rest of the team. They tossed her into the air until she had to push them of her one by one.

As the Blue team continued to celebrate, Noloty saw Enrique standing near the stairs, smiling expressively. She approached him, smiling ear to ear.

"Congratulations," Enrique chimed. "A most impressive performance."

"Thank you Sir," Noloty nodded courteously. "It was a team effort. I am honored to fight alongside those men."

"Right then," Enrique straightened his stance. "This calls for a celebration. You're the person of the hour, so you're buying."

"I prefer a private celebration, Sir," Noloty shot a small smile at Enrique.

"If that's what you want," Enrique grinned mischievously. He grabbed Noloty by the waist, pulled her closer, then kissed her lips.

This time, Noloty reciprocated.


	12. Book I, Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Author's Note:**

I may bump the rating to 'M' in the future but for now I'll stay with 'T' and see where things go *wink*wink*

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000: **Most of the time my artwork drives my text, especially 'sexy' time like this. I know it's not a good practice, but I'm a visual man. I draw, therefore I write =D

* * *

_**Buckminster, Buckminster Prefecture,  
**__**Benjamin Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**February 19, 3073**_

The officer's quarter was small and cramped, more claustrophobic than battlemech cockpit. The walls were only 10 feet apart at the widest. The unit only furnished the 'box' with a single bed and a small desk. No chair to sit on, no cupboard for clothes. The bathroom was just a small indentation near the foot end of the bed, smaller than an airplane lavatory. But despite the deficiencies, it was private. Unlike the barrack, only one officer stayed in the quarter… unless the officer brought in a 'guest'.

Noloty sprawled naked in the afterglow, with her butt halfway off the edge of the bed. Her toes touched the cold metal floor, giving her a sense of freshness in the otherwise steamy quarter. Her head rested on Enrique's stomach, who lied almost perpendicular with her. Her left arm slipped underneath his calf, hard as steel, while her right rested on his chest. Her chest undulated in the dimly lit room, and the faint light bounced off her breasts, covered in sheen of sweat.

"How are you feeling?" Enrique asked and stroke Noloty's hair, dank in sweat.

"Hmm…" she breathed almost inaudibly. Her right hand drifted to his midsection, tracing his overly-pronounced pectoral muscles. "Kayoko was right about you."

"Yeah?" Enrique laughed. "Well, she was right about you too."

"She was?" Noloty giggled. "What did she say about me?"

"That you are kind of cold and standoffish, but once you open up, you're warm and juicy."

Noloty giggled again, more audibly this time. "That is so not true!"

"It is so true. You have your guard up all the time. It is hard to get to you. But once you let someone in, you have no trouble having fun. Lots of fun. Toe-curling, back-scratching, hair-pulling, screaming-out-loud fun, three times."

"Oh my god," Noloty covered her face with her palms. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Do you regret it?" Enrique slowly coaxed her to change position.

"No, I love it!" Noloty dragged herself to align her body with Enrique. She had never had so much trouble using her muscles; even during that agonizing duel against the bald cadet with blue tattoo. She always had good control over her physical functionality, but Enrique systematically dismantled her, turned her body into a heap of flesh, until all she could do was to convulse helplessly in unadulterated pleasure. "I had never felt that way before. But there is a regulation against fraternization within the same chain of command. You could get into trouble."

"Nobody cares about regulation," Enrique scoffed. "What, you think I'm the only one doing this?"

"You're the only one doing it within the same chain of command."

"It doesn't matter who is going out with whom. Let them all know," Enrique leaned forward. "Just follow my lead." He mashed his lips against her while slipping his hands under his pillow to take another sachet of condom.

Noloty closed her eyes and accepted his warm lips, entangling her fingers on his dark hair. She never surrendered herself to a man before. But she knew that she could trust him, and whatever he would do, he would do it for her own benefit. She surrendered herself to be a slave of her own pleasure. She felt like a slut, and she loved it.

Just as Enrique positioned himself on top of Noloty, the PA blared. "All cadets, report to the command center. All cadets, report to the command center."

"Hmmh… I've been summoned," Noloty painfully disengaged her lips from Enrique's. She pushed him and pulled herself up to get her clothing, dangling her succulent breasts on his face. He greedily captured one between his lips.

"No, no… ohh, please don't…stop…" Noloty was torn between responsibility and the urge to have another toe-curling, back-scratching, hair-pulling, screaming-out-loud fun. Enrique's talented mouth sent tingle from her toes that swept upward. But at the same time her brain sent out a cold, cruel pulse to get her act together, because if she missed that general assembly, not only she would send herself into a sinkhole, but also drag Enrique with her.

"Stop! Stop!" she found the will to wrest her breast from his mouth. "I have to go! We'll get into a shitstorm if I miss it!"

Enrique groaned in disappointment, and started gathering his own clothing. "What could they possibly want from you, at this time of day?"

"It could be important," Noloty pulled up her pants and quickly slung her t-shirt over her head. "Maybe something's happening. Let's just deal with it first."

* * *

The instructor didn't care that Noloty was the last one to arrive at the command center. He didn't care that Noloty walked like a battlemech with a damaged gyro. And he didn't care that Noloty arrived with Enrique, even though he was not summoned. He stood fast in front of a holographic map showing Draconis Combine territory.

"A few days ago DCMS listening posts detected Lyran warships around the worlds of Sakhalin, New Wessex, and Alexandria," the instructor said as he highlighted the aforementioned planets. "Lyran Alliance claimed that this maneuver is not directed at DCMS or Ghost Bear Dominion, but a mere precaution to booster local planetary defenses against potential Word of Blake incursion. But ISF believed that this Lyran maneuver is indeed directed at Buckminster and Vega. As soon as Word of Blake threat is gone, the Steiners are going to strike Buckminster and Vega from those positions.

"In order to counter this maneuver, Black Dragon Society decided to send a diversionary task force to Lyran's planet Strantor. It is deep inside Lyran territory, but it is close to Lyran's main battlemech facility at Coventry. The objective of this task force is to take out Strantor Military Academy. This attack will deceive the Steiners into believing that Draconis Combine is going to strike Coventry Metal Works. They are going to pull their warships at Sakhalin, New Wessex, and Alexandria to fortify Coventry. By the time they arrive at Coventry, our task force will be long gone."

"Strantor Military Academy," Noloty whispered. "Those are just kids!"

"Shht!" Enrique put his finger on his lips. "Pay attention! This could be your first campaign."

"Our forces are spreading thin across the Inner Sphere, so we are sending you cadets to Strantor," the instructor continued. "We have established a Black Dragon sleeper cell at the capital of Strantor since the start of FedCom Civil War. You are to contact our sleeper cell which will guide you throughout your mission. Take out Strantor Military Academy. Planetary defense is minimum, with only training cadre defending the academy. You should have no problem with them."

"With all due respect, Sir, the four of us are not going to Strantor," the bald cadet with blue tattoo spoke conceitedly. "Once we graduate from this facility, we are going to Luthien."

"Your directive has been overturned, Cadet," the instructor replied indignantly. "You are going to Strantor!"

"That is not our order, Sir!" the shaggy cadet with burnt mark on his face joined in.

"It is now! The decision has been made! You all are going to Strantor!" the instructor looked at each cadet like he was about to swallow them whole. "Congratulations, Cadets! You all are mechwarriors with the rank of Heishi! Truck leaves in 24 hours. Pack all your things. You are not going back to this facility in a long time, if at all. Dismiss."

"Sir! This is a mistake…" the dark-haired hellion raised her voice.

"Dismiss, Mechwarrior!" the instructor roared. "You have your order! Carry it or go to court martial!"

Noloty could only stare blankly at the holographic map showing Lyran territory, centering on Strantor.

* * *

"This is not what I saw myself as a mechwarrior," Noloty propped her head with her arm, trying to get it straight as she toyed with her shot glass. Three more were stacked upside down in front of her. She could barely open her eyes from all the liquor she consumed, but somehow she found the strength not to embarrass herself in front of tavern customers. "I want to fight the toaster worshippers, not some teenagers deep inside Lyran Alliance."

"What's wrong with it?" Kayoko slurped her cocktail through the straw.

"What's wrong with it?" Noloty slurred. "They're teens. Students. Fifteen-sixteen years old. They're kids! Virgins. Some probably still haven't had their balls dropped. Maybe not even get pass boot camp yet. The real enemy is out there. Luthien. Styx. Dieron. Al Na'ir. Terra. Those worlds reek the stench of Word of Blake. That's where I should be. I should be at the front line."

"You had enough of this shit," Kayoko took Noloty's shot glass from her hand. "Look, Noloty, we are soldiers. Warriors. Samurais. We go wherever we are sent to. We fight whoever our leaders want us to fight. We don't get to choose our battle. I know you want avenge family, but the top brass see some other use of you. All you can do is fight and win. That's what a warrior does."

"I want to fight the Word of Blake," Noloty threw a weak stare at Kayoko.

"I know. I want to fight Word of Blake too, but it's not gonna happen. DCMS will not send a militia unit to fight Manei Domini."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Suck. I'm a mechwarrior. I trained to be a mechwarrior. Driving around in a hovertank sucks. But…" Kayoko lit up a cigarette between her lips, "I'm a soldier. I know my place in the chain of command. You should too. It's the only way you keep your sanity in this place."

Noloty reached out to hold Kayoko's hand. "You're a good friend, Kayoko. I'm gonna miss you."

"Hey, it's the life we choose," Kayoko squeezed Noloty's hand. "Don't try to be a hero out there, okay? I don't need a hero. I need a friend. A living friend, with all 10 fingers and toes attached."

"Same to you."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Kayoko puffed a long trail of smoke. "I'm in a garrison unit. It's a miracle if I have to jump to another system."

The tavern was moderately crowded, so the voice of drunken people - and the amount of alcohol she consumed - overwhelmed Noloty's senses. Next time she realized, Enrique was standing next to her.

"I thought I would find you here," he grabbed a chair and hailed the server. "Timbiqui Dark, please." He popped the cap of the bottle and chugged about a third of the beer. He raised his bottle to Kayoko, which she met with a toast. "Great to see you, Kayoko. How're you holding up?"

"Can't complain," Kayoko winked. "You?"

"Great," Enrique said, then chugged another third of the bottle. "Life is good."

"Are you following me?" Noloty slurred halfheartedly.

"Yes, because you're gonna need a ride back to the barrack. Can't leave my lance mate behind."

"What?!" Noloty perked her head up. "Lance mate?"

"You're going to Strantor too?" Kayoko tuned in.

"I requested a transfer. Since Kayoko left, there were only 11 cadets remained. The Black Dragon was going to pick some random bloke to complete the company, but I volunteered. They granted my request." He stripped his jacket to reveal 3 blue bars on his sleeve. "You're looking at the commanding officer of Strantor Diversionary Task Force. Chu-I Enrique."

"Nice, man!" Kayoko raised her cocktail glass. "Congratulations! To Chu-I Enrique!"

"Chu-I Enrique!" Noloty followed suit but accidentally spilled the liquor on the table.

"To us!" Enrique raised his beer bottle. He emptied the bottle then slammed it on the table. "This is a chance to prove ourselves as mechwarriors. We'll go in and strike like ninjas. Those Lyrans will never know what hit them. Then, maybe we'll get our chance to fight the real enemy of the Draconis Combine: the Word of Blake." He winked at Noloty. "You and me, Babe. Together, we'll send the Word of Blake to where it belongs."

"I'll drink to that," Noloty said, before the liquor overwhelmed her completely.

* * *

**END OF BOOK I**


	13. Interlude 1

**INTERLUDE 1**

**Review Corner**:

**The Colonel**: I may in the future, if I ever post M-material again

**Ulquiorra9000**: It's the least I can do for sticking up with me and leaving reviews, which are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_**Port Moseby, Freedom Theater,  
**__**Lyran Alliance,  
**__**June 6, 3073**_

Kayoko once said that she was stuck with garrison militia for a long time, and only a miracle would take her out of Buckminster. Well, miracle found her. Early April a high-ranking officer from the 2nd Sword of Light met with the CO of Buckminster Militia about a potential raid to nearby Lyran planet Port Moseby. There was a stash of Lyran war resources left by the Third Lyran Guards RCT when they were deployed to Tharkad. Port Moseby's planetary militia was the only one guarding this 'treasure'. Since Buckminster was one jump away from Port Moseby, the 2nd Sword of Light thought it was a good idea to send Buckminster Militia to loot the 'treasure'.

Of course, there was that '_should you be captured or killed, the 2__nd__ Sword of Light will disavow any knowledge of your actions_' nonsense at the end of the briefing, but everybody was too excited to care. Looting Lyran stash was the highest priority for every member of Buckminster Militia, including Kayoko.

Now Kayoko sat nervously inside a Pegasus as the militia's 2nd Armor Company advanced toward a huge military depot. Various missile and laser turrets barricaded the complex, reinforced by combat vehicles and a lance of light to medium battlemechs. The Lyrans had superior range as those missiles and laser bolts could reached up to 600 meters, but the Buckminster militia- mostly Pegasuses, Scimitars, and Saracens, with a few Condors in the mix – had the numbers.

"Big Bird Actual, this is Grover Six-Six in position, ready to engage," 1st Armor Company reported.

"Oscar Two Zero, in position," the CO of 2nd Armor Company followed suit.

"This is Count Delta Ground, target in sight," a message from 3rd Armor Company crackled on the comlink. "Permission to engage."

"All hands, fire at will!" the order from the battalion commander came loud and clear.

"Telly-One, take out the power generator at quadrant 1! Telly-Two, Telly-Three, I want quadrant 4 free of Lyran tanks!" The CO of 2nd Company led the charge in his Condor. "Let's go to work, soldiers! Go! Go! Go!"

"You heard the man! Maximum speed at the power generator!" the Pegasus tank commander roared. As the gunner of the Pegasus, Kayoko armed the hovertank's twin SRM6 launchers, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Her closest target, a laser turret, was still 500 meters away, but with the speed of the Pegasus, she would come into range within 10 seconds.

The turret, however, drew first blood. A burst of emerald bolt hammered the right hull of the tank. The Pegasus veered left, and the driver compensated the course when a cross fire from a _Sentinel_ slammed into the right side, just north of the red-hot blotch from the laser attack a second ago. The armor dulled the attacks, but the unmistakable shrill of alarm warned Kayoko that the right hull of the tank had been compromised.

"Stay on course! Stay on course!" the tank commander barked. "We have to bust the power generator to knock the turrets out! Maximum speed to grid…"

His voice disappeared into a deafening roar. Something hit the tank. It was a hard, murderous strike that went through the damaged armor , all the way through the hull. Kayoko yelped as the Pegasus interior turned into a blurry mess. Her ears rang, her eyes dowsed, and her stomach turned upside down by the smell of gunpowder, molten rubber, and burning flesh. She didn't know why she was still alive, with no scratch whatsoever.

The Pegasus lost power and veered right, but the engine was still running. Kayoko fought her way to the front of the tank through some jagged-edged struts and bulkheads. The driver was still strapped to the seat, but he was barely alive. His arms were almost ripped off his body. The tank commander was gone save for whatever was left of him on the left wall. Kayoko looked out of the window and saw that the tank was coasting toward a missile turret. At 300 meters and closing, the turret started to turn toward her.

Kayoko pushed the driver off the seat and turned the tank around. It sputtered and coughed, but sluggishly followed Kayoko's direction. The turret launched a missile salvo at her, and Kayoko slammed her foot on the pedal, firing all available cylinders. The tank missed the salvo by a mere millimeter, but Kayoko's wild maneuver put the tank into a spin. Kayoko tried everything she could to gain control, but the tank was damaged beyond help. It bounced and skid on the ground before mercifully crashed onto a large building. Her world turned dark.

It took several minutes before Kayoko regained contact with the real world. She didn't know how, despite the multiple critical hits the tank suffered, it was still intact. Slowly, painfully, she dragged her body out of the tank, and proceeded to the battlefield. But she retracted her steps upon realizing a massive firefight between Buckminster Militia and Lyran defenders were still taking place. Buckminster's hovertanks traded blows with Lyran tanks and battlemechs. There was nothing she could do at the moment. So she turned around to go inside the large building. And then she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She was at the door of a mechbay, and standing in front of her was an _Argus_, a 60-ton battlemech with a RAC5 and machine gun as its right arm and a missile launcher as its left. Only this time, where the ballistic weapons usually sat now stood a monstrous tube thicker than its legs. Kayoko didn't know if it was a new variant or a custom. She didn't care. All she cared was it looked beautiful.

Her delirium ended when a few technicians arrived and started yelling. Armed troops poured into the mechbay. Instinctively she ran to find the safest place: the mech cockpit. She climbed the platform as fast as she could, then grabbed a neurohelmet that was carelessly left at the platform near the cockpit. She didn't even bother to change to cooling vest. She slipped into the cockpit and slammed the canopy shut, just as armed soldiers started shooting at her.

Save inside the cockpit but not for long, Kayoko pressed the start button. A smooth whine tickled her ears, and her eyes opened in pure bliss, watching the consoles came to life. It had been months since she watched this colorful display danced before her eyes. The weapon screen lit up, and her lips curled when the letters 'HVPPC' leapt into her eyes. She put her thumb on the main trigger and savored the ultimate bliss, knowing that she had the most powerful weapon on the battlefield under her control. Below that, there was another icon that said 'MASC'. A perfect combination of speed and firepower. She loved it.

"Yeah Baby!" she chimed. "Now let's see what you can do!"

She pushed the throttle and the _Argus_ wrested itself from its moorings. The platform crumbled, taking with it the armed soldiers trying to shoot her down earlier. The mech galloped out of the building, and the scene of carnage greeted her. The Lyrans lost some tanks but the turrets made it up by taking down a number of Bukminster's hovertanks. The Lyran mechs were little more than just distractions, running around the complex without clear purpose, shooting at Buckminster hovertanks but failed to take down any.

Kayoko led her new _Argus_ toward her objective: the power generator, a gigantic half-tubed nuclear powerplant at the center of the complex. It was surrounded by turrets. Kayako braved the incoming lasers and missiles as she trained her weapons at the big structure. She mashed her trigger, and a blinding particle beam lashed out, pumping out sparks and concrete shards at the other end. Her missiles followed suit, guided by microwave targeting laser to stay on the target without hard lock. The warheads punched holes on the outer wall. Heat spiked up, and without cooling vest, it was painful even to breathe.

Nevertheless the generator still stood, and now the Lyrans were aware of the threat. All battlemechs turned and made their best speed toward Kayoko. She circled the generator, waiting for the Heavy PPC to recycle, then fired again as soon as it was available. The particle beam drilled through the thick concrete, and this time the reactor casing collapsed. Kayoko kicked her MASC to push the _Argus_ into a 100-kph sprint, away from the building before the spilled plasma consumed almost everything within 200-meter radius.

Convinced that she was out of the blast range, Kayoko put her mech into a jog. She was soaked; she would be fine if she had a cooling vest on, but even the slightest increase in cockpit temperature proved to be debilitating without something to cool her down. She opened the hatch to let some outside air regulate the temperature, and inspected her radar. All turret signatures had disappeared.

Then her com system blinked. Someone tried to establish contact with her.

She pushed the receive button. "This is Tai-I Kiyomi, Armor Company, Ryuken-go Battalion. Hand me the _Argus_."

Kayoko smiled. Another Kuritan unit was trying to steal the mech, and she was lucky she got it first. "This is Heishi Kayoko, 2nd Armor Company, Buckminster Militia," she said cockily. "I'm taking this mech to the 2nd Sword of Light."

"That is not a request, Heishi Kayoko," the woman called Tai-I Kiyomi spoke firmly. "That is an order. Hand me the _Argus_."

"I don't take orders from you," Kayoko became cocky. "My orders come from the 2nd Sword of Light. If you want the mech, take it up to the CO."

"We don't negotiate with traitors," Kiyomi said. "Hand me the _Argus_. This is your last chance."

_Traitors_, Kayoko sneered. She was aware of the Black Dragon's opposition to Draconis Combine legitimate rulers. She knew that the 2nd Sword of Light liaised with the Black Dragon Society. She just never went as far as calling them 'traitors'. However, she kind of agreed with Kiyomi. Black Dragon Society was, in essence, a traitorous organization, a thorn in Draconis Combine's flesh. But she had no idea what Ryuken-go was. Kuritan Secret-Op? New unit? Mercenary?

Kayoko pondered her choices. She could deliver the _Argus_ to the 2nd Sword of Light, and return to Buckminster Militia as a tank crew. Safe choice. She could deliver it to Ryuken-go, but she didn't know what would become of her. Very risky choice. Or, she could keep it for herself and go mercenary, but first she had to find a dropship to get out of Port Moseby. The only dropships available were Buckminster Militia's and Ryuken-go's.

For all it was worth, Kayoko went with the risk. "I got this battlemech first," she said. "If you want it, you have to take me with it."

"What are you saying, Heishi? Are you deserting your current unit?"

"You said it yourself. They are traitors."

There was a long pause before Kiyomi finally answered, "Ryuken-go always looks for talents with unconditional loyalty to the Draconis Combine under the leadership of Coordinator Hohiro Kurita. Our dropship is 4 clicks from your position, bearing 040. Take the _Argus_ to our dropship. You will be subject to scrutiny. If we deem you worthy, you can join our rank. That is all I can offer."

"Beats driving around in hovertank," Kayoko throttled up. "I'm a mechwarrior, dammit! This battlemech is MINE!"


	14. Book II, Chapter 1

**BOOK II**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note: **Big 1000+ hits! Thank you for all who check this story out, and thank you even more for all who leave reviews. We amateur writers like to get reviews. It makes us feel appreciated.

So what's in **Book II**? Same mech-stomping-n-bashing stuffs, except now it's real. These guys are out in the real world. And somebody has to make a life-and-death decision. It's just the nature of being in the military.

I hope you're having fun as much as I'm having fun writing it.

* * *

_**Recharge Station,  
**__**Donegal, Donegal Province,  
**__**Lyran Alliance  
**__**July 3, 3073**_

Noloty kept her eyes glued on the 2 _Bushwacker_ and 2 _Enforcers_ coming toward her direction. Her _Chimera_ crouched behind a bank, buried within the busy traffic of Meadow, the capital of Strantor. Waiting for ambush with her were her lance mates, all in _Chimeras_, 20 meters apart from each other. All ran with passive radars, hoping to maintain the element of surprise when the 2 lances came into the inevitable.

"They took the bait," Noloty whispered on her comlink. "Hold fire. On my mark, open fire on the nearest _Bushwacker_ and leg it quickly. We only have seconds before they realized they are walking into a trap."

"Yes Ma'am," her lance mates replied.

Three hundred meters and the enemy lance broke formation. The _Bushwackers_ turned right, painting the vicinity like giant dogs sniffing for preys. The _Enforcers_ took the opposite route, rushing to the left as if they spotted a threat outside Noloty's peripheral vision. They probably aimed to flank Noloty's lance, but she would worry about them later. Her priority was the two _Bushwackers_ as they posed the biggest threat.

"Get ready," Noloty armed her MRM20 and rested her boot on the pedal. The _Bushwackers_ came within 200 meters, and soon their radars picked up the _Chimeras_ waiting for them behind a barricade of buildings. They backpedaled and strafed the buildings with missiles, 20 in total.

"NOW!" Noloty yelled and slammed her boot on the pedal. Her _Chimera_ went airborne, and once she cleared the building, she fired her MRM20 in a wide arc. The dumbfire missiles peppered the _Bushwackers_ at random locations. The _Bushwackers_ weathered the firestorm, then fired their autocannons. The cockpit seemed to explode in brilliant colors. Noloty covered her head from shards of plexiglass. Her _Chimera_ twisted upon impact, and only by her quick reflex it landed on its feet, not on its back. Her front armor was completely shattered. Noloty knew she couldn't handle another frontal hit.

Noloty's lance mates took a more conservative approach. They slipped out from their cover and flanked the _Bushwackers_, still busy shooting Noloty down. Lasers and missiles converged on the _Bushwackers'_ low torso, tearing armor apart like a swarm of locusts.

"Leg it leg it leg it!" Noloty ducked behind the building and took potshots at the closest _Bushwacker_. Her laser bolt drilled a hole on the _Bushwacker's_ right hip. The _Bushwacker_ backpedaled and threw everything it had, but Noloty slipped under the cover, watching the HEAP munitions razed the building down. She jumped over the rubbles, fired her missiles, and took cover behind another building before the _Bushwacker_ could get a lock on her.

Noloty's lance mates intensified the pressure on the _Bushwacker_. The laser bolts gutted the hip of the _Bushwacker_ like a trio of bear cubs mauling a trapped moose. Soon the myomer caught fire, and the _Bushwacker_ was left a limping behemoth, switching from _Chimera_ to _Chimera_ without any particular target. Noloty came out of her cover and alpha-struck the _Bushwacker's_ leg. Sparks fizzled from the impact, followed by a shower of charred splinters from where the legs connected to the body. With a loud groan the _Bushwacker_ tumbled.

The other _Bushwacker_ reversed direction and latched on a _Chimera_. Laser beam weakened the armor, and the ballistics ripped the outer layer, exposing the engine and gyro to the open. The _Chimera_ jumped backward to escape the _Bushwacker's_ murderous assault, but the inexperienced mechwarrior lost track of position. It crashed into a building.

Noloty pounced from the other side of the building and slammed home a volley of laser and missile at the rear armor of the _Bushwacker_. The thin armor caved under pressure, and the _Bushwacker_ lurched forward. Smoke gushed from the wound. The _Bushwacker_ pivoted and twisted to return fire, but Noloty was already out of its firing arc.

Noloty darted through the narrow street of Meadow when suddenly she was hit with something. The _Chimera's_ torso flipped upward as the feet lost purchase. The 40-ton mech fell and skidded on the pavement until it crashed onto the entrance of a department store.

Groaning, Noloty pulled her mech up, scanning the area to find the shooter. Through a very narrow passage between buildings, she could see an _Enforcer_ retracting its arm. That was a very difficult shot, and to be able to make it the mechwarrior was either very lucky or very skilled… which violated the mission parameters briefed earlier.

"Oh, Come on!" Noloty fired her jets and shot the _Enforcer_ in vain. Her laser bolt ended up in a concrete wall. The _Enforcer_ slipped behind a building and made haste toward her lance mates. "Heads up! Bogeys coming from 168 hot! Disengage the _Bushwacker_ and attack the _Enforcer_!"

As the two other _Chimeras_ turned around, the _Bushwacker_ launched an alpha strike at one of the _Chimeras_ from the rear. The _Chimera_ jolted, as if stung by gigawatts of electricity. The rear armor was shredded to pieces, and the engine casing cracked, giving way to the horde of missiles coming a split second later. The _Chimera_ disintegrated, causing considerable damage to the other _Chimera_.

Now Noloty stood alone against 3 Lyran high-powered mechs looking for blood.

Noloty fired her laser, stabbing the _Bushwacker_ in the left torso, then took cover behind a building as the _Bushwacker's_ returned fire. The building took the brunt of the _Bushwacker's_ assault, but a couple of missiles miraculously went through the building and hammered Noloty's _Chimera_ in the chest. Warning light flashed inside the cockpit as the MRM20 went offline.

Pulling herself together, Noloty watched as the two _Enforcers_ split up to box her in crossfire. It was a textbook maneuver for somebody with numerical advantage. She turned and charged the _Enforcer_ flanking her from the south. But the other _Enforcer_ found a clearing in the buildings. It took the sky and sniped Noloty from behind. Noloty's _Chimera_ was thrown off course. It veered right and slammed into a concrete structure. A long train of curses escaped her lips as she backed up her mech, right into the path of the very _Enforcer_ she was charging.

Then her monitor turned static, before a red 'Simulation Terminated' sign leapt into her eyes.

Noloty pushed the canopy of the simulator pod open. She was drenched in sweat. The pod recreated all aspects of the cockpit of a battlemech to the minute detail, including heat. Especially heat. Her lance mates groused and griped coming out of the simulators, soaked in their own body fluid.

"Fall in, Mechwarriors," Enrique called the lance for the debriefing. "You have failed your mission."

"We wouldn't have if the simulation parameters were correct, Sir," one of the mechwarriors lashed out. "Cadets are supposed to use _Chameleons_, Sir! Not _Bushwackers_!"

"You want to take that chance?!" Enrique roared. "You want to beat up simulated _Chameleons_ then fight a real _Bushwacker_?"

"With all due respect, Sir, he is correct," Noloty spoke calmly so as not to agitate Enrique more. "First of all, we built our strategy based on our knowledge of the enemy. _Chameleons_ are prone to overheating, so we developed our maneuver to exploit that weakness. It does not work against _Bushwacker_ and _Enforcer._ Second of all, we were not fighting against Lyran training cadre. We were fighting Davion Guards. The enemy's maneuvers were typical Davion."

"So what if they are Davions? The Steiners and Davions enjoyed 30 years of 'holy matrimony', so don't tell me their units did not share strategies and battlemechs. You have to have a Plan B. Intelligence is wrong from time to time. Expect the unexpected."

"Lesson learnt, Sir," Noloty nodded. "I take full responsibility."

"Good," Enrique flashed a smirk. "Then I should expect to see improvements on the next session. Now dismiss."

"Yes Sir," Noloty snapped a salute. Her lance mates did the same mockingly, but Enrique didn't pay attention to it. He just turned and returned to his cabin.

"That was unfair! He intentionally gave us the wrong parameters!" Noloty lance mates grumbled.

"I said I took full responsibility!" Noloty replied. "It is on me, not you. Now take a break. We'll convene in 2 hours to talk about this."

"Alright, fine!" the mechwarriors walked away begrudgingly.

* * *

An hour later, Noloty sat alone at the business center, typing encrypted message to her friend Kayoko back in Buckminster. Or so she thought.

_Hi Girl!_

_ What is going on with you? I haven't received your message for like… what, two months? Work caught you off guard? Or is there a stud with ribbed abs I don't know about? XOXO I miss you. _

_Nothing interesting in here, just black void. Same people every day. Same stale beer. Same living quarter. Same television programs. I think I have watched that 3066 Solaris Championship game about 3 dozen times. Do you know what I'm talking about? Some guy named Kerensky and another guy named Barrett or Garrett or something? The boys still whoop and hoot like it was live. It's getting old. But there's nothing else. Either that or '_Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'_ and I'm not about to watch a Bollywood Chick Flick._

_ Arrived at Donegal a few days ago. We'll stay here for a week to recharge. This should be interesting since Donegal is the capital of Donegal Province. Even the recharge station is more 'metropolitan' than those 'Podunk Hollow' of planets we jumped through to get to here. I'll pick up some shows to watch later. I think I saw somebody carrying a copy of '_Girls und Battlemechs: Das Mechwarrior aus Narnia'_ when we got out of the dropship. Should be an interesting flick._

_Chu-I Enrique keeps us sharp the whole time. Gym everyday, no exceptions. Simulator pods 3 days a week. Reviews of tactical maneuvers 5 days a week. We ran through countless of scenarios, on paper, and on simulator battles. We thought we were about to throw up, but Enrique wanted us to memorize those scenarios by heart. I don't blame him. That's what I would do, too, if I were him. You can't be too prepared._

_ Some good news, though. We were told that we would get _Chimera_ on site, so we've been practicing with _Chimeras_ on simulations. Nasty little buggers. Endo steel, 97-kph top speed, 180-meter jump capable, large and medium lasers, MRM20, and double heat sinks to cool it off. The MRM20 kicks ass at medium range. I'd take this over _Chameleon_ any day of the week, even though I'm giving up 10 tons._

_I have been serving as the company's 2IC, somewhere along that line. I don't mean to brag, but I know some Lyran stuffs that others don't. How Lyrans fight, how Lyrans move, how Lyrans ambush, that sort of things. It helps Enrique plan his strategy. He can set up complex maneuvers and I'm there to flow it down to the other mechwarriors. I screwed up sometimes, but hey, I'm still a noob. _

_ Speaking of Enrique… you were right. His abs was amazing, and it was only a 'teaser' of what he was packing underneath. Yes, yes, we had sex. We did it once on Buckminster, then a few more times during the flight. But we hadn't share a bed for a few months now. I don't know why we drifted apart. Perhaps the pressure of this mission got into our heads. Or perhaps I had been 'replaced'. Meh. I don't want to get romantically involved in the first place. Shame, though, because he's really good in bed. We'll see what happens _;P

_ I'm sorry, I meant to tell you about it, but I guess my deployment overstepped. _

_ Oh, remember those 4 assholes from the training center? They are in this excursion too. You said they were going somewhere after the training, and you were right. They were scheduled to go to Luthien. But the top brass overturned the plan and sent them with us. You should see their faces. They were mad. Boy, were they furious! But there's nothing they could do. _

_ Which begs the question: What are we to Black Dragon Society? How do they see us? Assets? Tools? Warriors? Minions? The Black Dragon seems to regard its operatives lightly, and send us to our death on a whim. I know I may still be biased toward my father, but I see the same trend. We are going deep inside enemy territory, without support, and if things go FUBAR, they would just wash their hands. I'd like to think that I'm not that expendable. I'd like to work for something, or someone, that value my loyalty more than what the Black Dragon Society is showing._

_ I don't know, Kayoko. I just don't know._

_ But hey, I talked enough. What about you? Are you getting a promotion? Or commendation? What about that 'Treasure Hunt' to Port Moseby you were telling me about? Did you get to do it? Write me about it. Or not. If you're busy, just write me to say hi, to let me know you're still there. It'll make my day._

_ Warm hugs, _

_N_

Noloty sent the message through HPG uplink, then checked her account, hoping there was something from home to cheer her up. But the screen spitefully gave her a cruel 'ping' while boasting that Noloty didn't have any incoming message for the last few weeks.

Noloty sighed audibly.

"Tough, isn't it?" Enrique appeared behind her. "To communicate across the galaxy."

"Comes with the territory, Sir," Noloty replied. "I just want to talk to her, see what she's up to."

"Don't' we all," Enrique sat next to her. "She's in a planetary defense unit. She's still there. She will be there when you return."

"I can't wait," Noloty cleaned up her belongings. "I will see you around."

"Noloty," Enrique grabbed her wrist.

"Yes Sir," Noloty turned around, looking straight into his eyes.

Enrique struggled to find words, as his eyes noted. There was a range of emotions blended together in his dark brown eyes, and somehow his brain couldn't decide what he wanted to do. In the end he let go of Noloty's wrist. "Carry on, Mechwarrior."

"Yes Sir," Noloty said, as it was the only thing she could say.


	15. Book II, Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel**: We'll get the answer to that question soon *wink*wink*

**Ulquiorra9000**: Unfortunately HPG link is too slow for Kayoko. She is already with a different unit, so Noloty's message is lost in _cyberspace_

* * *

_**Strantor,  
**__**Lyran Alliance  
**__**October 30, 3073**_

The ST-46 made the final taxi before coming to a complete stop a few dozen meters away from an Apocalypse Rover and a Bulldog truck. The shuttlecraft engines winded down as its door slowly unfurled into an airstair. Two men got out of the rover and waited at the bottom of the the airstair, waiting for the passengers to disembark.

After 8 months of drifting in space, Noloty was glad to finally walk on solid ground again. She followed Enrique as the 2nd mechwarrior coming out of the ST-46, duffle bag slung on her shoulder, one step after another until she came in contact with the pavement. Finding a spot on Enrique's left, she tipped her cap down to shield her eyes from Strantor's afternoon sun. The temperature was not that uncomfortable, but the humidity made her sweat, especially since she had been living in artificial atmosphere for 8 months. She felt rivulets of sweat streamed down her cheeks as the company finished up unloading.

"Welcome to Strantor," one of the men from the rover greeted them. "Call me Gryphon. I'm in charge of this Black Dragon cell. This is Harpy, our grease monkey. Harpy is the one that is responsible to keep our battlemechs in good condition."

"Chu-I Enrique, 2nd Sword of Light," Enrique snapped a salute. "I'm the CO. Is there a bivouac, preferably with roof and wall? Or are we going discuss mission parameters under the sun?"

"Certainly," the man who called himself Gryphon sneered. "That's why I bring in the rover and the truck."

"Right," Enrique nodded, then turned to the company. "Heishi Noloty, you come with me. The rest of you, take the truck."

Noloty followed Enrique as Gryphon and Harpy led them to the rover. Gryphon went behind the wheel as Enrique sat next to him. Harpy took the passenger seat behind Gryphon, and Noloty claimed the only seat left in the rover. She observed the rest of the company through the window. They tossed their duffle bags into the cargo bed then used them as cushions. She felt bad for them, considering she was sitting on a very comfortable seat in an air-conditioned interior. But being the acting 2IC had its benefits.

"So your mission is to blow up Strantor Academy," Gryphon said as he drove the rover, making sure the truck followed him. "Convenient, since you don't bring your battlemechs to do the job."

"We can't afford unwanted attention," Enrique muttered bitterly. "Twelve Kuritan mechs taking a trip deep inside Lyran Alliance… what would you think if you encounter such pretense? Might as well put a bullseye in our foreheads."

"Lucky we have what you need," Harpy chimed in for the first time. "Over the years we managed to accumulate 9 _Chimera_ –C and 3 _Daimyo_ -5K without detection. The _Chimera_ –C is similar to the -1S with C3 Slave replacing the machine gun. The _Daimyo_ -5K has C3 Master instead of SRM6. If you have been practicing with the prime configurations, you won't notice the difference, unless you are relying heavily on the _Daimyo's_ short missiles. In exchange, you'll get more effective targeting/communicating systems with the C3 Network."

"We were not informed about the _Daimyos_," Noloty interjected.

"Doesn't matter. I'll take one, you take one, and I'll decide who among those clowns is good enough to get the last _Daimyo_," Enrique said. He turned to Gryphon, "How did you conceal those mechs from the Lyrans?"

"Old abandoned factory at the outskirt of Strantor's capital," Gryphon explained. "A few years ago there was a chemical leak on the factory that contaminated half of the complex. The Steiners deemed it too expensive to clean up and just evacuated. We occupied the complex where it is still safe to drink the water. We can pile up anything we want because no Steiners come and visit the place anymore."

"Smart move," Enrique turned his head to look at Noloty at the back seat. "Remember this next time we have to make an ambush."

"Yes Sir," Noloty replied nonchalantly.

The convoy went through different parts of the city until they arrived at an abandoned industrial complex. The machineries rusted heavily at some points, and the smell of waste chemicals was imminent. Heavy trucks and cargo cars were covered with dust and mud, lining up neatly next to dormant conveyor belts. Some smokestacks still puffed out smoke, although it was years since the furnaces burnt the last.

Past this part, the convoy arrived at a large storage complex. The vehicles parked in front of a makeshift battlemech hangar, where _Chimera_ and _Daimyo_ mechs perched proudly, like a dozen _karuta-gane_ waiting for their samurais to take them to war. Impromptu moorings and elevators helped the techs accessed parts of the mechs in attempts to keep them in nominal condition.

As the mechwarriors dismounted the truck, Gryphon and Harpy dragged Enrique and Noloty deeper into the storage building. Gryphon produced a folder full of pictures of a young blonde man, inspecting a bunch of teenagers that looked like Strantor's new recruits.

"We have a target of opportunity," Gryphon used a low voice so the rest of the Kuritans didn't hear him. "This is Kommandant Ras Farlow, Commanding Officer of Lyran's Striking Tigers Battalion. He is at Strantor Academy, along with some of his top lieutenants. Black Dragon Society wants Kommandant Farlow killed."

"My order is to attack Strantor Academy," Enrique said. "I did not receive superseding orders to kill a Lyran officer."

"Like I said, it's a target of opportunity. We don't know how long Kommandant Farlow is staying at Strantor. If you attack in the next few days, you may accomplish both objectives."

"That soon?" Enrique cringed. "I don't even know the terrain!"

"Why does Black Dragon Society want to kill the CO of Striking Tigers Battalion?" Noloty tuned in.

"Black Dragon Society has its reason, Heishi," Gryphon said. "We're only soldiers. We do what we're told."

"No, not without common sense!" Noloty pulled Enrique aside. "Lyran high-ranking officer is expected to be heavily guarded. We are not prepared to make a surgical attack. This is not our primary objective. Rushing to meet this objective will end in disaster. I'd say we disregard this objective and focus on our original order."

Enrique looked at the folder for some time. "I want to scout the terrain first," he said. He returned to the rest of the mechwarriors. "I want to do some recon. Heishi Noloty is in charge while I'm gone." He looked at every single mechwarrior, Noloty being the last. "Her order is my order. Disobeying her means mutiny, and mutiny is punishable by death. Do you get me?"

"Yes Sir," the mechwarriors replied almost in unison.

"Carry on," Enrique nodded. He looked at Noloty, giving her a reassuring stare, then turned toward the Apocalypse rover. "Gryphon! Take me around Strantor Academy!"

* * *

Noloty didn't like it that Enrique was considering killing a Lyran high-ranking officer. Attacking an academy was one thing, killing a high-ranking officer was a different animal. A high-ranking officer didn't travel alone. He must have been protected by his best guards. The young and inexperienced 2nd Sword of Light company was in no condition to take on such force.

And why did the Black Dragon Society want him dead? What could possibly it benefit from the death of the CO of Striking Tigers Battalion? If anything, the Word of Blake would take advantage of the assassination, and the Draconis-Lyran conflict that followed. Whatever it was the Black Dragon Society tried to achieve, the Word of Blake would get it first.

But of course, Enrique was the CO. If he wanted to do it, who was Noloty to complain?

"So what do you want us to do, Ma'am?" one of the Kuritan mechwarriors asked, with imminent venom in his voice.

Noloty sighed. Traditional Kuritan units were built upon old Japanese chauvinism where warriors were identical to men. Even the more modern DCMS units were still dominated by males. She didn't know what Enrique was thinking when he put her in charge. It created a lot of friction among the mechwarriors. Especially in the 2nd Sword of Light, a unit with heavy influence from the Black Dragon traditionalists.

But Enrique put her in that position because of her standing, and she would not disappoint him. "Inspect your mechs. Make yourself familiar with the controls. Report any glitches and bugs. We want them ready for our mission."

The atmosphere suddenly shifted for the brighter. The mechwarriors enthusiastically clambered up the mechs and turned them on. They were mechwarriors, and they had been itching for operating real battlemechs for months (no, simulator pods did not count). Noloty caught some gratification in the eyes of a few mechwarriors that 'accidentally' looked at her direction. They wouldn't say it out loud. But knowing that she improved their morale, even for a short while, was an accomplishment on its own.

Noloty was about to climb a _Daimyo_ when her eyes caught a weird shadow in the far corner of the storage building. It was a battlemech, a big one, but she had never seen anything like it.

"What is that?" she asked Harpy.

"Oh, you don't want that one," Harpy shrugged. "It's cursed."

"Cursed?" Noloty shot an incredulous look at Harpy. "This is the 31st Century, not Middle Age."

"It killed more mechwarriors than enemy battlemechs," Harpy scoffed. "3063, its maiden voyage. Something caused fire inside the cockpit. It took RSBW engineers 2 days to scrape off the remains of the test pilot. Then it switched owners a few times without ever walked in battlefields, until 3066, a wealthy sheik from Sarna March bought it to suppress those who opposed him. Again, the cockpit caught fire. The sheik never came out of the cockpit... in one piece. Then some Solaris jock bought it and used it in the arena, and finally, it made its first kill, a _Highlander_. But some lucky bastard scored a head shot. It was rebuilt by VEST then sold to some pirates from periphery. Ammo explosion this time. Killed the sorry bum who thought he would conquer a backwater planet with it. Then somehow it ended up here. People started calling it 'Hamlet'."

"And it's a bad thing?" Noloty winced.

"Oh come on! Hamlet? Shakespeare? The Prince of Denmark? Everybody close to him ends up dead?" Harpy grimaced. "What high school did you go to?"

"I know who Hamlet is," Noloty snorted. "But I don't believe in superstition. I'm going to take a look."

"Alright, but don't touch anything," Harpy followed Noloty two steps behind.

The closer Noloty got to the mech, the more she could figure out its true nature. But the weapon configuration still escaped her. She knew it was a _Sagittaire_, a FedSun battlemech. But the two autocannons hanging low on its 'arms' had never appeared in any reference she read during her tenure at Buckminster.

"What is this, a custom?" she cocked her brows.

"I think it was, at some point," Harpy replied halfheartedly. "The paperworks say it is a SGT-9D, but there are some missing parts, wrong electrical connections, wrong parts being installed. See the UAC-10? The paperworks never mentioned that the original LB10X had been swapped with those. C3 computer is gone, probably sold by the pirates in the black market. You know how it goes. The thing had more owners than Hanse Davion had children. It is a mess, Heishi Noloty. It really is not worth your time."

Noloty let out an involuntary chortle. But the intimidating appearance of the _Sagittaire_ intrigued her. She had never seen an assault-class battlemech until now. Of course, Draconis Combine's doctrine of warfare leaned heavily toward lighter battlemechs, and frowned upon slow cumbersome beasts like this, but Noloty had never been a true Kuritan to begin with.

"Hook me up with it," Noloty said as she went to the platform.

"Now Heishi…"

"Chu-I Enrique said that I was the 'ranking' officer in this complex, did he not? Come on, hook me up with it. I just want to take a look."

"Alright, it's your ass," Harpy operated the elevator platform to bring them to the _Sagittaire's_ cockpit. Noloty jerked the hatch open, and the dust burst into a cloud. She waited until it dissipated, then slid inside the cockpit. The interior was so wide she could stretch her arms without touching the walls. The canopy was completely covered with dust, so she couldn't see through. But the cockpit was surprisingly in good condition, like a battlemech that had been maintained regularly.

"For the deathbed of 4 mechwarriors, the cockpit seemed clean," Noloty remarked. "I expected to see a few bones scattered around here."

"It's been rebuilt at least 4 times," Harpy stuck his head inside but keep his body outside the cockpit. "God knows what happened in between."

"If it's been rebuilt 4 times, at least, don't you think somebody fixed the fire problem? There's no way it still has the same glitch that killed the first test pilot, is there?" Noloty observed the dashboard. There was an unbearable itch to stick her finger on the start button. "Do you think it still runs?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stay away from it! This mech is a ticking time bomb!" Harpy yelled nervously.

But Noloty was beyond control. "You know, I'll take a jab." She pushed the start button, slightly, but before she pushed the button all the way through, Harpy yanked her arm back.

"You may be the ranking officer but I am the chief tech!" Harpy blurted. His eyes bled anger. "You shouldn't be here in the first place!"

Noloty was taken aback by Harpy's sudden outburst. She opened her mouth to bite back, but she realized she may have overstepped. "I'm sorry," she said, freeing her arm from Harpy's death grip. "I crossed the line. I will inspect the _Daimyo's_. Chu-I Enrique said that I should be piloting one."

"I'll lead you to it," Harpy huffed, then walked toward the hatch. "Stay away from this mech!"

Noloty threw one last glance at the cockpit before climbing up the hatch.


	16. Book II, Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000: **Unfortunately we need to wait a little longer to see the Sagittaire in action. Sometimes anticipation heightens the pleasure *wink*wink*

* * *

_**Strantor,  
**__**Lyran Alliance  
**__**November 2, 3073**_

"This is Strantor Academy, main complex," Enrique started the briefing, standing fast behind the shadow of the battlemechs. A holoprojector showed a 3D map of Strantor Military Academy with its surroundings. Noloty and the rest of the Kuritan mechwarriors encircled the holographic map, taking mental images of the map while listening to Enrique flowing down his plan.

"The buildings are situated at a small bank overlooking a vast plain, set up as battlemech training fields," Enrique rotated the map around to show different parts of the complex. "The south-eastern part of the complex conjoins with student housings and a hospital. It was the only part of the academy that does not share border with battlemech training fields.

"The battlemech training fields are reinforced with laser and ballistic turrets, but there are not many of them and they are sparsely spread. If they become more than a nuisance, the turret towers are located in these locations. One or two PPC shots should take these towers down."

Enrique pushed something on his remote controller and the guard towers on the map turned red.

"Our primary objective is to destroy Strantor Academy. There are 3 buildings that are our main targets: the power generator, the battlemech hangar, and the HPG uplink. Destroying the main generator will also disable the turrets. Destroying the battlemech hangar will prevent counter attack. And destroying the HPG uplink will prevent the academy from calling backups.

"We will split our force into 3 lances. I will lead Kyuubi lance. Yojimbo, Sanjuro, Zatoichi, you come with me. We will go from the south east, through the dorm, and take out the HPG uplink. Noloty, you lead Kurama lance. Take Saito, Sagara, and Himura with you from west. Your target is the power generator. The rest, you are Kitsune lance. Take out the battlemech hangar from the north east side, and as many mechs inside as you can.

"Lance commanders, take the _Daimyos_ to set up C3 network. The rest of you, take the _Chimeras_.

"After your objective is completed, destroy any building within the complex. Take out all oppositions. Use C3 network to concentrate fire on heavy or assault battlemechs. Take them down one battlemech at a time. There is a target of opportunity: a high-ranking Lyran officer is confirmed to be in this complex. Black Dragon Society wants him dead. To make sure he does not survive, destroy anything that moves: battlemechs, vehicles, VTOLs, none of these should leave the premise. No building is to be left standing. I want that complex totally ground to the ground."

Noloty tried to make sense of Enrique's last order, but she couldn't. There were just too many wrongs in this mission to justify the destruction of non-combatants.

"If we have to abort, rendezvous at Nav Point Zeta. We either return to base or straight to the dustoff site. I will make that call. I want everything executed quick, sharp, and by the numbers. Any questions?"

Noloty considered bringing something up, but she thought it would be better discussed in private.

"Dismiss. You have 6 hours. We're moving out at 0300 hours."

As the mechwarriors dispersed, Noloty dragged Enrique away from the briefing site, deeper into the shadow toward the _Sagittaire_. She stopped a few steps away from the feet of the _Sagittaire_, making sure nobody was following them.

"With all due respect, Sir, it is not my place to argue with you in the advent of a battle, but taking out the Lyran officer is dangerous. We're here for only 3 days. We know nothing about the situation. Striking Tigers Battalion is an elite Lyran unit. We are just a bunch of training graduates with no combat experience. We are asking too much of ourselves to meet Black Dragon's demand."

"We have the element of surprise," Enrique was adamant. "The Lyrans don't know about us. If we can get them before they get to their battlemechs, we'll slaughter them on the ground. Two birds with one stone."

"If we can, Sir. What if we don't? We are the ones who get slaughtered."

"Are you saying you can conceive a better plan, Heishi?" Enrique started to get irritated.

"No, Sir, that is not my intent. I just thought that we are putting our lives in grave danger to meet Black Dragon's unreasonable demand."

"You're the one that was eager to pay your debt to the Black Dragon Society, are you not?" Enrique pushed back. "It took care of you when you lost your family, so you joined the military to support its cause. Wasn't it your intention to join the 2nd Sword of Light?"

"I uh…" Noloty stammered. "It was, Sir. I was naïve. I was brought up to always return favors, but to return favors doesn't mean to throw away lives. And as far as I can remember, you don't give a crap about the Black Dragon Society, Sir. Why do you want to please the Black Dragon if you don't care about it?"

"Because I am a soldier, Heishi Noloty," Enrique huffed. "I am a Kuritan warrior. I do not question authority. Do you think I want this mission? Do you think the other mechwarriors want this mission? We all want the Word of Blake! That's everybody's intention to join the 2nd Sword of Light: to kick Word of Blake's ass so hard they blast off the Inner Sphere. But our order is to destroy a Lyran military academy, with an opportunity to kill a Lyran officer. That's what we are going to do!"

Noloty didn't see a way to change Enrique's decision, so she tried a different way to make the job easier. "Then please consider using this mech, Sir. This is an assault battlemech. We could use its firepower, with its psychological impact to throw the Lyrans off."

"This?" Enrique looked up to observe the shadowy figure. "Harpy said it brought bad juju."

"It killed a _Highlander_ at Solaris, so it worked like any other assault battlemechs."

"It killed all mechwarriors that tried to pilot it."

"The Solaris jock was not killed by internal fire. He was killed by a head shot."

"One out of four is not a good statistic, Noloty."

"If you don't want to do it, I volunteer, Sir," Noloty couldn't believe her own words. A FedSun-made battlemech she barely knew? Why would she risk her life in it? Nevertheless, it felt like a good move at that time. If the Kuritans were to go head-to-head against an elite Lyran unit, they need all the firepower they could get.

"This mech is a far cry from your comfort zone!" Enrique griped. "It's slow, it has a wide profile, it carries Davion weapons that were proven to be unreliable. Why do you even think of using it?"

"If I can't do anything with it, at least I can draw fire."

"No," Enrique shook his head. "I won't rely on Davion piece of shit to complete our mission. Stick with the _Daimyo_."

Noloty could find at least 3 more reasons why they should use the _Sagittaire_ in their mission, but she didn't see how Enrique would defer to her logic. She tossed a salute and a quick "Yes, Sir,", then walked back to join the rest of the team.

"Noloty, wait," Enrique caught her wrist, then gently turned her toward him. "The reason I don't want to use it is because I don't want to lose you in a freak accident." He stumbled on his words for a while. "You are not the best Kuritan mechwarrior we have, but by Hachiman you are the best mechwarrior coming out of the training center. We need you." He leaned forward, looking deep into her cobalt blue eyes. "I need you." He put his hands on her cheek and softly kissed her lips.

Noloty kept her posture straight, but she closed her eyes, reliving the many passionate hours they spent together. Her body burnt for his touch. Her skin tingled in anticipation of his lips. And her stomach bubbled, longing for that rhythmical contact with his ribbed pectoral muscles, as he filled her with warmth.

But her sense of duty won yet again. She restrained herself from reciprocating, mustering every bit of energy to stand fast until he mercifully stopped teasing her. He got her message. He took a few steps behind, eyes locked on hers as he composed himself.

"I miss you," he said, half whispering. "When this is all over, I'd like to pick up where we left off."

Noloty didn't have the strength to say anything. She just nodded weakly, letting him know that she was there with him.

"Well then, carry on, Mechwarrior!" Enrique returned to his cold, proud old self. "You have 6 hours before the mission. I suggest you get some rest."

"Yes Sir," Noloty replied with a salute.


	17. Book II, Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: The Black Dragon Society (or Kokuryu-Kai) is a group of traditionalists within DCMS. They do not like the leadership of Theodore and Hohiro Kurita, and always try to find a way to replace Theodore's and Hohiro's administrations with something that goes in line with their beliefs.

In this story the Black Dragon Society is trying to discredit Hohiro's administration by inciting a "bogus" conflict between Lyran Alliance and Draconis Combine. The real objective of this mission is Hohiro Kurita, not Strantor or Coventry. Noloty, Enrique, Ras Farlow, they are just "pawns". This will be revealed later (much, much later) but hopefully this piece of information will clarify things and make the story easier to follow.

* * *

_**Strantor Military Academy,  
**__**Strantor, Lyran Alliance,  
**__**November 3, 3073**_

Noloty paced her _Daimyo_ through the dark savanna, using the stars as the only source of light. Her lance mates, riding on _Chimeras_ in 'reverse vic' formation, spread out 30 meters from each other in an attempt to hide their numbers from Lyran radars. She instructed them to maintain radio silence and run passive sensor, a textbook mission parameters for a raid. Nevertheless, she was not entirely sure if it would make a difference.

The last six hours before the raid, Noloty stayed awake to draft every possible escape plan for her company, or at least her lance. Not that she didn't have confidence in Enrique or her team mates, but the Striking Tigers was an elite unit with years of front-line experience. Her company, with the exception of Chu-I Enrique, had never seen a real combat. She didn't like Enrique's decision to gamble with the target of opportunity. She would rather wait until the Striking Tigers left Strantor. But it was not up to her. Enrique decided they would do it. The least she could do was to prepare herself and her lance, in case things didn't go their way.

Strantor Academy appeared like a storm in the horizon: dark and black and stretched out as far as the eyes could see. The outskirt of the training fields was encircled by concrete wall with laser and ballistic turrets scattered on the upper side. The _Chimeras_ had jump jets. Noloty's _Daimyo_ didn't have that luxury. She had to break through the wall to get inside the complex.

So as soon as she reached 600 meters, she fired her PPC. The particle bolt illuminated the savanna for a split second, and charged the bulk of the wall. Static electricity crackled upon impact, and concrete rubbles flew every which way, but the wall still stood. Noloty waited for her PPC to recycle, a little less than 550 meters away, and blasted the wall again. More concrete bricks filled the air, yet the wall stood unbroken.

At 500 meters the turrets started working. Laser strands and ballistic tracers lit up the dark plain. The _Chimeras_ broke formation and crisscrossed their course, but two of them caught laser beams flush on the torso. The 40-tonners staggered and started falling behind.

"Light them up!" Noloty said while keeping her crosshair on the wall. Cannon shells whizzed all around the _Daimyo_. One laser beam grazed her shoulder. But she kept her course, bombarding the wall with blasts after blasts, carving a hole at the concrete slab.

The _Chimeras_ traded fire with the armorless turrets. Just like in countless simulation scenarios, they used the muzzle flashes as bullseyes. One by one the turrets went up in flames like beacons that illuminated the wall.

"Jump over the wall and destroy any oppositions on the other side!" Noloty barked her order. "I have to get myself a door!" The _Chimeras_ broke into a sprint and took to the sky in three pillars of smoke. As they crossed over the wall, tracers of laser and ballistic lit up the night. The sound of explosions and metal grinding against metal told her that the Lyrans were far from being caught off guard.

Noloty was 50 meters away from the wall, and she started to see through the perforated concrete. Her relentless bombardment paid off; the wall grew weaker with each strike. Noloty put everything on her weapons and mashed the alpha strike button. A section of the wall crumbled in a big cloud of debris. Noloty dove headlong into the black haze, and when she cleared it, she was inside the complex, right in the middle of a pitched firefight.

Half a dozen Lyran cadets in _Commandos_ and _Sentinels_ swarmed the _Chimeras,_ gnawing and clawing at their armor with sharp laser shots. The _Chimeras_ held their ground and managed to dispatch a _Commando_ and a _Sentinel_, but they lost too much armor, and even if they didn't succumb to the cadets' assault, they had nothing left for the next round.

Noloty activated her C3 computer and linked her mech with the rest of the _Chimera_s. She lined up her crosshair with a _Sentinel_, the more lethal of the Lyrans. Her twin lasers preceded a torrential missile shower from the _Chimeras_. As many as 25 warheads exploded on the torso, already damaged from the shootout. It didn't take long for the _Sentinel_ to crumble in blistering shards.

The remaining Lyran cadets took the hint from Noloty's maneuver and ganged up on her _Daimyo_. But without C3 network, Noloty easily broke their synergy. She fired her PPC on the nearest _Commando_, knocking the wind out of it. Then she switched target to the other _Sentinel_ and linked her radar with her lance mates. Immediately the _Sentinel_ glowed in red as laser spears stabbed it from every direction. Wobbling heavily, the _Sentinel_ made a last-ditched effort to return fire, but its cannon shells sailed harmlessly past Noloty's cockpit. Noloty punished it with a debilitating double-laser blast to the torso, followed by similar shots by the _Chimeras_. The _Sentinel_ fell backward and its torso burst like roman candles.

Seeing that the threat had been neutralized, Noloty thought it was time for her objective. She set the course to the power generator. "Kurama-Ni, Kurama-Yon, finish the Lyran cadets! Kurama-San, on me! We'll destroy the generator!"

"_Ryokai!_" her lance mates replied almost in unison. One _Chimera_ broke off and joined Noloty, the other two engaged the remaining _Commandos_. With one _Commando_ heavily damaged, Noloty was comfortable splitting her lance so she throttled up toward the power generator, located on the main building complex. Two _Whitworths_ tried to intercept them from the right, firing their long range missiles in a wide arc. Noloty fired her PPC, forcing the _Whitworth_ to take evasive maneuvers, then sped up toward the power generator. The _Whitworths_ retraced their steps and fired desperate shots at Noloty and her lance mate, but the Kuritans were already out of range. The missiles exploded harmlessly on the grass.

Coming out of the training field, Noloty and her lance mate snaked between buildings to avoid turrets until the power generator came within sight. She locked on the target and fired everything. Her _Chimera_ lance mate followed her steps, firing everything it had at the building. Waste heat from the energy weapons turned the cockpit into a boiler room, but Noloty overrode the shutdown procedure. The _Daimyo_ did not have ammunition, so as long as she could endure the heat, she would be fine. She fired her weapons as fast as they could recycle, overcharging the capacitors sparks fizzled transmission lines. The _Chimera_ emptied its missiles tubes, and half of the building disintegrated in a brilliant fireworks.

"Nice work, Kurama-San!" Noloty chimed. She switched to Enrique's private frequency, and smiled as the electronic signatures for the turrets disappeared from her radar. "Kyuubi-Ichi, this is Kurama-Ichi. Target's destroyed. Do you need help?" She was about to turn her mech around when she noticed something powering up behind Enrique's lance. It was a battlemech for sure, but it was different from the other Lyran battlemechs. The heat signature was not Lyran's. She let her computer identified the heat signature, and her eye almost popped out of the sockets.

"_Mad Cat?_ Who uses Clan omnimech for training?" She hailed Enrique's lance. "Kyuubi lance, be advised, a _Mad Cat_ just powered up on your six, now moving to your direction!" Then another mech powered up, then another one, then another one. "Kyuubi lance, you have a _Shadow Cat_ on your two, _Uziel_ on your four, _Cougar_ on your…"

Then suddenly, she realized that her nightmare just came true. "Holy Shit, those are not training cadre! Kyuubi lance, you are being boxed in by Striking Tigers! Get out of there now! Now! Now!" She switched to her lance mates. "Kurama lance, rally on me! Kyuubi lance is in trouble!" She maxed out her throttle and radioed the other team. "Kitsune lance, Kyuubi lance is getting pinned! Disengage and make best speed to the HPG Uplink!"

The other team replied, but Noloty was too nervous to catch it. Her heart pounded in her ears, watching the four Striking Tigers omnimechs – except the _Uziel_ \- moving to close all exits, trapping Enrique's lance at the HPG site. "Enrique!" she cried out, not bothering using his call sign anymore. "Get out of there now! Please, please, please, get out!"

At the HPG site, Enrique went directly toward the direction of the _Cougar_ and linked his C3 with his lance mates. If they could dispatch the _Cougar_ before Striking Tigers' bigger mechs could get a shot at them, they had a good chance to escape. "Firing line at the HPG! Fire at will on the _Cougar_!"

The three _Chimeras_ formed a line moving toward the _Cougar_, still covered behind a building, while Enrique took a place behind the _Chimera_ 'wall', ready to singe the _Cougar_ at the first opportunity. He cursed at his situation. Noloty warned him about this. If he didn't ignore her, he didn't have to resort to these circumstances.

Unfortunately for Enrique, the _Mad Cat_ found an opening between buildings and sent a school of missiles through the tight space. Half of the missiles exploded on concrete structures, but those which went through smashed into the thin rear armor of the _Daimyo_. Enrique groaned as the _Daimyo_ jolted. His monitors burst into shards, and sparks fizzled from every crevasse on the console. Klaxons and sirens blared on top of each other, and the blinking alarm light made its way through the thick smoke, turning his head upside down. No doubt that his C3 network was broken.

"Oh My God! Enrique! Hang on, I'm on my way!" Noloty's voice sorted through the madness. "Kurama lance! Open fire at the _Mad Cat!_"

But Enrique knew he was beyond help. That missile strike damaged his gyro. If he could conjure up a miracle to pull his _Daimyo_ up, it wouldn't make over 40 kph. He would just drag everybody down with him. "Negative!" he said gravely. "All units, abort mission! Make your best speed to Nav Point Zeta!"

"No! No! No! We will make it!" Noloty was in denial. She found a firing solution and hit the _Mad Cat_ with her PPC. Her lance mate launched its own salvo, an unadulterated missile volley at the right flank of the big omnimech. The _Mad Cat_, which was moving for the kill, was forced to turn left to avoid Noloty's next salvo. "All hands! Assist Kyuubi-ichi, double-time!"

Enrique's lance mates turned to help their lance commander but the _Shadow Cat_ jumped over a building and fired its Gauss rifle midair. A laser-laden arm flew spinning while the owner, a _Chimera_ from Enrique's lance, lurched sideways, desperately compensating the sudden loss of mass. The _Cougar_ pulled off similar maneuver, clearing the building and stabbed another _Chimera_ from the back. The _Chimera_ wobbled as black smoke bled from the gutted right torso. The _Cougar's_ laser spears incinerated whatever missiles still stored inside the damaged right torso, and the _Chimera_ roared in a blinding fireball.

"Dammit Noloty! Take the company to Nav Point Zeta before it's too late!" Enrique managed to straighten up his _Daimyo_. "I'll hold them as long as I can!"

"No!" Noloty's voice broke. "Not without you!" She inspected Enrique's mech, and her hands trembled, watching the Daimyo quickly succumbed to its damages. "Exit your mech! I'll carry you to Nav Point Zeta!"

"There is no time!" Enrique turned his _Daimyo_ around. "You were right; we shouldn't have considered killing the Lyran officer. But it was on me, so let me be the only one who go down from it. The company is yours, Noloty. Now go to Nav Point Zeta before you lose anymore lance mates!"

"Enrique…"

"That's an order!" Enrique's voice grew ragged. "Know that I will always lo…"

The _Uziel_ sprung into the open, right in front of the limping _Daimyo_. Its barreled arms flashed in cerulean glory.

"NOOO!" Noloty screamed as blue charges enveloped Enrique's _Daimyo_, moments before it turned into a geyser of burning metals. She froze in her seat as her brain denied what her eyes were seeing. Her body trembled so violently her safety harness rattled. She tried to convince herself that Enrique survived the blast, that maybe, just maybe, he ejected at the right time and landed somewhere on the field. She turned her active radar frantically to find Enrique's locator beacon on his ejection seat, only to realize the only signals she traced were battlemech's heat signatures.

Slowly her common sense seeped in, and her denial sizzled, like Enrique's fiery remains that gradually turned to ember. Enrique didn't eject, and even if he did, the burning shrapnel would've killed him. No one could escape an explosion like that.

Coming to grips, Noloty observed the battlefield, and her throat clenched upon learning their situation. Kitsune lance arrived late, only to face the wrath of the _Mad Cat_, a battlemech that was considered to be the perfect war machine. The lead mech of Kitsune lance quickly went down in flames. It was the bald mechwarrior with the blue tattoo, one that traded blows with her early in their training. They rarely interacted with each other, and the times that they did were filled with animosity. Yet he was her 'brother in arms', and Noloty's heart sank watching his _Daimyo_ exploded.

Now Noloty's mech was the only _Daimyo_ left, and she was certain the Striking Tigers would go after her to render the _Chimeras_ leaderless. There was only one way out of this ordeal. Noloty lined up her crosshair with the _Mad Cat_ then buried her particle beam on the omnimech's right torso. The omnimech slanted left, then retaliated with cannon shot to the leg. Noloty gunned her jets, bringing her mech out of the _Mad Cat's_ murderous volley.

And then, she spotted the _Uziel_, sneaking behind a building to take pot shots at her. Vengeance surged through her veins. She put her crosshair squarely on the _Uziel's_ chest then linked her C3 with the rest of the team.

"All hands… kill the sonofabitch!"


	18. Book II, Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Review Corner**

**mobmal**: Ha ha, no. The story has been retconned, so nobody's losing any body parts (except maybe the bad guys, when they blow up :) )

**Ulquiorra9000**: Enrique's loss is unfortunate. But those who are mean to Noloty (i.e. the bullying cadets) die too, so I guess everything is squared off... or not. I don't know.

* * *

_**Strantor Military Academy,  
**__**Strantor, Lyran Alliance,  
**__**November 3, 3073**_

Noloty's C3 network worked like an invisible beacon that collectively put the _Uziel_ on the crosshair of all remaining _Chimeras._ Missiles leapt from their tubes and rained down upon the 50 tonner. The _Uziel_ sidestepped the attack, but the dumbfire warheads charged it like drones. Ten missiles shredded its armor on the left torso, threatening to breach the arm. It blasted its jets and slid behind the administration building. Two dozen missiles peppered the building, tossing concrete chunks as big as cars every which way. The front side of the building crumbled, yet the _Uziel_ jumped to take cover behind another building.

The _Mad Cat_ and _Cougar_ launched their own missiles in an attempt to disrupt the Kuritan C3 network. Two _Chimeras_ staggered as the missiles flogged their legs. Three more Kuritan _Chimeras_ fired their lasers at the omnimechs. The _Cougar_ bobbed and weaved, using its superior agility to dodge the laser attack. The _Mad Cat_ relied on its armor. It spread its legs and absorbed the punishment, then quickly returned fire. Blue particle beam whipped from its arm, lashing a _Chimera_ squarely on the midsection. The _Chimera_ tottered backward. The gash on its center torso crackled with static charge.

Driven by vengeance, Noloty kept track of the _Uziel_ then made a sweeping loop to cut it off. The _Uziel_ saw her; it abruptly changed direction, aiming for Noloty's rear armor. The _Shadow Cat_ came to the _Uziel's_ aid. It mirrored the _Uziel's_ maneuver to catch Noloty in a pincer move. But Noloty read the trap. She twisted and weaved right before the nickel-ferrous slug from the _Shadow Cat_ whizzed inches away from thecockpit. The slug gored a massive hole on a storage building behind her.

Noloty noticed two _Chimeras_ having a clear path at the _Shadow Cat_. She locked the _Shadow Cat_ and fed it to the C3 network. The two _Chimeras_ immediately latched on the _Shadow Cat_ and launched their missiles. The _Shadow Cat_ slithered between 2 buildings, but a few dumbfire missiles smashed into its right leg. Ferro-fibrous shards splattered onto a building, wreaking the glass windows.

The _Shadow Cat_ limped to safety, and Noloty swung left to cut it off. But before she could deliver a knockout punch, the _Uziel_ flanked her. Its missiles exploded on the _Daimyo's_ side armor before Noloty could take evasive maneuver. Noloty grimaced, and for a second she considered shooting out with the _Uziel_, but with 10-ton disadvantage, trading blows would hurt her bad. She banked hard right and engaged the _Uziel_ from an angle, but the _Uziel_ soared to the sky.

The 2 Kuritan _Chimeras_ scored more hits on the _Shadow Cat_ but the _Mad Cat_ flanked them from the left. The missiles from the _Mad Cat's_ boxes swept the _Chimeras_ off their feet. The particle bolt incised the laser-laden arm of the nearest _Chimera_, and the _Mad Cat's_ ballistic breathed fire, searing the _Chimera's_ arm completely off. The _Chimera_ staggered, steadying itself on its wobbly legs, when the _Cougar_ sneaked out from behind a building and alpha-struck the reeling _Chimera_. Tongues of fire consumed the 40-ton mech, and the _Chimera_ collapsed in a blaze, but not before the mechwarrior ejected from the cockpit.

Noloty didn't know how to get out of this situation. She was too inexperienced to fight Lyran veterans like this Striking Tigers lance. The Kuritans held numerical advantage but the synergy of the Lyran lance neutralized that lead. She utilized C3 network to concentrate fire but the Lyrans beat it by taking out her lance mates one by one. She started out with a full company against a single lance of Lyran. Now she had less than two lances left in her disposal.

In the end everything came to surrender or die. And no Kuritan would surrender willfully.

In a desperate one last drive, Noloty locked on the _Mad Cat_ and fed the signal to C3 network. If she had to die, she would die dealing as much damage to the Lyrans as possible, and that was by killing the _Mad Cat_. Hopefully it was Kommandant Ras Farlow. "In the name of the Coordinator, take the _Mad Cat_ to your grave! Give everything you've got!"

The _Chimeras_ launched an all-out attack toward the _Mad Cat_. Laser bolts and missile volleys poured down onto the Clan omnimech with murderous intention. The _Mad Cat_ was forced to retreat. It backpedaled behind a building, then quickly changed direction. It didn't turn its back from the battle as Noloty expected, but engaged the _Chimeras_ in a 'Circle of Death' maneuver. The _Chimeras_ rained down their firepower upon the omnimech, stripping tons of armor in less than a minute.

But the _Mad Cat's_ refusal to find cover freed up the rest of the Lyrans to cripple the Kuritan force. The _Shadow Cat_ sniped a _Chimera_ from the rear, goring its delicate rear armor with a well-placed salvo. The _Chimera_'s torso arced like a bow. It tottered on unsteady legs, enough to disrupt the firing line. The 40-ton mech twisted and pivoted, inadvertently exposing its damaged rear armor to the _Cougar_ which came out of nowhere. The _Cougar_ easily slammed home a missile-laser combo onto the wound, and the _Chimera_ roared in a blinding fireball. Burning body parts pelted two other _Chimeras_, forcing them to disengage the _Mad Cat_.

As one of the _Chimeras_ coped with the unexpected heat, the _Uziel_ launched a volley fire. The first PPC bolt turned the center armor of the Chimera to drooping pulp. The second carved a cavernous hole on the center torso. The missiles chewed up the structure, giving way to the whatever came next. The missiles torched the fragile XL engine. Ripples of explosions tore the mech apart from inside. The mechwarrior punched out of the cockpit before the _Chimera_ crumbled in a charred heap of metal.

Noloty aimed her PPC at the _Mad Cat_ but a sneaky autocannon shot from the _Cougar_ threw her shot off. Her azure bolt missed the _Mad Cat's_ by a wide margin. Groaning in frustration, Noloty twisted and slapped the _Cougar_ with her twin lasers. The _Cougar_ absorbed the hit, then returned fire with a razor-sharp laser volley to the shoulder. Molten armor sprayed from the impact. The _Daimyo's_ arms sprawled to maintain balance, and Noloty quickly tucked them back in. Her medium lasers went green, and she fired again, turning the _Cougar's_ front armor into red-hot smelter. Her PPC went back online, and she fired it, risking shutdown, but the _Cougar_ had already moved. For the second time her PPC hit air, and Noloty became increasingly anxious to score a big hit. Sweat beaded on her forehead, but she shrugged it off.

But Noloty was too caught up with the dodgy _Cougar_ to notice the _Shadow Cat_ taking a hard lock on her. Her _Daimyo_ jolted when the nickel-ferrous ball slammed into its side. She was thrown to the opposite direction, so hard she banged her head on the canopy. The _Daimyo_ tumbled forward, flat-faced, and Noloty hung on her command seat, suspended by the harness. Klaxon and siren blended into one big dissonance Noloty couldn't decipher. But she knew what it was. She was in big trouble.

Fighting to clear her vision, Noloty pulled the joystick backward. The _Daimyo_ responded with a lethargic squirm, coupled with ear-piercing screech from under the seat. That last Gauss strike by the _Shadow Cat_ clearly damaged the engine. She tried different movements, but the result was the same. The _Daimyo_ pathetically writhed on the ground while the engine emitted a loud metal-grinding screams that made her want to throw up.

Noloty knew the fight was lost.

Through her radar, which miraculously still worked, Noloty observed the last of the _Chimeras_ disappeared from her screen, one after another, until only four mech signatures remained. There was no other way out of this. She knew what she needed to do. Part of her training with the 2nd Sword of Light was to 'prepare' herself – and her mech - in the advent of defeat. Every Bushido warrior would choose death over dishonor, and Noloty was no different.

She stripped her neurohelmet and tossed it aside. She reached for the self-destruct button at the far corner of the console, and set it for 30 seconds. Then she reached under her command seat and pulled a _tanto_, a ritual short sword, and pushed the tip of the blade on her own throat. As the countdown wound down, she closed her eyes and felt the edge of the blade started breaking her skin. She whimpered, wondering if she should just plunge the blade into her throat like the old Bushido way, or wait until the nuclear blast take her. She couldn't make up her mind.

Suddenly the hatch of the _Daimyo_ blasted open, and a young man entered the cockpit. He was a mechwarrior, evident from the cooling vest, short, and combat boots that mirrored Noloty's own mechwarrior gear. His rusty-red hair was drenched in sweat. He took a quick glance at Noloty then swatted her blade-laden hand. Her tanto clanged onto the cockpit wall. He turned to observe the console, and realized the _Daimyo_ was going supernova in 10 seconds.

Noloty released the buckle of her harness and lunged at the man, but another mechwarrior, another young man with dark brown hair, slid into the cockpit. _Good_, she thought. _I'm taking 2 Lyran mechwarriors with me_. But the red hair pointed at the console, and the brown hair dove straight at it. He punched a few buttons in quick successions, and the countdown stopped at 2 seconds.

"Bastard!" Noloty screamed, but the two Lyrans quickly overpowered her. The brown hair retrieved the tanto from the floor and pointed the sharp edge at Noloty's forehead.

"No!" the red hair said. "We need her alive."

"She's trying to kill us, Lane," the brown hair hissed.

"And we have to know the reason," the one called Lane replied. "Let's take her to Ras. Let him decide what he wants to do with her."

"You're better off killing me now!" Noloty struggled to get off the two Lyran mechwarriors. "You are not getting anything from me!"

"We'll see about that," the brown hair flipped her, twisted her arms behind her back, and bound her wrists with zip ties. "We always get what we want, one way or another."


	19. Book II, Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Review Corner:**

**Ulquiorra9000**: In the novels, mechwarriors are often accomplished martial artists and hand-to-hand combatants too. I usually describe a mechwarrior having some basic fighting skill. He doesn't have to be Jeremy Stewart who brings katana wherever he goes (:LOL:) but at least he can defend himself if attacked.

**The Colonel**: Yes, the moment will come. Soon. Very soon.

* * *

_**Strantor Military Academy,  
**__**Strantor, Lyran Alliance,  
**__**November 3, 3073**_

The zip ties bit into Noloty's flesh, creating much discomfort whenever she moved her arms. She tried to twist her wrists free, but the miserable thing 'rewarded' her effort by getting tighter and tighter, to the point she stopped struggling. The Lyran mechwarriors escorted her out of the _Daimyo_ and forced her to kneel on the ground, next to two surviving members of the Kuritan company. Apparently those were the mechwarriors who ejected when their battlemechs were shot down.

"Don't say anything to them," Noloty whispered hoarsely. "I'm the ranking officer. I'll find a way to spare you."

"They're gonna torture you," one of them spoke with trembling voice. "Then they're gonna torture us. We'll die a horrible death in the hands of the Lyrans."

"Nobody will die miserably," Noloty tried to hide her fear from the other Kuritans. The curse of a commanding officer was to instill courage and composure in his subordinates, even when he himself was scared to death. "We are prisoners of war. We are protected by Geneva Convention. Be still and don't say anything. I'll find a way to get you out of here."

Across the field the Lyrans were cleaning up the mess. Battlemechs scattered littered the vast training fields. Some were still identifiable, others were left burning heap of scrap. The academy buildings were mostly intact, with the exceptions of the power generator, a few HPG uplinks, and the main mech hangars. JI-50 and JI-100 mech recovery vehicles dragged salvageable parts from every corner of the field. VTOLs buzzed like flies, looking for survivors, and ambulance trucks loitered about, carrying the dead and the injured to the hospital.

The red-haired mechwarrior, the one went by 'Lane', helped coordinating the paramedics, while the dark-haired mechwarrior talked to the sapper team in the recovery vehicles. The mechwarrior of the _Uziel_, a purple-haired girl, and the mechwarrior of the _Cougar_, a guy with red headband, now took charge of the POWs. Noloty tried not to make eye contact with the purple-haired mechwarrior, but she killed Enrique, Noloty's friend, commander, mentor, and one-time lover. She couldn't help shooting venomous glare at the girl from time to time. The purple-haired girl caught it, but didn't say anything. She just stood in the distance, with her automatic gun at the ready.

Lane called somebody from his comset, then briefed his lance mates. They coaxed the POWs to walk toward a building. The Lyrans took them to a room to meet a man in Lyran officer uniform. Noloty recognized him as Kommandant Ras Farlow, the man she was supposed to kill. How ironic it was, to find her life in the hands of someone whose life was supposed to be in her hands. Noloty could laugh at that, if the situation were different.

"Who are you?" Ras Farlow's voice was cold as ice.

Noloty stared down at her own boots. The other Kuritans followed her example.

"My name is Kommandant Ras Farlow, commanding officer of the Striking Tigers. I want to know who you are, who in charge, what your objective is, and how many others are coming to Strantor."

Noloty kept quiet, until a girl with dark hair entered the room. She whispered something to Ras Farlow, but Noloty could pick up a few words off her dainty voice. "…Kuritans..."

"Thank you, Sayuri," Ras Farlow looked at the POW one by one. "Kuritans. What does DCMS want, deep inside Lyran Alliance?" When nobody answered him, he signaled the mechawarrior with red headband. The man went outside and returned with a chair and a long rope. Lane and the dark hair mechwarrior grabbed one of Noloty's men, stripped his cooling vest, and tied him on the chair.

"I do not believe in torture, but I want information," Ras thundered. "Deny me, and you will get hurt."

Noloty stole a glance at his lance mate, and the fear in his eyes melted her resistance. "We are prisoners of war," she finally spoke. "Under Geneva Convention you are committing a war crime."

"Then court martial me, after I get all information," Ras turned to Noloty. "Are you the CO?"

"You killed the CO," Noloty replied, shooting a nasty stare at the purple-haired girl. "I'm second in command. Heishi Noloty Malche, Draconis Combine."

"Why are you here, far removed from DCMS fighting arms?" Ras said. "What is your objective?"

"Let go of the other two. They are but soldiers. They don't know anything."

"You are not in a position to negotiate, Heishi Noloty. Tell me what I want to know and I guarantee you and your men will be treated humanely. Resist, and your subordinates will beg you to tell me what you know. And when you come to that point, some things are already irreversible."

Noloty would rather die before betraying her country. She was not afraid of death. But the Lyrans would not just kill her. They would squeeze every bit of information off her through torture. She was not prepared to handle grisly situation like this. She did not have the heart to see men under her command suffer. They were just teenagers, who dreamt of big things like purging the Word of Blake, but ended up in the wrong side of the war. She would do anything to save her lance mates.

However, could she live with herself if she willingly cooperated with the Lyrans? Wouldn't that be treason, even for the sake of the lives of her lance mates? Would Ras Farlow be true to his words, to treat her and her lance mates with respect if she revealed the nature of her mission? The commander had the pride of a lion, but she would never know what kind of hyena lurking behind his rectitude.

Before she could make up her mind, the door blasted open and a few men barged in. The majority of them were teenagers, just like Noloty. The leader, however, was a burly middle-aged man with malice bleeding from his eyes. He observed the room like he owned the entire facility, then went straight to Ras Farlow while his men boxed in the Striking Tigers.

"We'll take it from here, Kommandant Farlow," the burly man said haughtily.

"These are my prisoners, Kommandant Nachtschatten!" Ras Farlow growled. "My men captured them in the battlefield, in which I do not recall seeing you!"

"Don't forget your place, Kommandant Farlow!" the burly man called Nachtschatten traded barb with Ras Farlow. He was half a head shorter but twice as broad as the Striking Tigers leader. "You are a guest at Strantor. Everything you have here is provided by Strantor Academy. You have no claim of anything that happens at Strantor ground. We take the prisoners."

"I will not allow you to take them!" Ras didn't buckle under pressure. "I will handle the prisoners. You can have them after I'm done, providing Archon Peter finds it acceptable."

"You think you can strong-arm me with your collusion with Archon Peter? I don't give a damn who you answer to! You are on Strantor ground, and I am the CO of Strantor Training Cadre. The prisoners are mine!"

"Step away from the prisoners!" the mechwarrior with the red headband stepped up.

One of Nachtschatten's men drew his sidearm and pointed it at the mechwarrior with red headband. Ras made a move to draw his gun, but found himself at the gunpoint of three men. The rest of Nachtschatten's men took out their guns and pointed them at the heads of the Striking Tigers.

"This is madness!" Ras gritted his teeth.

"Madness? This is Strantor!" Nachtschatten bellowed. His breath was hot on Ras' face. "It's sad that a smart guy like you can only communicate with guns and violence on the table. But that's why we are called 'warriors' in the first place, isn't it? The only language we speak is weapons!"

"You will hear from Archon Peter!" Ras gained his composure. His voice was calm, but his eyes emitted firestorm. "I will make it my business that you are removed from your current position!"

"Bring in his brother Victor and his in-law Tancred as well!" Nachtschatten snapped his fingers, and his men sheathed their guns. "Get the prisoners!"

A few men pushed Noloty and the other Kuritans out of the room, and out of the building. The men dragged them at gunpoint, forcing them to march at half-a-jog speed with hands tied behind their backs, until they reached a barrack of some sort. They climbed down a stairway to a cold, dark, damp, stuffy area underground. Somebody turned on the light, and Noloty could see a large wooden table with chains and shackles attached to it. More chains and shackles hung from the ceilings. Various sharp objects littered the ground.

Suddenly Noloty felt very, very scared.

Two men cut Noloty's zip ties and stripped her in rapid succession. They removed her cooling vest, shorts, and combat boots, then heaved her up the wooden table. Two more men shackled her ankles to the table. Then they pulled her back until her legs were stretched. They spread her arms behind her back, using them to uncomfortably prop her body, then shackled her wrists to the table.

The other two Kuritans were also stripped naked, but they were just shackled by the wrists and hung until their feet were off the floor. Their groans and gasping breaths filled the dark room, adding suspense to the already ghastly chamber.

The room was chilly but Noloty was sweating bullets from sheer fright. She sat exposed, helpless, with dozens of eyes already fondling every inch of her skin. The last man to see her curves without clothing was Enrique, and he treated her with respect. His gaze caressed her chocolate skin with passion, unlike the lewd stare the Lyran trainees threw at her. The only thing keeping them from ravaging her was Nachtschaffen, but his malevolent stare gave her an insight of the horror that was yet to come. She couldn't help but to whimper.

"As you might have heard, I am the head of Strantor Training Cadre," Nachtschatten came by the table. His fingers traced the outlines of Noloty's bare toes, lingering at the soft underside where her toes met her feet. "I teach my students every aspects of war, including interrogation. That is actually my specialty." He pinched the padding on her toes, forcing her to gasp. "Lucky me you Kuritans present yourselves for the treatment. You will make perfect subjects for training."

"This is war crime!" Noloty writhed and squirmed to find a comfortable position. She tugged mightily at the chain, but there was not enough room to do anything. "Let the other ones go! They don't know anything!"

"I like the little spark in the advent of agony, but it won't help you," Nacthschatten chuckled. "Now let's start with today's lesson. Who sent you?"

"Queen Himiko of Yamatai," Noloty hissed. "She knows about your torture shop, and she wants it gone."

A cold, sharp thing stabbed Noloty's soft sole. She yelped, but clenched her jaws to deny Nactschatten the satisfaction. She pulled her legs toward her chest, but the chain kept her feet in place.

"Peachy, isn't it?" the burly man snickered. "Let's see if you are as cute as you talk!"

"Kill me!" Noloty strained to speak amidst the increasing urge to scream.

"Oh, I will. I just want to know who sent you so I can send your head back to him when I'm done."

"Do what you want with me, but let the others go..."

The sharp thing drove deeper into Noloty's flesh, and her body started buckling. Her eyes shut and her legs trembled. Her breaths came in short gasps. Tears welled up in her lids. Still, she refused to scream.

"Stay strong Noloty!" one of the Kuritans yelled his support. Immediately a Strantor trainee took a birch rod and flogged the Kuritan by his ribcage. The sound of spiky twigs tearing through flesh seized the room, surpassed only by the bloodcurdling scream of the mechwarrior.

"Let them go, you bastards!" Noloty squirmed wretchedly. Suddenly her torture stood pale in comparison with what the other two Kuritans went through. "They have nothing to do with everything!"

Another thing slithered between her toes, and this time Noloty couldn't control her body any longer. A mad fit of sobbing escaped her lips, as her head trashed from side to side, trying to process the sensation coming from down below. Her back bucked as far as the chain would allow. Sweat and tears mixed together in her face.

"It's been a long time since a specimen as exquisite as you came to my table," Nachtschatten hovered over Noloty. He traced a finger from Noloty's chin down to her neck, and between her heaving breasts. "It's a shame to see everything go to waste, but I do what I must to get what I want." He whispered in Noloty's ear, "And I always get what I want!"

"Don't give him anything, Noloty!" one of the Kuritan mechwarriors groaned weakly. "We are ready to die in the name of Draconis Combine! Courage and honor to the death!" But as soon as he stopped, the Lyrans scourged him, as if punishing him for speaking out of turn. His tormented scream bounced from wall to wall.

Noloty didn't know if honor had anything to do with everything. She didn't even know if she was fighting for DCMS. The Black Dragon Society put her in this situation, and the more she pondered, the more she was convinced that everything would come to waste. She was on her own, well behind enemy lines, carrying an order DCMS didn't give and The Black Dragon Society wouldn't admit. Still, was it a reason for her to regurgitate the nature of her mission? To an immoral individual like Nachtschatten?

"We're just mechwarriors," she mustered everything she had left to reason with the Lyrans. "We don't know anything…"

"Who sent you?" Nachtschatten forcefully grabbed her jaw and turned her head towards him.

"Let the others go. I'll give you what you want."

The sharp tool dragged harshly across her soles, from the ball of her feet to the edge of her heels, while the bristly thing flitted in between her toes. Noloty was losing her mind. She clenched her toes to protect her soles the only way she could, but the Lyrans mercilessly pried them open to keep the foul objects inflicting great agony upon her naked soles. Her abs and leg muscles cramped from trying to free herself from the restraint, only to find it fruitless. Her lungs were burning from all the crying and screaming, begging for her own skin to have mercy on her.

Weakened and unable to speak, Noloty looked into the eyes of her tormentor in a vain attempt to find a merciful, compassionate warrior. But she saw only a madman, gripped by such perversion to see her trashing and writhing in the throes of agony. Long after her mind shattered, Noloty's body reached the limit of her endurance. She fell into a bottomless well.


	20. Book II, Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Review Corner:**

**The Colonel: **I read Ares Convention but I can't find the section about POWs. It talks about civilians, when a civilian is civilian and when he is not, how to deal with civilians, that kind of stuffs. Either I miss it or it just doesn't cover POW. I used Geneva Convention just to be save (assuming it still applies in 31st Century).

**Ulquiorra9000**: Her future looks grim, but there's always hope.

* * *

**_Strantor Military Academy,  
_****_Strantor, Lyran Alliance,  
_****_November 8, 3073_**

Noloty didn't know how many days had passed since she fell into the hands of the Lyrans. She was kept in a tight dark room for most of the time, with no bed, no furniture, and only a hole as bathroom. Somebody slipped in a piece of bread and a bowl of water every now and then, enough to keep her going. Occasionally the guards dragged her out of the room and chained her on the torture table where she would be driven to insanity until her mind was separated from her body. Then she would wake up naked, shivering on the floor. And they scarcely ask questions anymore. They tortured her solely for the purpose of sport. Many times she thought of starving herself to death, but it was an undignified way to die.

This was becoming all too familiar. Once Enrique told her that her father was left to die deep behind enemy line, and Noloty wondered if this was the way her father died: alone, tormented, forgotten. She wondered if this was how Black Dragon Society used their assets. Did they actually have an exit strategy before sending her to Lyran space? She doubted there was ever an escape plan for her. Whether they succeeded or failed, this was how they would meet their end.

And to what end? The razing of Strantor Academy, that she could understand. But killing Kommandant Ras Farlow? What would the Black Dragon Society benefit from the death of a Lyran officer? The assassination would trigger a new conflict between Lyran Alliance and Draconis Combine, like the Kuritans didn't have enough enemies. And why would the Black Dragon Society be interested in this matter? All they cared about was to return the Draconis Combine to the traditional old Kuritan way. Unless the Black Dragon had a hidden agenda, the order for Ras Farlow's head made no sense at all.

Noloty strived to stay strong, but when things got too overwhelming, she thought of Enrique. He was always there for her. She knew he loved her, and even though she did not return the feeling, her affection was just as strong. She regretted that she was not insistent enough to change his mind. If he waited until Ras Farlow and the Striking Tigers left Strantor, the result might have been different. He might still be around, and they were on their way back to Kuritan territory. But knowing him, she didn't think he would budge. He was dogged, a quality she both admired and loathed. She blamed him for having himself killed and her dying in Lyran captivity.

Well, it didn't matter anymore. Enrique was dead, and Noloty would soon follow him.

But the situation changed sooner than she thought. Noloty was half asleep when the room shook with unprecedented force. She thought it was an earthquake, until the familiar rattle of sub-machine guns echoed in the distance. Could that be another raid? She brushed her eyes, dragged her body up and staggered to the door on unsteady legs. She could hear people shouting amidst gunshots. The siren went off, followed by stomping of boots across the corridor. More gunfight and screaming ensued, then everything went silent. The siren was the only one still blaring in the hallway.

Noloty inched closer to the steel door, trying to catch more of the ruckus outside. Suddenly the door banged forcefully, as if a car just smashed itself into it. Noloty squealed and fell flat on her back. Her ears rang so hard she thought she lost her eardrums. Smoke seeped into the room, and the unmistakable stench of gunpowder turned her stomach upside down. She crawled to a corner and crouch, burying her head between her legs, waiting for whatever fate would come to get her.

Seconds were eternal, and the door blasted open. Two men burst into the room. One stayed at the door while the other one approached Noloty with his assault rifle aimed at her head. She thought she had reached the end of her life, but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her up instead. Her heart jumped to her throat when she recognized the man. It was Gryphon, the leader of the Black Dragon cell at Strantor.

"You alright?" Gryphon stripped his bulletproof vest to cover Noloty's naked body.

"Yeah, yeah," she put on the vest and zipped it all the way up. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Is there any other survivor?" Gryphon slammed a new clip into his assault rifle.

"Two more, but I don't know if they are still alive. We have to find them."

"Can you handle this?" Gryphon drew his Hawk Eagle and handed it to Noloty.

Noloty released the magazine to check on the ammunition. She slammed it back and pulled the slide. "Like I was born with it."

"Try to keep up," Gryphon walked toward the door. "We only have 3 minutes."

Noloty's legs and feet felt like jelly after grueling days of torture, but she summoned everything she had to catch up with Gryphon. The man came to the next room and stuck a small vibrabomb on the lock. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Noloty. The bomb exploded, and the other guy kicked the door opened. Gryphon burst inside, followed by Noloty two steps behind.

"Oh Thank Hachiman!" the Kuritan mechwarrior rose from the floor. His body was marred with dried blood from severe beatings, but he shrugged it off. "I can't stay here any longer!"

"Where's the other one?" Gryphon asked impatiently.

"Next door! But I don't know if he's still alive. The Lyrans roughed him up really bad!"

"Stay here!" Gryphon walked outside and repeat the process on the next steel door. As the vibrabomb took out the lock, he busted the door open. Noloty followed him and found the other Kuritan mechwarrior, lying on the floor. He was barely alive; his wounds were infected, causing him to burn in high fever.

"Cover us," Noloty gave the Hawk Eagle to the other mechwarrior, then slung the arm of the sick mechwarrior over her shoulder. She heaved him up. "On your feet, Soldier! We're getting out!"

"Let's move!" Gryphon said and threw a few smoke grenades to cover their retreat. Lyran guards started to pour into the area, but the smoke grenades obscured their vision. Gryphon led the way, followed by Noloty hauling the sick mechwarrior on her shoulder. The other mechwarrior protected Noloty's rear, and Gryphon's friend anchored the group. They moved through a maze of hallways, then climbed a seemingly endless stairway to finally get out of the dungeon.

Outside, Harpy was waiting for them in the truck with a few Black Dragon operatives. "Let's go let's go let's go!" he yelled from behind the steering wheel.

Two Black Dragon operatives on the truck bed helped the Kuritan mechwarriors to board. Noloty lied down the sick mechwarrior on the truck bed while the other crouched next to her, Hawk Eagle at the ready. The men boarded the two jeeps that sandwiched the truck, and Gryphon climbed last, tapping the roof of the truck. "Go go go!" One jeep went ahead of the truck to lead the convoy, the other one stayed behind, protecting the truck's vulnerable rear.

Noloty grabbed Gryphon's arm and pulled him closer. "I owe you my life!"

"Just live to fight another day!" Gryphon gave her a wink. "Somebody needs to give these Lyrans a royal kick in the ass!"

They were barely past the gate when Lyran guards swarmed them. Armed with machine guns, they strafed the convoy. Gryphon and the Black Dragon operatives returned fire while the mechwarriors took cover in the truck bed. The convoys soon went out of the Lyrans' firing range, but the Lyrans went airborne, jumping from building to building to stay with the convoy.

"Jump infantry! Fire on my mark!" Gryphon yelled from the top of his lung. He aimed his assault rifle at the incoming threat but held his fire, holding his hands up. His men mimicked his move, tracking the jumping infantrymen but waited for his signal. As the Lyrans came closer, Gryphon gave a hand signal and howled, "Fusillade!" All men on the truck bed, including the Kuritan mechwarrior, fired their weapons at the same time. Two Lyran infantrymen jerked and twisted midair, then dove in uncontrollable spins. One crashed into a garbage dump, the other slammed into a park vehicle, igniting the fuel. Half of the block went up in flames.

"Reload! Cover fire!" Gryphon orchestrated his men as he put a fresh magazine into his rifle. The men on the back jeep fired their machine guns at the jump infantry. Two more Lyrans went down in a sequence mirrored the one half a minute before.

The jumping Lyrans returned fire, showering the jeep with bullets to keep the Kuritans inside. As the Kuritans returned fire, an RPG-mounted infantry slipped unnoticed and took a good aim at the jeep. The warhead leapt in a burst of smoke and ripped the back of the jeep in a blistering explosion. The jeep soared to the sky then smashed into another car, killing all passengers in both vehicles.

Two more RPG-mounted jump infantry latched onto the exposed truck. Gryphon took a hard aim at one of the RPG-carrier and fired 3 rounds at center mass. Only one hit the target, but it was enough to bring down the jumping soldier. As he hit the pavement, he involuntarily shot his RPG at a nearby building. The blast tore the structure apart, along with the vehicles that were parked in the vicinity. Concrete blocks and glass shards whizzed every which way, forcing the other RPG-carrier to retreat.

"Fusillade!" Gryphon screamed again. Another uniform burst from the Kuritans scattered the jump infantry. They emptied their magazines, then ducked for reload. Some jump infantry fired their machine guns straight at open the truck bed. One Black Dragon agent screamed in his death throes, then fell dead on the truck bed. Another one twisted under the onslaught and fell off the truck.

Noloty grabbed the rifle of the dead Black Dragon and tossed it to the other mechwarrior. He cocked the rifle, put it in semi-automatic, and fired controlled bursts toward the incoming Lyrans. One jump infantry crashed onto a nearby store. Another one spiraled and ground the asphalt in a wild dive.

Meanwhile the lead jeep roared through traffic to clear the way for the truck. It made a left turn to get into an expressway, but two _Urbanmechs_ set up a roadblock. The jeep skidded to a halt, just as one of the _Urbanmechs_ belched fire. The jeep disappeared into a thunderous fireball, taking 4 Black Dragon operatives with it.

"Hang on!" Harpy, who already made a turn to merge with the expressway, threw the truck to the other direction. Its tires screamed in a sickening screech, trying to grip the road in a maddening drift. One _Urbanmech_ flashed, and the depleted-uranium slug whistled in the air. It was a moment of hopelessness as everybody braced for impact, knowing that their lives would be cut short in an instance. But Harpy floored the pedal, and the slug missed the truck by a mere inch. It slammed into a tank trailer, filled to the brim with battlemech coolant. The trailer erupted like a volcano, and tongues of fire devoured a few jump infantrymen who were still going after the Black Dragon truck. The rest of the jump infantry retreated.

Noloty braced the sick mechwarrior, covering him from the punishing hail from the exploded trailer. Those two _Urbanmechs_ would've been easy picking had she had a battlemech. She had never felt so helpless. She was used to see battles from a battlemech perspective, and it was dignified. Here on the infantry level, it was cruel and grim. She felt vulnerable, even though she wore a bulletproof jacket, and was surrounded by armed men.

Harpy made a few more turns within the city, then rolled onto another expressway. The Lyrans were gone, and the truck chugged along the highway toward the outskirt. But nobody believed they got rid of the Lyrans yet. It was merely the calm before the storm, and the worst was yet to come.


	21. Book II, Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Author's Note:** Noloty's stunt in this chapter, and the next 2 chapters, are loosely based on the heroics of several Medal of Honor recipients, namely Audie Murphy, John Basilone, Paul Ray Smith, Gary Gordon, and Randy Shughart. I'd love Noloty to be a hero, but not Mary-Sue hero where she can stride into battles with cold face and slaughter her enemies just by breathing on them. I'd like my heroine to have leadership and compassion like those men. Their sacrifice is what makes them heroes.

**Review Corner**:

**The Colonel**: Agreed. But it takes time to get to that point. Stay tuned for more.

* * *

_**Strantor Military Academy,**__**  
**__**Strantor, Lyran Alliance,**__**  
**__**November 8, 3073**_

When they returned to the abandoned factory, paramedics put the injured mechwarrior on a stretcher and hauled him away. Other operatives brought clothes for Noloty and the other mechwarrior who, despite the bulletproof vests, were still naked. The base was frenetic with every Black Dragon operative running about, mostly carrying weapons of some sort.

"Every man to your post!" Gryphon orchestrated the base defense. "I need double protection on Sector 8. Get the mortar squad to back up Sector 3. The Lyrans will come from the north east. They're coming in hard and fast from the northeast. But if we have to give these bastards our lives, we'll give them hell before we do!"

Noloty watched the faces of the Black Dragon operatives. Their young faces were full of determination. She knew where everything was going, and she didn't like it. So many talents would be wasted. And for what, exactly. She came to realize that Black Dragon Society had no respect towards their own assets. Most, if not all, of these men would be slaughtered by the Lyrans and forgotten by the Black Dragon Society.

She wouldn't have it that way.

Noloty came by Gryphon and grabbed his arm. "Do you have any other exit strategy?"

"What exit strategy?" Gryphon shot a nasty glare at Noloty. "You mean 'retreat'?"

"Don't waste these lives," she looked at him in the earnest. "They are too young to die in this place."

"It's the Bushido's way!" Gryphon sneered.

"No! It's the Black Dragon's way!" Noloty lashed out. "They put us in this situation to do their will without regards of our lives! Have you ever thought why they want you to risk your life deep inside enemy line with no exit strategy? Did you ever stop and think of what they would benefit from your death and the death of these loyal operatives? I did, and I can't find a reason why we should give our lives for them! All I know it's not for Draconis Combine because DCMS doesn't even know we are here! We are being used!"

Gryphon grabbed Noloty's collar and pulled her to him. "I don't have time for this shit! Now if you can hold a weapon, grab one and reinforce the defense! If you don't want to, go to a corner and kill yourself in honor! Either way, get the hell out of my way!"

"Do you have any means of escape?" Noloty wasn't intimidated. "We have some time before the Lyrans arrive. Please, I beg you, get your men out of here before it's too late."

"We are not running away from battle like dogs with tails between their legs!" Gryphon pushed Noloty harshly. "This is our last stand! We'd rather die here with honor instead of living with shame!"

"You risked your life to save me!" Noloty roared.

"So you can die fighting with guns in your hands instead of their torture chamber!" Gryphon roared back. "Did the Black Dragon teach you anything about honor? I started to regret I pulled you out of the Lyran's teeth!"

"Sir!" one of the Black Dragon operatives called interjected. "Lyran light lance is coming inbound, ETA 5 minutes. Two _Commandos_ and two _Sentinels_!"

Noloty shook her head. "You can't win this. Your defense will not hold against 4 battlemechs. Your men will get slaughtered and the Black Dragon will not do anything. They will just perish and be forgotten."

"It is the way of Bushido!" Gryphon put a fresh clip into his rifle. "Now do something useful! I don't have time to listen to your pestering!"

"Noloty, let's just do what we can to help these guys," the other mechwarrior grabbed her hand. "Gryphon is right. We are warriors of Bushido. There is only one way for us to die: fighting until our last breath."

But Noloty's interpretation of Bushido was not the same as everybody else's. She studied the DCMS reformation by Theodore Kurita, and she supported his point of view. Too much blood had been spilled in the name of honor, which hurt DCMS in the long run. Bushido was not blind loyalty. Wasting people's lives in the name of honor would not give them any advantage in whatever warfare they were waging.

_One must know when to fight and when not to fight_. The Art of War.

Her peripheral vision caught the familiar hulking mass at the far end of the building, and she had an idea. "Hook me up with Hamlet!"

"What?!" Gryphon looked at her, then at the shadow, then at her again. "You want to drive _that thing_? It doesn't even work!"

"_That thing_ is the only one that has a chance against Lyran battlemechs!" Noloty argued. "I'll hold the Lyrans while you take your men to get out of here."

"So now you wanna be a hero?" Gryphon muttered unbelievingly. "One minute you're shoving that disgraceful philosophy up my ass, and now you're talking about taking the bullets for everybody else? Did the Lyran torture you so hard you're losing your mind?"

"If I don't do this, I will die, and so will you, along with your men," Noloty said. "If I do this, I will still die, but you don't have to. I said I owed you my life. I'm paying my debt."

"Noloty…" the other mechwarrior grabbed her shoulder.

"You stay with Gryphon," Noloty turned and looked at the mechwarrior. "I should've been dead with the rest of our comrades. If any of us has to die, it should be me."

"That thing can't fight worth a shit," Gryphon groused. "You can't even kill a _Commando_ with it!"

"Then I'll draw fire," Noloty replied. "I'll get their eyes fixed on me while you take your men out of this planet, back to Kuritan space. Give yourselves a chance to fight and die with purpose. Not like this one."

"ETA 3 minutes," the Black Dragon operative yelled from the distance. "It's now or never, Sir!"

Gryphon looked at Noloty as if he couldn't make a decision. But somehow Noloty's logic got into his head. "Harpy! Set up Heishi Noloty with the _Sagittaire_!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Harpy protested hard. "We don't have time for this absurd…"

"That is an order, Soldier!" Gryphon screamed form the top of his lung. "I've had enough of people questioning my decision! Get her to the _Sagittaire_ or I'll cut your head off!" He drew his comset. "All units, abort mission! Everybody to the dropship, on the double! Now! Now! Now!"

Noloty started running toward the _Sagittaire_ when the other mechwarrior pulled her. He took a perfect stance and snapped a salute. "Thank you," he said, beaming with respect.

Noloty forced herself to smile. "When you manage to return to Kuritan space, get yourself a better Kuritan unit to serve. The 2nd Sword of Light has too much Black Dragon influence in it. Sooner or later you'll get into the same situation, and I won't be there to cover you up."

"Noted," the mechwarrior nodded. "Good luck."

"You too," Noloty tossed a quick salute then sprinted toward the _Sagittaire_. Harpy was already there, waiting for her with a cooling vest and neurohelmet in his hands.

"I don't know what kind of fetish you have with this mech," Harpy griped as he handed the mechwarrior gear to Noloty. "This is nuts. You would just waste your time."

"I'll take that chance," Noloty exchanged her clothes with the cooling vest. "We should've used this mech the first time around, to add firepower against the Lyrans. We might have succeeded if we did." She gave Harpy a long soulful look as the elevator brought them to the cockpit level. "If it explodes, it explodes. In my eyes, it won't make a difference than dying in the hands of the Lyrans. But I won't just die not knowing what I can do differently if I don't give this a try. So here's for nothing."

The elevator stopped at the upper platform and Noloty eagerly jumped to the rail toward the cockpit, but Harpy didn't move. "This is as far as I go," he said, handing Noloty a screwdriver. "There's a security password sequence. Open the panel on the left bottom side. Bypass chip no.2 and it should start without password."

"Thank you," Noloty got the screwdriver then jogged toward the cockpit. Normally a tech would open the hatch and help her settle in a battlemech, but this time she had to do it on her own. She pulled the hatch open then slid inside the _Sagittaire_. She rushed to press the start button. A much too familiar rumble emanated from under the cockpit, music to her ears. She found the panel on the left bottom side of the console and didn't bother to unscrew the door. She just jammed the screwdriver to the door and pried it open. She had rudimentary tech skill from her training with the 2nd Sword of Light, not enough to override the security password sequence, but good enough to figure out how to follow Harpy's instruction. She made a bridge to one connector to another one with the screwdriver. The circuit burst with sparks and the light dimmed for a second, and when Noloty thought everything would lit up in a blaze, the console turned back on with all weapons lit up in green.

"_Reactor… online. Sensors… online. Weapons… online. All systems nominal. Welcome aboard, Mechwarrior Balthazar_."

"The name's Malche. Noloty Malche." She hooked up her neurohelmet with the console, and whistled as she read an ERPPC and two UAC-10 cannons with one ton of ammunition to spare. Her backup weapons were 5 ER Medium lasers, three of which shooting forward, the others facing the rear to discourage flankers. Three jump jets added extra agility to the 95-ton assault mech. She couldn't hold her smile. She loved to jump. She wondered how 'Highlander Burial' would feel from the cockpit. Now she had a chance to know.

"Alright, Hamlet, let's see what you can do," she said as she pushed the throttle. The joints creaked and squealed, a sure sign that it hadn't been maintained properly (or recently), but the _Sagittaire_ followed her lead regardless. The front window was covered with dust but the movement cleared it up. She had the full grasp of what it felt to pilot an assault battlemech for the first time, and the feeling was exquisite. She felt immortal, like a goddess of war, as if nothing in this planet could take her.

The Black Dragon operatives moved to give her a swath of clear passage and Noloty led her mech gently through the cramped building, until she arrived at the exit door. She kicked her mech in high gear, amazed that she hadn't blown up, and turned on her active radar to attract the Lyrans. Four heat signatures appeared in her radar. One of them, a _Commando_, was coming straight at her through the open field. There was no doubt that the mechwarrior was a Lyran trainee with minimal combat skill.

"Rookie mistake," Noloty hissed as her finger rubbed the PPC trigger. "And you'll pay for that. "


	22. Book II, Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Review Corner**:

**The Colonel: **I always enjoy the product of S.T.a.R.S., for both the good and the bad guys *wink*wink*

**Ulquiorra9000**: Agreed. Noloty likes to jump and the Sagittaire has jump jets so they are a good match.

**cklammer**: Thank you. I hope enjoy it as much as I write it.

* * *

_**Strantor, Lyran Alliance,  
**__**November 8, 3073**_

Noloty set the _Sagittaire_ in the middle of the road to get a clear shot at the _Commando_. She let the crosshair danced around the _Commando_ until it burnt solid yellow on the _Commando'_s center mass, then pulled the trigger. Blue charge whipped from the left torso, lashing the _Commando_ right on the spot where the crosshair fell. The _Commando_ jerked and veered off course, leaning against a warehouse for support. Its arms thrashed about, clawing the wall as its knees buckled.

Noloty hadn't forgotten about the 'curse' the _Sagittaire_ was branded with. It had the knack of killing its mechwarrior through internal explosion. A -9D _Sagittaire_ wasn't supposed to carry UAC-10. She suspected it might have had something to do with the wiring or ammo feeding mechanism. As long as she stayed away from the autocannons, she might be okay.

But the _Commando_ was a sitting duck, and she just couldn't resist. She linked both autocannons together and sent a barrage of armor-piercing shells 500 meters across the field. Everything inside the cockpit pulsed as the cannons belched fire. The _Commando_ engulfed in flames as fragmented armor flew in every direction, followed by mech body parts. What was left slowly slumped against the wall, still operational, but with not much left to offer.

Noloty didn't have time to marvel her handiwork. The _Sentinels_ came into range and fired their cannons. Depleted-uranium shells whizzed left and right, and a few of them ricocheted off the _Sagittaire_ armor in thunderous blasts. She gritted her teeth and pushed the joystick to the left until it touched her inner thigh. The _Sagittaire_ responded in a slow but smooth gait. She fired her jets, and the metal beast took flight, jumping over a squat warehouse and landed on the other side, away from the _Sentinel's_ line of fire.

The other _Commando_ swung around the warehouse to sneak behind the _Sagittaire_. A sadistic smile escaped Noloty's lips as she watched the rearview camera, waiting for the _Commando_ to foolishly harass her thin rear armor. A -5S variant, the _Commando_ cleared the building and rained down its missiles. Noloty sidestepped the assault, missing all but three, then hammered her rear-firing lasers. The twin laser bolts gored the _Commando's_ armor, leaving its right torso a drooping mess. The _Commando_ broke into a sprint, but Noloty twisted her mech as far left as she could, and fired her forward-firing lasers. Two bolts missed the target, but the other one burnt another slab of right torso armor. Smoke twirled from the gash.

More missiles came from the right. Noloty went airborne again, aligning with a _Sentinel_ taking the cheap shot, then pummeled the medium mech with cannon bursts while flying over another warehouse. The _Sentinel_ staggered; its armor blunted Noloty's onslaught but was shredded in the process, to the point the internal structure was left exposed. Noloty overrode the shutdown sequence and send her PPC bolt into the big gash. The bolt incinerated the ammunition bins, and the _Sentinel_ erupted in a geyser of burning metal.

All the erratic jumping and shooting pushed the temperature inside the cockpit well past tolerable level, and Noloty was drenched in sweat. She knew if she kept up her fighting style, she would blow up or shut down. She had to change her strategy. She brought the _Sagittaire_ to a jog, zigzagging between buildings and abandoned structures, until the temperature dropped to the more manageable level.

Noloty cleared a warehouse and came face to face with the first _Commando_ she engaged. Both arms were gone, and one of the legs was left nothing but titanium beams. All the myomer bundles had been shredded to bits. Noloty set her mech on a collision course with the _Commando_. The _Sagittaire's_ trunk-like leg, as bulky as the _Commando's _torso, smashed into the 25-ton mech. It pirouetted before crashing into an abandoned cargo train. The _Sagittaire_ wobbled, losing a few layers of armor from the hit, but remained in control of its course.

Four more heat signatures appeared on the radar, two more _Commandos_ and two more _Sentinels_, followed by a big one, a _Crockett_ 5004-1. There was no doubt in Noloty's mind that the quintessential assault training mech was piloted by the lead instructor, presumably Kommandant Nachtschatten. Adrenaline surged through her veins. Back then, she was at the mercy of the pervert. Now they were in equal footing, and suddenly her sacrifice mission turned into vengeance.

But first she had to get rid of the pesky _Commandos_ and _Sentinels_.

The newly-arrived lance took a loop on her left, aiming for her rear armor, while the _Commando_ and _Sentinel_ double-teamed her from the front. Noloty fired her jets again, bringing the _Sagittaire_ to fly over a row of conveyor belts. Missiles and ballistics went trailed her, but she landed and ducked behind a conveyor belt. The missiles swept the conveyor belts in a series of explosions, while the armor-piercing shells set up major fire along what remained. The inadvertent firewall separated the _Commando_ and the _Sentinel_ from the newly-arrived lance.

Noloty took a quick sprint and jumped to an open area, right behind the _Commando_ and _Sentinel_. She trained her forward-firing weaons at the _Sentinel_ then unleashed a volley fire, starting with the UAC10, then the lasers. The _Sentinel_ rocked back and forth. Gear fluid and coolant bled from deep gashes. It returned fire, but the rushed shot missed the _Sagittaire_ in spectacular fashion. Noloty thumbed her trigger, and her particle beam decked the Sentinel at the midriff. It slumped to its knees, writhing and squirming, using its long-barreled cannon as support.

The _Commando_ tried to cut Noloty's path but inadvertently put itself in front of the _Sagittaire_. Noloty braved the missile rain and rammed her _Sagittaire_ into the _Commando_. The 25-ton mech tumbled backward, falling on its butt in a burning conveyor belt. The blistering heat made the _Commando_ moved in slow motion, crawling out of the furnace at snail pace.

The newly-arrived lance split to trap her in yet another crossfire. The _Commandos_ swung wide left while the _Sentinels_ came straight at the _Sagittaire_ from its 2 o'clock direction. Noloty swiveled her joystick and jumped, bypassing the conveyor belts, and landed next to a few containers for raw materials. She busted through the containers, and cut the path of the sneaking _Commandos_. Missiles and lasers leapt from their tubes, and the _Sagittaire's_ left torso took the brunt of it. Noloty groaned as the explosions threw her around in her seat. Her head throbbed and her vision cartwheeled into a shade of grey. Spark and smoke gushed from the _Sagittaire's_ left torso. Her console went livid with warnings. She knew she suffered critical hits, and she knew she couldn't afford another one like that.

But the _Sagittaire_ had not blown up or incinerated her in the cockpit.

"My turn!" she yelled as she pulled 'Walking Fire', firing her automatic cannons in a wide arc to hit both _Commandos_ simultaneously. The muzzle flash of the multi-barreled cannons made her squint while the gunfire burst drowned the warning klaxons inside the cockpit. Her depleted-uranium slugs swiped the area with murderous intention, chewing everything within sight, including the two Lyran _Commandos_.

As the _Commandos_ strained to stand, Noloty trained all energy weapons at the closest _Commando_ and let them rip. Her laser trio weakened the armor, softening the path for the particle bolt to dig deep into the mech core. The _Commando_ lurched as molten armor dripped like blood gushing from gutted torso. Noloty paused briefly, waiting for the autocannons to reload, then fired a controlled burst at the _Commando_. The armor-piercing slugs shredded the engine and a fireball tore the _Commando_ from inside. A big chunk of burning metal pelted the other _Commando_ which foolishly stood too close to the exploding mech. It damaged the foot actuator, forcing the _Commando_ to limp away to safety.

The two _Sentinels_ found a clear passage toward the _Sagittaire_ and took the shot. Noloty grimaced as the slugs ripped the rear armor of the _Sagittaire_, already weakened by numerous pot shots during the course of the battle. She twisted right to expose her nigh-pristine right torso armor to the incoming shots. The depleted-uranium slugs brutalized the armor, digging gorges and craters from the flat top down to the joint where the body met the legs. But the armor held fast blunting the onslaught to protect the machinery inside.

Noloty maxed out the throttle and swung around an old rusty mill to take cover. The engine critical damage dropped the running speed to 40 kph, but it was enough to keep her out of trouble. The _Sentinels_ quickly caught up with her, spraying missiles and cannon rounds every time they had a clear shot. But Noloty bobbed and weaved her way around facilities, placing covers between her and her attacker, increasingly agitated her attackers.

One _Sentinel_ ran out of patience and came too close to the _Sagittaire_, and Noloty punished it with her rear-firing lasers. The twin bolts peppered the _Sentinels_' right torso, threatening the missile box and its ammunition stored underneath. Discombobulated, the _Sentinel_ changed course to deal with the _Sagittaire_ rear batteries, and inadvertently gave Noloty a much needed room to maneuver. She fired her jets to pivot, twisted left until the _Sentinel_ fell into her firing arc, then blasted all weapons on her left 'arm'. Half of the cannon slugs hit the dirt, but the rest struck home, the indent between the center and right torso. Shards gushed from the impact, and the _Sentinel_ teetered on its heels. Noloty continued to pivot and brought her PPC to bear. The blue bolt stunned the _Sentinel_. She aligned her crosshair with the bulbous hull of the _Sentinel_ and brought down another hail of depleted-uranium slugs. The _Sentinel's_ cannon-laden arm twisted under the intense pressure. Sparks burst from the shoulder where the arm joined the body. Robbed from its primary weapon, the _Sentinel_ chose not to contest the _Sagittaire's_ superiority.

The last _Sentinel_ wisely turned around and left the battlefield.

Noloty quickly assessed the damage. The _Sagittaire's_ left torso fared the worst, with most of the armor plates gone. Its front torso armor was mangled from hitting one _Commando_. Its rear armor was ground beyond measure. The ammunition was critically low. Its damaged engine could only put out 80-percent power, and that was being optimistic. Her wild guess was the _Sagittaire_ was only 40-percent combat effective.

That was what she had against the _Crockett_, who was coming straight at her.

"If my cadets had half your heart, I would take them to Arc Royal for a showdown with the 13th Wolf Guards," a familiar voice reverberated through the _Crockett's_ external speaker. "Instead I am left with dim-witted cowards who ran away from a single battlemech." The _Crockett_ trained all weapons at the _Sagittaire_. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Remember me?" Noloty hissed on her comset.

"Well well, it's the Kuritan bitch," Nachtschatten chuckled wryly. "Then maybe I won't kill you. I'll keep you in my lab as experiment for my favorite subject!"

"I had my hands behind my back and you still hid behind your trainees. You called your cadets cowards? Let's see how much courage you actually have, now that we stand on equal ground!"

"Equal? You beat up my coward cadets and have the guts to say that we're equal? Your skill is far beneath mine! Your mech is a Davion piece of shit! I'll have you on your knees in no time! Then I'll enjoy your screaming and squirming for as long as you live!"

"Insult me anyway you want but never… ever… insult my battlemech!" Noloty's thumb grazed the alpha-strike button. "You'd be surprised!"


	23. Book II, Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Review Corner**:

**cklammer**: Assault mechs are tough but she was fighting greenhorns. If those _Commandos_ and _Sentinels_ are any better than new recruits, the _Sagittaire_ would not look that tough.  
Also, trash talking is important for dramatic effect, especially in American culture =D

**Ulquiorra9000**: of course it's going to be a narrow victory. Blowout victory is boring, losing is not an option, so that's the only choice.

* * *

_**Strantor Military Academy,**__**  
**__**Strantor, Lyran Alliance,**__**  
**__**November 8, 3073**_

The _Crockett's_ shotgun belched fire, spitting hundreds of explosive submunitions at the _Sagittaire_. Noloty winced, riding the shock when the shots sandblasted her damaged armor. The _Sagittaire_ shuddered, hard, flexing all its artificial muscles to keep it from tumbling backward. Black smoke wafted from the lacerations. The interior of the cockpit fared much worse. Acrid smell of burnt coolant seeped into the cockpit. Half of the console burst like dozens of sparkles. Panel doors zipped left and right. Fire broke out in various places, prompting the fire extinguisher systems to spray chemicals, which turned Noloty's stomach upside down. Klaxons blared out of control, but Noloty was too preoccupied to care. They all gave her the same message anyway.

But Noloty was too stubborn to fall. And so was the _Sagittaire_.

"Get up get up get up!" she groaned as she pulled her joystick as hard as she could. The myomer bundles strained to coax the 95-ton platform to stand upright. The _Crockett_ raised both arms but Noloty beat it by a mere second. She clenched her hand on the joystick and hammered her alpha-strike trigger. Brilliant strands of energy vaporized a good ton of torso armor, and the HEAP shells gouged what was left deep into the structure. The entire cockpit rattled as she held her trigger, letting her twin UAC10 eat the ammunition. The _Crockett_ backpedalled with its arms flailing to maintain balance. Noloty's assault carved a massive gorge on its right torso.

Noloty didn't like to flirt with shutdown sequence but this was a matter of life and death. She fired her jump jets, bringing the _Sagittaire_ to the air, away from the _Crockett's_ firing zone. Waste heat bled into the cockpit like leaking reactor. Her eyes were heavy with tears. Her skin felt like on fire. And every breath she took felt like filling her lungs with molten armor. Yet she overrode the shutdown sequence, risking ammunition explosion and nuclear meltdown. In desperate move, Noloty dumped the coolant reservoir, bringing the temperature to manageable level. But there wouldn't be next time.

The _Sagittaire_ landed behind a manufacturing facility. Noloty pushed the throttle and the _Sagittaire_ swayed left and right as it wobbled to find cover. The _Crockett_ jumped over the facility and sprayed its missiles in a wide arc. Noloty triggered her jets to slide on the pavement, and the missiles slammed into the ground in a series of fireballs. Noloty returned fire with her rear-firing lasers, digging craters on the _Crockett's_ center torso, but failed to do harm. The _Crockett_ launched a laser tandem attack, but Noloty pushed the Sagittaire to take cover behind some manufacturing cooling tower. One laser beam destroyed a supporting structure of the cooling tower, forcing it to lean with just 3 supports.

Noloty saw this and backed up her mech until its back touched the leaning tower. As the _Crockett_ eagerly swung to clear the tower, Noloty throttled back as hard as she could. The _Sagittaire_ nudged the leaning tower, augmenting the inclination until all supports broke. The cooling tower creaked and rumbled before crumbling, bringing tons of rusty beams and machineries right on top of the _Crockett_. The _Crockett_ fired its jump jets to get out of the way but it was too late. The tower disintegrated into a heap of metal, with the _Crockett_ as the center.

Noloty trained all weapons at the metal heap, ready to singe the _Crockett_ if it survived the crash, but it didn't happen. It seemed too easy for a mechwarrior his caliber to be taken down by a cooling tower, but if it was what it was, she'd take it. Her _Sagittaire_ could not sustain more damage. She turned on her comm system which, along with her radar, amazingly still operational. She put it in general frequency and reached for the ground team. "Gryphon… Gryphon, this is Heishi Noloty. Come in Gryphon…"

"Holy shit, Noloty, you're still alive!" Gryphon's voice crackled intermittently.

"Beginner's luck," Noloty forced herself to smile. "What's the sitrep?"

"Start up sequence at 80-percent. We're dustoff in 5 minutes. We have rooms for one more, but you've got to hustle. I'll send you the coordinate."

"_Ryokai_." Just as she turned her back to rendezvous with Gryphon, the metal heap moved, and the _Crockett's _legs and cannons started to emerge from the rubbles. Noloty knew Nachschatten wouldn't go down that easy. She readied her weapons and radioed Gryphon, "Scratch that. New threat inbound. Don't wait for me."

"You still have 4 minutes! Move it, Soldier!"

"Negative. My mech is shot. I won't make it in time. Go on without me."

"Noloty…"

Noloty cut off the comm system and lined up her crosshair with the _Crockett_, still struggling to free itself from the rubbles. As its torso emerged, she thumbed her trigger, firing the last rounds of her UAC10. Shards of fragmented armor flashed in the air as the shells carved new cracks in the torso. The _Crockett_ twisted and turned in violent fashion, but its legs were still trapped under the rubble. Noloty took a good, hard lock at the _Crockett's_ torso, then let her PPC blazed in anger. The blue streak exploited the cracks in the _Crockett's_ torso. The cylindrical body of the 85-tonner arced rearward as if it would split in the middle. Static charge crackled as the _Crockett_ seemed to be stunned. Noloty slammed home her medium laser trio, burning the last ton of armor on its left torso. Black oily smoke billowed from the deep trench from the top of the left torso down to the leg joint.

Learning the gravity of the situation, the _Crockett_ trashed with more urgency until it freed just enough part of its body to return fire. Its arms spread wide, and a long burst of energy charged the _Sagittaire_. Noloty brought her mech to sidestep the attack, then turned around and broke into a sprint. By her calculation, she only had to keep the _Crockett_ busy for 3 minutes to give Gryphon a chance to escape. After that, she didn't care.

The _Crockett_ finally broke free and blasted its jets. Missiles rained down on the _Sagittaire_ from the sky, followed by explosive pellets. Noloty banked hard right, dodging the missiles but catching a few LBX sub munitions on the legs. The _Sagittaire's_ leg armor dulled the explosions. She turned behind a large storage building just as the _Crockett's_ twin large lasers flashed, trying to hammer her thin rear armor. The _Crockett_ jumped over the building and landed directly in front of the _Sagittaire_, but Noloty turned into the building, missing the _Crockett's_ small lasers by a mere inch. The _Crockett_ followed the _Sagittaire_ into the building but Noloty fired a laser salvo on the wall, then busted out through the concrete.

Noloty jumped to clear a building, but the _Crockett_ pulled the same stunt. Its laser cannons flashed, drilling craters on the _Sagittaire's_ legs. Noloty fired her rear-firing lasers, missing the _Crockett_ by a whole meter, but still forced the Lyran to veer off course. Her proximity alarm squealed, tagging the incoming missiles. Noloty ducked, and the _Sagittaire_'s low profile let her dodge the warheads, which destroyed a row of abandoned trucks a few dozen meters behind. The _Crockett_ locked on the rear armor of the _Sagittaire_, but Noloty fired her jets to glissade. The _Crockett's_ twin bolts slashed the void where the _Sagittaire_ was half a second ago, savagely, but harmlessly. A few armor-piercing shots riddled the _Sagittaire's_ right torso, but whatever was blunted the attack. It was more scary than destructive, as Noloty realized a full shot of LB-10X in that area would certainly be fatal.

"Fight me, coward!" Nacthschatten howled through his external speaker. The frustration in his voice was imminent. "There is no escape! Die with dignity or live in shame!"

Noloty had been running around, buying time for Gryphon to prepare for dustoff. If her calculation were correct, she had 1 minute left. Whatever happened to her, the _Crockett_ wouldn't be able to stop Gryphon from launching. Witih Gryphon's safety a certainty, she decided she had enough running. It was time to settle the score, or die trying.

Growing restless, the _Crockett_ peppered the _Sagittaire_ with missiles as soon as the launchers recycled. Noloty turned right and braced for impact. Her right side still had a little bit of armor left. The missiles brutally tore up her right arm. The weapon console burst in static.

Noloty realigned her crosshair and fired her particle cannon. Multiple PPC hits on the _Crockett's_ torso started taking its toll. The blast breached the armor, turning the internal structure to mush. As the _Crockett_ staggered, Noloty followed suit with her lasers. One bolt missed the head, but the other two singed the remaining armor on the left torso.

The _Crockett_ steadied itself for a return fire, but Noloty rerouted all energy outlet to whatever myomer she had left. The _Sagittaire_ swooped right, strafing the _Crockett's_ left flank with lasers. The _Crockett_ blasted its jets to adjust its position. Its big guns flickered, and bright yellow muzzle flash blended in with emerald glow. Noloty gritted her teeth as the submunitions ravaged the _Sagittaire's_ internal structures. Sparks bled from under the cockpit. The light blinked as if the mech was losing power.

Noloty was certain the _Sagittaire_ would explode any moment.

In an act of defiance she lined up her cockpit with the _Crockett_. Her crosshair had long gone. She didn't know if she would hit the _Crockett_. She didn't know which weapon was still operational, so she just fired them all. Her finger abused the trigger in a series of taps. Azure particle beam decked the _Crockett_ in the midsection, and three emerald bolts burnt the remaining stored ammunition on the left torso. A fireball barreled out from the ammo bins and split the _Crockett_ into 3 parts in earth-shattering explosion. The part with the head disintegrated into pieces while the remaining two caught fire and crumbled a hundred meters apart.

Noloty leaned on her chair and closed her eyes, waiting for that big, bright flash to come and take her somewhere else, far from Lyran Alliance territory. It never came. There was just that choking, gut-churning smell that wouldn't go away. As bad as it was, it anchored her to reality, a sure sign that she was not yet dead.

"You still here, Hamlet?" Noloty chuckled. It sounded silly to talk to a machine, but after what she had been through, she felt the need to talk to _somebody_, didn't matter who. "Yeah, me too. That last one… that was something, isn't it? Never thought we would go that far, but here we are."

Slowly she turned her mech around to see a Trojan-class dropship shot up to the sky in a long trail of smoke. "A life for a life," Noloty sighed. "My debt is paid."

Her mission might be accomplished, but the fight might not. Her radar bleeped, and four more battlemech signatures appeared on the screen. A _Mad Cat_, an _Uziel_, a _Shadow Cat_, and a _Cougar_.


	24. Book II, Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: There is no way Noloty can win against Prodigy Lance, even in a brand new mech. So it has to come to this…

* * *

_**Strantor Military Academy,  
Strantor, Lyran Alliance,  
November 8, 3073**_

Noloty weighed in her situation. The _Sagittaire_ was done for. It could not take any more hit. The critical damaged sustained by the engines had reduced the speed to mere 30 kph. She had no more ammunition for her cannons, and no more coolant to compensate the _Sagittaire's_ enormous heat load. There is no way she could escape the Striking Tigers lance. The only thing left to do was to die with honor, the way she was trained in Bushido.

Noloty was all for dying for the Kuritans, but not by throwing her life as if it had no meaning. Would her death restored honor for the House of Kurita? She doubted it would. She failed her mission to destroy Strantor Academy, but the more she pondered, the more she believed that she did not fail DCMS. The order came from Black Dragon Society, not DCMS. And the more she thought about the Black Dragon, the more she wanted to dissociate herself with it.

So if fighting to the last breath was not the way to go, what else was there for her? A different DCMS unit? Would a DCMS unit accept a deserter? What about Solaris mechjock? Mercenary? That, if she could escape from the Striking Tigers lance. She had seen them fight, and barring miracle she had no chance against the Lyrans. But technically she didn't have a chance against Nachtschatten, a more experienced mechwarrior in a pristine battlemech. Yet she survived.

_Miracle?_ No, she didn't need miracle. She needed smokescreen.

_Smokescreen!_

Noloty turned her head around and realized that she was literally in a smokescreen farm. Some abandoned reservoirs still held flammable agents. Trucks and trains littered the ground. Raw materials piled up against each other. All she needed to do was to lit them up, and put the wall of smoke between her and the Striking Tigers.

Easier said than done, but worth a try.

Overcome with hope, Noloty pushed the throttle as far as it would go. The _Sagittaire_ limped in uneven gait, forcing itself to 32 kph. The radar screen blinked proximity alert. The _Cougar_ and _Shadow Cat_ were closing in at alarming speed, and in about 15 seconds the _Shadow Cat's_ Gauss rifle would come into range. She needed that smokescreen now. She twisted right and shot her PPC at some sort of a giant tank. Whatever was stored inside went up in flames, creating a massive fireball and a thick blue smoke. Noloty dove straight into it, just as the _Cougar_ jumped over a building and blasted its lasers, but the _Sagittaire_ was already out of its firing solution.

Adjusting to the new development, the _Mad Cat_ launched its missiles but the fire and smoke hampered the missile's guidance system. The warheads dove into the cloud blind, and struck more structures, bringing down more structures, creating more smokescreen for Noloty in the process.

Noloty kept her course inside the thick blue cloud. The _Sagittaire's_ low but wide profile bumped into unseen things. Everytime it hit something Noloty was trashed inside the cockpit. Only her harness kept her attached to her seat. The blue smoke started to seep into the cockpit, making her retch and gag. Tears streamed down her face. She desperately ran all fans and air purification systems inside the cockpit to combat the smoke.

Seconds were eternal but ultimately the _Sagittaire_ broke through the cloud. The acrid smell dissipated slowly. She pulled up the visor on her neurohelmet to scrub her eyes in an attempt to regain her vision. She quickly checked the radar to monitor their positions. There was only one big blob of heat signature in her radar. She suspected the Striking Tigers were still behind the smokescreen or getting another way around it. They might be out of range but with their speed they would reach her in a matter of minutes.

So she found another flammable to singe. She ran toward a pile of raw material amassed in front of a large conveyor belt. She fired her lasers at the heap, hoping it was explosive, which wasn't, but her lasers turned the material into embers. As she got closer the pile of material started to burn, slowly, but steadily, and when she came in close proximity with the heap, fire started raging.

Striking Tigers lance reappeared in her radar, led by the _Uziel_. There was a second of hesitation where Noloty wanted to turn around and unload everything she had at the _Uziel_ in one last hurrah. But vengeance wouldn't get her anywhere, only wasteful death. If fate were kind, they would meet again in the future, and she would have her revenge. As of now, running was her best shot.

So Noloty reset her course to the scorching heap of raw material and fired up her jump jets. The _Sagittaire_ soared almost 100 meters upward, clearing the top of the burning mound by a mere inch. It burst through the bonfire and landed a few meters away from the conveyor belt. The fire spiked the heat of the _Sagittaire_ a few notches toward shutdown but Noloty kept a steady course, using the air drag to cool her mech down.

And she kept firing at industrial structures, creating a swath of fire and smoke, covering her path. Cargo trucks, tankers, cooling towers, even raw materials that looked like flammable materials. The _Sagittaire_ was constantly overheating, but Noloty varied her path, letting her mech cool down before burning another structure.

But eventually she reached the end of the industrial complex. There was no more thing to shoot. It was just an open field in front of her, and she could see the starport in the distance with a few dropships on the landing pads. She could make it to the starport in half an hour and escape Strantor, if, and that was a big IF, she could escape the Striking Tigers.

Plotting the course to the starport, Noloty watched her radar closely, waiting for any Striking Tigers mech to come out of the smokescreen. They never came. Her radar just showed a few big blotches of heat sources representing burning structures and vehicles, but no battlemech signatures.

"You think we lost them, Hamlet?" Noloty said with a long puff of relief. It was naïve to think that her crude exit strategy managed to hold the elite Lyrans, but the fact spoke for itself. "Either our plan worked, or they just let us go. I don't know. I don't care. We're going out of here. So stay with me. We're almost there."

The _Sagittaire_ hobbled for more than 20 minutes until they were within a few kilometers away from the starport. Noloty opened a communication channel with any of the dropships, "Dropship Command… Dropship Command… can anybody hear me? Dropship Command…"

A few garbled messages crackled through the comlink, then somebody with a thick Canopian accent picked up the line. "This is Dropship Amityville. Identify yourself."

"This is Mechwarrior Noloty Malche, I need a transport off Strantor," Noloty said, leaving out her attributes as a Draconis Combine soldier. "I'm carrying a battlemech with me. Do you have a spot in your dropship?"

"For the right price, hell yea," the guy responded. "How are you going to pay?"

"I uh…" Noloty stammered. She had been living under the umbrella of Black Dragon Society for so long she didn't know how real life worked. "What do you mean by 'pay'?"

"What do you mean by 'what do you mean by pay'? You think the dropship belongs to your mother, Missy?" the guy snarled.

"But I don't know what to do! I don't have any money!"

"Well good luck with that!" the guy scoffed rudely.

"What… what other thing can I do to get onboard?" Noloty said, half pleading.

"What mech are you riding?"

"Uhm… a _Sagittaire…_"

"_Sagittaire!_ Hell yea, I'll take that! Give me the _Sagittaire_ and I'll take you anywhere in the 'Sphere!"

"But it's in a really bad condition…"

"I'll take a bad mech over easy money any day of the week! So do we have a deal?"

Noloty felt a hole just opened in her chest. She really liked the _Sagittaire_. Even though she was only piloting it for little more than an hour, she felt a strong emotional attachment to the mech, as if it was a 'friend' she never had. It felt like it was made and tailored specifically for her fighting style. They survived – and beat – overwhelming odds in spectacular fashion, and she was hoping she could have more of that in the future.

But giving it up was the only way out. She came this far, and to fail because of her affinity to a machine was beyond logic. It was just a machine. Yes, some people argued that battlemechs were more than just machines. In reality, they were, conjured by humans in drawing boards, made to battlefields through manufacturing lines. They were just tools to win wars.

"Well, fine, you can have my mech," Noloty whimpered.

"Alright, then, let's roll! We are the Leopard on landing pad B-3! Come on aboard!"

Undoubtedly the last stretch of the run was the most painful for Noloty, for she didn't want to part with her mech. But she knew she had to. The ramp into the belly of the Leopard seemed like the gate to hell. She slowly drove her mech up and secured it on the only empty mech bay on the dropship. She shut the mech down and sat there until the dropship bay closed.

"I'm sorry, Hamlet, but this is the only way," she whispered, holding back tears. "I will never forget you."

As the technicians secured the _Sagittaire_ to the mech bay, Noloty opened the hatch and climbed to the platform. A bedraggled man in rusty-brown jacket greeted her, showing off his unkempt teeth as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Whoo-wee! That's a sweet ride you've got there!" he chuckled. "Are you sure it's a _Sagittaire_? I've never seen a _Sagittaire_ like this before. Who did you steal it from?"

"Steal?" Noloty shot a dirty look at the man.

"What? Are you telling me you _bought_ this mech? You don't even have money to hitch a hike!"

"It doesn't matter," Noloty snorted. "Just promise me you'll take care of him. He means a lot to me."

"Yea, I'll take good care of it, alright. My crews have 15 years of experience dealing with mechs during travels. It'll be shiny new when we reach… where do you want to go, again?"

"I don't know," Noloty sighed. "How about Luthien? Can you take me to Luthien?"

"Luthien it is!" the man laughed. "I told you, I'd take you anywhere within the Inner Sphere. Now get yourself comfortable. We have a long flight ahead of us!"

Noloty threw a remorseful look at the _Sagittaire_ one last time before climbing up the stair.

* * *

**END OF BOOK II**


	25. Interlude 2

**INTERLUDE 2**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel: **Yeah, well, we'll what she gets in the future *wink*wink*

* * *

**_Dropship Argo,  
_****_Ashio System, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 3, 3074_**

Dultom Markham didn't like dealing with fanatical sects. They were single-minded, overly zealous about trivial things, self-centered, and derogating those who didn't share their beliefs. A few of them, like the Word of Blake, took their fanaticism to the next level by nuking everybody that didn't adhere to the words of Jerome Blake. There were times, in his long years of mercenary career, that the Inner Sphere was just a simple place, where greed was the only common denominator. No more. Fanatics like the Clans and the Word of Blake turned the Inner Sphere into a spiritual wasteland so bad he thought of retiring from mercenary life.

There was one problem: the Word of Blake paid mercenaries abundantly.

Standing in the command center of his decrepit dropship Argo, accompanied by his lieutenant Captain Darius Oliveira, Dultom watched the mug shot of a gaunt middle-aged man materialized in the middle of the holo-projector. His arrogant stare, draped in white robe, made Dultom want to throw up. But he made a mental note that that repulsive attitude came with a lot of c-bills. And as a veteran mercenary, Dultom welcomed any kind of c-bills.

"Lieutenant Colonel Dultom Markham," the hologram spoke haughtily. "Your punctuality amuses me."

"I have been in this business for a long time, Precentor Mordecai," Dultom replied halfheartedly. "Punctuality makes customers happy. Happy customers leave big tip."

"It's always about money, isn't it, mercenary scum?" the precentor spat. "I cherish the time you burn in hell with your money."

"Yet you came to me flashing c-bills on my face," Dultom growled with a triumphant smirk on his lips. "Admit it, Precentor, you are as lavish as anybody else in the Inner Sphere when it comes to money. So why don't we skip the pleasantries and go straight down to business? We're on a tight schedule."

The precentor's face disappeared from the hologram, which turned into the overhead map of planet Ashio. "Like we stated in the contract, Word of Blake Protectorate is looking forward to expanding to Ashio Prefecture in Draconis Combine. The first step would be to occupy Ashio. Yet the infidels in Ashio resist the amalgamation into Word of Blake Protectorate."

"Who wouldn't?" Darius leaned toward Dultom and whispered under his breath.

"So we're going to send the Markham Marauders to Ashio to _'convince'_ the people that their future is with the Word of Blake Protectorate. We expect this amalgamation to take place in a month's time, although by your reputation, I wouldn't be surprised if you wrap this up below budget. Use any persuasive means necessary. Defending parties are expected to be light. Local militia and Sun Zhang Cadre should be no match for the Markham Marauders. However, Word of Blake intelligence reported there are some elements of 13th Legion of Vega with undisclosed mission. Expect heavy firefight with that one, but still, they should give you no problem.

"Rule of engagement is simple: anything is fair game, including non-combatants."

"You want us to hit civilians?" Darius interjected. "That'll cost you extra."

"Need I remind you that the Word of Blake chose Markham's Marauders because of your exploits during the Aurigan Campaign, Captain Oliveira?" the precentor snarled. "You didn't care where the casualties came from, even though House Arano didn't pay you that much!"

"Let me reiterate what my XO implied," Dultom replied. "There are two ways we will conduct this mission. One, the nobility way. We'll wipe out whatever force defending Ashio. It's the safe way but it may take time. Two, the infamy way. We'll use the civilians as our bargaining chip to force the weak-minded government to surrender. But civilians are protected by Ares Convention. We could lose our license with MRBC. We'll charge you extra to compensate the risk of losing our business."

"We do not renegotiate the contract!" Precentor Mordecai growled. "You are not getting a c-bill more than what is stated!"

"The contract does not discuss rule of engagement," Dultom maintained his composure. "Now that you're giving us freedom to observe alternatives, we're giving you options. You want to stick to the contract? Then expect the result as stated in the contract. You wanna better result? You gotta show me the money. It's all there is to it."

The map disappeared from the holo-projector, and for a few minutes, there was nothing but static. Then Precentor Mordecai popped up, exuding affront but helplessness in the matter from his eyes. "Show me results, and I'll authorize more payment!"

"You can expect the best from Markham's Marauders," Dultom said with a smirk. "We will not disappoint you."

"I expect to hear from you within a month… or less!" Mordecai sneered in disgust. "Until then, do not attempt to contact me! And don't think you can backstab Word of Blake for more money! We regard loyalty very seriously. You can expect a rain of fire pouring down on you if you even try to breach contract! Good day, mercenary!" With that, the connection cut off.

"Fanatic asshole!" Dultom snorted.

"You're playing with fire," Darius pointed out. "These people are capable of nasty shits. Look what they did at Outreach. And Tharkad. And anywhere else."

"I've dealt with people capable of nastier shits than these bastards, and I'm still in the business," Dultom scoffed. "Leave the business to me. Your job is to shape our crews into combat-ready mechwarriors. Set up simulator shifts and rotate the mechwarriors so none of them have time to frolic. We'll combat-drop in a week. I want them to be ready."

"Yes, Sir," Darius snapped a short salute.

"I gotta go see Yang, see where he is with our hardwares," Dultom said as he walked out of the command center. He sorted through a series of corridors and stairs to arrive at the mech bay. The spacious room held 12 battlemechs, all being secured in docking bays. All of them were heavy to assault class with the exception of a _Bushwacker_ and a _Lineholder_, which he occasionally used as scouts despite their below-average speed for reconnaissance.

His intention was to find Yang Virtanen, the chief tech of the Markham's Marauder, but he let himself be distracted by the visceral image of his own mech. A 95-ton BSK-MAZ _Bull Shark_, the brainchild of Clan Wolverine during its heyday, highlighted the otherwise dimly lit hangar. It was a massive brawler armed to the teeth, with a Thumper Cannon jutted out from the back as its primary weapon. An LB-10X and a UAC5 on each arm served as back up batteries, and 4 medium lasers rounded up the arsenal.

"It's nice to see you mechwarriors in the hangar when you're not rushing to the cockpits," Yang said sarcastically as he stood by Dultom. "What brings you down here, Boss?"

"How is she?" Dultom replied without taking his eyes from the _Bull Shark_.

"What do you expect? She's hundreds of years old. She's old and cranky. But she's holding up, and she has a few more years to do whatever it is you want her to do."

"We got a mission, and I'm not expecting heavy action," Dultom smiled. "Maybe even 'soft' targets."

"'Soft' targets. We haven't had that since Aurigan," Yang chuckled. "Incendiary shells, then?"

"Definitely," Dultom smiled. "But throw in a ton of the regular clustered munitions, just in case."

"I know they're your favorite," Yang wrote something on his notepad. "Any other special order?"

"No, Yang. You're doing a good job keeping her together. Keep up the good work."

"Alright, I'll get it set up. In the mean time, feel free to wander around to inspect the rest of the mechs. Or, you know, hang out with the techs, something that you mechwarriors seem too embarrassed to do."

As Yang left, Dultom spent a few minutes marvelling the _Bull Shark_. He never got tired looking at it. A one-of-a-kind monster, he affectionately called it Jormungandr, after the legendary sea serpent in Norse mythology. And aptly so. Many battlemechs had fallen dead in a contest of domination with the Jormungandr. And even though both of them were getting old, Dultom looked forward to having a few more duels before he calling it a career.

"Soon, Baby," he whispered. "Soon, we'll graze the battlefield again, like the old days."


	26. Book III, Chapter 1

**BOOK III**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Review Corner**:

**The Colonel**: That's a good prediction

**Ulquiorra9000**: Assimilate is the better word but it sounds too Trekkish. All we need is somebody saying "Refusal to comply is totally useless", or something to that effect, and this story will go to a whole new direction

* * *

**_Jumpship Paiderastia,  
_****_Ashio System, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 11, 3074_**

Noloty's sleep was rudely interrupted by blaring klaxons. Abandon ship! All hands, abandon ship!

"What?! What the hell is …" Noloty was just stretching out when a massive quake threw her off the bed. She slid on the floor to a corner and landed on top of a man, draped only in a Marik-purple boxer. A few other passengers fell from their cots and piled up on top of her. Everybody tried to get up from the floor, throwing elbows and knees and punches in every direction, some of which ended up on Noloty's face.

The trip from Lyran Alliance back to Draconis Combine was uneventful at best. The dropship Amityville docked with Jumpship Paiderastia 2 hours after dustoff. All passengers of the Leopard-class dropship transferred to the merchant-class jumpship. After that, it was just a series of jumping and recharging. Everything happened in suspended animation. None of the passengers were interested in socializing and only minded their own business. It was so mind-numbing Noloty lost track of space. She knew the jumpship crossed the Lyran-Dracon border sometime around Christmas. But as for what system they were on exactly, she had no idea.

And then this happened.

As the jumpship began to turn over, Noloty pushed the pile of passengers with all her might. She rolled to her side just as a burly man crashed onto the space she occupied a moment ago. She pushed herself from the floor and jumped over a couple passengers. She climbed a bed to dodge some passengers who barreled out of the living quarter, then followed them outside.

The main corridor was jam-packed with people rushing to all direction. Noloty tried to grab somebody but the absolute terror in people's eyes told her something happened to the jumpship. Her basic training kicked in, and she ran to the only place she could think of: the hangar.

Arriving at the hangar, Noloty had to 'swim' upstream through a stampede toward lifeboats. She got an idea of what caused such panic, but she got the attention of a ship crew. "What is happening?" she asked.

"The ship's under attack! Go to the lifeboat!" the crew pushed her out of his way.

"Under attack? By whom?"

"Does it matter? Get in the lifeboat!" the man hollered at her face. "Move it move it move it!"

This attack did not make sense. The Paiderastia was a civilian jump ship. Either it was mistaken for a military jump ship, or somebody was playing a really nasty game. But it didn't matter. A big explosion rocked the ship, and Noloty knew she didn't have much time. She was already running toward a lifeboat when she realized that there was only one safe place for a mechwarrior.

The cockpit of a battlemech.

Reversing direction, Noloty slid two decks until she arrived at the Amityville. The bay door had begun to close. She sprinted as hard as she could, then skidded on the grated floor, ripping her elbow skin in the process, and slid into the Leopard-class dropship. She pulled herself up, grimacing in pain as blood trickled down her arms. But the pain soon subsided as she saw the _Sagittaire_ was still there, locked up in one of the mech cubicles, as if waiting for her to take it.

Without thinking Noloty clambered up the platform and grabbed a neurohelmet. One of the dropship crew was setting up another mechwarrior on the _Bombardier_ next to the _Sagittaire_ when he saw what Noloty was trying to do.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not your mech!" he rushed toward Noloty. "Get your ass off that thing!"

Noloty's mouth opened for a counterargument, but a jarring explosion rocked the ship. She instinctively grabbed hold of a plasteel bar for support, but the crewman was not so lucky. A loose structure came crashing down on the platform where they stood, taking him along with a big chunk of the platform down three stories to the ground. The light went out, replaced by blinking red light. Klaxon overwhelmed the bay, signaling all dropship crews and passengers that detachment from Paiderastia was imminent.

Noloty jumped into the cockpit as fast as she could and sealed the hatch. She was on her way to the command couch when a powerful quake threw her to a corner. She got on all four and tried to reach for the seat but another quake sent her sprawling to another corner. Another jerk sent her to the ceiling. She gave up all attempt to sit on the couch and just grabbed something as the cockpit continued to shake vigorously.

This continued for the next half hour, capped by a crash so shocking Noloty thought the _Sagittaire_ would split into two, then everything went quiet. Noloty lied down on the cockpit floor, waiting for something to happen, but the only thing she could feel was soft, rhythmical pulse coming from the floor. It was time for her to move. She pulled up and claimed the command seat. She hooked up her neurohelmet to the console, pressed the start button, disabled the password sequence, and inspected her mech. The dropship crew had patched up the armor but didn't reload the UAC10. But with an ERPPC, 5 medium lasers, and sufficient armor, she was confident in her defense, should it come to that.

"You alright, Hamlet?" she talked to herself. "So glad to be here again! Looks like you're in better shape than I am. But it doesn't matter. Let's see what we got ourselves into."

Noloty twisted the _Sagittaire_ as far as the moorings let it. The door bays were split open, and she could see through the crack that the dropship had crash-landed on a rocky soil. The mech bay was a total mess. One battlemech, an Exterminator, had been dislodged from its moorings and lying on the ground. The other two, a _Bombardier_ on her left and a _Crab_ on her right, were still intact.

Noloty jiggled the joystick with her bloody hands and the _Sagittaire_ wrested itself free from the platform. She set out com link through general frequency, "Is anybody alive? Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

"The name is Beck, Hexare Grenadiers. I'm on the _Bombardier_."

"Private Mauhur, Fighting Urukhai. I'm on the _Crab_. I'm supposed to be at New Aragorn, dammit!"

"Noloty Malche, 2nd Sword of Light, I'm on the _Sagittaire_. Does anybody know where we are?"

"Somewhere in Ashio Prefecture, I think," the guy named Beck replied.

"Kuritan space," the guy named Mauhur added. "Of all the places we could crash-land, it has to be Kuritan space!"

"Guys, I'm a Draconis Combine mechwarrior. If we are in Draconis territory, there may be some DCMS units that can help us. Follow my lead, and I promise I'll get you out."

"Roger that, I'm following you," Beck replied.

"Got no love for the Dracons, but alright," Mauhur followed. "Just get me outta here!"

Slowly Noloty pushed the throttle forward to guide the _Sagittaire_ through the debris. She led her mech to crouch under the low clearance, and barely managed to pass through the opening. The sound of the rhythmical pounding became more pronounced once she was outside. Clearing the dropship, she climbed up a hill as she waited for the other two mechs to get out of the wreck.

A scene of unrivaled savagery greeted her. A sizeable city, with various towers and domes and dormitories, was subject to intense shelling from an unknown force. Multiple pillars of smoke billowed from various buildings, and fire engulfed half of the city. It was the thundering explosions in the city that Noloty heard as drums playing in the distance.

"What in the name of Hachiman is happening here?" she murmured.

Her com set blink. Somebody was trying to establish communication line with her. She picked it up, and the feeble sound of a woman sorted through roaring blasts. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Chu-sa Oblivia Sandokan, 13th Legion of Vega! We are under heavy fire! Need immediate assistance!"

Legion of Vega. That was an honorable Kuritan regiment. After the debacle on Strantor, Noloty found a way to redeem herself. "This is Heishi Noloty Malche. What's your sitrep?"

"Word of Blake's mercenaries have been shelling the city of Shigata for the last few days. I am leading a Disaster Action Team to Shigata. My Sun Zhang Cadre escorts were wiped out by the mercenaries. I am trapped in the city with thousands of civilians. Evacuation force is half an hour away but we need these mercenary bastards off our back or there will be nothing to evacuate!"

"Hang on, Ma'am! I'm coming!" Noloty gunned her engine toward the city. She hailed the other two mercenaries coming out of the dropship wreck. "We have an escape route! A Kuritan unit is pinned in the city waiting for evacuation. Some Word of Blake forces are grinding them to the ground. If we can help them hold off the Blakist force, we can evacuate with them!"

"Roger that, I'm right behind you," Beck replied as he caught up with Noloty in his _Bombardier_.

"I'm not helping goddamn Kuritans!" Mauhur snorted through the comlink.

"This is your only chance! They're the only one with dropships! You don't help them, you're stuck here with the Blakes!"

"Sonofabitch! Alright, I'm coming!" Mauhur replied. "But I'm doing this for my own sake! I'm not joining you people!"

"Have it your way!" Noloty set the course to the city in front of her and pushed the throttle to maximum. The _Sagittaire_ broke into a steady run, and although she had quite a big lead, the _Bombardier_ and the _Crab_ caught up with her. As she got closer, the drumming sound of explosions started to rattle the cockpit. The streets were jammed with vehicles trying to leave the city, and a company of Cavalry Attack helicopters rained down their missiles on the stampede. Fireballs ravaged the vehicles trapped in the traffic.

"Chu-sa Oblivia, I have visual contact with a company of VTOLs firing on civilian refugees. Do they belong to your unit?"

"Negative, Heishi. Smoke those bastards!"

"Ryokai!" Noloty tilted her mech up and fired her PPC at the closest Cavalry. Azure charged bolt jetted from the _Sagittaire_'s left torso and stung a Cavalry. Its well-armored hull blunted Noloty's attack, but the chopper stalled, nose-diving toward the packed street, only to hover inches above the ground.

The rest of the VTOLs turned and launched their missiles at the incoming threats, mostly at Noloty.

"Fire at will! Take down those choppers!" Noloty yelled. Missiles smashed into various part of the _Sagittaire_, rendering aiming difficult. She blasted her jets and soared, dodging at least 5 shoals of warheads thrown at her at the same time, then fired her PPC at the Cavalry she hit a few seconds ago, still shrugging off the effect of her first PPC. Her long blue energy dart set off a fireball as the Cavalry erupted midair, ejecting metal shards and charred flesh.

"Eat this, suckers!" Beck barked through the comlink as the _Bombardier_ launched a 40-missile salvo at the choppers. Some broke formations for evasive maneuvers, but two were caught in the missile storm. One lost its rotor and quickly plummeted to its scorching death, another one spun out of control when a lucky warhead smashed into the cockpit. It dove straight to the ground and disintegrated into fragments, leaving nothing bigger than a football.

The remaining Cavalry Attack made a wide loop to regroup, but the _Crab_ used its long range energy weapons to disrupt the process. A single large laser singed the tail rotor of a chopper, causing the VTOL to spin wildly before coming to a fiery blast next to the road. Its second laser volley wrecked the main rotor, and the Cavalry went to a nose dive that ended up in a brilliant explosion.

"Hit that big honkin' round of a rotor," Mauhur's self-satisfactory voice crackled. "Big target, easier to hit, with certain death to follow!"

Noloty took the cue and aimed high, firing her PPC at the fuzzy round thing atop a Cavalry Attack helicopter. Spark burst and the chopper immediately stalled, crashing onto the ground in a wild bonfire. The _Bombardier_ pulled similar stunt, aiming at the rotor, bringing down two more Cavalry Attack helicopters. Not to be outdone, the _Crab_ sacked another chopper, turning it into a fireball before it hit the ground.

The remaining helicopters conceded and turned away from the battle.

"Chu-sa Oblivia, air threat is neutralized," Noloty said. "Area is secured."

"Good job, mechwarrior," the other woman replied. "Another mercenary group is firing incendiary shells at civilians from the north east. Possibly ground units. Search and destroy those units!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Noloty plot another route to the northern part of the city. She hailed the _Bombardier_ and the _Crab_, "Let's take it up a notch, guys! More Blakist mercenaries to destroy!"

The _Sagittaire_ jumped over the burning street while the _Bombardier_ and _Crab_ took a long detour until they found an opening on the traffic. They quickly regrouped with the _Sagittaire_ at the outskirt. The city was torn apart, an obvious sign of pitched battle with parts from various war machines littered the ground. The northern part of the city was blanketed in black smoke, with occasional flashes from explosions peeking from the thick greasy cloud.

As they got closer, Noloty could see traces of artillery shells arching in the air before hammering the city. She turned her mech toward the source of the trace. Far outside the city, about 5 miles north of the burning district, a company of Thor SPA rained down their artillery rounds, reinforced with Inferno warheads, upon the city. A lance of Rommel MBT guarded the SPA's in line formation.

"Take them one vehicle at a time," Noloty said as she prepared her ERPPC. "Target Thor forward corner. Fire on my mark." She waited until they fell within 500 meters from the formation. "Now!" Her PPC flashed, sending a stream of particle charges at the closest Thor. The _Bombardier_'s missiles arched like a rainbow, splashing on the SPA in a torrential hail. The _Crab_'s twin lasers stabbed the Thor, finishing what Noloty started. The stored magazine went off in mad succession, and the Thor roared into a fireball.

The Rommels came alive and charged Noloty's ragtag band, spraying its 5-pack missiles while rushing to bring their lethal AC20 to bear.

"Watch out for those AC20!" Noloty cried out while steering her _Sagittaire_ clear of the Rommel's firing range. "Keep hammering those Thors! I'll handle the Rommels!"

Noloty knew she must only rely on her PPC for the AC20 matched the range of her medium lasers. She bobbed and weaved, striking the Rommels from the distance, sniping any Rommel that tried to take pot shots at the _Bombardier_ and _Crab_. Soon the _Sagittaire_ turned scorching hot, and the Rommels' long range missiles tore her armor up layer by layer, digging deep into the myomer bundles. She fired her jets to change direction, then hit the Rommel closest to the other two mechs. The excessive heat hindered her movement, but the Rommel mediocre top speed couldn't take advantage of that.

Meanwhile the _Bombardier_ and _Crab_ found better success with the SPA. Packed in tight 'testudo' formation, the Thors in the center were trapped and had to wait for the outer Thors to move out of the way before they could maneuver. The _Bombardier_ just battered the center formation, one salvo after another, destroying two Thors in quick succession. The _Crab_ swung in a wide circle and disabled the outer Thors, trapping some tanks in the center. The raging fire from busted artillery tanks demoralized the tank crews so bad half of them jumped off their tanks and fled on foot.

The Rommels turned to protect the Thors and Noloty pressed her attack. She slammed home a PPC bolt at the turret of a Rommel. An orange fireball catapulted the turret a few dozen meters in the air, then crashed in earth-shattering boom. The burning hull of the Rommel rolled aimlessly.

Seeing all was lost, the remaining tanks retreated.

"Artillery units neutralized," Noloty reported.

"You start to impress me, Heishi," Oblivia replied. "The northern districts of Shigata are lost but we can use them as a safe passage for evacuation. The western part is still under heavy fire. See to it that this part of the city is relieved. Be advised, battlemechs are reported in this area."

"Acknowledged," Noloty replied. She cranked the engine up and dove straight into the war-torn city. Buildings were set ablaze, and the streets were littered with concrete blocks, burning vehicles, and civilians. She jumped over a few highways to avoid fleeing civilians, then continued west where smoke pillars rose, exemplified by flashes of light and thundering explosions. The _Bombardier_ and _Crab_ followed her in a tight formation.

It was almost 20 minutes until they reached the west end of Shigata. The situation was worse, with burning carcasses of mechs and tanks blocking the streets. Whoever defended the city put up a good but disastrous fight. The assailants, led by a _Longbow_ and a _Catapult_, rained down Inferno-laden missiles upon the smoldering districts, while a _Highlander_ and a _Rifleman_ protected their rear flank, occasionally firing their weapons at the nearby buildings.

"Heads up! Heavy and assault mechs!" Noloty said. "We can do this! Focus on one mech at a time! Target the _Highlander_! Fire at will! Give everything you got!"

Missiles, laser, and particle bolts leapt from their tubes and converged on the _Highlander_'s upper body. The assault mech convulsed and wobbled under the onslaught. It backed up into a building, destroying the front extrerior of the skyscraper before slouching on its left side. Smoke twirled from a big gash on its center torso.

The rest of the lance turned to assess the new threat, and Noloty braced for impact, but instead the _Longbow_ and _Catapult_ fired their missiles at the _Bombardier_. The _Rifleman_ followed suit, firing its ballistic/laser combo, shredding the armor of the 65-ton missile boat. Chunks of armor and internal structures flew into the open as the _Bombardier_ trashed about.

"Mayday! Mayday! They're ganging up on me!" the panic voice of Beck bled from the comlink.

"Hard break right!" Noloty jumped and landed in front of the _Bombardier_, but the _Highlander_ returned to the fight quicker than she anticipated. It fired its Gauss rifle, and the _Bombardier's_ left torso erupted in a spectacular display of fireworks. The _Rifleman_ swung right and buried a fatal shot into the unprotected engine. The _Bombardier_ disintegrated in a furious explosion so hard it knocked half of Noloty sensor's off.

"Sonofabitch, we can't win this!" the _Crab_ turned around to run away from the battle. "We should've waited at the dropship!"

"Stay in the fight! Stay in the fight!" Noloty warned Mauhur but she was too late. The _Longbow_ and the _Catapult_ unleashed a staggering 80-missile salvo at the _Crab's_ thin rear armor. The warheads chewed up the _Crab_ without relent, leaving it a mangled hulk. The _Highlander_ took a good aim at the exposed rear side and slammed home a nickel-ferrous slug into the unprotected engine. The _Crab_ burst into flames.

Now standing alone, Noloty knew her life was numbered in seconds. She fired her PPC at the _Highlander's_ chest, wishing for a lucky shot, but it didn't happen. The _Highlander_ staggered, bleeding fire from a bad gash on the front armor, but regained control and trained all weapons at the _Sagittaire_. The _Rifleman_ lobbed a long trace of HEAP at her direction. She twisted left, blunting the attack with her right side, just when the _Catapult_ fired its missiles. The shockwave felt like a tidal wave. The _Sagittaire_ leaned on its left. Noloty slammed the joystick to her right thigh, compensating the impact, but the _Longbow_ was waiting for her. She had nothing else to do but to brace for impact.

But before she drew more damage, the ground lit up with massive explosions. Bright energy bolts and hypersonic ballistics harassed the mercenary lance from its left flank. Noloty turned her mech toward the source of the fire, and watched in helpless wonder as a _Blood Asp_, two _Banshee_, and a _Pillager_ joined the fray, going straight at the mercenary lance.


	27. Book III, Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Review Corner:**

**The Colonel: **Got it.

**Ulquiorra9000**: Yes it is. More of him in this chapter.

* * *

**_Shigata, Ashio,  
_****_Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
_****_Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 11, 3074_**

Like gamecocks in a cock pit, the two lances went at each other's throats and completely ignored Noloty. The mercenaries rallied behind the _Longbow's_ and _Catapult's_ missiles, while the newly arrived lance fired their Gauss slugs to the greatest effect. Laser and particle bolts zipped back and forth, filling the void between missiles and Gauss slugs. Armor shards scattered with every hit, and molten smelter dripped to the ground, creating fuming piles of goop on the asphalt.

But despite the promise of carnage the assault battlemechs offered, the battle ended up in anticlimax. The mercenaries did not contest the newly-arrived lance. They retreated methodically, taking cover behind the missile showers from the _Longbow_ and _Catapult_, and occasional Gauss shots from the _Highlander_. The two _Banshees_ gave chase for a good while, but decided – or were ordered – to let the mercenaries go. The _Pillager_, possibly the leader of the pack, stood firing until the mercenaries fell out of range, then faced the _Sagittaire_, guns trained at the cockpit. The _Blood Asp_ mirrored the _Pillager_, holding the _Sagittaire_ in a standoff.

Noloty didn't expect to survive these two bruisers, but instead of Gauss slugs on the face, she got an invitation to establish comlink. Her hands trembled slightly as she pressed the connect button.

"This is Tai-sa Tsagoi Sandokan, 13th Legion of Vega," the guy on the other side, presumably the _Pillager_ mechwarrior, crackled. "State your name and unit."

"Sandokan?" Noloty cringed.

"I take it you've talked to Oblivia. She is my sister."

"Oh… Heishi Noloty Malche, 2nd Sword of Light."

"Second Sword of Light? This is far away from Luthien, don't you think? What are you doing here?"

"I uh…" Noloty stuttered, trying not to sound like a deserter. "I was going to Luthien, but my jumpship was attacked and I crash-landed here."

"The rest of your group?"

"They didn't make it, Sir."

"These mercenary bastards are attacking unarmed people," the _Pillager_ dropped its arms. "But they are working for the Word of Blake, so no surprise. Anyway it's good you crash-landed here, because you'd be able to assist my sister and her humanitarian crews. And for that, you have my gratitude."

"It's an honor to help another DCMS soldier, Sir," Noloty downplayed her effort. "And you saved me from those mercenaries. So we're even."

"Good to know. Now follow me. We'll get you up to speed."

The _Pillager_ marched toward the city and Noloty followed the big mech. The _Blood Asp_ followed suit with guns still aimed at the _Sagittaire's_ back. The two _Banshees_ walked behind the _Blood Asp_ through the burning district. The Inferno-laden missiles from the mercenaries set the turned the western part of Shigata into a scorching neighborhood. Buildings were set ablaze. A few of them crumbled, blocking the street, prompting the assault mech to detour. The heat level shot up half the scale just by walking through the streets. Smoke hampered their vision, so much they had to rely on overhead map and night vision to navigate the district.

Soon they reached downtown which, while still torn by the war, was mostly intact. Noloty parked next to the _Pillager_ then climbed down. A few foot soldiers waited for her on the ground, watching her every move until the mechwarrior of the _Pillager_ dismissed them. He was built like his _Pillager_: large, with over pronounced musculature, jet black curly hair that reached his neck, and a pair of biceps that rivaled her thighs in size. He stood almost a head taller than Noloty, so when he stripped his cooling vest, she got front-seat access to his steel-hard chest and abs, marred with multiple scars.

And she caught him looking at her, marveling at her sweaty curves, paying close attention to what her skimpy outfit couldn't cover. And she caught that obvious bulge under his tight shorts. She felt her face burn with shame, but every attempt to look away from his midsection failed miserably. Her mind started playing tricks on her, posting lewd image at the back of her head about how big the swell would grow in proportion to the rest of his body.

"Tsagoi!" a woman called him. He turned around and bear-hugged a girl with short red hair. She was everything he was not: curvy, and exotic, even though she was draped in military fatigue with a large red cross sign on her arm. Noloty's chest twinged with jealousy, watching him getting cozy with another woman.

"This is Oblivia, my sister," Tsagoi put on a t-shirt she brought for him. "Oblivia, this is Heishi Noloty."

"Oh…" Noloty stood dumbfounded. She felt horrible, being jealous to Tsagoi's own sister. She bowed to hide her face, which had turned beet red. "It's an honor to meet you in person, Ma'am,"

"The honor is mine, Heishi Noloty. Your work clears up some safe passage to escape the mercenaries."

"Just doing my job, Ma'am."

"You have met the rest of my lance," Tsagoi said, referring to the other three mechwarriors who had dismounted their mechs. "Gregoro from FRR Drakons, and Ping from CCAF. They both ride the _Banshee_. 'Mister Personality' here is Jax, a Smoke Jaguar expatriate. He's on the _Blood Asp_. Gentlemen, this is Heishi Noloty, 2nd Sword of Light. She is the one holding the Markham's Marauders until we arrived."

"Nice to meet you," Noloty gave a courtesy nod.

"Alright, there's time for socializing," Tsagoi put on a t-shirt Oblivia brought for him. "Right now we have to plan for evacuation." He dismissed his lance mates and motioned Noloty to follow him. "Let's brief."

As his lance mates dispersed, Tsagoi went to a semi secluded place. His legs were so long Noloty had to jog to keep up with him. He turned on a holo-projector to show a map of Ashio. "The Word of Blake sent a manifest to the world of Ashio to join Word of Blake Protectorate, which Ashio refused. So the Blakes sent Markham's Marauders to Ashio as a punitive force. They made landfall a few days ago. Planetary Militia and Sun Zhang Cadre, the only defense on Ashio, were no match for the battle-hardened mercenaries. So now the planet is defenseless and the mercenary bastards are going after civilians, hoping to fold the planetary government."

"I've heard of the Markham's Marauders," Noloty squinted. "I read about them during training."

"They made a name for themselves during Aurigan War," Tsagoi let out a long puff. "Aurigan Reach is a small periphery nation bordering Taurian Concordat and Capellan Confederation. House Espinosa, backed up by the Concordat, usurped the House Arano as the ruling family of Aurigan in a bloody coup. In retaliation, House Arano hired the Markham's Marauders to get their throne back. The civil war that followed was unparalleled atrocity. Both sides disregarded Ares Convention and conducted massacre after massacre. In the end the Markham's Marauders defeated the Taurian Concordat's elements, then slaughtered House Espinosa to the last man."

"Why can't we call MRBC to stop the carnage?" Noloty asked.

"All MRBC will do is to blacklist Markham's Marauders and revoke their license. They won't stop Word of Blake from hiring the Marauders, or help Ashio's civilians. We are all Ashio have."

"13th Legion of Vega is a regiment, is it not? Where are the rest of your troops?"

"We are spreading thin protecting civilians all over Ashio. My command lance is all I have on Shigata. We were lucky to get rid of the mercenaries, but they will return, stronger than ever. Shigata will fall, and so will Ashio. We have to evacuate whatever is left on Ashio." He looked at Noloty, gauging her reaction. "You came to the right place, Heishi Noloty, if you're looking for this kind of action. Or not."

"I've been looking forward to go to Jihad front line, Sir," Noloty stated firmly. "This is everything I want. I'm wondering…" she paused briefly, collecting her composure, "… is there a spot in your unit? I would like to serve with the 13th Legion of Vega."

"Is that so?" Tsagoi gave Noloty a funny look. "Don't like the 2nd Sword of Light anymore?"

"I kinda… uhm, don't want to…" Noloty stammered, "… be with the Black Dragon Society anymore."

A sinister chuckle escaped Tsagoi's lips. "Sucks to work with traitors, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea, Sir," Noloty found the courage to smile. "So, it's that a yes?"

"No," Tsagoi shook his head. "I don't have a spot in my unit. But I know somebody who does. Coordinator Hohiro Kurita is assembling a task force to defend Ashio from the Word of Blake. This unit, Ryuken-go, will relieve the 13th and kick Markham's Marauders' asses, or whosever asses the Word of Blake put in Ashio by the time they arrive. The CO, Sho-sa Scarlett, is a friend of mine, and last time I checked she was still interviewing. I'll reference you to her. Your experience with the Markham's Marauders will be critical to the Ryuken-go. But until then, you can join my lance. I can use an extra battlemech."

Noloty pursed her lips in disappointment. She wanted to join the 13th Legion of Vega because of _him_. She couldn't explain the sudden attraction, whether it was just an impulse of catching an eye candy after years of looking at the 'ugliness' of humanity (both literally and figuratively), or her raging hormone. Whatever it was, she bit it hard.

But she knew how military worked. It was not fair, but there was nothing she could do to change that. "Thank you, Sir," she nodded sullenly. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Our dropships will dustoff in 48 hours," Tsagoi switched the hologram to the overhead map of Shigata. "Oblivia's team will round up the survivors and we are going to escort them to the landing strip. The southern part was still in gridlock, but thanks to you the northern part was open so we're going from the north. Granted, the Markham's Marauders will return to make sure this evacuation does not happen. I need you to protect this contingent at all cost. We only have 5 battlemechs including yours, with a company of Galleon and Hunter light tanks. It's going to be tough, and we will lose civilians. But if I can take 50-percent of the civilians making it off world, I'll declare victory."

"Understood," Noloty nodded. "But my mech is running out of ammunition. Do you have some extra ammo for UAC10?"

"No, Heishi, we can't give you ammo. We barely have enough for our own. I'm afraid you have to make do with whatever you have left."

"I have an ERPPC and 5 medium lasers, Sir," Noloty stated. "I will do what I can."

"Good," Tsagoi turned off the holo-projector. "Dismiss and try to get some rest. We'll regroup tomorrow, 6 hours before departure." Tsagoi walked away, then turned around to face Noloty the last time. "Glad to have you on board, Heishi Noloty."

"Me too, Sir," Noloty replied. She stood idle, watching Tsagoi walking away to marvel at his taut behind, then walked dejectedly back to her mech.

* * *

**_Markham's Marauders' Base Camp,  
_****_Ashio, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 11, 3074_**

Dultom Markham propped his boots up as he watched the battleROM of the mission at Shigata. The hologram showed the action from the perspective of Dekker, the mechwarrior of the _Longbow_, targeting a _Sagittaire_ fidgeting under pressure from Medusa, the mechwarrior of the _Catapult_. The crosshair burnt yellow, and Dekker was moments away from firing his missile when something hit him hard. The hologram burst into static, and when it returned to picture mode, it showed a massive _Pillager_ with both arms extended, one aimed at the _Longbow_, the other one at the _Catapult_.

"Yeah, that's him," Dultom spat. "That's 'Gypsy'. That bitch of a battlemech."

"The contract didn't say Gypsy was going to be in the vicinity," Glitch, the mechwarrior of the _Rifleman_, chimed in. "This could pass for hazardous oversight. Get the fanatic freaks to give us more money."

"If I don't know you better, Glitch, I would've thought you're scared of Gypsy," Behemoth, the mechwarrior of the _Highlander_, downed a few gulps of beer.

"Last time I checked you were right beside me, running away from Gypsy like a little girl," Glitch lit up a cigarette.

"I have a reason. You don't," Behemoth sneered. "You just did what everybody else did."

"None of you should've run from Gypsy," Darius tuned in. "A mech is just as good as the mechwarrior, and as far as I can remember, Tsagoi Sandokan is not that good. I could've beaten his ass."

"I don't remember you fighting Gypsy, Darius," Medusa said curtly. "It's easy to look down on other mechwarrior if you don't do it yourself."

"I'll handle Gypsy," Dultom stood up. "Focus on the other stuffs, and keep the other mechs off my back." He rewound the battleROM to the scene where Dekker was about to shoot the _Sagittaire_. "Who's this guy?"

Darius hooked up another battleROM to the holo-projector, showing the _Sagittaire_, _Bombardier_, and _Crab_ busting the artillery tanks. "Yang retrieved this from one of the Rommels. Those three cost us most of our air assets and half of the Thor SPA's."

"Are they part of the 13th Legion of Vega?" Dultom's brows cocked.

"Unlikely. The _Bombardier_ wore Hexare Grenadier's cammo. The _Crab_ had Fighting Urukhai's insignia. The _Sagittaire_… there's no cammo or insignia. It's like just rolled out of the factory."

"Covert op?" Dultom mused.

"I don't know. We killed the _Bombardier_ and the _Crab_, so we don't have to worry about them. The _Sagittaire_ is still out there, but looking at how it fought, any of us would kill it without breaking a sweat."

"I should've gotten the kill, if Gypsy didn't ruin my shot," Dekker growled.

"Whoever he is, most likely he's aligning with Tsagoi," Dultom said. "Next time you see him, make sure he's dead. I'll get Tsagoi and Gypsy, so I don't wanna hear sore excuses about somebody else ruining your life. You're professionals, for Christ sake. Act like one!"

"Yes Sir!" the mechwarriors replied in unison.

"Alright, get ready to move. I need to talk to Yang." Dultom left the command center and drew his comset. "Yang. How's Jormungandr?"

"Ready to roll!" Yang replied from the other side.

"Forget the incendiary. I'm taking on Gypsy. I need HEAP. Lots of them."

"Sure thing, Boss. Bring in some souvernirs for me. Plasma Rifle is perfection, but anything will do."


	28. Book III, Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Review Corner:**

**The Colonel: **If there's anything I learnt from reality TV show: don't boot off the main villain(s) too early :lol:

**Ulquiorra9000**: I like making cameos as a thank you note for those who keep up and review my stories.

* * *

_**Shigata, Ashio,  
**__**Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,  
**__**January 13, 3074**_

Dusk blanketed the city of Ashio, and through her windshield Noloty watched as dozens of Elite 3 land trains, modified to carry passengers, lined up in staggered formation. Civilians of Shigata flocked in the thousands to get a spot inside the land trains, modified to accommodate passengers. Myriads of trucks, APC, and various forms of transports scattered around and in between the 200-ton giants. Light tanks formed perimeter defense encompassing the bulk of the caravan. It was an impressive sight, yet they were vulnerable, lightly-armored and pathetically armed. Their only true protection came from 5 battlemechs.

Were 5 battlemechs enough to guard hundreds of lightly-armed vehicles full of civilians? Noloty was too afraid to find the answer.

"This is Delta-Six Red, ten minutes to roll out," Oblivia's voice scrambled over the comlink. "We rounded everybody that remained in the city, roughly 10,000 heads. We need them off world, safe from Word of Blake's grips."

"Acknowledged, Delta," Tsagoi followed suit. "Hawk Lance, lock and load." His voice turned grim when he switched to different frequency to talk to his lance mates. "Now understand one thing: We are all they have, and we are not enough to protect everybody. Some will die. Maybe most of them will die. You can't save them all. Fight your heart's content, and kill any Word of Blake's underlings within gun range. I will see you at dustoff. Gregoro, left cover, Yin, right cover, Noloty, rearguard. Jax, you stay with me."

"Yes Sir," the two _Banshees_ split to cover the convoy's flanks. Tsagoi and the _Blood Asp_ stayed at the front. Noloty jogged toward the end of the caravan, joining 2 Galleons to anchor the convoy. A couple of Hunter tanks took position on her right, and a lance of Badger APCs covered her left.

"Thank you for joining us," the captain of the Galleons opened comlink.

"The honor is mine," Noloty replied halfheartedly. Even though battlemechs were regarded as the 'kings' of the battlefield, she doubted if her _Sagittaire_ was more effective than the Galleon, considering her cannons were empty. She thought of telling the good captain, but she didn't want to drop morale. Perhaps some things were better left unsaid.

"Here we go, Hawk Lance, three leagues to dustoff," Tsagoi's voice thundered on the speaker. "Watch your step, and keep your eyes open at all times. Shoot first, ask later."

Engines roared, and the convoy started to move, using the moonless night as cover. Noloty put her _Sagittaire_ on cruising speed, keeping up with the bulk of the caravan. Through her rearview camera she watched as the smoldering city of Shigata became smaller and smaller, until what was left was a few black smoke stacks. She wondered what went through the minds of the Markham's Marauders when they took the lives of those couldn't fight back. Perhaps it was just a job for them, but still. No money was worth the ignominy.

She solemnly swore to never, ever, take up a mercenary job.

The trip clocked in at 30 minutes when the first explosion rang. Artillery shells pounded the ground, scattering wide at first but dangerously zeroing in on the bulk of the caravan. Several VTOLs hovered in the distance, undoubtedly spotting for the artillery units.

"Spread out!" Tsagoi barked. "Armor units, find the artillery! And somebody kill those choppers!"

"I'll get the choppers!" Noloty broke formation as the light tanks started to leave the convoy.

"Negative, Noloty, hold the line! This could be a trap. Stay at the rear flank!"

"_Ryokai_," Noloty returned to her post. She was itching to snipe the VTOLs with her ERPPC, but Tsagoi saw something she didn't. She thought she had better carry his order than go maverick and leave the rear flank open for blitzkrieg.

And he was right. As soon as the Galleons and Hunters were out of the battlemech's weapon range, a company of Yellow Jacket helicopters attacked the light tanks from 3 different directions. The armor assets had no chance against Gauss rifles. One by one the light tanks burst into bonfire, revealing parts of the caravan. Desperate cries flooded the comlink.

Freed from the light tanks, the Yellow Jackets moved in for the unarmed vehicles like prowling wolves.

"Bring them down!" Tsagoi roared. "All units, bring them down!"

Gregoro's _Banshee_ was the first to break formation. It broke into a sprint and hurled itself at the incoming Yellow Jackets. Two Yellow Jackets banked hard left to engage the assault mech. Supersonic slugs left trails of condensed vapor as they left their tubes under the Yellow Jackets' chin. Gregoro's _Banshee_, aptly dubbed Gold Rush from its gold-black livery, buckled when the twin nickel-ferrous balls bludgeoned its torso. But the armor held fast, and the _Banshee_ steadied itself up for a counterstrike. A long burst of ionized beam sheared the tail off one Yellow Jacket. The chopper spun uncontrollably before crashing onto the ground. The other Yellow Jacket swerved to the right but Gregoro's Gauss slug struck its fuselage. The attack helicopter exploded midair.

Noloty was still out of position but a Yellow Jacket underestimated the range of her ERPPC. It glided toward the rear to take a pot shot the other _Banshee_, busy with other Yellow Jackets. She remembered her previous fight with helicopters, and carefully aimed for the Yellow Jacket's rotor. She fired at the unsuspecting chopper, separating the fuselage from the rotor. The Yellow Jacket took a nose dive and ended up as scorching debris on the rocky ground.

The artillery shells started to converge in the center of the caravan. Trucks and APCs turned into blazing infernos under heavy barrages. A land train jumped to the sky in a tower of flame when a Long Tom shell cleaved it in half. The remnants crashed back down and set ablaze, roasting the passengers.

"Somebody cut that artillery off!" Oblivia yelled. "We're losing civilians fast!"

"Jax! Dispatch the spotters!" Tsagoi barked.

The _Blood Asp_, the fastest among the 5 assault mechs, veered off the course and engaged in a 65-kph sprint toward the choppers in the distance. The spotters broke formation but the _Blood Asp_ cut the plain, taking it within striking distance. Its Gauss rifle screamed a muffled scream, sending the football-sized metallic ball 600 meters across the field, straight into the cockpit of a spotter. The VTOL cartwheeled midair and disappeared behind a hill. A second later a mushroom-like fireball bloomed from the back of the hill.

The remaining Yellow Jackets converged on the rear flank of the Blood Asp, but Tsagoi and the _Banshees_ made short work of the Gauss-totting helicopters. One by one the Yellow Jackets exploded, taken victim by the marksmanship of the 13th Legion of Vega.

The _Blood Asp_ managed to snipe one more spotter, and the artillery bombardment started to go astray. The other spotters decided to return to base, and soon after that, the artillery bombardment stopped. But before anybody could breathe some relieve, the radar lit up with hostile heat signatures. A multitude of Zhukov and Von Luckner tanks, backed up by LRM carriers, crawled into position to trap the convoy in a crossfire. Missiles arc in the sky and started hammering the lead vehicles of the convoy.

"Break! Break! Evasive maneuver!" Oblivia yelled. Her Badger swerved in zigzag pattern. Some trucks and smaller transports tried to copy her move but ended up straying too far from the body of the convoy. The Zhukovs and Von Luckners easily hunted them down and tore them apart in a turkey shoot.

"Them ground pounders think they can outshine battlemechs in the battlefield," Tsagoi snarled with swagger in his voice. "Let's prove them wrong! Fire at will!"

The two _Banshees_ traded fire with a lance of Von Luckners. In a contest of big-bored cannons, range proved to be the deciding factor, and Gauss rifles were the kings of ranged weapons. The _Banshees_ held the Von Luckners at bay, staying out of their AC20 firepower while stripping the heavy tanks with their Gauss slugs and PPC. It didn't take long before the lethal battletanks were reduced to flaming crates with nothing to shoot with. The crews soon abandoned the tanks, and the machine guns from APCs and armed transports finished them off.

The _Pillager_ took on a lance of Zhukovs, who split in an attempt to swarm the 100-ton mech from all directions. Their autocannons scored moderate success, carving holes and cracks in the _Pillager's_ armor. But the Pillager used its jump jets to outmaneuver the slow Zhukovs, then scored a Plasma hit to force the crews to abandon the vehicles. In quick succession the Zhukovs were left charred hulks, deserted by their crews.

Noloty had been devoid of action and her heart raced when the LRM carriers hurt an Elite 3 land train. Black smoke billowed from the tractor, and the speed dropped to mere 25 kph. It soon fell out of formation and struggled to keep up with the rest of the vehicles.

"Hawk Lance, we have a straggler," Noloty reported. "A missile swarm damaged the tractor and it is falling behind." She watched in fright as the land train started lagging. "We need to evacuate the vehicle, Sir."

"Negative, Noloty," the voice of Tsagoi felt like a dagger on her throat. "Let it go. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Sir?" Noloty couldn't believe her ears. "There are hundreds of civilians in that train! We have to evacuate the train, Sir!"

"No! Hold the line! Stay with the convoy!"

"We can't let them die, Sir!"

"Hold – the -line, Heishi!" Tsagoi thundered on her speaker. "You want to sacrifice thousands to save hundreds?! I told you, we will lose civilians! You cannot save them all! Now get your ass back in line or stay behind with the straggler! I am not slowing down the convoy!"

Noloty could see Tsagoi's reasoning, but those hundreds of civilians in the dying land train were humans. Somebody's sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, children. She couldn't do it. The horrified look on their eyes, knowing that they would die in a cramped place, it would haunt her forever. It was a tough decision, but somehow there was a glimmer of hope that it didn't have to be this way. They could find a way to save the civilians without jeopardizing the rest of the convoy. Tsagoi's resolution came out as heartless, and she was torn between following his order and finding her own resolution. After all, he was not her commanding officer.

But she was still making up her mind when a lance of battlemechs appeared in her radar. Two _Bushwackers_ and two _Wolverines_ came from the rear and immediately fired their weapons on the limping train. Their high-explosive cannon rounds tore open the lightly-armored cars and exploded inside the passenger compartment. Body parts mixed with metal shards. Noloty could barely watch the carnage.

"Battlemechs!" she cried out on her speaker. "Two _Bushwackers_ and two _Wolverines_, 6 o'clock, 60 kph!"

"Hold them as long as you can! I'm coming!" Tsagoi replied. "Jax, Gregoro, Ping, take point and finish the ground pounders! I'm going in!"

Finishing off the Elite 3 land train, the medium mechs turned their attention toward the convoy, and the lone _Sagittaire_ that stood between them and their preys. A lance of Hunter Light Support Tanks, the only ones left guarding the rear flank of the convoy, turned around and joined forces with the Noloty. Their LRM20 tubes rained down missiles upon the incoming mechs. Noloty put her crosshair squarely on a _Wolverine's_ chest then fired her ERPPC. The ionized charge bolt cut through layers of armor and carved a smoldering crater on the _Wolverine's_ midsection. The _Wolverine_ lurched backward; its knees wobbled, and its arms splayed wide for balance. It returned to fighting stance just as a swarm of missiles exploited the damaged armor on the center torso. A flood of sparks bled from the wound, forcing the 55-ton mech to fall to its knees.

The combined PPC and missile attack pinned the medium lance for a moment. Every yard gained was paid by a ton of armor. That, until the _Bushwackers_ scored a lucky hit on one of the Hunters. The missiles from the _Bushwackers_ cracked the front hull of the 35-ton missile tank, and the _Wolverine's_ cannon slugs slipped past the fracture to incinerate the magazine. The tank roared in brilliant explosion, pelting the other Hunters with burning fragments.

The medium lance pressed their advantage, concentrating fire on one tank at a time. The lightly-armored tanks buckled under pressure. Another Hunter exploded in spectacular fashion when a _Bushwacker's_ laser beam cooked off the remaining missiles. The surviving two Hunters concentrated fire on the damaged _Wolverine_. Ten missiles cored the deep gash on its chest, finishing the job Noloty started. But the _Bushwackers_ poured their cannon rounds at the light tanks. Fire engulfed the tanks, and the crews raced out of their vehicles.

Now stood alone, Noloty fired her medium laser trio at a _Bushwacker, _turning metal into molten slag. The _Bushwacker_ returned fire; its laser burnt a slab of armor on the _Sagittaire's_ right leg, and its autocannon scored a good hit on the _Sagittaire's_ shoulder. Noloty steadied her mech for a PPC volley but furious ricochets threw her off the grid. The missile volley cracked the windshield, a few inches removed from fatality, but she was lucky she got hit in the head by only 1 warhead. The rest of them landed the shoulder.

The Marauders used Noloty's momentary grogginess by smothering the _Sagittaire_ with high explosive ballistics. The armor-piercing slugs pulled widespread damage through the entire body, dangerously inching toward the delicate structures and machineries. Noloty gripped her joystick hard, steadying her mech as much as she could, but the constant rattling form ballistics and missiles threw her crosshair off the target. She blasted her jets, pulling a gap between her and her attackers, but the medium mechs kept up their pressure.

Then a stream of 'something', a mix of ballistics and energy strands, slammed onto a _Bushwacker_. The 55-ton mech careened to its left, and the legs snapped from uneven load. It crumbled like a dead animal, and the canopy popped open.

Noloty glanced left to see Gypsy, Tsagoi's 100-ton _Pillager,_ shifting target to the other _Bushwacker_. The _Bushwacker_ broke hard right but Noloty fired her PPC, stopping the medium mech from escaping. Her particle bolt hit the _Bushwacker_ center mass, buckling its knees. Then in came Tsagoi's powerful volley, almost a carbon copy of his previous shot. The Gauss slug punched a deep hole on the left torso and the LBX submunitions sanded off a ton of armor, but it was the Plasma shot that sealed the _Bushwacker's_ fate. The engine was overloaded, and the _Bushwacker_ disintegrated in a fireball.

The surviving _Wolverine_ chose to return to where it came from.

"You OK?" Tsagoi's voice crackled.

"Yes, Sir, I'm fine," Noloty let out a breath of relief. She inspected her mech, and winced upon seeing how much armor she lost in that short encounter. "A little banged up, but my mech still has a lot of fight in him."

"Let's regroup with the convoy. We are getting closer to the dustoff site. The dropships can give us some nice fire coverage."

"_Ryokai_, right behind you, Sir," Noloty rallied on Tsagoi as he sped up to rejoin the convoy. Artillery fire still rained down upon the convoy, but without spotters, it was inaccurate. Aside from a few trucks and small transports, it missed the bulk of the convoy. The armor assets were all wiped out, thanks to the valiant effort of Gregoro, Ping, and Jax.

"Delta-Six Red, sitrep," Tsagoi called her sister.

"Twenty percent loss. It could get worse."

"It could get worse," Tsagoi concurred with his sister's assessment. "All hands, this is the home stretch. Let's put this to a close."

Various replies flooded the comlink. Noloty returned to her post as the anchor and treaded along until she saw Overlord dropships descended from the sky like fireflies in the morning light.


	29. Book III, Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Review Corner:**

**The Colonel:** Agreed. It is in their statement of work, but still, it's wrong.

**Ulquiorra9000**: I like tanks and VTOLs. They are weak compared to mechs but they are cheap, and that's their strong point.

* * *

**_Ashio, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District,  
_****_Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 13, 3074_**

The convoy was still 5 kilometers removed from the dustoff site, but the flat plain held nothing from six Overlord dropships as they touched down in a cloud of dust, pebbles, and dead plants. Eight legs, each as thick as an _Atlas, _sprawled out to stabilize the dropships. Bay doors rumbled open and ramps rolled out like reptile tongues inviting insects to land and go into their bellies. It was a sight of relief, knowing that the umbrella of protection from six Overlords would turn the mercenaries back to where they came from.

Unfortunately, the mercenaries knew it too.

"This is Oscar Blue Seven," the dropships called. "Be advised, you have hostiles coming your way. Six heavy and assault battlemechs cutting you off from dustoff. One of them is carrying a Thumper Cannon. They want blood."

"Oscar Blue Seven, this is Hawk Alpha. We need fusillade," Tsagoi picked up the signal.

"Negative Hawk Alpha, you are out of range. Make it to Sector 44-1, fusillade is ready at your disposal."

"Acknowledge," Tsagoi's _Pillager_ jogged away from the convoy. "Delta-Six Red, make your best speed to dustoff! Hawk Lance, move out and draw fire! You too, Heishi Noloty!"

"Yes Sir," Noloty moved her mech to the flat plain, presenting herself as the bigger – and more imminent – threat for the mercenaries. With her heavy-hitting weapons out of commission, she knew she was pushing her luck against heavy and assault battlemechs. But she shouldn't have gone this far with a battlemech that was otherwise a bane to many mechwarriors before her. Her time was overdue, and so was the _Sagittaire's_. If she didn't survive this fight, at least she died defending something she believed in.

Soon half a dozen heat signatures appeared on her screen. She spotted a _Highlander_, a _Wakazashi_, a _Longbow_, a _Catapult_, a _Rifleman_, and a mech she had never seen before. It sported a short, stout Thumper Cannon on its back, supported by 2 ballistic cannons on each arm and 2 medium lasers on each shoulder. The _Sagittaire's_ computer failed to identify that mech. The closest it could come to was a _Night Star_, which had similar profile but completely different loadout.

"What… the… hell… is that?" Noloty mumbled, vainly scrolling through the database of mechs.

Unable to identify the artillery mech, Noloty set her _Sagittaire_ in a collision course with it in an attempt to stop it from using its artillery cannon on the convoy. The artillery mech didn't flinch, but Noloty's general chat channel blinked.

"Step aside, Boy," the speaker came alive with a gruff voice. "My fight is not with you."

Instead Noloty fired her PPC, as close to the cockpit as possible. It felt so raw, so uncouth, so un-Bushido, to strike an unsuspecting opponent. But this was not the time for chivalry. Her only concern was the thousands of civilians behind her, defenseless against the mech's artillery cannon. The mercenaries had been hitting civilians, so they did not deserve honor.

The artillery mech buckled, then rose to bring its guns to bear.

* * *

In his many years of mercenary career, this was the first time Dultom got bitch-slapped for sparing a life. His _Bull Shark_ could – and had – cripple an assault battlemech in one well-placed alpha strike. That _Sagittaire_ was no different. One shot to the thin crevasse between its wide body and its gatling-laden pseudo-arm would have separated the shoulder from its chest, and the _Sagittaire_ would've toppled to the opposite side. But killing a small fish didn't amuse him. He wanted to kill the big fish and let the little fish go. And for that, he almost lost his head.

The nerve of the _Sagittaire_ mechwarrior.

"You're asking for it, you little shit!" Dultom loaded his Thumper Cannon with a scattershot round. The stubby cannon roared, lobbing the shell in a rainbow trajectory. The shell casing split midair, giving way to multitudinous high-explosive submunitions that poured on the _Sagittaire_. But before the first submunition hit the mark, the _Sagittaire_ jetted its way out, clearing the blast radius with a maneuver common to light and medium mechs.

Intrigued, Dultom pumped his UAC5 shells. The depleted-uranium rounds pierced the _Sagittaire's_ armor and carved new gorges next to those which were already there from its previous fight. He pressed the attack with his LB10X shotgun. The _Sagittaire_ wobbled. Its left torso bled fire. Smoke billowed from a bad gash. A sadistic smile sprung on his lips as he fired the other LB10X cannon. But the _Sagittaire_ recovered quicker than anticipated, and turned hard left to blunt the scattershot munitions with its right arm. Dultom powered his mech to get into range, then fired his medium laser quartet, aimed at the _Sagittaire's_ damaged left torso. But the _Sagittaire_ blasted its jets and glided backward, dodging Dultom's perfectly-aimed laser beams by a mere centimeter.

_Who are you?_ Dultom winced. That maneuver was not revolutionary. He had seen it, and he knew how to beat it. He just didn't expect it from an assault Kuritan battlemech. His UAC5 trackers turned green, and he let them rip. The _Sagittaire_ sidestepped the attack, but Dultom anticipated the maneuver. He fired his Thumper Cannon a little to the right, painting it with submunitions, catching the _Sagittaire_ off guard. But just like before, the _Sagittaire_ took to the sky, and slammed home another particle shot straight at the _Bull Shark's_ midsection.

Dultom gritted his teeth. His heat gauge shot up halfway to shut down temperature, and his radar screen went haywire. The _Sagittaire_ put up a fight he never thought it was capable of. There was no hunting now; the _Sagittaire_ was his target. He put his _Bull Shark_ in a high-speed circular motion then trained all his weapons at the _Sagittaire_. He cycled through his ballistic weapons, putting pressure on the _Sagittaire_ while keeping the heat under control.

* * *

With the battlemechs holding the Marauders at bay, the convoy managed to reach the dustoff site.

"This is Delta-Six Red, we're not taking any vehicles!" Oblivia yelled on the speaker. "Dismount and board the dropships on foot!"

The vehicles stopped around and in between the dropships. Civilians and armed troops jumped out of the vehicles and sprinted up the ramps. Some jerks just had to make things more complicated than it should be, and forced their vehicles up the ramps, creating a massive confusion on the narrow paths. Yelling and shoving led to shot firing, but Oblivia's crews quickly restored order before traffic broke into anarchy.

"Hawk Lance, this is Delta-Six Red, we got them in. Dustoff commence in 2 minutes!"

"Acknowledge, Delta," Tsagoi replied. "Hawk Lance, disengage and go to the dustoff site! Dropship command, we need cover fire!"

"Roger that, Hawk Alpha, bring them within our weapon range and they will suffer Overlords!"

"Sir, we are in the cusp of crushing the mercenary's backbone!" Gregoro came in griping. "Five minutes and we'll leave the Markham's Marauders leaderless!"

"You stay for five minutes and you'll stay here for months!" Tsagoi snarled. "Disengage and go to the dropship!"

"Yes Sir!" Gregoro replied with dissent in his voice.

* * *

Noloty had been locked in a circle of death but no one did it better than this artillery mech. Its execution left her little room to counterattack. She tried to engage the same maneuver but the ballistics threw her targeting system off the grid. Armor shards flew in every direction with each blast. She realigned her crosshair but a stream of UAC5 rounds exploded in her right torso, pushing the snout of the _Sagittaire_ a few degree to the left. The ring of the blasts echoed in her ears, drawn only by the annoying damage report.

Attempting to break the lock Noloty cycled through her lasers. Two strands jabbed the artillery mech's left torso, turning armor plating into sizzling goop. Noloty aligned her crosshair with the glowing blotch but the artillery mech outshot her. The Thumper Cannon barked, firing an armor-piercing round in an almost-straight-line trajectory. It hammered the _Sagittaire's_ right torso. Noloty yelped as the impact sent her head crashing onto the console. Her neurohelmet visor cracked, and her ribs throbbed. She reared the joystick, twisting it left to face the artillery mech, only to see four muzzle flashes. The next few seconds were hovering between fantasy and reality. She felt like she was falling into a dark pit with no ending in sight.

Somehow she managed to summon more energy than she knew remained. She cleared her vision, and her heart sank when she was looking at the black sky through the windshield. The _Sagittaire_ was lying on its back. Groaning, she manipulated the joystick to pull her mech up, but the 95-ton war machine slumped on its back every time. Rivulets of sweat ran down her cheek as she assessed the damage report for something she already knew yet too afraid to acknowledge. The _Sagittaire's_ gyro was shot to bits.

"Get up!" Noloty strained, pulling her joystick as hard as she could. "Get up, Hamlet! Get up get up get up!" She used the UAC10 to prop the _Sagittaire_ up, but even then she couldn't stabilize her mech enough to get a clear shot at the incoming artillery mech. Running out of options, she fired her jets, taking the _Sagittaire_ sprawling in the air some 50 meters before tumbling in teeth-rattling crash. Her vision tunneled into a black spot as the crash squeezed the air out of her lung.

Catching her breath, Noloty weighed her options. There were no vehicles or chemical containers to create smokescreen like those at Lyran planet. She was completely exposed on a plain meadow. But the dropships were within a click away, and she knew the firepower of an Overlord. She didn't know if her _Sagittaire_ still had the juice – and the luck – to carry her within the gun range of the Overlords, but it was her only option.

The ballistic rain dropped on the _Sagittaire_, rubbing salt to injuries. Noloty tilted her mech as far as the joints allowed and fired everything she got. None of her shots connected, but her lasers were close enough to force the artillery mech to flinch. She used the precious seconds to catapult her mech backward, flying half a hundred meters and crashed again. Whatever was left on her mech, she used it to bring the artillery mech closer to the Overlords, hoping that it was too preoccupied to realize it had gone within the dropship's firing range.

* * *

At this point of the fight, most mechwarriors would've punched out or surrender. It was anticlimactic, that despite the promising start, the _Sagittaire_ had nothing left to offer after just a few shots. The fact that it was still kicking, jumping, and firing its weapons in futility made Dultom cross. He had seen a few of this kind of mechwarrior, and they were either really brave or really stupid. Most of the time really stupid. Brave and stupid are separated by a thin line anyway.

Dultom charged the downed _Sagittaire_ with all intentions to end the fight. He waited until it propelled itself backward, like squids swimming away from predators. As soon as it crashed, he unleashed a hailstorm of ballistics, reducing the _Sagittaire_ into a smoking, smoldering heap of metal. It was still kicking, trying to escape, but the myomer bundles had been shredded by his last volley, the FedSun-made mech could only writhe on the ground. Dultom wondered if he should just leave it like that. But the mech put up a valiant yet vain fight, and it deserved a proper mech death.

Then suddenly his proximity alert screamed, followed by a cloud of missiles sweeping across the field. Dultom could only hang on to his seat as the missile storm flayed the _Bull Shark,_ stripping it from whatever armor plating remained after the fight with the _Sagittaire_. His damage report screen went livid, screaming at him with fervor that his mech lost 90-percent of protection, and a hit at any part of its body would result in critical damage. No mechs had that many missiles, and Dultom realized that he had gone too close to the dropship row.

That was the reason the _Sagittaire_ kept jumping. It was trying to lure the _Bull Shark_ into the Overlords' shooting range. And Dultom walked right into the trap. It made him mad, that a seemingly inexperienced mechwarrior in a dying mech managed to trick him. His fingers rubbed his alpha strike button, ready to send the _Sagittaire_ into oblivion, but he knew he betted too much on that shot. He knew only had one stunt to pull: to shoot, or to run for his life. As much as he wanted to punish the _Sagittaire_, he settled for his life.

"Well played, Soldier," Dultom sent his message on general frequency, unsure if the _Sagittaire_ mechwarrior received it. "I look forward to our next fight, without the encumbrance of dropships."

* * *

Inside his mangled cockpit, Noloty let out a dry chuckle. "Eat that, sonofabitch!" she watched amusedly as the artillery mech turned around and left the vicinity.

As it disappeared from radar, the _Pillager_ and the gold-trimmed _Banshee_ arrived. They hooked their arms under the _Sagittaire's_ 'armpit' then heaved it up, forcing it to stand on its legs.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking on Dultom Markham by yourself?" Tsagoi groused.

"I don't know who that is, Sir. My computer failed to ID the mech."

"We need to upgrade your database. We'll do it on the way out. But you should've told me what you were doing. I should've taken those shots, not you."

"That's alright, Sir, I'm just glad to fight for DCMS," Noloty let out a breath of relief. "The civilians, Sir?"

"Save and sound. Let's get out of here."

The _Pillager_ and the _Banshee_ dragged the _Sagittaire_ up the ramp into one of the Overlords. They were the last mechs getting into the dropship before the Overlords took to the sky.


	30. Book III, Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Review Corner:**

**Ulquiorra9000: **There will be time for R'nR. Kuritan engineers are among the best in the Inner Sphere :lol:

* * *

**_Jumpship _****Tsurezuregusa,  
****_Ashio Orbit, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 15, 3074_**

Uninterrupted sleep, gallons of fresh water, and proper shower put Noloty in a better mood.

The Overlord didn't have much to offer in terms of accommodation. It was just a military transport, designed to carry instruments of war. It didn't have enough elbow room to host thousands of civilians. But it did offer fresh water, which Noloty guzzled in reckless abandon. When the dropship docked with the jumpship, most civilians migrated to the grav decks of the bigger vessel for more comfort, although the jump ship didn't have much in that department, but still better than the cramped dropship. This left Noloty with some room to stretch her legs, so she just found herself a nice secluded corner in the dropship, then crashed from sheer exhaustion.

Noloty didn't know how long she was out. She woke up in one piece, unlike a few dreams which saw her being blown up to bits, and a few people laughing in her face, including the four mean cadets and the Lyran instructor. She ended up feeling sorry for herself, for carrying that memory longer than she should. She got up and found herself an unoccupied showerhead, then indulged herself in a long, overdue shower. She noticed a few people gave her that 'look', but she didn't care. Nothing could disturb her at this moment.

When her date with shower ended, she felt her stomach growling. She hadn't had anything for days. The last time she put food in her mouth was onboard the stricken jumpship, just before she was thrown into the world of Ashio. So naturally she wandered around looking for food. And it might just be coincidence she ran into Tsagoi and Oblivia at the entrance to the jumpship.

"You disappeared for a couple of days," Tsagoi quipped. "We thought you were dead."

"No, Sir, I was just catching some Z's," Noloty smiled sheepishly. "Where are we?"

"Still in Ashio System, waiting to jump."

"Last time I was in Ashio orbit, the jumpship was attacked, presumably by the mercenaries."

"The Markham's Marauders know better not to mess with Kuritan warships," Tsagoi chirped. He noticed the increasing growl coming from Noloty's stomach. "Out for some chow?"

"Yes Sir," Noloty nodded. She hadn't forgotten how physically appealing the CO of the 13th Legion of Vega was in mechwarrior gear. Now that his irresistible musculatures were concealed underneath military fatigue and camo pants, he looked every bit of a commander, but still hadn't lost his charm. She didn't want to lose her mind drooling over some hunk sitting high in military hierarchy, so she stared at her own feet, hiding her flushed cheeks which started to feel warm.

"We're just out for some snack," Oblivia said. "Come with us. We can eat and talk. That's pretty much everything we can do in this place."

"The rations are just standard DCMS issues, but it'll keep you alive," Tsagoi tuned in. "Of course, when you're hungry, anything tastes good. I suggest that you get yourself filled with whatever's available, until we come to Halstead Station. They have much better food over there."

"Halstead Station?" Noloty joined the siblings to the jumpship's mess hall.

"That's where we're going," Oblivia explained. "It's one of the staging planets to strike the Word of Blake. Some units have already stationed at Halstead Station for months."

By this time they arrived at the mess hall. Tsagoi and Oblivia didn't seem to be interested in the menu, which consisted of a bowl of rice and barley, sausage, vegetable, miso, and tea. Instead they went for a box of mocchi. If Noloty wasn't starving, she would pick mocchi too.

"So, Heishi, tell us about yourself," Tsagoi said as he sat on a bench in the middle of the mess hall. "How did you get involved in the Black Dragon Society, and what made you change your mind?"

"My father was an operative for Black Dragon Society," Noloty said as she shoveled the rice-barley compound into her mouth. "In the beginning the Black Dragon seemed to take good care of its personnel. But somebody told me that they abandoned my father to die when he was doing a mission for them. It was hard to believe, but it happened to me a few months later. I was part of a task force deep in Lyran space. The Black Dragon ordered us to assassinate a high-ranking Lyran officer. The mission was a bust. I was the only one lucky enough to survive the debacle. And the Black Dragon Society turned blind eyes on us."

"I'm surprised they still have followers," Oblivia said while munching. "Their sole intention was to oppose the reformed Kuritan – Theodore, Hohiro, whatever – in favor of the more traditional leader. They just can't see beyond the perimeter of the old way."

"Or don't want to," Tsagoi added. "Some Black Dragon followers are bright leaders, like the CO of the 2nd Sword of Light," he gave Noloty a quick gaze. "They must have seen the result of the traditional Kuritan way: unnecessary loss of good personnel, lack of flexibility in the field, bad reputation… Yet in spite of that, they continued the old tradition of loyalty until death, and carrying orders without questions."

"That is the reason I am looking for a transfer, Sir," Noloty said. "I have experienced this traditional way first hand, and I do not agree with it. It cost DCMS assets, young mechwarriors with promising talents. Not that I don't want to die in the line of duty. It is an honor to give up my life for Draconis Combine, but I want it with a clear purpose."

"You'll make a good commander one day," Tsagoi put another ball of mocchi in his mouth. "Have you considered a mercenary career? Most, if not all, aspiring mechwarriors want to be mercenaries. Work with major power for a few years, then go for hire. Leading a mercenary command is a very lucrative job."

"No Sir, not interested," Noloty replied firmly. She scooped the last bit of food into her mouth, then downed it with the tea. "Nothing in that way of life can justify the money. I want to serve DCMS."

"It's good to know where you stand, Heishi," Oblivia finished the last mocchi. "We don't want to refer you to somebody only to have you leave prematurely. The CO of the Ryuken-go is a good friend."

"I hope I am not a disappointment."

"You're not," Tsagoi leered. "You're stepping into the unknown, so just show yourself and let it go."

"Thank you, Sir," Noloty chugged the last drop of her tea. Tsagoi was right, the food was acceptable at best but she didn't mind. Now that her stomach had been satisfied, she looked at the Sandokan siblings and felt another hungering itch to appease. "Uhm, we have talked a lot about me, Sir. What about you? Do you have interesting background to share with me?"

"Why are you interested in _his_ background?" Oblivia shot a devious smile. "Checking on my brother?"

"Uhm, I don't mean… I mean, both your background, Ma'am…" Noloty felt her face burning. "I didn't suggest anything, Ma'am. Just… making conversation. We're in a long flight, so… you know... making conversation…" Her effort to minimize damage made things more awkward.

"Pardon my sister's shenanigan," Tsagoi chuckled lightly. "Nothing interesting in our background, except maybe we were born at Turtle Bay, and dodged the orbital bombardment by the Smoke Jaguars. Our parents, however, were not so lucky. They were at Edo by the time the Jaguars burnt the city."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I am out of the line, I don't mean to open old wound…" Noloty cringed.

"It's been a long time," Oblivia said. "I barely remember the explosions and the mushroom cloud…"

"I still do, but like Oblivia said, it's been a long time," Tsagoi continued. "Lucky for us little kids, we were adopted by friends of the family until we were old enough to get our own life. Oblivia became a military medic, I pursued a career in DCMS military. But unlike my sister, I was deemed too wild for a lot of traditional Kuritan units, so I switched units several times until I landed on the 13th Legion of Vega."

"Some Kuritan units still live by the old code, even though they don't openly support the Black Dragon Society," Oblivia added. "But it was for the best since the 13th Legion of Vega's lies with the people, not the ruler. The unit consists of warriors from all corners of the Inner Sphere, and all have one common purpose: to serve and protect the people of Draconis Combine. Now both of us serve in the same unit."

"That's great, Sir, Ma'am," Noloty gave the siblings a courtesy nod. "Thank you for sharing with me."

"The pleasure is ours, Heishi Noloty," Tsagoi replied casually. "If you want to share something else, just let me know."

It might be just an innocent banter, but Noloty's heart skipped a beat. Was that an 'invitation'? Her mind shot up miles ahead, to a hypothetical place where pleasure was the common denominator… She felt her knees wobbled and her back lost its support. She didn't understand why she was losing control. She felt her face turned warm again, and she decided to leave before she embarrassed herself further. "I uh… I would like to visit the mechbay. I will see you around." She shot a small smile, then rushed to leave the Sandokan siblings, before she made a fool of herself.

* * *

"Share something else?" Oblivia shot a dirty look at her brother. "You're suggesting something?"

"None beyond what's dictated by DCMS Doctrines of Warfare," Tsagoi replied halfheartedly.

"Bullshit!" Oblivia scoffed. "I see how you look at her, and I know what you're thinking."

"Well, she's a very attractive woman, I don't deny that," Tsagoi cleaned up the crumbs on the table. "But if you think getting into her pants is all I think of her, you're sadly mistaken." He got up and threw the leftover to a garbage bin.

"I see how she looks at you, and I'm blind if I can't see what's on her mind. And I know you know it too, and I think you're going to take advantage of it."

"She is a talented mechwarrior," Tsagoi said without missing a beat. "Raw, but talented. Polished, she can be a lethal weapon for DCMS. There is a bigger fish to fry, my dear sister. Don't let petty things like sex make you lose focus."

"I hope you practice what you preach," Oblivia smiled. "Where are you going?"

"She left in a hurry," Tsagoi replied with a wink. "I'll see if she wants to share something else… in private."

* * *

It took a while for Noloty to regain composure. She rushed to the mechbay, hoping that the scene of war machines would take her mind away from the mechwarrior hunk. But she regretted that decision, and wished she hung out with the Sandokan instead.

At the corner of the mechbay stood her mech in a state she had never seen before. What was smooth-contoured armor plating now left jagged-edged metal scrap. Internal structures peeked from horrible gashes all along its body. Gear fluid mixed with coolant, oozing from holes and pockmarks like blood. They dripped into a pool of greenish sludge by the feet of the mech. It was so heartbreaking she cringed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Not a good thing to see after a meal, isn't it?" Tsagoi suddenly appeared.

"No Sir," Noloty sighed. "This is hard to take."

"DCMS has many brilliant chief techs across the Inner Sphere," Tsagoi said. "And even if none of them are capable or willing to work on a Davion machine, I have connection with a few FedSun operatives that can lend a hand. Don't worry, we'll get it fixed."

"Thank you, Sir. I love my mech. He is not just my battlemech. He is my lucky charm." She took some deep breaths, looking at the mech as if it was her pet. "Rumor has it said that this mech killed 4 of its mechwarriors. The third one actually managed to kill another mech with him, but got tagged with a headshot in return. He gained reputation as a cursed battlemech. But I only have good fortune with him. Twice he kept me alive against overwhelming odds. I don't believe in Fairy Tail, Sir, but I do think my mech and I are meant to be together."

"I can see that," Tsagoi gave her a smile that melted her heart. "To fight Jormungandr and live to tell the tale, you must be very, very lucky."

"Jormun… what, Sir?" Noloty stood dumbfounded.

"Jormungandr. The _Bull Shark_ that shredded your mech to pieces." He pulled out a compact holo-projector and showed the 3D image of a _Bull Shark_ battlemech. "The Wolverines designed it to be their battlemech killer, capable of making short work of any war machine ever conceived. Not many of them are still operational, and Jormungandr is close to becoming a legend in its own right. Whenever it appears, bloodshed follows."

"I've never known there is a mech called _Bull Shark_," Noloty mused. "I've never heard of it at boot camp, and even my mech's computer couldn't ID the _Bull Shark_."

"I'll make sure your database is updated with the information about the _Bull Shark_," Tsagoi turned off the holo-projector. "You might find it handy next time."

"I hope there is no 'next time'," Noloty cringed. The thought of going head to head with the _Bull Shark_ gave her some chill.

"Oh yes, there will be," Tsagoi looked at Noloty in the earnest. "You are returning to Ashio, and you will fight Dultom Markham again. Only this time, you are ready for him." He switched his sight over to the _Sagittaire_, bleeding oil and coolant in the distance. "The reign of Jormungandr is over."

Noloty's smile was infected by angst.


	31. Book III, Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Author's Note: ** I have to bump this story to 'M' because of the nature of this chapter (and many others to come) ;)

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel**: I will keep that in mind :)

**Guest**: Soon. Stay tuned for more.

* * *

**_Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 21, 3074_**

As soon as the dropship doors open, the civilians flowed out of the hangar, creeping down the ramp like water. Local _Guard_ and _Pacifier_ securitymechs directed the civilians to various pickup destinations, while paramedics treated the injured and sick ones. About a third of the civilians were taken to the MASH units scattered around the landing zone.

Noloty stood by the ledge overlooking the hangar, watching the civilians slowly disembarked the dropship. Oblivia was already out, assisting the civilians to their next destinations. Tsagoi was on his comset since they touched down at Halstead City, a metropolitan covered in a gigantic dome to protect the inhabitants from the toxic atmosphere. His voice stood out, sorting through the cacophony of civilians and the rumbling of the dropship. Yet she couldn't make out any words. Everything jumbled up in one convoluting dissonance.

Twenty minutes passed and the dropship was almost entirely deserted. The civilians were out and the dropship crew were soon to follow. Noloty looked at Tsagoi just as he mercifully ended his conversation. He folded his comset and put it in his pocket, grinning wolfishly at her. "All set," he said, "your potential boss agrees to meet you."

"Here?" Noloty said while following Tsagoi like a puppy following the leader of the pack.

"Here," Tsagoi replied as he blitzed through the stairway. "A few units are at Halstead Station in preparation to attack the World of Blake. Oblivia told you that."

"Right," Noloty cringed. She ran through her experience, picking up the highlights of her short career to impress her potential employer, and coining a few excuses to mask the low points. To her understanding this was a Kuritan unit, so showing off as being a staunch traditional Kuritan might boost her credential, but her connection with the Black Dragon Society could undo her high points. She made a mental note to gauge the reaction of the interviewer before playing her cards. After all, job interview was nothing more than a poker game.

Leaving the dropship on foot, Tsagoi led her to a short tent across the field. He swept the parka and let Noloty in. Inside the tent 2 individuals greeted them. One was a woman, a hawk-eyed lioness with flowing red hair and a bang that almost covered half of her face. She wore a sleeveless gray vest, showing off a tattoo on her upper left arm. The other one is a tall man, as tall as Tsagoi but with leaner physique, short-cropped hair, and a stare that stabbed Noloty's soul from across the tent.

"Tai-sa Tsagoi," the woman greeted him. "Enjoyed the flight?"

"Not that much different than any other jumping and recharging," Tsagoi replied halfheartedly. "Noloty, this is Sho-sa Scarlet, CO of Ryuken-go, and Tai-I Seether, Scarlet's 2nd-in-command and right-hand man. Scarlet, Seether, this is Heishi Noloty."

"_Hajimemashite_," Noloty bowed.

"Heishi Noloty was briefly attached to my lance at Ashio, and I am impressed with her skill, resourcefulness, and devotion to the House Kurita. She is currently looking for a unit to serve. She has hands-on experience with the Markham's Marauders, which can be a critical addition for you and your battalion. She already has a mech, a _Sagittaire_, though it needs serious TLC." He gave Noloty an assurance nod. "I'll be outside."

Noloty felt like she was standing naked in front of the two officers. The woman's skeptical glare seemed like peeling off her skin, and the man's cold, borderline indifferent stare gave her a hint about his stand for this meeting. Everything pointed out to a bad, maligned 'interview'.

"You have a transfer letter?" the redhead woman, presumably Sho-sa Scarlet, growled.

"No, Ma'am."

"Then why do you come to me? What happened to your old unit?"

"I was part of the 2nd Sword of Light task force to Lyran spa…"

"The Black Dragon Society," Scarlet curtly interjected. Loathe bled from her eyes. "I have no place for traitors in my unit." She stood up and walked straight at Noloty. "The Ryuken-go has a long history of unwavering loyalty to the Coordinator of Draconis Combine. What makes you feel that your narrow-minded traditionalism would fit in my unit?"

"I am not a traditionalist, Ma'am," Noloty buckled under Scarlet's intense pressure. "I joined the Black Dragon Society for the wrong reason…"

"I'm not interested in the logic behind your history," Scarlet muttered, "or lack thereof. If Tai-sa Tsagoi didn't refer you, I wouldn't even waste my time."

"What happened to your task force to Lyran space?" Seether, the black-haired tall man, broke his silence.

Noloty pondered if telling the story would make a difference. They were not interested in her. Whatever she said wouldn't matter. Seether probably took pity on her for having to endure Scarlet's insults. She might not join the Ryuken-go, but she had a chance to make her true allegiance clear, and she was not about to pass it.

"We were ordered to strike a Lyran war college and kill a high-ranking officer. We failed, and the entire task force was decimated. I was lucky to survive."

"Survive?" Scarlet threw daggers from her eyes. She was barely half an inch taller than Noloty, but the gravity of her stare made her look like an 8.5-feet Elemental warrior bearing down on Noloty's small frame. "Or abandon your comrade?"

"Three of us survived. I stayed behind so the two could escape with a few Black Dragon operatives. If they manage to return to DCMS, they might have rejoined the 2nd Sword of Light. I have their ID numbers if you want to confirm my story."

"Do you expect us to believe that you covered for your comrades' retreat, then escape yourself?" Seether showed sparks of interest. "What Lyran unit were you fighting against?"

"Strantor Training Cadre, Sir, backed up by Striking Tigers Battalion."

"That's an elite Lyran battalion. You're claiming you escaped from an elite unit?"

"You can confirm my story with the other two survivors, Sir. They will vouch for me."

"Why are you leaving the 2nd Sword of Light?" Scarlet said.

"I was too naive to see their true intentions, Ma'am. I thought they wanted the best for the people of Draconis Combine. I want to serve House Kurita. I want to fight the Word of Blake, because the Word of Blake is wrong for the Inner Sphere and poses a great danger to the integrity of Draconis Combine. The Black Dragon Society and the 2nd Sword of Light care none about those."

"We are going to liberate Ashio," Seether tuned in. "We are fighting the Markham's Marauders, a mercenary unit renowned for its brutality. We are not particularly looking for a Heishi to fill our rank."

"I just came from Ashio, Sir. I fought them. I know how they use artillery. I know how they move. If you let me join your unit, you can use my knowledge to beat the Marauders."

"So now you're claiming you fought Dultom Markham and lived to tell the tale?" Scarlet scoffed jeeringly.

"It uh… it did happen, Ma'am. Tai-sa Tsagoi will confirm it."

Scarlet spent some time looking at Noloty, weighing if she should go for Noloty or gamble with another prospect. Her knowledge of Ashio would be a tremendous asset for the Ryuken-go, but her track record as a Black Dragon operative belittled her high points. In the end Scarlet gave Noloty a dubious answer. "There are a lot of Kuritan units with skeleton crews getting ready to fight the Word of Blake. You are better off with them."

Noloty felt Scarlet's decision was unfair, but she couldn't do anything to change that. She took a step back and bowed. "Thank you for your time, Ma'am. I wish you good fortune."

Getting out of the tent, she went straight at Tsagoi, who was talking to a few people. "So?" he said.

Noloty shrugged. "They don't want me."

"Bullshit. Did you tell them you escaped from the Lyrans?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell them you fought Dultom Markham?"

"Yes."

"And they still sent you off?"

"What can I say, Sir? I am an ex Black Dragon. I'm a traitor in their eyes."

"Scarlet is a proud but opinionated warrior. It is not easy to persuade her."

"So what now, Sir?" Noloty sighed, dejected.

"Let's go to town for quality food. I'm getting sick of military rations."

* * *

After months of eating refrigerated food, Noloty craved for nice, hot, bubbling Japanese soup, and a bottle of sake to wash away the insults of Sho-sa Scarlet. But Tsagoi's eatery of choice was more like a pub of western culture rather than a traditional Kuritan restaurant. The customers were mostly FedSun operatives. It made her a little disappointed. But it beat dropship rations. She could settle with burgers, fries, and cheap Davion beer.

Tsagoi, however, wasn't really thinking about food. Not a minute after they arrived, he hooked up with a haggard man with spiky hair wearing 1st FedSun Armored Cavalry fatigue. His right cheek was decked with some kind of a tribal tattoo, spanning from the bottom of his eyes down to his jaw.

"Tai-sa Tsagoi told me you were looking for a unit to serve," the man greeted Noloty with a warm smile. "Major Fernandes, 1st FedSun Armored Cavalry. Nice to meet you."

"Heishi Noloty Malche," Noloty threw a quick salute. "I hope I can find a good DCMS unit."

"Scarlet met up with her," Tsagoi shot a devious smile. "I don't think she's impressed."

"Hell I take her," Fernandes said lightheartedly. "My unit has holes I need to plug."

"She already has a _Sagittaire_, survivor of Jormungandr."

"Well there you go! As far as I'm concerned, you're a Davion. Do you want to serve the Federated Suns? We pay better than DCMS."

Noloty threw a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-I-don't-want-to-join-Davion' look at Tsagoi, but the big man mercifully rebuked Fernandes' aggressive advance. "Her heart has but one desire: to serve the Draconis Combine."

"Too bad," Fernandes clicked his tongue. "Well if you change your mind, have 'him' call me. I can make transfer arrangements."

"I'm honored, Sir, but no thank you," Noloty forced a smile.

"I gotta get going. Nice to see you buddy," Fernandes punched Tsagoi in the shoulder. "See you around."

Noloty waited until Fernandes exited the restaurant, then bore down her anxiety on Tsagoi. "Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"We are not in the same chain of command, Noloty. You can always speak freely with me."

"Did you offer my service to Major Fernandes?"

"No. Why would I do that? I know where your loyalty lies."  
"Then why do I get an impression that you are offering me to Major Fernandes' unit?"

"Let's just say I know things you don't."

"Why are you making this complicated, Sir? Why can't you just take me as a member of the 13th Legion of Vega? Are you not satisfied with my performance?"

"Listen to me, Heishi," Tsagoi turned around and grabbed Noloty's arms. "You have no idea how much I want you in my unit. But in doing so I am being selfish. The Ryuken-go needs you more than the 13th ever would. Sho-sa Scarlet needs you more than what she is willing to admit. And Scarlet knows this. Don't think she is not thinking about taking you in, because I know she is." He let her go and gave her a smirk. "Now… let's not the encumbrance of allegiance hold us from enjoying our meal."

Noloty had no idea what was going on. She felt like she was trapped in a political or military power play between leaders. But she had this feeling that she could trust Tsagoi's judgment. He would not put her in a difficult position. She didn't know why he just wouldn't tell her everything, but rather than pestering him like a little kid, she would just wait for things to unfold.

* * *

Sho-sa Scarlet tried to enjoy the evening, but her mind wouldn't let her rest. She had this adorable man, utterly enamored by her curves and her double-D packages, striving to make her feel like a goddess for the last half hour, but all she could think was Tai-sa Tsagoi Sandokan and that little dark-skinned wench he brought with him. Not even her lover's warm and teasing lips could wipe the image of Heishi Noloty Malche from her mind.

Why did she hate that girl so much? Was it because she was a Black Dragon? Was it because she reminded her of her younger self, with tighter curves and smaller but more proportionate breasts? Or was it because Tai-sa Tsagoi threw his reputation behind this unknown mechwarrior, something she wished somebody had done for her?

"I never see you enjoy life anymore," her lover finally picked up her lack of enthusiasm. He climbed out from under the blanket and lied down beside her. "You don't even smile these days."

"What do you expect, Fernandes?" Scarlet rolled over to her side, exposing her bare back at the man. "We are in the advent of a major operation at Word of Blake Protectorate. I'm going to Ashio in a few months. You're going to Styk Commonality even sooner. Are you not burdened by the thought in the slightest?"

Major Fernandes lit up a cigarette and puffed a long cloud of smoke. "Is this because of that new girl?"

Scarlet shot up from the bed. "Where did you get this information?"

"I met them at the pub," Fernandes' lips curled into a smile. "Tai-sa Tsagoi and her, Noni Ray Cyrus…"

"Noloty Malche," Scarlet snarled.

"Whatever. Tsagoi said you met her but not interested."

"She's a Black Dragon," Scarlet sat on the bed and hugged her legs. "A thorn in DCMS flesh."

"If you're not interested, I want her. We Davions have no quarrels with them Black Dragons."

That statement jabbed Scarlet straight on the heart. "No you can't!" she said, half yelling.

"You're being unreasonable," Fernandes ran her fingertips on Scarlet's back, dancing around the threads of her long red hair. "If you don't want her, let me have her. The 1st FedSun Armored Cavalry is operating at only 60-percent strength. Tsagoi spoke highly of her, so she should have some value. Not to mention she already has a _Sagittaire_, Robinson's newest assault."

Scarlet could feel her blood boiling. "No, you can't. I'm taking her."

Fernandes let out a long chuckle. "You're never a good liar, Scarlet."

Scarlet turned around and painted Fernandes with her death glare. Undaunted, Fernandes reached to cup her jiggling breast, but she violently slapped his arm. She reached for her comset and dialed a number. "Heishi Noloty? Sho-sa Scarlet, Ryuken-go. Meet me at Ryuken-go camp tomorrow morning, sharp. I'm giving you a tryout." She slammed shut the receiver and threw the comset to the night stand. "You call me a liar again, I will kill you!"

"I like it better when you're mad," Fernandes threw himself at her. Scarlet gyrated to her right but Fernandes was faster. He pinned her to the bed, grinding his midsection at hers, letting her know that he was more than ready. "We always have a good time when you're angry at something."

"You Davion bastard!" Scarlet writhed and squirmed away from Fernandes, but every attempt she made only made him slip deeper into more comfortable position. She resisted his advance, but in the end she let his warm skin joined hers in the cloud of pleasure. He was right, after all. Everything was better when she was angry.


	32. Book III, Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Review Corner:**

**The Colonel: **I can see that happening :lol:

* * *

**_Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 22, 3074_**

When Noloty arrived at Ryuken-go base camp, she was greeted by Tsagoi, Scarlet, and Fernandes. Scarlet had her trademark enmity bleeding from her eyes, Tsagoi was indifferent, and Fernandes exuded insidious charm in his smile. Noloty didn't know what game they were playing. She just prepared herself and braced for impact.

"Step into the simulator, Heishi Noloty," Scarlet said coldly. Her tone was much mellower than yesterday, but still harsh. She turned around and walked to one of the two simulator pods. She stripped her halter top and put on a cooling vest, then grabbed a neurohelmet. She turned to see Noloty, still stood dumbfounded. "Well? Are you doing this or not?"

"Consider this a royal treatment, Heishi," Fernandes quipped. "She doesn't do this often. Most of the time she just beat you up in a bare-knuckled fight."

"Stay out of this, Fernandes!" Scarlet huffed.

"I retrieved the ROM from your battlemech," Tsagoi waved a small disc in front of him. "You'll be in your _Sagittaire_. That way Sho-sa Scarlet can evaluate your optimal performance."

"What… what… what do you want me to do?" Noloty stammered like a fool.

"Step into the goddamn simulator, obviously!" Scarlet growled from her simpod. "Or am I wasting my time?"

"No, Ma'am! I'm coming, Ma'am!" Noloty grabbed the remaining neurohelmet and slipped into the simpod. She locked the canopy, strapped herself onto the chair, and hooked up the neurohelmet to the console. The world around her turned into a bright light for a moment, then she was in a soggy marsh, with greenish slush covering most of the area. A few dry islands rose above water level. And 300 meter away from her stood a _Xanthos_, a hundred-ton 4-legged beast, with all weapons pointing at her direction.

Noloty quickly assessed her situation. Like Tsagoi said, she was in her _Sagittaire_. Everything was perfect, like it was just rolled out of the factory. All weapon gauges were in the green and ready to fire on her command. Her twin UAC10 were loaded to the brim. Jet fuel was topped off, and so was the coolant. She went to the ID computer and checked the quad mech in front of her, but it failed to get a reading of the monster quad.

"Rule of engagement is simple," Scarlet's voice was cold and sharp. "Be the last woman standing."

"Yes Ma…" Noloty's words barely escaped her lips when multiple PPC blasts rocked her mech. The screen went bright white, and for a moment Noloty did nothing but to cover her face. The simpod shifted the center of gravity to simulate the mech falling on its back. Another quake rattled the cockpit as the _Sagittaire_ supposedly crashed. Her head throbbed and her stomach churned. More than a ton of front armor evaporated, and the armor gauge turned bright red.

"Protect yourself at all time!" Scarlet barked. "Have you ever heard of that?"

"Get up!" Noloty pulled her joystick. "Get up get up get up!" She lined up her crosshair with the big quad mech, and as soon as the crosshair burnt gold, she mashed the alpha strike button. A surge of waste heat swept over the cockpit as all weapons roared, just like in a real battlemech. But Noloty quickly overrode the emergency shutdown. There was no danger of melting down in a simulator. The worst thing could happen was damaged pride.

"Alpha strike for alpha strike, Bitch!" she howled. Azure particle bolt, emerald laser beams, and yellow armor-piercing traces converged in the _Xanthos'_ shoulder. The big quad mech buckled; its legs trembled under the onslaught. Sparks and armor shards flew everywhere. Smoke wafted from a deep crater on its left torso, just above the front leg joint.

The _Xanthos_ quickly regained footing and fired its lasers, but Noloty catapulted her _Sagittaire_ forward, facing the _Xanthos'_ broad side. She fired her lasers as soon as they recycled, carving a bad gash on the _Xanthos_' ribcage. Lacking torso twist, the _Xanthos_ pivoted on its hind legs, but Noloty jetted forward, keeping her _Sagittaire_ safe inside the _Xanthos'_ enormous blind spot. Her UAC gauges blinked in green, and she unleashed unadulterated streams of armor-piercing ballistics. The _Xanthos_ lurched, compensating the impact. It regained steady legs but Noloty followed up with her PPC. The left side of the _Xanthos_ was set ablaze, spewing embers and smoke and body parts.

Getting outmaneuvered on the ground, the _Xanthos_ took it to the sky. It jumped and turned, lining up its guns with the _Sagittaire_. Laser beams stabbed the _Sagittaire's_ torso. The PPC's came shortly after, exploiting the weakened armor. Noloty's console went livid with flashes and sparks. Cables whipped every which way. Acrid smoke seeped into the cockpit, turning her eyes as waterlogged as the swamp.

Noloty acknowledged Scarlet's faultless marksmanship, and if this was any reference to Dultom Markham's brutal fighting style, she knew she wouldn't last long. Her only chance to beat Scarlet was through the _Xanthos_' damaged left torso. She jumped forward to clear Scarlet's line of fire, then everything she had at the _Xanthos'_ burning torso. Half of her shot missed, but the ones that scored crushed the engine shielding and the power train. The _Xanthos_' left front leg immediately went limp, and the big quad mech slumped.

The heat inside the cockpit was unbearable. Noloty dumped half of the coolant tank to get a quick control of the heat. But the _Xanthos_, miraculously still in the game, pulled itself up on three legs and fired a quick shot through the _Sagittaire's_ heart. There was nothing to blunt that attack, not even the structure. Scarlet's laser shot, desperate but still incredibly sharp, singed the _Sagittaire's_ engine. The internal explosion staggered the mech, rattling the cockpit like an earthquake. Noloty gritted her teeth, and pushed her joystick left to keep her mech from tumbling. But the _Xanthos_'s cannons flashed in azure glory. The screen went completely white, then turned to static.

"Aw… crap!" Noloty smacked her neurohelmet. She almost got Scarlet, but her gambit didn't pay off. She could argue that Scarlet cheated at the beginning of the fight, but _all is fair in love and war_. All in all, Scarlet was the better mechwarrior. The question was: how much did she make a dent on Scarlet's decision?

Noloty climbed out of the simpod to see Scarlet already out to talk to Tsagoi and Fernandes. She looked at her and noticed the change in the way Scarlet looked at her. She didn't know what it was; she had never seen it before.

"Heishi Noloty, your fighting skill is mediocre at best," Scarlet said. "You're too slow to react. I don't need a delicate flower in my team. I need a lioness. A killer. A warrior at heart. And you're not… yet."

"Give her up, Scarlet," Fernandes chuckled in his perennial joking mood. "I want her on my team."

"Shut up!" Scarlet threw a nasty look at Fernandes like a dagger. "I'll take her as an intern."

"Intern?" Noloty blurted. "What does that mean?"

"Kneel!" Scarlet approached her. She pulled a wakizashi from behind her back. "Kneel and swear that you will defend the name of Draconis Combine for as long as you live!"

"I swear," Noloty took a knee, "that I will forever be loyal to Draconis Combine."

"Swear that you will uphold the name of Ryuken-go in the battlefield."

"I swear that I will uphold the name of Ryuken-go in the battlefield."

"Swear that if you disappoint the Ryuken-go and the Draconis Combine, you will pay it with your life."

"I swear," Noloty grabbed the wakizashi from Scarlet's hand, "that should I come short of honoring the Draconis Combine and the Ryuken-go, this blade will end my life."

"Rise, Heishi Noloty," Scarlet said and, for the first time, smiled. "I'll send someone to get you." She grabbed her comset and dialed some numbers. "This is Sho-sa Scarlet. I just took an intern. Fetch her by the simpods and bring her up to speed." She put her comset away and went to face Fernandes with fire in her eyes. "You can't get her."

"May she bring good fortune for the Ryuken-go," Fernandes nodded.

"Well then, all is settled," Tsagoi finally opened his mouth. "Your new CO and Major Fernandes have several things to discuss. You'll be alright, someone will get you."

"Thank you, Sir," Noloty beamed.

"Alright, Major, Sho-sa, let's have a conversation," Tsagoi walked away, followed by Scarlet and Fernandes.

Their shadow hadn't even disappeared when a jeep rolled in and stopped in front of Noloty. A busty woman with flowing orange hair jumped out of the jeep, and Noloty couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kayoko?!"


	33. Book III, Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Author's Note: **

Per DCMS Field Report, the Ryuken-go was destroyed in 3068 and reinstated in 3099. I'm taking a lot of liberty on the word *reinstated*. I like to get my hands dirty on units that nobody pays attention to.

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: No no no, she is not horny all the time. She is only horny around a certain guy *wink*wink*

**The Colonel**: I'd like it to happen but not now. Let's see what the future bring.

**mobmal**: Thank you for your continuing support. I'll try not to disappoint.

* * *

**_Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_January 22, 3074_**

"Noloty!" Kayoko threw herself at the dark-skinned woman and wrapped her arms around her like a vise. Noloty returned the favor just as forcefully. They fell into each other's embrace and let their floodgate of emotion open. Tears fell on each other's shoulders like rain, compensating for lost time and celebrating each other's life, and the amazing odd that they ended up in the same unit.

"How the hell did you end up here?" Kayoko pried Noloty's head from her shoulder. "Last time I saw you, you were going to Lyran space!"

"I did! It was a bust! I was lucky to be alive!" Noloty buried her fingers in Kayoko's hair. "It was a massacre! The entire team was decimated! Did you not get my messages?"

"No! I was sent to Port Moseby not long after you left! Then I joined the Ryuken-go shortly!"

"You should've told me, you bastard!" Noloty's sobbing laughter echoed through the plain. "You have no idea how many nights I cried for meeting you again!"

"I thought you were already a Kuritan hotshot by now!" Kayoko replied with tears streaming down her face. "Enrique?"

Noloty shook her head.

"What a shame," Kayoko took a deep breath. "I'm gonna miss him."

"What about you? What was that 'Treasure Hunt' you told me?"

"That was Port Moseby. Fun mission looting Lyran's war stash. I met 'the love of my life' back then!"

"Oh? I am so happy for you!" Noloty pulled Kayoko for another bear hug.

"Come! I'll introduce you to the rest of the team!" Kayoko broke the embrace and led Noloty to the jeep. "Hop on! We're in for a wild ride!"

They filled in each other as they drove through traffic full of battlemechs, tanks, trucks, aerospace fighters, and even battlearmors from various units. Noloty's stories centered around the botched mission at Lyran Alliance and the short but explosive humanitarian mission with the 13th Legion of Vega. Kayoko kept recycling her looting story and how she settled in with 'the love of her life', but Noloty never got bored listening to it.

Before long they arrived at Ryuken-go base camp. It was a vast plain littered with weapon platforms, from the vaguely-humanoid battlemechs down to the mechanized soldiers. Although the battlemechs only made up about a third of the war machines, they dominated the scenery. Armored vehicles of all sizes occupied the majority of the field. The remaining spots were for tents and humans.

"Welcome to Ryuken-go menagerie!" Kayoko parked the jeep and jumped off. "Here we keep our beasts healthy, happy, and hungry for blood. The Ryuken-go is a mixed battalion," she explained as she led Noloty through the smorgasbord of infantrymen. "Not common among Kuritan units, but as you may have known, the Ryuken units were trained by the Wolf Dragoons, so the composition hearkened back to the revered mercenary unit rather than traditional Draconis Combine arrangement. One company of battlemechs, one company of armored fighting vehicles, and one company of infantry. These mixed units covered each other's weaknesses. You would think any mech battalion would eat the Ryuken-go for breakfast, but we've slaughtered a battlemech battalion before. We don't have what they did: blind spots."

Noloty observed the armored vehicles as Kayoko led her through a maze between tanks and trucks. "This is Ryuken-go armor company," explained Kayoko, "the heart of which is a lance of Glory MBT, right over there. Eighty-five tons of battlemech killer, with RAC5 and 2 Artemis-equipped LRM15, guaranteed to reduce light-to-heavy mechs to scrap beyond 600 meters. Two medium lasers will cut you down to bubbling smelter, if you're still walking after the shit storm it gives you."

They walked past the four Glory tanks and stopped by a lance of Thumper combat vehicles. "This is Thumper SPA, our main artillery support. The cannon can reach 10 clicks, much farther than any mech could detect. We can use regular HEAP, but scattershot incendiary round is where they're best at!"

"I know. I fought them at Ashio," Noloty said.

"Then you know how dangerous these babies are on the battlefield," Kayoko added. "History records that artillery units played important roles in decisive battles. You don't wanna have these on the other side of the field."

The two walked past the Thumper SPA and arrived at a lance of assault tanks. The lead tank looked like a Schrek on steroid, with three monstrous cannons on the turret. While all other tanks were painted in Ryuken-go livery, this one had some ultramarine tints all along its hull. A slender woman wearing a red bandana was seen scrubbing the tank with a bucket, a frivolous stunt that only made sense to her.

"Noloty, meet Tai-I Kiyomi, Ryuken-go CO of armor assets," Kayoko spoke loud enough so the girl called Kiyomi could hear her. She jumped off the tank and approached the two girl. "Tai-I Kiyomi, this is Heishi Noloty, our newest member. Sho-sa Scarlet took her in as an intern."

"_Hajimemashite_," Noloty bowed.

"_Youkoso_," Kiyomi replied. "You come to the right place, as Kayoko may have mentioned."

"Tai-I Kiyomi was the one that found me and offered me a place at the Ryuken-go battalion."

"That's right, I found her," Kiyomi scoffed. "Stealing battlemech from the Lyrans."

Noloty painted Kayoko with teasing stare. "Naughty naughty!"

"First of all, the entire unit was out for treasure hunt!" Kayoko snarled, but her cheeks showed a tint of pink. "Second of all, have you ever seen a battlemech that just screams your name?"

Noloty couldn't hide her snicker.

"I can relate to that," Kiyomi tapped the thick side armor of the tank. "This is Kikyo, the new DI Morgan FedSun assault tank. Her primary weapons are 3 ER PPC with Targeting Computer and fourty-freakin'-five freezers for delivering constant particle beams without breaking a sweat. She is a hundred-ton beast, with only 2 machine guns as back up weapons. That's why I have those three Marksman assault tanks as cover."

"Minions," Kayoko quipped.

"Bodyguards," Kiyomi gave Kayoko a dirty look. "Anyway, Kikyo is the name of a beautiful blue flower from Terra. That's the way she is painted."

"I hope she gives you victories on the battlefields, Ma'am," Noloty said.

"Excuse us, Tai-I Kiyomi, we'll continue our tour," Kayoko snapped a quick salute. "Would you come with us?"

"No, carry on, I have stuffs to do," Kiyomi tossed a small smile. "I'll catch up with you later."

The two continued walking toward a field of tents with soldiers sitting around the camp. Half of them were bare-chested, flexing muscles as a contest of virility. Some of them played soccer, others watched anime shows about high school students having superpowers. All of them looked bored.

"Let me guess," Noloty said. "Infantry?"

"Yep," Kayoko nodded. "We have grunt soldiers, fire support, demolition, sapper team, you name it. They look hopeless against battlemechs but we have great success with them. Their main strength is their number. At 120 personnel, they can overwhelm a lance of battlemechs and get to places inaccessible to the mechs."

"Like ants," Noloty smiled.

"Like ants," Kayoko smiled back.

As they continued, a tall bare-chested man approached them. He had flattop blonde hair and a pair of shade that he wore low, allowing him to throw a glance above the rim.

"Mornin', ladies," he said with pretentious smile. "To what do I owe you this pleasure?"

"Noloty, this is Tai-I Vash, CO of the infantry company," Kayoko explained.

"Call me 'Duke', and my game is Nuke," Vash extended his arm at Noloty. "I've never seen you around."

"This is Heishi Noloty Malche, she is our newest member," Kayoko explained.

"Ah, a new girl in town," Vash said and flexed his pectoral muscles. "Perhaps I can personally show you around and the place where you're going to sleep tonight…"

"I'm giving her a tour," Kayoko quickly grabbed Noloty's hand and tugged her away from Vash. "And she'll sleep in my tent, thank you very much!"

Noloty could only stride awkwardly behind Kayoko as she dragged her away from Vash. "What is going on? Why are we running away from him?"

"Something you should know about Tai-I Vash, or 'Duke'," Kayoko slowed down. "He sleeps with everybody."

"Sleeps… as in… sex?"

"Yes."

"Everybody?"

"Yes."

"Everybody like… _everybody_?"

"Yes."

Noloty shot an incredulous look at her best friend. "You?"

"Yes."

"Oh God, Kayoko!" Noloty buried her face in her palms.

"I had nobody to warn me about him!" Kayoko threw her arms in the air. "I thought he was genuinely interested in me. It turned out I was just another conquest for him. That's what I'm doing now, to protect you from him. In the future if you actually do have feelings for him, you may proceed at your own risk, but not now when you know nothing about him."

"Unbelievable," Noloty sighed. "So… how did you hold up?"

"Meh, he wasn't as good as he led me to believe," Kayoko pursed her lips. "Just a one-time fling, nothing to hold on to."

"Well thank you… for looking after me," Noloty shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Kayoko chuckled and hooked her arm around Noloty's. "Now come, this is the best part. The battlemech company."

A quick look at the war machines told Noloty that the battlemech company was made up from heavy battlemechs, sprinkled with medium and assault classes. Most of them looked new, as if never been taken to combat. A few were haggard looking, with armor plating welded in rushing fashion. But all looked ready to battle.

"This here is we have energy-heavy light to medium mechs in a Striker Lance," Kayoko chimed as they went past a lance of medium mechs. "One _Uziel_-2S, one _Phoenix Hawk_ 6D, one _Phoenix Hawk_ 7S, and one clan-made _Crimson Hawk_. We salvaged the _Crimson Hawk_ during our incursion to Alshain. Pretty neat, isn't it?"

"It is," Noloty grinned.

"It happened before my tenure with the Ryuken-go, but had I gone, I would've caught a Ghost Bear Elemental to be my bed warmer."

"I believe you would," Noloty shoved Kayoko's shoulder playfully. "You and your men!"

"Anyway, moving on to the Fire Lance. Have you met Tai-I Seether, the 2nd in Command?"

"Yesterday."

"That right there is his mech," Kayoko pointed at a _Warhammer IIC_ standing in seclusion. "That's the oldest mech in the Ryuken-go but no mistake, it's a brutal fighting machine. Rumor has it said that Seether killed a Snow Raven star colonel and _isorla-ed_ the mech. He had one Medium Pulse laser removed for PPC capacitors on both arms. Combined with Seether's razor-sharp marksmanship, it is the backbone of Ryuken-go offensive drive."

"Kinda make you feel good that he's in your side, doesn't it?" Noloty chirped.

"Absolutely. I feel sorry for the old bastards on the other side of the battle." Kayoko turned her attention to the rest of the Fire Lance. "So that one is a _Hatchetman_, a _Legionnaire_, and a _Black Knight_. The _Legionnaire_ is somewhat new, stolen from FedSun warehouse. Again, it was before my time. The _Black Knight_ is of the 12-KNT variant. It is a devastating laser boat with even more devastating heat. One wrong move and you'll get stuck in the middle of the battlefield with heat problem."

"You can exchange some lasers with heat sinks," Noloty mused.

"Better yet, you can pilot something else," Kayoko snorted. "It's a powerful mech that can operate months without supply, but I'm not good with heat management. Thanks, but no thanks."

They moved across the field to visit a much too familiar battlemech. "This is Titania, Sho-sa Scarlet's revered battlemech," Kayoko chimed. "It's a _Xanthos_, -4O variant, with compact engine and heavy-duty gyro to make it an unstoppable force. A Cauldron-Born. A force of nature. People call it 'zombie', in a good way. Four legs means slow turn rate with gigantic blind spot, but 3 jump jets make up for it. Yes, Ma'am, this thing flies."

"I know," Noloty smiled bitterly. "I fought it just an hour ago. It's a bitch to take on."

"You said it better than I possibly could," Kayoko beamed. "Do you know it's also protected by Stealth Armor? Lots of high-tech shit in this bruiser. The weapons are mainly PPCs and lasers, so heat is also a problem, but Scarlet is an expert in heat management."

"Understandably so," Noloty grinned, recounting her botched mission at Lyran. "She's the CO. Losing her in the heat of battle would be catastrophic for the team, so she needs a durable mech like this."

"Yeah, whatever, the higher you sit in the chain of command, the better mech you have."

Next to the _Xanthos_ stood a perky _Argus_. It looked like a dwarf compared to the massive quad, but the macabre-looking barrel where a RAC5 normally sat drew more attention than the _Xanthos'_ dorsal cannons.

"Noloty, meet Musashi," Kayoko smiled proudly. "An _Argus_ -5D with Kuritan-grown Heavy PPC in place of the jammed-prone RAC5, 2 medium lasers, and 2 Streak SRM6, reinforced with Targeting Computer and MASC to top it off at 100 kph. Anybody who thinks that this is a sissy Davion mech is in for a big surprise. This, my friend, is the love of my life."

"Musashi," Noloty patted Kayoko's back. "An apt name for a superb mech."

"The greatest swashbuckler in human history," Kayoko grinned from ear to ear. "You know, I am not the best mechwarrior around. Musashi's Targeting Computer and Streak technology helps me even the odds against better mechwarriors. And if shit hits the fan, I can kick the MASC and haul ass. This is the perfect mech for me. Everything feels like tailored to fit my fighting style."

"How is the heat?" Noloty squinted, painting a picture of an alpha strike at the back of her mind.

Kayoko shrugged. "The Streak SRM6 and the lasers produce just enough heat to be countered by the freezers. The Heavy PPC is the problem, but if I can pace myself with it, I think I'll be OK."

"I'm happy for you, my friend," Noloty said. "You seem content with what you have."

"We'll find something that fits you," Kayoko moved on the the next battlemech in the row. "This one here is a _Marauder_, one the most iconic mechs in the Inner Sphere. This one looks old but actually Seether's _Warhammer IIC_ is older. This is not the -3R variant from the Star League era. This is the new, Steiner-brewed -5S variant with 2 ERPPC, 2 Medium Pulse lasers, and a Gauss Rifle. This one can decapitate you from 600 meters away. I'd love for you to have it but the mech belongs to somebody, an Arkab Legion expatriate from the world of Ababwa."

"You know, I need to tell you something…" Noloty tried to explain.

"Well maybe you don't have to wait for long. Looks like Keiichi found something," Kayoko cut her off as a JI-100 mech recovery vehicle rolled onto the field, carrying a badly damaged _Sagittaire_ on its bed. A _Carbine_ 9M constructionmech followed suit. Kayoko's mouth dropped halfway to her chest as she tried to make out the almost-unrecognizable _Sagittaire_. "Holy shit… what on earth did he get?"

"Actually, that's mine," Noloty grinned sheepishly. "Kayoko, meet Hamlet, the love of my life."

"How's that your mech?" Kayoko shot an incredulous stare at Noloty. "Last time I checked, you're not the assault kind of girl."

"Everything just fell into place. Like you said, it's the mech that just screams your name." Noloty paused briefly. "I met him during the ill-advised mission in Lyran space. We got pinned by Lyran force, and I used him to hold off Lyran mechs to buy time for other Kuritans to escape. I was not supposed to survive, but I did. I was wanting to go to Luthien but the jumpship was shot down at Ashio. I had to fight my way out against the Markham's Marauders and a nasty mech killer named 'Jormungandr'."

"I've heard that name before," Kayoko muttered. "It's some kind of a myth, isn't it?"

"Oh no, Jormungandr is real, very real. But anyway, I survived, again. The mech is my lucky charm."

"Damn," Kayoko scratched her head. "What mech is it?"

"A _Sagittaire_ 9D, but with a pair of UAC10 instead of standard LB10X. I think it has a problem with the modification. A few mechwarriors before me died from internal explosion."

"That's because Robinson techs are morons," a guy with a brown shaggy hair suddenly joined the conversation. "A 9D is not supposed to carry UAC10. The wiring is different. The mounting provision is different. The load is different. LB10X gives you a high-impact recoil while the UAC10 provides steady, continuous vibration. My guess is Robinson techs slapped everything together at the last minute without spectrum analysis, if they even know what it is."

Noloty could only give the guy a dumb stare.

"Noloty, this is Chu-I Keiichi, Ryuken-go chief tech," Kayoko giggled. "He's leads a very capable engineering team that keeps our war machine in perfect order."

"Yeah, don't mind me, I'm just the guy outside the cockpit," Keiichi blurted matter-of-factly. "That thing is yours? What did you do to that poor mech?"

Noloty replied with a shrug. "Uhm… surviving?"

"Wait until you hear who did it," Kayoko winked. "Jormungandr."

"Well then, that makes sense," Keiichi paused to throw a good look at the _Sagittaire_. "But don't worry, I'll get it fixed. I'll fix what Robinson techs screwed up. You'll be surprised how smooth the UAC performs with the proper provisions." He started to make his way back to the recovery vehicle, then turned around and shot a goofy smile. "Scarlet said you were new. Well, welcome to Ryuken-go. You need anything, let me know. I'm always around, mostly in my _Carbine_."

"I appreciate it," Noloty nodded. She waited until Keiichi returned to his team. "Nice man."

"He's a big time nerd," Kayoko said. "He named his mech Casio, as in calculator. Technically it's a construction mech, but Casio is a very capable combatant." She pointed at the _Carbine_ parked next to the recovery vehicle. "It has battlemech armor, LRM10, and 2 machine guns. If ammo runs dry, the backhoe can act as a battering ram. It can hold its own, at least against infantry and light armored vehicles."

"This is the first time I see a technician riding a mech," Noloty mused. "Very interesting."

"He's not much of a mechwarrior, but he's a genius at battlemech engineering," Kayoko grabbed Noloty's arm. "That wraps up our tour. Now let's go downtown and catch up with each other. There are some interesting eateries at Halstead City. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, after months of frozen food, I'm up for anything," Noloty said. "Preferably hot."

"Then I guess I'll make executive decisions," Kayoko chimed jovially. "Let's go, Soldier! You owe this to yourself!"


	34. Book III, Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Review Corner:**

**Ulquiorra9000: **I can't wait to write the action scene with 'healthy' Sagittaire, but there are still a few chapters to do.

* * *

**_Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_February 4, 3074_**

Noloty had been at the bottom of the pecking order before. She knew what happened to new recruits. But to be at the bottom of the pecking order on a bored unit was the same as being a punching bag. The mechwarriors, infantrymen, and even the technicians always found a way to ruin her day. Coffee was the most common items they demanded from her, which was normal, but the sheer amount of coffee she had to provide took the better part of her day. Added to that food, snack, entertainment, and other ridiculous items, she spent her whole day running errands, far removed from a mechwarrior's combat duties she expected when she joined the Ryuken-go.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know," Vash joined her as she was unloading food from the jeep. "I am the CO of the infantry company. If they see you going out with me, they'll back off, and you can resume whatever duty you long to have. All you need is to spend a night with me."

Noloty knew what Vash was asking. "Thank you, Sir, but no thank you. I'll be alright."

"You might think you'll be alright but you won't. They'll just come at you like sharks on the prowl, and they'll just keep pulling you under, until you can't breathe anymore." Vash lowered his shade to have an unadulterated eye contact with Noloty. "Let's have some fun and show those sharks that you know what it takes to be the bigger fish in the pond."

"With all due respect, Sir, I am not going to come to bed with you."

"I could pull rank, and it won't be pretty."

Suddenly Tai-I Kiyomi joined the fray. "Leave her alone, Duke."

"Kiyomi, it's been such a long time since we 'danced', isn't it?" Vash sneered. "Are you jealous of our newest member? My 'door' is always open."

"She said no… twice," Kiyomi pulled down her red bandana, setting it right above her eyes. "Keep asking and I'll slap you with sexual harassment."

"You said no, but you fell to my bed anyway."

"Which I regret for the rest of my life."

"Regret? As far as I remember, you had a good time."

"And for that I'm giving you a chance to back off. If you keep pushing beyond your welcome, Sho-sa Scarlet will be one angry woman."

Vash took a step back, looked at Noloty, and smiled deviously. "Think about it, you won't regret it," he said, then threw a quick callous stare at Kiyomi before scampered off toward the rest of his unit.

"I appreciate the aid, Ma'am, but I can hold myself against him," Noloty said.

"Duke is a good leader and terrific soldier, but his body produced too much testosterone for his own sake," Kiyomi muttered. "This is what happens when you sit idle for a long time. Testosterone not used, calories not burnt… what we need is DCMS sending us to front line, so all these uber-machismo do not come to waste."

"I thought we were going to liberate Ashio, Ma'am," Noloty mused.

"We are," Kiyomi sighed. "But until we got the words, we just have to stay here and get bored."

"I'm fine, Ma'am, I can handle myself," Noloty said.

Kiyomi looked at Noloty for a while, then walked back to wherever she came from. "Well, then, carry on, Soldier. Let me know if Duke becomes too much to handle."

* * *

**_Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_February 15, 3074_**

The relief soon arrived, but it was not what Noloty expected.

"I am not sure where the communication FUBAR lies between Coordinator Hohiro Kurita and the top brass of Dieron Military District," Scarlet briefed the Ryuken-go. "The Coordinator wants us to drop off at Ashio as soon as possible, but Dieron hasn't even mentioned Ryuken-go in their initiative. And the way things go, I doubt it would happen in the next few months. I feel the need to talk to Dieron top brass to release Ryuken-go so we can go to Ashio.

"As for you, rather than having you sit here growing flab, I'm sending you as reinforcement to assist Davion units. The mercenary unit Redfield Renegades, working under contract with CCAF, are harassing border planets in FedSun Capellan March. The 1st Federated Suns Armored Cavalry has been dispatched to deal with the backstabbing chinks, but the Davion unit is operating at 60-percent strength."

"1st FedSun Armored Cavalry," Noloty whispered to Kayoko. "Isn't that Major Fernandes' unit?"

"Who the hell is Major Fernando?" Kayoko sneered under her breath.

"I don't know but he was present when Sho-sa Scarlet gave me a tryout. Liaison, maybe?"

"Yes, liaison in bed," Kayoko snickered. "It's called 'booty call'."

"You're an ass," Noloty sank her elbow on Kayoko's ribs.

"Tai-I Kiyomi will lead the Ryuken-go armor company to the planet Mira," Scarlet pulled up the holo-map of Valexa PDZ in Federated Sun Capellan March. She highlighted the world Mira, about 3 jumps away from Halstead Station. "Elements of Redfield Renegades have been disrupting mining operations at Mira. Your job is to secure the mining sites from mercenary attacks. Oppositions are light to medium. Nothing you can't handle."

"Consider it done, Ma'am," Kiyomi nodded and bowed.

"Tai-I Seether will lead the command and fire lances to Valexa, to join forces with Valexa CMM," Scarlet continued. "Redfield Renegades have been resupplying elements of Operation Thunderstrike that are still holed up at Valexa. I want this done by the book. Sweep the Capellan clean from the world of Valexa with minimum casualties."

"It's an honor, Sho-sa," Seether said.

"Strike lance, you're going to Mesartim," Scarlet highlighted the planet on the holo-map. "Farming industries are suffering from pillaging by the Redfield Renegades. You are going to defend the farming industries from the mercenary bastards. Opposition is light, so I only send one battlemech lance. Heishi Kayoko, take point."

"Wait… for real?" Kayoko's eyes almost popped out of the sockets. "I get the lead on this one?"

"Congratulations, Sho-ko Kayoko," Scarlet said with ice-cold expression. "This is a good start for your military career. I am not expecting things you can't handle, but if things get hairy, Mira is about 2 lightyears away from Mesartim. You can enlist the armor company if you need to."

"I'll get your back, Sister," Kiyomi said with a wink.

"Sho-ko Kayoko… great promotion, girl! I'm very proud of you!" Noloty sank another elbow.

"I uh… I don't know what to say…" Kayoko stuttered. "It's a great honor, but I do have uh… I do have a request, Ma'am." She gained composure and straightened her stance to look at Scarlet in the eye. "I want Heishi Noloty in my team."

"What?! Kayoko what are you doing?" Noloty turned white as a ghost.

"You want an intern in your team? Absolutely not!" Scarlet thundered.

"I need her, Ma'am," Kayoko said, drawing attention from the entire battalion. "I've known her since boot camp. I know what she's capable of, and I know how she can benefit to the team."

Scarlet looked at Kayoko like a teacher looking at a slow student asking for a remedial exam, trying to decide if her request would benefit her career or become the bane of the unit. It was an absurd request. Scarlet didn't want an ex-Black Dragon operative within her unit in the first place. But the support for Noloty was overwhelming, first Tai-sa Tsagoi, now Kayoko. She couldn't dismiss it. In the end she gave Kayoko the benefit of the doubt. After all, she just promoted Kayoko. "We talk about this in private, Sho-ko. Everybody else: dismiss."

"Kayoko, I greatly appreciate you asking for me, but please don't do this," Noloty held Kayoko's arm. "You've just been honored by Scarlet. I don't want you to get promoted and court-martialed on the same day."

"I need someone I can trust," Kayoko yanked her arm free from Noloty's grip. "There is no other mechwarrior in this unit I trust more than you. Now stick around, I have to collude with Scarlet."

Noloty had just opened her mouth but Kayoko already left.

"Sho-sa Scarlet, Ma'am, I know I spoke out of turn, but I need someone like Heishi Noloty in my team," Kayoko painted the CO of Ryuken-go with pleading gaze. "I need her skill, I need her firepower, and most of all, I need someone I can trust."

"She was a Black Dragon operative," Scarlet snorted. "You can't trust a traitor."

"I was a Black Dragon too."

"You were Buckminster Militia."

"Liaison of the 2nd Sword of Light, which is the hotbed for Black Dragon Society. But just because she hailed from a traitorous organization doesn't mean she is a traitor. I know her, Ma'am. I know she is not a traitor. She is a great mechwarrior with pure heart. All she wants is to serve the Draconis Combine."

"You swear on your mother's grave?" Scarlet shot a tomblike stare at Kayoko.

"Absolutely, Ma'am."

"Alright, you can take her," Scarlet relented. "But not her mech."

"Ma'am, she rides a _Sagittaire_. I can use that firepower."

"And if she decides to stab you in the back…"

"What? No! She won't do that!"

"I'm not taking that risk. You can take her, but she rides a mech you can easily overwhelm." Scarlet turned to her 2nd in command. "Seether, do we have an extra battlemech, preferably 30-to-50 tons of Succession War era?"

"All our mechs are used, Sho-sa," Seether consulted his tablet. "But somebody is selling a refurbished _Quasit_ under 3 million."

"_Quasit_? That's not even a battlemech!" Kayoko lamented. "What is she gonna do in a _Quasit_?"

"If she's as good as you make me believe, I'm sure she'll find a way," Scarlet replied with a smug smirk. "I don't care what she does with it. I care that she wouldn't be able to hurt Ryuken-go members, including you."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, please reconsider," Kayoko said, half begging.

"You overstep your boundary, Sho-ko!" Scarlet bared her teeth. "I gave you leniency by allowing you to take your traitorous friend with you. But I will not let you risk the lives of other Ryuken-go members! See your friend in the _Quasit_, or someone else in your stead!"

Kayoko choked. She looked into Scarlet's eyes in vain attempt to find her logical, compassionate commander, only to find a woman scorned. She balked and tossed a bow. "Yes, Ma'am."

When Kayoko returned to Noloty, she hung her head low and pursed her lips. Noloty immediately knew that something went very wrong. "You're pressing Scarlet too far, Kayoko," she said. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine taking orders for the infantry... for now. The time will come when we fight together like the good old days."

"Oh, you _are_ coming with me," Kayoko sighed heavily, "… in an industrialmech."

* * *

Tsagoi beamed from ear to ear as Noloty fired off her frustration like a machine gun.

"Scarlet is out of the line," he took a large swig of Li Lung beer.

"I think she hates me," Noloty leaned on the bar table while toying with the fifth shot glasses, the only one with scotch in it. The rest of them scattered empty on the table.

"She doesn't hate you."

"She doesn't?" Noloty leaned back on her chair and propped up her feet on the table. "First she puts me at the bottom of the totem pole as an intern, only to 'serve' the senior members. Then she strips me from my battlemech – one I acquired with blood and sweat - and replaces it with a refurbished industrialmech. Tell me if she doesn't hate me."

"Scarlet might be prejudiced, but she doesn't hate you." He pulled one leg off the table and put it in his lap. "She knows your worth. She's not going to accept you if she thinks you're no good for the Ryuken-go."

"She didn't want to in the first place," Noloty tried to retract her leg, but Tsagoi pinned her ankle to his leg.

"Yet she did, after she gave you a tryout," Tsagoi slipped her flats off and brushed his hands along the sole of her foot. "Look, Scarlet is a mechwarrior of skill and determination. Her mech can withstand an ungodly amount of punishment. Not many mechwarrior can beat her in a single combat, yet you came real close to dropping her."

"The more reason to hate me," Noloty bit her lips. She yanked her foot as hard as she could, but Tsagoi's firm grip didn't let her move an inch.

"No, it isn't. She is not a petty Solaris mayfly who gets threatened by competition. She is a real Kuritan warrior, forged in the fire of Bushido for years. She was just the kind of gal who won't pat your back for a job well done. She knows your merit. She just won't say it to you." He caressed her tender sole for a good few minutes, then moved on to massage her toes one by one. "Putting you in an industrialmech is a bit too extreme, but trust me, she meant you no ill. It's just the way she is. You're a warrior, Noloty. Suck it up; you'll get used to her."

"Sorry, Sir, I don't mean to complain," Noloty didn't know if she consumed too much alcohol or Tsagoi was good at what he did, but she found it harder to think with each passing minute. There was a surge of warmth coming from her toes that swept upwards to her stomach. She noticed that she had stopped fighting, and instead shifted for a more comfortable position.

_What am I doing?_ she struggled to get a grip of the situation. _Why am I talking to him about my boss?_ _He's a ranking officer, I'm just a grunt soldier_._ We can't hook up like this! I'm gonna get us into trouble!_ But she couldn't find the will to end it. She wanted to talk to him, and she wanted him to touch her, and not just her toes.

"I'm not your boss, so you can say anything to me," Tsagoi let go of her toes to get another gulp of beer. "I'm saying this for your own sake, since you're the one who deals with her the most." He finished the bottle and put some C-bills on the table. "And you can drop the 'Sir' while we're not in military affair."

Noloty retracted her leg slipped her flat back on. "Thank you for the advice," she struggled to formulate a sentence. "And thank you… for the uhm… massage." She didn't want to come on too strong at him, but she wanted him to know how much she appreciated his simple act. "It'll keep me warm at Mesartim."

"Then maybe I'll give you more when you return," Tsagoi replied with a tint of mischief in his eyes.

Noloty thought she was too inebriated to think clearly, but she knew she looked forward to it.


	35. Interlude 3

**INTERLUDE 3**

**Review Corner**

**mobmal: **I'm looking for a chance for her to say "Get your hands of her you *Beeyotch*!" :lol:

**Ulquiorra9000**: Quasit is a really really close to a real battlemech, so she is not in that much of a danger

* * *

_**Iscariot, Ashio,  
**__**Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
**__**Draconis Combine,  
**__**February 22, 3074**_

The ambiance of defeat had spread through the last pocket of Ashio resistance.

Gunjin Mirabel sat hugging her legs in a corner of a large hall, watching technicians working around the clock to patch up whatever was left of Ashio planetary defense. A few battlemechs stood in the distance, most of which had lost at least one arm. The armor platings were near nonexistent. Medium tanks, dominated by Vedettes and SRM carriers, occupied the center of the hall. Oil and coolant dripped from every part of the tanks, creating a large pool of sludge in between and around the war machines, hindering the technicians from doing their job.

Mirabel could almost hear what the technicians were thinking. _Is there a point in doing this? We're gonna die in 2 hours anyway. Just roll the goddamn mechs and tanks out and start shooting_. She could see it in their eyes. That long, gloomy, desperate look in the face of every technicians working to get the war machines operational. And it was not just the technicians. The infantrymen, the mechwarriors, and the civilians, husbands, wives, children, fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters of the combatants, all shared the same sentiment. And if she could find a mirror, she would've seen the same hopelessness in the reflection.

A recent graduate of Sun Zhang Mechwarrior Academy at New Samarkand, Mirabel was sent to Ashio as a part of the 16th Sun Zhang Cadre to bolster the planetary defense against the Word of Blake invasion. It was a promising start, in which the Kuritan young mechwarriors routed Word of Blake forward battalion. Everything changed when the Markham's Marauders made planetfall. They were too big, too fast, too strong, and too experienced for the fresh graduates to handle. The 16th Sun Zhang Cadre was obliterated within weeks, and the survivors joined Ashio militia to make their last stand at Iscariot, the capital of Ashio.

A conversation between Ashio planetary leader, Duke Nikolai Jansma, and the CO of 16th Sun Zhang Cadre caught her attention. The two men were yelling at each other's face as if they were getting ready for blows. Duke Jansma's family stood a few feet away behind him, probably waiting to catch him if the CO decided to draw first blood. As much as Mirabel wanted to leave them alone, it was hard not to overhear their argument.

"I am not leaving my people!" Duke Jansma roared. "What do you think Ashio citizens will be thinking of me? A coward who ran away from war? No, I'm staying! The Marauders bastards can murder me anyway they want! This is my city! My home! My people! I'd die for my people!"

"If you die, our deaths will be for nothing!" the CO returned fire. "The Marauders will raze Iscariot down to the ground like they did to Shigata, and they will take Ashio in the name of the Word of Blake! But if you survive, you can show the world that Ashio is still alive! The hearts of Ashio's citizens are still beating! It is not over until you're dead or captured! That's why you've got to get out of here and continue fighting! "

"I'm not fighting like a coward!"

"You're fighting like an idiot! Get out of here while you still can!" Then the CO fixed his eyes on Mirable. "Gunjin Mirabel!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Mirabel shot up and approached her CO.

"I need you to escort Duke Jansma and his family out of Iscariot!" the CO said. "Protect them with your life."

"I'm not going!" Duke Jansma was still adamant.

"Then I'm gonna have to drag you out myself!" the CO started losing patience. "Gunjin, use any means necessary to make sure Duke Jansma and his family is safe, away from the Marauders!"

"With all due respect, Sir…" Mirabel stammered, "… I – I want to fight with you…"

"This is my last order for you, Gunjin. Protect the duke and his family at all cost. Have him rally whatever is left at Ashio, command a guerilla warfare, and broadcast this atrocity to the entire Inner Sphere. Somebody, anybody, has to listen to what happens at Ashio."

"S-S-Sir, my place is by your side," Mirabel started to well up. "I want to fight, Sir."

"Nobody wants to leave Iscariot as a coward, asshole!" Duke Jansma snarled. "Why don't we just mount a final charge, one last time, and kick them in the nuts? Let's all die in glory!"

"And what does it make you? A dead fool!" the CO bellowed. "I'd rather have a living coward than a dead hero!" He turned to Mirabel and grabbed her by the arm. "Listen, Soldier! You are a member of Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery! You are trained in the best military program in the Inner Sphere! You will carry your order for as long as you live, and your order is to protect the duke and his family from the mercenaries. Is that understood, Gunjin?!"

"Yes… Sir," Mirabel replied reluctantly.

"Take my _Dragon_," the CO let go of her arm. "We'll make enough noise for you to slip out of the city."

"Sir, I can't take your mech!" Mirabel choked.

"If you don't, it'll die with me," the CO gave her an assuring nod. "It's more useful in your hands than mine. Tell the techs you have my permission to take my mech. If they give you hard times, send them to me." He paused to give Mirabel a small smile. "Take good care of it. It served me well; it should you."

Mirabel looked at her CO in the earnest, seriously considering to defy his order. She looked around; the morale was low, but everybody accepted their fate that they would die soon. Why should she get to leave them and live? It felt like a condemnation. Mirabel was not afraid to die. She wanted to die among her brothers and sisters in arms, carrying the banner of the Draconis Combine until her last breath.

But defying her CO would only dishonor him, and she didn't want it to be the last thing she gave him. "It's been an honor serving Draconis Combine with you, Sir," Mirabel snapped a salute, with tears running down her face. "I will make sure the duke and his family make it to safety."

"The honor is mine, Gunjin Mirabel," the CO returned her salute. "Your next commander will be proud to have you, as I am. Until we meet again, in this life or the next."

Mirabel shot a quick look at Duke Jansma, giving him a sign that she was ready to carry her mission, then walked toward the white _Dragon_ -7N. She had been piloting a _Panther_ for the better part of her career, and she didn't think she deserved her CO's battlemech. It was the totem mech of the Draconis Combine. It was the pride of the 16th Sun Zhang Cadre. And she was just a fresh graduate, a speckle in Sun Zhang long list of grunt soldiers.

The problem was: she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Urban fighting had never been Dultom Markham's favorite engagement. Too many obstacles, with the buildings themselves were more of a hazard than cover. Infantry, hiding inside buildings, taking pot shots at unsuspecting mechs. Booby traps, land mines, wired vehicles, all set to explode when his team was in the cusp of overrunning the opposing units.

But it was no surprise that the opposing units would resolve to urban warfare when they were about to get massacred, to 'cheat' themselves from slaughter. To hide behind the walls. To fight another day. To cowardly go where everyone that was about to die had gone before.

Unfortunately that was the case with the remaining defenders of Ashio planetary defense. For almost 2 months the Markham's Marauders pounded the 16th Sun Zhang Cadre and Ashio militia to pulp. The Marauders rolled through plains and hills, sweeping the country clean from oppositions. Some of them mounted guerilla warfare, but a quick strike on the civilians always flushed them out. And now the survivors holed up inside the city of Iscariot, the capital of Ashio.

Dultom contemplated flattening Iscariot with orbital bombardment, but it would take some serious firepower to completely annihilate a city. The Argo was capable of making it happen, but he just didn't want to spend that much money. After all, the 16th Sun Zhang Cadre and Ashio militia were no match for Markham's Marauders. He didn't need orbital bombardment to beat them.

"Attention, Iscariot defenders," he broadcast his manifesto through general frequencies. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Dultom Markham, Markham's Marauders. The city of Iscariot is surrounded. We have barricaded artery roads and stopped water supply to the city. Lay down your weapons, and you will not be harmed. Resist, and famine will be the last thing you'll remember."

Instead, mechs and tanks rolled out of the city, lining up in a single column directly in front of Dultom.

"This is Sho-sa Dickel, 16th Sun Zhang Cadre. You may take our lives, but you will never take away our freedom, you whores of Word of Blake!"

Dultom was familiar with Banzai charge. Almost every Kuritan units that faced total annihilation would resolve to a blind charge. He expected the 16th Sun Zhang Cadre was no different. But somehow this maneuver was out of place. Iscariot still held a lot of resources for them. The defender could wage a war of attrition at least for another 2 weeks. They were not that desperate. Why Banzai charge now?

"People should know when they are conquered," Darius Oliveira called from a private channel.

"Would you, Darius?" Dultom scoffed. "Would I?" He switched to a different private channel. "Glitch, swing around and flank the defender. Check if they don't try to slip something out under our noses."

"Roger that!" Glitch replied and took her _Rifleman_ out of formation. Her lance followed suit.

Dultom waited until Glitch was out of range, then went to general frequency. "Marauders! Unleash Hell!"

The comlink went alive with chants and battlecries. Marauders battlemechs galloped toward Iscariot, while Long Toms and Thumper Artillery Vehicles lobbed high-explosive munitions. Fireballs erupted within the defenders' ranks, quickly putting the inexperienced units in disarray. Armor shards, body limbs, and tank turrets flew in every direction. A third of mechs and tanks were set ablaze. Smoke obscured the vicinity to the point the radar screen only showed one blotch of red.

Yet the Ashio planetary defenders stood fast, and slowly marched to meet the Marauders.

Dultom dropped his joystick to line up with a _Strider_, a diminutive medium omnimech which had been shredded by artillery fire. Its left torso was wide open, revealing the delicate engine and structure. Dultom took no pride in downing a mech halfway to its grave, but it had to be done. He pumped his UAC5, forcing the _Strider_ to buckle. As the omnimech staggered, he fired his LB10X cannons. Fire belched from the wound, consuming half of the _Strider_. The omnimech crashed, then exploded on the ground, creating a mushroom-like thick black cloud.

A vintage _Whitworth_ boldly challenged the _Bull Shark_ with twin missile salvo, but the 95-ton assault mech merely shrugged the assault. Dultom spread the legs of the _Bull Shark_ and blasted his Thumper cannon. The HEAP munition zipped in near-straight-line trajectory, and hit the _Whitworth_ squarely on the chest. The _Whitworth_ doubled over and fell back in a plume of smoke. Dultom fired all autocannons in unison at the ball of smoke, and the _Whitworth_ disintegrated in a yellow-orange fireball.

Two kills under his belt put Dultom in bloodlust mode. He cycled through his radar to find a worthy opponent, hopefully the Sho-sa who dared to call him 'whore'. But as far as he could see, the defenders were all wary, disfigured light and medium battlemechs. He picked a battered, bloodied, scorching _Wolf Trap_ with both arms severed. He mashed his trigger, and the _Bull Shark_'s shoulder flashed, spitting four energy beams right at the _Wolf Trap_'s mangled torso. The engine erupted, tearing the torso apart from the inside. What was left of the _Wolf Trap_ crashed and burst into flames.

"Where are you?" Dultom dove deeper into the thicket of battle. "Come on, put your guns where your mouth is!" He twisted left and right before finding a _Hunchback,_ charred to the frames from intense artillery shelling. He tapped his trigger, and his mech pulsed as it spat scattered munitions that swarmed the _Hunchback_ like killer bees. The _Hunchback_ never got a chance. The submunitions severed power conduits and gear trains. Chain explosions turned the _Hunchback_ internal structures into metal scrap. The medium mech twisted and turned before falling forward, face flat on the ground.

The fire on the _Hunchback_ hadn't withered away when two solid autocannon shots exploded near the _Bull Shark's_ cockpit. Dultom was forced to flinch. He twisted to find the source of the shot, and smiled sadistically when his crosshair landed on a _Blackjack_, with two smoking barrels pointing at him. Laser strands stabbed the _Bull Shark_ in the chest, turning half a ton of armor into bubbling mess.

Dultom admire the resilience of his 'small' adversary. Even in the advent of defeat, the _Blackjack_ still came out firing. It made the one-sided fight a little bit more interesting. He twisted sideways to bring all guns to bear, but a sharp Gauss strike gutted the _Blackjack_. The 45-ton mech slowly leaned to the left and stumbled with thick smoke billowed from its torso.

"Target destroyed," Behemoth's _Highlander_ came into sight. "You got hit in the head. Are you alright, Sir?"

"You shouldn't have come between me and my prey!" Dultom barked in response.

"Apologies, Sir, I just thought it might have hurt you," Behemoth said.

"Forget about it," Dultom growled. The battlefield was almost empty, with only Markham's Marauders war machines dominating the plain, and the defenders virtually reduced to smelters and charred hulks. He steered his Bull Shark away from the battlefield and contacted his lieutenant, "Glitch, sitrep!"

"Sir, I had visual contact with a _Dragon_ and three vehicles making a run out of the city," Glitch replied. "You're fighting their diversionary force, Sir. Whoever in that convoy must be a significant figure of Ashio."

"Then what are you waiting for? Kill them all!"

"I don't have the speed to catch up with them, Sir. The _Dragon_ alone had me by 20 kph, at least. The vehicles were in excess of 100 kph."

"Shit," Dultom exhaled sharply. That was why the defenders were so eager to die in battle. They were covering an escape. He could send a company of choppers to hunt the convoy down, but with a _Dragon_ covering the vehicles, the choppers would suffer high casualties. There was nothing he could do to catch that runaway convoy.

"Regroup, Glitch," Dultom sighed in defeat. "Let the convoy go. We got Ashio."

"Roger that, Sir. Over and out."


	36. Book III, Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Review Corner**:

**Ulquiorra9000**: we'll see them again in the future

* * *

**_Jumpship _****Dragneel's Keel****_,  
_****_Malory's World System, Kentares PDZ,  
_****_Draconis March, Federated Suns,_**_  
_**_February 28, 3074_**

After being spoiled with the roomy cockpit of the _Sagittaire_, the cockpit of the _Quasit_ felt claustrophobic. Noloty had barely any elbow room. She couldn't reach the farthest lever without hitting her knuckles on the dashboard. Half of her damage control screen was covered by her own legs, with made damage assessment a chore. Worse, the cockpit was too small for ejection seat. So in the event of critical hits or reactor meltdown, she just had to watch the fireworks.

The mech's stat wasn't encouraging either. Although it was protected by as much armor as a _Phoenix Hawk_, it was just a heavy industrial, not a full battlemech armor. Nobody knew how far it would fare against battlemech weaponries, because nobody was insane enough to take one onto the battlefield. While the max speed was an attractive 86 kph, the mech had no jump jets, the bread and butter of Noloty's defensive maneuver. She was constricted to the ground, protected by inferior armor with no ejection seat.

If there was any consolation, the _Quasit_ -51P carried the high-tech Plasma Rifle as its main battery. While not very destructive against battlemech armor, the induced heat was devastating. Two good shots of this 'dirty' weapon would force light and medium-light battlemech pilots to eject. Unfortunately the _Quasit_ only had 1 ton of plastic foam as ammunition. The Plasma Rifle glory was only good for 10 shots. Ten shots and the _Quasit_ had to rely on a single machine gun with half a ton of cartridges for the rest of the fight.

Standing at the rear end of the diamond formation, Noloty could only watch with utter jealousy as Kayoko marched proudly in Musashi, her much-revered _Argus_ -5D. On her ten o'clock stood a _Phoenix Hawk_ -7S, a brutal close-ranged laser boat with a Large Pulse laser and a quartet of Medium Lasers. On her two o'clock perched an _Uziel_ -2S, a sniper with 2 PPCs and an SRM6 for close-in encounters. And there she sat inside an industrialmech, wondering if she could contribute anything to this well-rounded lance.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Kobayashi Maru!" the general frequency was frantic with distress calls. "We are stranded just off Pier 5! The boilers are sabotaged! We are losing power! Multiple hostiles inbound! There are 500 civilians on board! We need immediate assistance! I repeat… we need immediate assistance!"

"Form up on me!" Kayoko kicked up her Argus in high gear. "Make your best speed to Nav Point Delta! Go! Go! Go!"

Noloty pushed the _Quasit_ to an awkward gallop. The Plasma Rifle was molded in a long-barreled 'shotgun' that almost tripped the mech multiple times, so much that she had to carry the weapon in an upward angle. The suspension was good as it ran through hills and vales, but she was still bummed, watching the _Phoenix Hawk_ and _Uziel_ cleared obstacles in a single jump.

Within 10 minutes they arrived at Pier 51. An ocean liner was stranded half a click from the dock. Smoke billowed from the stern, a sure sign of engine trouble. Armored fighting vehicles congregated at the pier, trying to assist in some way, but unfortunately all of them were wheeled vehicles. There was no armed ships around, and the few tug boats that were already moving to bring the ocean liner back were forced to return to dock upon the advent of two lance of Harassers with a lance of Drillsons.

"Fire at will! Smoke those hovercrafts!" Kayoko yelled and engaged her MASC. The _Argus_ burst into sprint, followed by the _Phoenix Hawk_ and the _Uziel_. The _Uziel's_ PPC quickly torched a Harasser at an extreme distance. The _Phoenix Hawk_ charged the incoming hovercrafts and lit up the front line with its lasers. The cool water helped the heat sinks dissipate the heat, ensuring the mechwarrior to fire the energy weapons aggressively. Kayoko's Heavy PPC made short work of a Drillson, and her twin Streak SRM6 worked on the second.

Noloty was last to arrive at the scene, and she quickly aimed at a Harasser but recalled that she only had 10 shots. She wouldn't waste it on a Harasser. She switched target to a Drillson gunning for the ocean liner, took a hard good aim, then fired off. A bright white energy bolt leapt from her rifle, and smashed into the Drillson's front hull. Half of the hovercraft glowed in red, and the 50-ton vehicle veered off course.

Noloty prepared her second shot but the Drillson returned fire with its laser. She swiveled her joystick, looking to sidestep, but the water hindered her movement. The long laser beam gorged her right torso. The _Quasit_ wobbled as the armor gauge turned red. The Drillson corrected its course and launched a 10-missile salvo. Noloty slammed her joystick hard to her thigh. The _Quasit_ slumped, almost submerged in the water, as the missiles flew inches away from the cockpit.

Noloty pulled the _Quasit_ back up, and as the Drillson lied idle for its weapons to recycle, she buried another plasma shot to the hovercraft's hull. Something caught fire on the deck, and black smoke covered the hovercraft. The Drillson hovered aimlessly for a while before the driver jumped out of the hovercraft in a lifebuoy, followed closely by tongues of flames that took complete control of the 50-ton vehicle.

The Harasser that Noloty let escaped turned around and fired a missile salvo at her flank. With the water hindering her movement, Noloty didn't have time to sidestep. She raised her arm to block the attack, and instantly regretted it. The industrial-grade armor caved in like toilet paper. Her damage report screen went livid, flashing and screaming incoherently in between jarring explosions from cascaded missiles. Lucky for her a few missiles missed the mark. Had they all connected she would have lost her Plasma Rifle.

Noloty raised the _Quasit's_ stripped-to-the-bone arm and returned fire with her Plasma Rifle, but the superheated plastic foam splashed into the water. She groaned, watching her wasted shot ended up in a cloud of steam. One missed shot was a huge loss, and she knew that.

"This is Kobayashi Maru! We're under heavy fire! Starboard hull is compromised! We are going to die!" the ocean liner cried for attention.

"Dammit, guys! Clean these mess up fast!" Kayoko barked in urgency.

Noloty turned her attention to another Harasser, looping around to take another shot at the ocean liner. She cut it off and waited until it fired its missiles, then slammed home a long streak of plasma. The Harasser turned red then swelled into a red hot fireball.

She didn't have time to admire her work. The previous Harasser charged her again with a dozen missiles. Noloty ducked as low as her mech allowed. Two missiles exploded in her chest, shredding nearly a ton of industrial armor, but failed to breach it. The remaining missiles went past her cockpit. The Harasser made a pass to get another shot, and Noloty fired her machine gun. Fifty-caliber bullets rained down on the hovercraft, punching holes on the thin-armored hull. Smoke wafted from the deck, and the Harasser staggered, but managed to pull away. Noloty held the Plasma Rifle with both hands, determined that the measly little bugger wouldn't escape her plasma shot twice. The blinding white bolt leapt from the nozzle, and the Harasser went up in flames.

Noloty's lance mates carried the brunt of the battle, destroying 8 hovercrafts between the two of them. But as soon as the hovercrafts were subdued, a company of VTOLs staged an aerial assault at the hapless ocean liner, wrecking havoc on its superstructures. Three massive explosions tore bad gash on the liner's port side, and the ship began to list.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Kobayashi Maru! We are taking water! Casualties are in the hundreds! Blood! Blood everywhere! Please help!"

"All hands! Kill the choppers!" Kayoko yelled as her _Argus_ lobbed a long, azure particle beam at a Warrior. The helicopter burst and plummeted into the water in a mad spin.

"Hit the blades! Hit the blades!" Noloty broadcast, utilizing her experience against Markham's Marauders VTOLs. The helicopter was a smaller target than a Harasser, so she held her Plasma Rifle with both hands for stability, then squeezed the trigger. The superheated plastic foam leapt through the air and singed a Donar. The fuselage split into three parts, then splashed into the sea.

As pieces of the Donar sizzled into the water, two Cavalry Attack helicopters launched a combined missile volley at the _Quasit_. Noloty twisted and turned as hard as she could, but there were too many of them. Three missiles exploded in her chest, wiping out the remaining armor. The _Quasit_ staggered under the assault. Acrid smell of burning armor seeped into the cockpit, turning her stomach upside down.

Desperate, Noloty took a quick aim at a Cavalry and tapped the trigger as soon as the Plasma Rifle recycled. The Cavalry instantly went supernova. It plummeted into the sea and hissed as the superheated fuselage made contact with the cool water. She turned to the other Cavalry and let her machine gun rip. Bullet tracers filled the air but the Cavalry turned hard right, dodging Noloty's salvo. It made a half loop and started to engage a barrel roll to the opposite direction when a blue streak from the _Uziel_ ended its course.

Noloty started to sigh in relief when something came up in her radar. Something BIG. She twisted her mech in the general direction, and her heart sank when a frigate came into view, carrying two LRM launchers with 4 cannon turrets as backup.

"Frigate, three o'clock!" she hollered on the comlink.

"Oh, come on!" Kayoko yelled her frustration. "Noloty, bring down the choppers! The rest of you, smoke the frigate!"

There were still 3 VTOLs taking potshots at the ocean liner, and the _Quasit's_ Plasma Rifle only had 4 shots left. There was no room for errors. Noloty aligned her crosshair with a Harrier and quickly knocked it off the sky with a quick shot to the blade. The other two Cavalry Attacks turned around and smothered the _Quasit_ with saturated missile salvos. Noloty had no choice but to raise her left arm as a shield. Each strike felt like an internal explosion, staggering the lanky industrialmech to the very core. Two good hits incised the left shoulder like a couple of scalpels, and the left arm went off flying in the air. Noloty held her joystick tight, keeping her mech upright in the water.

Recovering from the assault, Noloty fired her machine gun with reckless abandon, forcing the two Cavalry Attack helicopters to take evasive maneuver. The weapon gauge blinked in green, and she fired her Plasma Rifle, breaching the tail of the Cavalry closest to her. The chopper engaged in an uncontrollable spin before splashing into the water. The last one hovered and turned to launch its missiles, but Noloty's .50 caliber bullets eviscerated the lower fuselage. Smoke billowed from the gash, and the Cavalry turned around, conceding air superiority to the one-armed industrialmech.

Clearing the sky from pesky VTOLs, Noloty put the _Quasit_ in full speed to regroup with the rest of the lance. Kayoko managed to prevent the frigate from firing at the ocean liner, at the cost of their mechs. Her _Argus_ lost its main long-ranged weapon and operated only on the medium lasers. The _Uziel_ lost both PPC and its SRM6 was running low on ammo, and the _Phoenix Hawk_ was limping.

"Kayoko, I have two shots left!" Noloty ran past Kayoko. "Where do you want them?"

"Anywhere to sink this bruiser!" Kayoko replied briskly. "Bridge! Burn the bridge!"

Noloty took a good aim at the bridge of the frigate then let loose a long streak of superheated plasma. Tongues of fire burst from the window, and the two LRM batteries immediately stopped tracking her.

"Burn it, Noloty! Burn the sonofabitch!" Kayoko chimed. "All hands! Give everything you've got!"

Noloty engaged a slow prowl while waiting for the Plasma Rifle to reload. The _Argus_, _Uziel_, and _Phoenix Hawk_ poured their firepower on the frigate, turning it into a floating inferno. The Plasma gauge burned green, and Noloty mashed her trigger. The frigate's superstructure crumbled in flames under intense assault.

"Yeah! Eat shit and die, asshole!" Kayoko jubilated as the frigate slowly rolled under the water. "Alright, lance, great job! Let's wrap it up…"

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Kobayashi Maru! We are under heavy fire! A lance of battlemechs coming from the north! We are taking too much damage! We are sinking! I repeat, we are sinking!"

"Aw, crap!" Kayoko cursed under her breath. An _Argus_, two _Bushwackers_, and a _Wolfhound_ came barreling down from the pier, raining down their missiles and laser beams at the capsizing ocean liner. Half of the ship slipped beneath the waves, and the part still above the water level was ravaged by uncontrollable fire.

"Kayoko what do we do?" Noloty whispered, watching Kobayashi Maru getting pounded relentlessly by a lance of fresh battlemechs.

"I- I- I don't know," Kayoko slumped in her command chair. "There's nothing we can do." Her wheezing was audible through the comlink, carrying her frustration to all lance mates. "I guess that's it. Terminate simulation."

The virtual battlefield suddenly dissolved into static. Noloty opened the hatch and climbed out of the simulator. She took off her neurohelmet and tossed it back into the simpod. Kayoko did the same. Her hair was drenched in sweat, as if she just went back from running in the rain. The other two mechwarriors climbed out and stripped their cooling vests, drenched in sweat.

"Sho-ko Kayoko! Why did you terminate the simulation?!" Tai-I Seether came at Kayoko guns blazing. "I and I alone have the authority to determine when the simulation ends!"

"Sir, the simulation is rigged," Kayoko defended her action. "I just thought there is no point continuing."

"The simulation is created based on thousands of real combat situations! Terminating the simulations transpires in leaving 500 civilians inside that liner to die!"

"Sir, my lance has reached combat loss grouping. We held ourselves against 2 companies of hovercrafts and VTOLs, and one giant-ass frigate. We have exhausted everything we had to defend the liner, but there were just too many of them. Even if we stayed, we couldn't have done different."

"A relief force is 2 minutes away from your position! All you need to do is to hold the opposing lance for 2 minutes until reinforcement arrives!"

"Sir, why wasn't I told about this reinforcement?"

"Because communication is unreliable sometimes! You have to make do with everything you have!"

"But Sir, we had nothing left. We couldn't possibly hold for 2 minutes…"

"That's why you failed, Sho-ko! There is no such thing as no-win scenario!" Seether growled in Kayoko's face. "You have betrayed the trust of your lance mates and those you protect!"

"Sir…"

"I want you and your team to discuss this simulation and come up with a better plan. We will run this simulation again, and next time I want to see courage! Determination! Resourcefulness! And above all: I want to see you fight until your last drop of blood is spilled! Do you understand, Sho-ko?!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Kayoko tossed a quick salute, then scampered off the simulation room.

Seether threw his gaze at the rest of the lance. "You are the sorriest bunch of apes I have ever seen!" With that, he walked out of the simulation room, leaving the three mechwarriors dumbfounded.

* * *

Noloty correctly assumed that the simulated mission was discouraging for Kayoko, so she set her course to offer her friend some support. She found her sitting alone on one corner of the jumpship, puffing cigarette like an old steam locomotive. She looked at the dark space outside the window, and her gaze had no life.

"I'm sorry," Noloty said as she sat next to Kayoko.

"For what?" Kayoko scoffed. "The simulation was rigged. We couldn't have possibly saved Kobayashi Maru. On top of that, we were choked from critical information. I could've… we could've fought differently if we knew there was another friendlies in the area. It seemed that Seether wanted us to just fail."

"I believe there is a reason for it," Noloty mused.

"Like what?" Kayoko puffed a long trail of smoke.

"I don't know. Maybe to expect the unexpected?"

"Then why did he treat me like I was an embarrassment for the Ryuken-go brigade?"

"You're taking this too far," Noloty sighed. "You are not an embarrassment. You're a good lance commander. You led your lance to destroy 2 companies of enemies plus one frigate, without a single casualty. We still had Kobayashi Maru at that point. That speaks volumes of your leadership, Kayoko. Seether is not blind."

"We both know that you are the better mechwarrior between us. The reason I hold a higher rank is simply because of seniority. Maybe you should take command…"

"Kayoko, please," Noloty held Kayoko's hand. "This is not the time for self depreciating. We have a job to do. We are doing the same mission again, and we must fight better. For my part, I missed a few shots on that mission, and that severely reduced my combat effectiveness. I guess I'm used to lasers and PPCs where I don't have to deal with ammunition. I have to shoot better."

Kayoko looked at Noloty for the first time since they talked. "What else do you think we should do differently?"

Noloty offered a comforting smile. "I may have ideas, but wouldn't it be better to share them with the rest of the team? Who knows they have better perspectives."

Kayoko rested her head on Noloty's shoulder. "The best decision I have made so far was to fight Scarlet to get you on my team. I'm your lance commander, but you don't need permission to speak freely at all times. You think of something, you come to me. Immediately. And promise me, don't ever call me 'Ma'am'."

"Understood," Noloty replied. "You know, we have the rest of the day off. Do you want to run scenarios to beat the 'no-win' Kobayashi Maru, or do you want to take the load off? Play pool, watch movies, gym?"

"You know me, I need a stud to take the load off, preferably a Ghost Bear elemental," Kayoko let out a lewd snicker. "But since he is not available, I'll settle for movies. In fact, there are some Solaris VII recordings from the '50's I want to watch. There was this guy in a _Black Knight_ with really fancy moves. Rumor has it said he was an alumnus of Capellan Death Legion…"

"Death Commando?"

"Death Whatever."

"Well now I'm intrigued," Noloty rose and coaxed Kayoko to her feet. "Show me. We may learn something from him."

"Hey," Kayoko looked straight into Noloty's eyes. "Thank you. For being a friend."

Noloty gave her an assuring nod. "It's my honor to serve you, both as a commander and a friend."


	37. Book III, Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Author's Note:** The Markham's Marauders are now featured in Ulquiorra9000's story _Whenever The Universe Take Me_. Check it out, it is a cool story spanning from the 40's up to FedCom Civil War.  
With his mechwarriors making cameos in this story, the two stories are now linked. It's really fun to make 'extended universe' a'la Disney ;P I hope to see more of his characters.

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: Kayoko is not a bright mechwarrior but she is a damn loyal soldier, as is shown in this chapter.

* * *

**_Mesartim, Valexa PDZ,  
Capellan March, Federated Suns,_**_  
_**_March 13, 3074_**

The tremor inside the dropship was familiar to Noloty. She had been there before. But the size of the Overlord made atmospheric entry so much smoother. The shaking and thudding and bumping into console were reduced to soft pulsing. She was afraid that the cramped cockpit of the _Quasit_ would break her bones if she had to make planetfall the way she did at Ashio. Lucky for her it didn't happen that way.

But she was naïve when she thought everything would go smoothly. The dropship started to move erratically, and loud thundering cracks felt like she was trapped inside a cold dark room and somebody was banging the door from the outside.

"All units, this is Dropship Command. We are under heavy fire," the dropship captain spoke through the PA system. "We'll have to hot drop Strike Lance."

"You heard the man, Striker Lance!" Kayoko's voice exploded in the comlink. "As soon as the door is open, go out and fire at anything that moves! I don't care who they are! If they are not Ryuken-go, smoke them!" As soon as her voice fizzled, Noloty's private channel blinked. "Noloty, if things go hairy, stay behind me," Kayoko whispered as if the rest of the Striker Lance could hear her.

"I can take care of myself," Noloty snapped. Just because she rode an industrialmech didn't mean she needed babysitting.

"Musashi carries enough armor for both of us," Kayoko replied. "Stay behind me. I mean it."

"Ten seconds to drop!" the dropship captain cut their chatter off.

The massive dropship shook violently, then the bay door blasted open in a rush. The mech harnesses popped up automatically, releasing the Striker Lance from their moorings. Kayoko immediately led the charge, but she barely cleared the door when an SRM salvo smashed her right torso. The 60-ton _Argus_ careened hard, coping with the savage impact the short-ranged missiles transferred.

"Get out of here now!" Kayoko screamed. The _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ -7S jetted out of the dropship. Noloty maxed out her throttle to bring her _Quasit_ into a sprint. The dropship door started to close when she slid out of the bay, right into the thicket of battle. No less than 2 lances of Redfield Renegades mechs swarmed the dropship, throwing missiles and lasers from point blank range. _Javelins_ dominated the composition, with a few _Commandos_ and _Hornet_ in the mix.

"Striker Lance, this is dropship command! We are lifting off!" the dropship captain announced.

"_Ryokai_, dropship command, we got your six!" Kayoko stirred her mech clear of the mammoth dropship's exhausts. "Strike Lance, clean up this mess!"

"Welcome to Capellan March, Kuritan scums!" somebody with a thick Cornish accent broke through the Ryuken-go's channels. "No Dracons have gotten out of here alive!"

"We'll see who gets the last laugh, Redfield bitches!" Kayoko returned fire. "Strike Lance! Send them all to hell!"

As Kayoko dove into the midst of an enemy lance, Noloty swung toward her blind spot, covering the _Argus_ from behind. A _Javelin_ and a _Commando_ sneaked behind Kayoko for some cheap shots. Dumbfire missiles leapt from the tubes, racing toward the _Argus_' weak spot, but Noloty cut them off. Her teeth rattled as the skinny 45-ton _Quasit_ writhed and wracked under pressure. Her helmet slammed against the panels. Why everything still worked after the assault was beyond her grasp.

But Noloty had trained herself how to drive the industrialmech. She spread its legs wide and bent its knees, lowering its center of gravity. She raised her Plasma Rifle and got a good hard lock on the _Javelin's_ center mass. Superheated plasma gored the _Javelin's_ chest, cooking the missiles being loaded into the launchers. The _Javelin's_ left torso burst, and the 30-ton missile boat staggered, dropping to one knee.

As the _Javelin_ strained to get up, Noloty lunged at it and shoved it by its throat. Not expecting a brawl, the _Javelin_ tumbled backward with the _Quasit_ rolling on top of it. Noloty pinned the _Javelin_'s body to the ground, then let her machine gun roar, spitting armor-piercing bullets at the _Javelin's_ face. The _Javelin_ clawed the _Quasit_ in a desperate attempt to get free, but Noloty kept firing, riddling the _Javelin's_ cockpit with bullets from point blank. The armor finally caved in, and a geyser of plexiglass and blood gushed from the _Javelin_'s mangled cockpit.

The _Commando_ swung left and buried a laser volley at the _Quasit's_ right torso. Half a ton of armor bubbled and drooped, exposing the delicate structure underneath. The _Commando_ followed up with its missiles, but Noloty jerked her joystick up, catapulting the _Quasit_ forward. The missiles ravaged the lifeless body of the _Javelin_.

The _Quasit_ twisted as far as its gyro allowed, then let loose a white plasma bolt, which grazed the _Commando_'s right shoulder. Globules of molten armor sprayed in a wide area. As the _Commando_ lurched, Noloty pumped her machine gun. The gun quickly devoured her half-ton magazines, and the weapon gauge blinked in red. Noloty gambled and fired her Plasma Rifle one more time. The _Commando_'s right arm flew in the air, and the 25-ton mech careened to the ground. It clambered back up with just one arm, but a pair of blue particle bolts drilled its chest, straight through the body. The _Commando_ disintegrated in brilliant show of fireworks.

Noloty thanked the _Uziel_ with a Zogist salute with the _Quasit's_ left arm, then made a quick assessment of the battlefield. The _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ used their heavy weaponries to dispatch 5 mechs between them. Noloty smoked one and shared a kill with the _Uziel_. Kayoko was ganged up by at least 3 mechs, but held her own. Her Streak SRM6s proved to be the deciding factor since the missile guidance system made up for her lack of gunnery skill. Two _Javelins_ lied dead as a result.

"Yeah, run like cowards, mercenary punks!" Kayoko howled as the remaining mechs chose to leave the battlefield. She made quick assessment of her mech, then turned to her lance mates. "All units, damage report."

"_Phoenix Hawk_ is operational."

"I'm good, my _Uziel_ lost 60-percent armor but all guns are on the green. Locked and loaded!"

"The _Quasit_ is 70-percent combat effective with 7 shots remaining."

"Good. We're ready to smack some more Capellan mercenaries." Kayoko took a long pause, realizing that they were in the middle of a desert. She climbed up the dunes and tried to look for friendly units, but as far as her eyes could see, there was no sign of war machines in the area aside from those which was already dead.

"This is Ryuken-go, Strike Lance," she resolved to radio broadcast. "Any Fed Sun units out here?"

It was a risky move, borderline reckless, for enemy units could tap into her frequency and pinpoint her location. But for sheer dumb luck, the only unit picking up the signal was Davion's. "This is Major Fernandes, 1st Fed Sun Armored Cavalry. Rendesvouz at Nav Point Alpha. I'm sending you the coordinate."

"_Ryokai_. Proceeding to Nav Point Alpha. Strike Lance, form up on me, diamond formation."

Noloty eased her joystick to the left, closing the formation with the Strike Lance. The Nav Point popped up in her radar. It was a little 'island' of rock in the middle of the desert, 15 kilometers away. The visibility became worse as they got closer to the destination. The wind tossed up sand into the air, hampering radar. She put on active radar but she only got readings inside 1 kilometer radius.

As they got inside 1 kilometer range Noloty's radar started to pick up heat signatures, but they were all registered as hostiles.

"Kayoko, I'm picking up unrecognized heat signatures at Nav Point Alpha," Noloty called Kayoko through private channel.

"The sand might hamper our radar," Kayoko replied casually. "It's the 1st Fed Sun Armored Cavalry."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Noloty raised her concern. "Please confirm with Major Fernandes."

"He said rendezvous at Nav Point Alpha…"

"Kayoko, please, you asked me to come to you if I had concerns. Something doesn't feel right. For the hell of it, please confirm with him."

Kayoko slowed down her mech, merely 600 meters from Nav Alpha. She backed up slowly, putting a gap between Strike Lance and the destination, until the gap expanded to a click. She retraced her comlink with Major Fernandes. "Major, we are closing in to the designated point. You have welcoming party waiting for us?"

"Six-Six-Delta is waiting for you."

"_Is?_ We have radar contact with multiple heat signatures at Nav Point Alpha. Are those your units?"

Fernandes' reply arrived almost a minute later, with a lot more grim in his voice. "Negative. That is not Six-Six-Delta. Abort Nav Point Alpha! Proceed to Nav Point Epsilon! I repeat, Nav Point Epsilon!"

"Holy shit!" Kayoko steered her _Argus_ away from Nav Point Alpha. "Strike Lance! We almost walked into an ambush! Get the hell out of here, double time!"

"Do you think we can still trust Major Fernandes?" Noloty blurted on private channel.

"We're here to support the Davions, and he's all we have, so we have no choice!" Kayoko growled incredulously. "Just FYI, Fernandes is Scarlet's counterpart, inside and outside the warzone. He wouldn't betray Scarlet. Now I don't know what just happened, but that wasn't Fernandes. I can guarantee that."

"Alright, I'm with you," Noloty said. "But if I were you, I'd approach Nav Point Epsilon very carefully."

"Duly noted," Kayoko exhaled sharply. "Good work, Noloty. You saved our asses. Kayoko out."

Nav Point Epsilon was 20 kilometers away through desert. The visibility was still poor, but as they got closer, they could see plume of smoke billowing in the distance. No doubt, it was an invitation for violence, and everybody instinctively charged their weapons. Falling under 1 kilometer from Nav Epsilon, a small firebase materialized in the haze, with two lances of _Cicadas_, _Assassins_, and _Sentinels_ throwing bombs at the wall. The base turrets were all destroyed, and the infantry shoulder-mounted missiles served little more than a distraction for the attacking force.

"This is Ryuken-go Strike Lance approaching from three-oh-niner," Kayoko kicked her MASC. "Any Davion units in here?"

"Ryuken-go, this is Second Platoon, Third Company, 1st Federated Suns Armored Cavalry. Elements of Redfield Renegades got us pinned at Firebase 312. We need immediate support."

"We got your six, Second Platoon! Strike Lance! Fire at will!" Kayoko dove right into the heat of the battle and fired her Heavy PPC at a _Cicada_. The medium mech bowed forward as Kayoko's particle blast cored its back. It found its footing and twisted to fire its autocannon at the _Argus_, but the thick front armor blunted the attack. Kayoko charged the _Cicada_ like a mad bull and fired her twin Streak launchers at the first opportunity. All but 3 missiles smashed into the _Cicada's_ right torso, already stripped from armor from previous engagements. Three mini fireballs cooked the ammunition bins, and the whole right torso burst, throwing the _Cicada_ onto the ground.

The _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ -7S split to engage the enemies, and Noloty lined up her crosshair with an _Assassin_. She mashed her trigger, but the _Assassin_ was a second faster. The light-on-the-feet mech jumped to safety a mere millisecond away from Noloty's lethal plasma bolt. The missed superheated plasma carved a swath of black patch on the sand.

The _Assassin_ returned fire and its highly-accurate medium pulse laser battered the _Quasit_ from many positions. The armor turned into molten mess under the onslaught. Noloty twisted and turned to get a clear shot at the _Assassin_, but the speedy mech stayed on her blind spot and peppered her with its laser scalpel. Two hits on the waist pulled a gap on the _Quasit's_ defense. The _Assassin_ exploited it with its Artemis-guided missiles, and the _Quasit_ keeled over, spewing black oily smoke. Noloty groaned as the harness bit into her flesh. She strained her mech to counter attack, but without jump jets, she could only maneuver the _Quasit_ to stay upright. Any attempt to catch the _Assassin_ with her Plasma Rifle ended up in defeat.

But the _Assassin_ underestimated her, and she punished it for the mistake. The _Assassin_ changed direction, sweeping across Noloty's line of fire, confident that the half-destroyed industrialmech couldn't do anything about it. Noloty quickly hoisted the arm and shot her rifle. The superheated plasma shattered the right shoulder, and the laser-laden arm flew spiraling a dozen meters in the air. The _Assassin_ reeled left, and anchored its left arm on the ground to keep it from stumbling.

Noloty swung right to avoid return fire, but the _Assassin_ jumped and swiveled in the air, quickly trapping the _Quasit_ in its killing zone. Missiles leapt from its tube and the _Quasit's_ leg armor came off flying like scales. Noloty's teeth rattled with every explosion. Severed myomer bundles whipped every which way. This was all too familiar for her; no matter where she fought, in simulation or real life, her industrialmech always got clobbered, even against lighter opponents. The _Quasit_ dragged itself out of the way in a limping gait, with the _Assassin_ charging straight at it, waiting for its LRM5 launcher to reload.

Noloty saw only one way out of her situation. She turned around and aimed her Plasma Rifle squarely at the _Assassin_. But before she could pull the trigger, a long azure bolt struck the _Assassin_ center mass. The 40-ton mech lost control and stumbled, with tongues of static charge crackling all over its body. It strained to get up with everything it had left, but a vengeful _Argus_ stepped on its head and ruthlessly flattened it under 60 tons of metal.

"Thank you," Noloty wheezed in her cockpit. She never felt so helpless inside a mech.

"Like I always say, Sister, I got your six," Kayoko chimed jovially as she stepped off the _Assassin_ carcass. "What's your sitrep?"

"My mech is done for. I still have 5 shots of plasma but the myomer is shredded to bits."

"Alright then, stay down, let me and the boys finish up."

"I'm sorry, Kayoko," Noloty sighed. "I wish I could do more."

"Hey, nobody can take away what you did for us. Now let us do things for you. Stay down, I mean it."

The _Uziel_ had quickly disposed of a _Cicada_ and engaged a _Sentinel_. The _Phoenix Hawk_ still tied up with an _Assassin_, although it wouldn't be long until the _Assassin_ conceded or crumbled. Kayoko dismantled another _Cicada_ with her razor-sharp missile salvos, and shared a kill with Noloty. The Fed Sun soldiers were invigorated, so much they came out with everything they had and joined the Ryuken-go to beat the Redfield Renegades. As another _Assassin_ crashed and burned, the remaining mercenary mechs turned around and left.

As cheers and hoots flooded the comlink, Noloty pulled the _Quasit_ up. It staggered on wobbly knees, and used the Plasma Rifle as a crutch when it teetered toward the base. The soldiers gave the Strike Lance a hero's welcome when they regrouped at the fire base.

"Ryuken-go, great job assisting the Second Platoon," Major Fernandes greeted them amidst hoots and battlecries. "You're going to station at Fire Base 312 until we need your support somewhere else."

"This is Sho-ko Kayoko, Ryuken-go Strike Lance. You sent us to an ambush, Sir," Kayoko snapped.

"Six-Six-Delta was ambushed. I had no idea Six-Six-Delta was lost. But fantastic job uncovering the trap."

"That is an affirmative, Sir," Kayoko replied, pomp bleeding from her voice. "I lead the best team in Draconis Combine!"


	38. Book III, Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Review Corner:**

**Ulquiorra9000: **Yes, they cover each other's butt, in and out of the battlefield. I know it sounds cheesy but that's what real friends do.

* * *

**_Fire Base 312,  
Mesartim, Valexa PDZ,  
Capellan March, Federated Suns,_**_  
_**_March 23, 3074_**

After the grueling fist day at the world Mesartim, the Kuritans spent the next 10 days rolling their thumbs at Fire Base 312. The base was an infantry fort, so there were no battlemech technicians on board. The 1st Federated Suns Armored Cavalry had to ship battlemech technicians and supplies from a different place, and with everything that had been going on, it took a while.

For the first 3 days, the Kuritan mechwarriors welcomed the change in pace. Sleep and eat became their main chores. After that, boredom seeped in. They were, after all, mechwarriors. Sitting idle in a base full of infantry, waiting for something to happen, was not on their job description. They started to exercise leisure activities around the base, more often than not involving getting - or losing - money in spectacular fashion.

Fortunately for Noloty, the infantry gave her access to HPG uplink, and it thrilled the living daylight out of her to receive an HPG note from Halstead Station.

_Hey, Beautiful!_

_ How's life from down under? Boring? Interesting? Capellans catch your tongue?_

_ I'm sure you'll do fine. The Redfield Renegades are not really Capellans. They are just generic mercenaries, with loyalty only to the highest bidder. You've seen those kind. Dultom Markham is among the top 5-percent of mercenary commanders by MRBC rating, so if you can survive Dultom, you'll survive the Redfield Renegades. I know, I know, you're not at your prime. You're in an industrialmech, of all things. But it shouldn't stop you from doing damage on the Renegades' ranks, I would think. I've seen you fight. _

_ Speaking of your mech. Chu-I Keiichi, your chief tech, had obtained all the necessary parts to bring your beloved mech back from the dead. He told me – verbatim – "The morons at Robinson Standard BattleWorks didn't know what they were doing" in regards to the UAC10 being the stand-in for the LB10X. He said he would fix what Robinson screwed up, and swore on his girlfriend's grave that it'd perform 100-percent better. Except he didn't have a girlfriend. I don't think he ever had. But you get the gist._

_ Anyway, your boss is at Dieron, probably yelling at some Kuritan eggheads to release the Ryuken-go so you all can go and kick some Word of Blake asses. If that happens, you'll return to Ashio probably later this year. But that's good. You have time to return to Halstead Station to fetch your mech, which should be ready by then. It would suck if you had to return to Ashio with that industrialmech._

_ So that's the news from the underground. What news is there from the front line? Write me, if you have time. Sitting around doing nothing has its charm but it gets old pretty quick._

_XOXO_

_Tsagoi_

Noloty spent a good 2 hours smiling and giggling like a little girl in a doll shop. She read the message, over and over, trying to unravel hidden messages behind every word. After she calmed down, she regained composure and started typing her reply.

_Tsagoi, Sir,_

_ I am glad to hear from you. Life was more or less the same as with my old unit. We got simulation time, lots of them, which was essential to mold us into a tight-knit team. Chu-I Seether was hard on Kayoko. I could understand that. Kayoko was to be the carrier of Ryuken-go banner in a world full of Davions and Liaos. She would be responsible for the lives of her subordinates. She had to be tough. But somehow I felt that Seether's method was too discouraging. Being harsh was one thing. _

_ Sorry, I don't mean to rant. I just want to say: I'm impressed with Kayoko. She handled everything well, with some humor to lighten the mood. I knew her since boot camp at Buckminster, and although she was not the best cadet, she always knew how to keep her chin high. And it's contagious, good for morale. Hell, if I were in Kayoko's position, I might have sulked for days, ha ha. I think my attitude will be the death of me one day._

_ Anyway, we landed on Mesartim, right in the middle of the Renegades. This planet is virtually crawling with Capellan mercenaries. We killed a few, then rendezvous with the 1__st__ FedSun Armored Cavalry, but instead the Renegades waited for us at rendezvous point. We almost succumbed to that, but we dodged the bullet. Then Major Fernandes directed us to Fire Base 312, again, against the besieging Renegades. We kicked butt down here. We truly did. _

_ So what's the nature of Major Fernandes' relationship with Sho-sa Scarlet, anyway? I started to think that he was using us as shield, probably cannon fodder, to protect his own troops against the seemingly overwhelming mercenaries. But Kayoko was adamant that he wouldn't betray Scarlet, therefore he wouldn't betray us. I don't know, I don't understand._

_ And now we have nothing to do. The Renegades had not returned, and I really hope they didn't. Fire Base 312 is an infantry holdout. No battlemech support in here. Major Fernandes has to send somebody to repair and reload our mechs, mine being the most severe. I don't know when they come. Might not come before Major Fernandes send us somewhere else. _

_ Oohh, I can't wait to get back to Hamlet again!_

_ But I guess until then I have to settle with this little industrialmech. I hated it, but now that I had spent time with it, I can live with it. The Plasma Rifle is awesome, but I only have 10 shots. I just need a different fighting style. But overall, not too bad. I guess I was lucky it was a Quasit. Scarlet could put me in an agromech and there was nothing I could do about it._

_ OK, I talk too much. Where is your next deployment? Will I see you when I return to Halstead Station? I'd love to talk to you again before we depart to wherever our next assignment will be. Crazy time during jihad, right? Well then, until we meet again. Jaa matta!_

_Best regards,_

_N_

Noloty just pressed the send button when Kayoko appeared.

"Guess what I found," she chimed. "One of the Davion infantrymen is pretty cute."

"Aw, Kayoko," Noloty sighed. "Please don't hurt yourself."

"Why would I hurt myself? Socializing is human nature. We're confined here for an indefinite time, and I need to find something to keep me from losing my mind. We have our own ways to deal with boredom. I talk to cute boys. You play with your… your…" She paused to observe what Noloty was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Checking HPG messages," Noloty replied halfheartedly.

"From?"

"None of your business."

Kayoko gasped. "Heishi Noloty Malche, you're hiding a cute boy from me?!"

"With all due respect, Sho-Ko Kayoko Kuraishi, that is private matter!" Noloty brusquely shot up from her chair, but she could feel her face burning.

Kayoko grabbed Noloty's shoulders. "You're blushing! I knew it! You're talking to a stud! Oh My God! Are you talking to Duke?"

"Wha… Duke?! No! I'm not talking to Duke!" Noloty tried to hide her face, which was blood red by now.

But Kayoko didn't take 'no' for an answer. "Who is he? Is he a mechwarrior? A Kuritan? Davion? Lyran? What does he look like? Is he cute? Smart? Brawny? Hard pecs? Big guns? Oh My God! Does he have respectable 'girth'?"

"Oh My God! What is the matter with you?!" Noloty tried to pry her arms off Kayoko's death grip. "Really, Kayoko, he's just somebody I know along the way…"

"No way! No way he's just a 'somebody'," Kayoko looked straight into Noloty's eyes. "You don't flush when you talk about 'somebody'. Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't have a feeling for him."

Noloty stumbled on words. "I- I- I… why is this important to you?"

"Because!" Kayoko forced Noloty to look at her. "You're my best friend. Best friends share everything with each other. I always share guys with you. I thought you were not interested in guys, but it turns out you were hiding it from me, and it hurts my feelings."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," Noloty sat back down. "I guess I just don't deal with guys the same way you do."

"There's nothing wrong with sharing between friends," Kayoko sat next to Noloty. "That's what friends do. Friends share, therefore friends are. Come on, let it out in the open. Who is he?"

"He's um… the CO of 13th Legions of Vega…"

Kayoko's eyes bugged out. "You're dating the CO of the 13th Legions of Vega?!"

"I'm not dating the CO of the 13th Legions of Vega!" Noloty turned her head left and right to see if somebody caught Kayoko's loud proclamation. "Look, we met at Ashio. I was on my way to Luthien when my ship was shot down by a mercenary gang. He was working on a humanitarian effort on Ashio. We banded together to get out of the planet. It was a bond out of survival, not attraction. Yet I can't get him out of my head."

"What does he look like?"

"Dark hair, brown eyes, rough. He pilots a _Pillager_, and he's built just like his mech."

"Ah! Appropriate allegory!" Kayoko snickered. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Dammit, Kayoko! I did not sleep with him!"

"Do you want to?"

Noloty didn't answer, because she didn't want to lie to Kayoko.

"I see what's going on here," Kayoko played with Noloty's ponytail. "I think you've bitten by 'the bug'."

"I am not comfortable talking about it," Noloty slumped in her chair. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Alright, fine, but just for your information, no girl should go through this thing alone," Kayoko patted Noloty's shoulder. "I'm here if you need me. I have my ups and downs with boys and men. I know a few pointers that could 'spice up' your relationship with him…" she leaned over to whisper in Noloty's ear, "… especially when you feel that strongly for him."

"I uh…" Noloty struggled to form up an answer, but in the end she settled with the obvious . "Thank you, Kayoko. You are a great friend."

"Wanna meet the Davions? There is something for everybody," Kayoko winked mischievously. "If you don't want to take advantage of this 'target-rich environment', be my guest. I will."

"How about I'll just 'watch and learn'?" Noloty forced herself to smile.

"That'll do." Kayoko rose and started making her way toward a bunch of Davion soldiers. "You may be a better mechwarrior, but in hunting for bed mate, I am the master."


	39. Book III, Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: Regarding Kayoko, I think Darth Vader said it best: "The libido is strong with this one."

**The Colonel**: We'll come to that point but the road is long and hazardous, so be patient.

* * *

**_Pequod Place,  
Mesartim, Valexa PDZ,  
Capellan March, Federated Suns,_**_  
_**_April 5, 3074_**

The order arrived as quickly as Davion technicians repairing and reloading the Kuritan battlemechs. Major Fernandes sent them to the city of Pequod Place to assassinate a top commander of the Redfield Renegades, along with a few executives of a local weapon manufacturer that had been supplying war materials to the Renegades.

"This is Rabid Fox Zero," a Davion special agent briefed the Kuritan lance through comlink as they sped toward the city. "Commander Rahxephon of Redfield Renegades is having a meeting with managers of Novastar Industries at a local restaurant. The 1st FedSun Armored Cavalry wants them dead. I want you to get into the city, blow up the restaurant, and punch out. I'm sending the coordinate to you."

"Opposition?" Kayoko asked.

"Medium to heavy. This is a surgical strike behind enemy line. You need your stealth, not your combat prowess. Avoid contact at all cost. Fight only as the last resort to get out of their way."

"Backup?"

"A few Davion units are stationed at the northeast part of the city. They can cover your retreat but do not, and I repeat, DO NOT bring them into the fight unless absolutely necessary."

"Collateral damage?"

"Acceptable. The citizens of Pequod Place are assisting the Renegades. That makes them 'combatants'."

"Understood, Sir." Kayoko switched off the comlink with Major Fernandes. "Alright, Strike Lance, you heard the man. We are not here to fight. Get in, get the job done, and get out. Passive radar and maintain radio silence. Visual contact only."

Noloty had her fill of surgical strike. The last surgical strike ended up in a disaster. The horror of the torture chamber still haunted her to this day. Being stripped naked, shackled on a slab at the mercy of sadistic men who took pleasure in her writhing and screaming in agony made her shift uncomfortably in her command couch. She wouldn't go through that again, and she didn't want the team to take that risk. But Kayoko already issued radio silence, so she just kept everything for herself and made sure her weapons were ready when she needed it.

Before long the mech quartet arrived at Pequod Place, an urban jungle with a few skyscrapers at the center. Kayoko accessed the HPG overhead map and picked up a path to the designated restaurant. The _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ took a parallel highway to block a possible exit route. Noloty stayed behind Kayoko, lining up her _Quasit_ directly behind Kayoko's _Argus_.

They barely passed the outskirt when the Davion agent hailed them. "Hold position. Target is on the move."

"Shit," Kayoko winced. They were exposed in the open, and sooner or later somebody would spot them and reported them to the Redfield Renegades. Fortunately the bypass the _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ were taking had an overpass a few hundred meters ahead. "Everybody under the bridge! Move! Move! Move!"

Kayoko's _Argus_ kicked up its MASC and Noloty followed it to slip under the overpass. Half a minute later the _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ joined them. There was not a lot of space under the bridge, but the four mechs squeezed together in the cramped space.

"Rabid Fox Zero, what is going on there? This place is crawling with Liao partisans and you put us in a vulnerable position!" Kayoko growled over the comlink.

"Target has left the premise," the Davion agent replied coldly. "He's in a Mobile HQ escorted by Skulker and Stalker light tanks. Stand by. We're calculating possible routes to intercept." A long burst of static filled the comlink, then the overhead map blinked with a highlighted route. "It is possible the target is returning to Novastar tower. I need you to intercept the convoy before they reach the building, because if it is the case, you have to take out the entire building."

"Collateral damage would be catastrophic," Noloty chimed in.

"Rabid Fox Zero, give me the fastest route to Novastar tower," Kayoko said. "We'll cut them off before they reach their destination."

"Acknowledged," the Davion agent replied, and another route lit up on the overhead map. "You have 3 minutes."

"Come on! Move! Move! Move!" Kayoko practically screamed on the comlink. She put her _Argus_ into high gear and blasted her way into the open. The _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ followed the _Argus_' move, using their jump jets to make up grounds. Noloty rerouted all power outlets to the myomer, but giving up 15 kph to the other mechs, the _Quasit_ fell behind. As minutes passed, it was clear that she would not be part of the assassination party, and she hated it.

Kayoko and two other mechs blazed past Novastar tower and went straight toward the convoy, but suddenly the convoy took an unexpected detour and engaged a high-speed trek on a highway. The _Argus_, _Uziel_, and _Phoenix Hawk_, waiting to intercept the convoy near Novastar tower, suddenly found themselves out of position. Noloty, half a kilometer lagging behind Kayoko, was the only one in position to strike the convoy.

"Dammit! Noloty, the convoy's not going to Novastar tower! You have to take the shot!" Kayoko yelled. "Kill the command van! Now!"

Noloty knew the load she had to shoulder, and even though she realized the consequence, she just took one for the team. She turned hard left, taking a dark alley between 2 tall buildings, and emerged on the highway where the convoy was rolling on. The front-most Skulker was a few meters away from the _Quasit_. Missiles and laser strands whizzed at her but she kept her profile low, dodging most of the rushed attack. She twisted and lined up her Plasma Rifle at the command van at the center of the convoy, then let it rip as soon as the crosshair burnt gold.

The superheated plasma torched the command van. Tongues of fire burst from the windows, and the armored vehicle immediately reeled out of formation. The Striker behind the command van slammed the brake, and the Skulker behind it smashed right into it. Both armored vehicles skidded and crashed onto the adjacent buildings. Noloty didn't take a chance. She blasted her machine guns at the burning command van, even though nobody came out of the vehicle. Her Plasma Rifle soon recycled and she fired another round. A white fireball devoured the command van, seconds before internal explosions tore the armored vehicle apart from inside.

"Target destroyed!" Noloty exclaimed. She turned on her radar for the first time since they infiltrated Pequod Place. Multiple heat signatures started to zero in on her position. "The mercs are hot on my tail!"

"Bring them to Nav Point Sierra, grid D3, five click south! We'll smoke them like they ain't no thing!" Kayoko voice was lush with hostility.

"_Ryokai_. Making best speed to Nav Point Sierra," Noloty kicked her mech to maximum speed. Lasers and missiles from the escorts peppered her from 3 different directions. Half a dozen medium laser bolts punched holes all along her mech. She ducked while running, keeping her cockpit low as missiles zipped past her head with murderous intention. The Skulkers and Stalkers broke formation to box her, but she returned to the dark alley where she came out from, taking cover between buildings.

Coming out on the other side of the alley, a lance of Nightwind helicopters were waiting for her, with another lance of Skulkers and two _Vulcan_ battlemechs not too far behind. Missiles leapt from their tubes, coming straight at the _Quasit's_ head. Noloty did the only thing she could: cowering as low as she could and made a hard right turn. Only two missiles hit the _Quasit's_ torso, but those two were enough to flay the industrial armor open.

"Renegades coming in hot!" Noloty hollered as lasers and missiles poured down on her. "Four Nightwinds, four Skulkers, and two _Vulcans_ are latching on my six! I'll take them with me as far as I can!"

The Nightwinds broke formation and pulled out a pincer movement, trapping the _Quasit_ in crossfire. Noloty swerved left and fired her Plasma Rifle at a Nightwind. The chopper burst into flames and spun downward, ending in a thick plume of smoke.

One of the _Vulcans_ got a clear shot at the _Quasit_ and took it. Its UAC5 belched fire, sending armor piercing rounds 500 meters across concrete slab and blasted the _Quasit's_ right shoulder. Noloty yelped as the _Quasit_ lurched forward, stunned by the sheer force of the autocannon. Its shoulder guard disintegrated into shards, some hit the canopy glass. The armor gage blinked in red, hinting serious trouble if she got hit at the same place again.

Noloty knew that the _Vulcans_ could gobble up the gap between them in no time so she fought the urge to return fire and kept running. The Nightwinds danced around her while the Skulkers closing in on her, bringing their laser cannons to bear. Warheads blasted left and right, each time getting closer to strip another layer of the _Quasit's_ weak industrial armor, but Noloty crisscrossed her path, swerving left and right, using buildings as cover while gunning her engine toward the designated Nav Point. The temptation to turn around and fight was unbearable, but she knew her armor wouldn't hold against two lances of armed vehicles, let alone two _Vulcans_.

The designated Nav Point soon appeared on the radar and Noloty called for her lance mates, "Approaching Nav Point Sierra, towing in three Nightwinds, four Skulkers, and two _Vulcans_. Where do you want them?"

"Run past the Nav Point. We'll have them on a defilade," Kayoko hissed.

"_Ryokai_," Noloty replied and set a straight course toward the Nav Point. Two missiles from a Nightwind exploded inches away from the _Quasit's_ legs. The lanky industrialmech wobbled but quickly found purchase and continued its course. Two laser bolts burnt a ton of armor on the legs, cutting several myomer bundles. Noloty jettisoned her Plasma Rifle to lighten the load, but it didn't matter much. The _Quasit_ quickly lost speed, but still limping forward.

"Come on come on come on!" Noloty groaned. She slammed her joystick left and right, but with the _Quasit_ losing myomers at an alarming rate, it became harder and harder to maneuver. The _Vulcans_ finally caught up with her and raised their ultra autocannons, waiting for a hard lock. "Anytime now, Kayoko," she prayerfully whispered as she grabbed hold of her joystick, waiting for the muzzle flash.

Fortunately it didn't come. Kayoko's _Argus_ jumped out of a building and slammed home its Heavy PPC on the closest _Vulcan's_ right torso. The _Vulcan_ twisted and staggered, crackling with static charge. Kayoko followed up with her twin Streak SRM6, and the targeting computer guided the homing missiles to exploit the bad gash on the _Vulcan's_ right torso. The ammunition feeder erupted, and the torso split open, gushing sparks and splinters. The right arm dangled on the severed structure with only a few strands of myomers.

"How do you like that, mercenary scum?" Kayoko chimed. "Strike Lance! Murder these bitches!"

The Nightwinds split to trap the _Argus_ in crossfire but the _Uziel_ came bursting out of a building. Two Nightwinds immediately plummeted, falling victim to the twin particle blades. The remaining chopper turned and lashed out its missiles, but the _Uziel_ shrugged them off and fired off its PPCs as soon as they were ready. The fuselage broke into 3 parts as internal explosion tore the Nightwind apart.

The Skulker regrouped in echelon right but the _Phoenix Hawk_ jetted out from a building and landed at their unguarded left flank. Its pulse laser flashed, peeling off the thin armor of the Skulkers like a 5-year-old impatiently unwrapping his Christmas present. One Skulker quickly burst into flames, the other three decided it was not worth it to contest the superiority of the _Phoenix Hawk_. They turned around and kicked up their engine in high gear.

Even though Noloty didn't score a kill, she entertained herself with the massacre. The _Vulcan_ fidgeted under the intense firepower of the _Argus_ -5D, which launched its second Heavy PPC salvo. The front armor blunted the attack, but the _Argus_' lethal Streak missiles gored the unprotected torso. The engine erupted like a volcano, and the _Vulcan_ disappeared in a column of black oily smoke.

The other _Vulcan_ disappeared behind a building before the _Argus_ set its weapons on it.

"Nice shooting," Noloty chimed through personal channel. "You've come a long way since boot camp."

"Praise Kerensky for Targetting Computer and Laser Guidance System," Kayoko chortled in response. "They're the best inventions known to men. You should try it sometimes."

"I sure will." Noloty could almost see Kayoko grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, Rabid Fox Zero, one scattered mercenary pursuit squad in addition to one slain merc commander. Is there anything else you want disappeared?"

"Negative. We just kicked over the beehive. They're gonna come back big time. Return to base."

"As you wish." Kayoko throttled up to full speed. "RTB and RNR. It's their move, and by Hachiman we'll be ready for them."


	40. Book III, Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel:** I'll love plasma weaponry if there is no PPC. I just can't get over the fact that PPC does not need ammo.

**Ulquiorra9000**: Sometimes two wrongs do make it right :)

* * *

**_Pequod Place,  
Mesartim, Valexa PDZ,  
Capellan March, Federated Suns,_**_  
_**_April 7, 3074_**

As predicted, the death of the Redfield Renegades commander turned the mercenary berserk. They sacked Pequod Place and assaulted Davion operatives any chances they got. The situation was made worse by the citizens who assisted the mercenary, either by reporting the location of Davion combatants, or just straight up attacking anything with Davion crest.

"We should bomb this place orbitally," Kayoko sneered as the Kuritan lance stood by some warehouses at the outskirt of Pequod Place, waiting for orders from Rabid Fox.

"And how would we be different from mercenaries? Armed thugs that would do anything for a piece of paper called money?" Noloty scoffed. The image of the Markham Marauders hitting civilians at Ashio put a bitter taste in her words.

"The citizens of Pequod Place are aiding the Redfield Renegades. In my dictionary, they are instruments of war, and to win a war, we have to choke our enemy from their resources, including informers."

"There are always two sides of war. You can't kill all citizens for a few militants."

"Do you really believe that, Noloty?" Kayoko said. "Do you really believe that there are some sorry bastards in this city that do not deserve getting burnt by orbital bombardment?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Noloty sighed. "Do you believe that every single citizen in Pequod Place is helping the Redfield Renegades?"

"I don't know, but I am not taking any chances. I am the ranking officer. It is my responsibility to make sure my lance mates live through this conflict. If I have to take their lives to save my lance mates, then so be it."

Noloty wished it was not this complicated. It was not like Ashio, where the Markham Marauders opened fire on civilians just for the hell of it. There were a lot more to it in Pequod Place, and the line had been blurred. She didn't know where to stand, but she made a mental note that if – and it was a big if – it came to that, she would stand behind Kayoko. Wherever Kayoko walked, she would follow.

"Strike Lance, Rabid Fox Zero," the Davion agent made contact. "Redfield Renegades have taken over the capitol. The mayor of Pequod Place is trying to escape, but the Renegades are in hot pursuit. Davion forces are overwhelmed. We need you to protect the mayor and make a safe passage so he can get out of the city."

"That's what we do best," Kayoko's _Argus_ started charging forward. "Let's go, Ryuken! We're having mercenary skillets for dinner!"

The streets were littered with burning debris, an obvious attempt to thwart the mayor's escape route. The battlemechs had no problem with those; the _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ jumped over the flaming barricades while Kayoko's _Argus_ didn't even take a detour. It blasted through the blockades. Noloty followed Kayoko's trail, firing her machine guns at barricades and dugouts that took potshots on them.

Five kilometers into the city the general channel blinked. "All units, this is Major Fernandes, my command lance is taking heavy fire from the Redfield Renegades. We need immediate support!"

"Strike Lance, Rabid Fox Zero. You're the closest unit to Major Fernandes' position. Split your lance and assist Major Fernandes' unit."

"Negatory! I am not splitting my lance!" Kayoko barked.

"We cannot lose Major Fernandes! If we lose Major Fernandes, we'll lose Mesartim!"

"Then get your priority straight! Which one do you want more, Major Fernandes or the mayor? Make a pick and tell me which one to pick up! I am not splitting my lance!"

"Strike Lance, you will do as commanded! If any of them dies, you will be court-martialed, and we'll make sure you scrub dregs from battlemechs' feet for the rest of your lives!"

"Sonofabitch!" Kayoko slowed down. The comlink went silent for half a minute, then Kayoko came out thundering on the speaker, "Noloty, break formation and assist Major Fernandes!"

"What?! Me?" Noloty couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I need the _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ in possible heavy firefight against the Renegades."

"Wha… you don't need me?" Noloty got offended. "Because I'm in this eunuch of a mech?"

"Noloty, you are my friend," Kayoko replied morosely. "I cannot let your career tank because of some stupid Davion jerk can't get his priority straight. I know this is a bad decision on my part, but if any of us can pull off a miracle, it is you. Break off and assist Major Fernandes."

Noloty almost regretted her oath to stand behind Kayoko and support her decision. This was not a good decision, a terrible decision, doubly so by Kayoko being forced to carry the Davion's unreasonable demand. So what if Major Fernandes died? Losing one commander wouldn't change the fact that the Davions were being beaten up anyway.

But Noloty was a soldier, and any good soldier must know – and follow – the chain of command.

"_Ryokai!_" Noloty spat bitterly. She broke formation and paced her mech, taking the route where she came from less than a minute ago, then merged into a wide highway. Burning cars and furnitures scattered on the road, but they didn't hinder her. She blasted through the highway like there was nothing on it.

"Major Fernandes, this is Heishi Noloty Malche, Ryuken-go," she called the Davion major. "I need your position."

"Bravo oh-two-five, Delta-Niner," Major Fernandes replied. "I hope you're bringing the cavalry, Heishi."

"Negative, Sir. Just me."

"Well then, Heishi, get ready for hell. Multiple hostiles in the vicinity. I can hold but not for long."

"Coming, Sir!" Noloty set the course to the designated point until a few heat signatures popped up on her radar, 1 kilometer ahead. A lone Davion Ajax omnitank was stranded in front of a shopping mall. Half a dozen red spots scattered around the parking lot. Three Skulker tanks and one _Vulcan_ battlemech circled around the immobilized Ajax like vultures, waiting for a dying beast to fall. The Ajax swiveled its turret furiously, but without any means of locomotion, there was only so much the turret could do.

Noloty recalled her close encounter with the Skulkers and the _Vulcan_ two days ago. It made her choke up.

Coming into 500-meter range, Noloty had a better perception of the skirmish. The lone Ajax's tracks were broken, rendering the 90-ton omnitank helpless in a mall parking lot. The Ajax's lance mates lied charred hulks, as did various light tanks and armored fighthing vehicles. She found a direct line of fire to a Skulker harassing the Ajax. She dropped her Plasma Rifle and sent a white-hot plasma beam, 400 meters across the suburb, straight at the Skulker. The light vehicle caught fire. It turned around to escape, but the flame quickly spread to the engine and the gas tank. The crews jumped out to safety, seconds before the Skulker disappeared behind uncontrollable conflagration.

The _Vulcan_ and remaining Skulkers split and launched a two-pronged barrage at the _Quasit_. Noloty pushed the joystick down hard, making her profile as low as possible. Laser beams and armor-piercing ballistics whizzed above the cockpit. She dove behind a building, and the top portion of the building shattered into a cloud of concrete dust. She nervously consulted her damage report, and she didn't know how to react upon seeing that the _Quasit_ didn't even have a scratch.

The _Vulcan_ was of the Steiner model, with a lethal UAC5 as its main weapon. There was no way the _Quasit_ could stand against this bruiser. Conventional battlemech fight was out of the question. She could pull out something wild from her sleeves, but first she had to get away from the Skulkers.

"I will lure the _Vulcan_ away," Noloty hailed Fernandes.

"Roger that. I'll keep the Skulkers within arm's length," Fernandes responded, as if he could read Noloty's mind.

Noloty moved her _Quasit_ to an opening. She got a shot at the _Vulcan_ and fired her Plasma Rifle hastily. The _Vulcan_ sidestepped the white-hot plasma beam, then deluged the _Quasit_ with HEAP rounds. Noloty slid behind another building just in time. The high-explosive ballistics tore into the front face, ripping up half of the building. Noloty crouched as low as she could. The _Quasit's_ industrial armor was not that much stronger than concrete, and she witnessed first hand what the ultra-autocannon munitions would do to her mech.

The Skulkers swung by a towering structure in an attempt to flush the _Quasit_ out, but leaving the Ajax unchecked was a blunder. And the Ajax made them pay for it. The rectangular turret, still fully operational, swiveled to train the Skulkers, then lobbed a nickel-ferrous slug through its longest barrel. The hull of one Skulker collapsed, like a giant rodent with a broken spine, lying haplessly next to a smashed bus stop.

The other Skulker charged the _Quasit_ but Noloty anticipated this move. She held the Plasma Rifle with both hands, and blasted the Skulker as soon as it cleared the building. But the Skulker was way too fast for the _Quasit_. The plasma bolt grazed the back of the Skulker, stripping armor, but failed to do harm. The Skulker returned fire with its lone laser, but the rushed attack failed to reach the target. Noloty jammed her finger on her machine gun trigger, smothering the Skulker with 50-cal armor piercing bullets. For a 20-ton lightly-armored vehicle, machine gun rounds were deadly. The Skulker turned right hard, taking refuge behind a squat office building with two dozen bullet holes along its carapace.

The _Vulcan_ bore down on the _Quasit_ from its right flank, firing its UAC5 with reckless abandon. Noloty bobbed and weaved inbetween buildings, dodging the saturated fire, but three autocannon rounds smashed through the _Quasit_'s right shoulder. Noloty groaned in agony as the impact twisted the mech, knocking her head on the cockpit side wall. The mech's shoulder guard split right down the middle, exposing gear train and myomer bundles. Half a dozen indicators flashed like carnival lights. The _Quasit_ arm still worked, but might not for long.

Under pressure, Noloty weathered the hail storm until the _Vulcan_ paused for reload. She burst out of her cover and fired her Plasma Rifle. The white-hot streak incised the _Vulcan's_ left thigh. Armor turned to glowing molten. The _Vulcan_ careened to a building, clinging onto the wall with its handless arms.

Noloty waited for her Plasma Rifle to recycle, certain that she could land another shot before the _Vulcan_ staggered to its feet, but the Skulker returned and scored a debilitating hit on the _Quasit_ leg. The laser bolt cut through bubbling armor like a scalpel, easily burning myomer bundles like paper. Noloty winced as the lanky _Quasit_ wobbled.

Noloty knew she could not afford to get blindsided by the Skulker anymore. She had to dispatch the armored vehicle before it fired another shot. She switched target, lining up the crosshair with the Skulker, then let it rip. The light vehicle glowed red hot as the armor grotesquely liquefied into bubbling sludge. The Skulker rolled mindlessly a few dozen meters until it crashed into a building, where it remained for the rest of the skirmish.

Left with only the _Vulcan_, Noloty slid behind another building before the _Vulcan_ regained footing. Seconds later the building rattled, hammered by armor-piercing shells. The hail storm subsided; Noloty stepped out and fired her Plasma Rifle, but the _Vulcan_ jumped to safety. The plasma struck the 3rd floor of a building. The flame quickly spread out to all corners of the floor.

Noloty shifted position, but the _Vulcan_ rained down its hellish fire on the other side, closing her exit. It fired its UAC5 then jumped to safety before she could return fire. She waited a few seconds and sprung out, just as the _Vulcan_ reloaded. Her Plasma Rifle blitzed, but again, the _Vulcan_ dodged it.

With only 5 shots left, the urgency was mounting up to feverish pitch. The _Vulcan's_ UAC5 might be low on ammunition as well but it still had a medium laser. Gambling, Noloty burst into the open, but immediately dove behind another building. The _Vulcan_ ravaged the building, pumping every bit of its UAC5. Noloty weathered the storm, then came out with the rifle aimed at the _Vulcan's_ midsection. The _Vulcan_ jumped to safety, thinking it just outmaneuvered the _Quasit_ again. But this time Noloty held her fire, and charged the _Vulcan_ instead.

The _Vulcan_ blasted its jets while flying backward, but Noloty took a quick aim and fired her rifle, raking the _Vulcan's_ solar plexus midair. A geyser of molten metal sprayed from the _Vulcan's_ torso. The combination of waste heat from the UAC5, jump jets, and the plasma bolt raised the heat level higher than the mechwarrior could compensate. The _Vulcan_ crash-landed on the wrong leg, and its left knee snapped. The 40-ton mech fell flat onto its back.

Noloty slowed down to give her mech a chance to cool down. As the _Vulcan_ struggled to get up, she took a hard lock on the 40-ton mech, then fired away. The superheated plasma gored the _Vulcan's_ left shoulder, twisting it hard to the left. Its arms flailed and waved in frenetic fashion. Steam hissed from every crevasse, a sure sign the _Vulcan_ was inches away from being shutdown.

The mechwarrior, however, made one last gambit and fired its laser. Noloty swerved right and used the _Quasit's_ left arm as a shield. The laser scalpel bored deep into the structure, cutting several myomer ribbons. Molten armor sagged and dripped like blood, while smoke wafted from the bad gash. But the arm was still intact, and even if it wasn't, it was the price Noloty was willing to pay.

The _Vulcan_ flushed its coolant to get the heat in check, but Noloty wasn't about to let it go. She steadied her mech and held the Plasma Rifle with both hands, making sure her shot would not go wild. Her crosshair burnt gold, and she squeezed the trigger. The plasma bolt hit the _Vulcan_ center mass. Waste heat overwhelmed the _Vulcan_, and the ammunition bins exploded. Chain reaction tore ripped the _Vulcan_ from inside, breaching arms and splitting torso. The mangled carcass crumbled in a heap of metal ember.

Noloty leaned back on her command couch, drenched in her own sweat. She checked her radar for combat unts within 1 kilometer radius, but aside from the Ajax, there was no other heat signature. She walked past the crackling remains of the _Vulcan_, making sure it would not go back up again.

"Targets destroyed," she hailed Major Fernandes. "Area is secured."

"Hold position, Heishi," Fernandes replied. "Foxtrot Actual, send in the Picket Pounders to fix my tank. Get MASH to tag them along. Command lance is total loss but they might find something." He switched to private channel. "Well done, Heishi. The 1st Federated Suns Armored Cavalry is short on personnel. We could use your combat skill in our ranks."

"Much appreciated, Major, but I wish to serve the Draconis Combine," Noloty said.

"Then I will send words to your commanding officer. If she still treats you like crap, I'll come to get you."

"I'll keep it in mind, Sir," Noloty turned off her comm link, grinning from ear to ear. Davion recovery vehicles and MASC units slowly rolled in, escorted by a lance of MBTs. Soon they would reach the parking lot and assist Major Fernandes. She flicked the toggle to tap into Kuritan frequency. "Strike Lance, Noloty Malche. Mission accomplished. Area is secured. Holding position until relieve task force arrives."

"I knew I could count on you," Kayoko chimed. "What's your sitrep?"

"SNAFU. Aside from regular beat-up, nothing to worry about."

"Looks like you're getting comfortable with the industrialmech."

"Plasma Rifle packs a lot of punch. I just need to adjust to use it properly. You should try it one day."

"Thanks, but no thanks. RTB when you're done, we'll rendesvouz at the fire base. Good job, Noloty. Kayoko out."

"_Ryokai_," Noloty turned off her comm link and watched the Davion recovery vehicles swarmed the Ajax omnitank to fix its broken track.


	41. Book III, Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: the best way to describe the _Quasit_ is a bulldozer dressed up as a tank. It's a really good industrialmech but still not a battlemech.

* * *

**_Pequod Place,  
Mesartim, Valexa PDZ,  
Capellan March, Federated Suns,_**_  
_**_April 12, 3074_**

The Davions were operating with less than 60-percent capacity, but the success of the last mission boosted the morale of their troops. Thanks to the Ryuken-go Strike Lance, the Davions took the offensive, forcing the Redfield Renegades to fight on their heels.

"The Redfield Renegades have taken over Pequod Place. We are going to get it back!" Major Fernandes boomed on the comlink. "Gamboge Squad, attack Renegades pockets on the northwestern suburbs. Felgrau Squad, flank the Renegades center command at the capitol. Amaranth Squad, to the east! Fallow Squad, with me. We'll knock on the capitol's door! Ryuken-go, you will assist Xanadu Squad. The Renegades barricade the highway to the south. Clear up the highway; we may need it as our exit. Let's go to work, Cavalries! For Davion!"

Noloty switched off the general chat, saving her ear drums from the Davion cacophony that would sure flood the comlink following Major Fernandes' animated call to arms. The giant Ajax omnitank rolled with pomp, and Davion motley squads followed suit. Noloty held her joystick, holding her position, waiting for Kayoko's move. To her delight, the _Argus_ didn't move an inch. The heavy mech stood its ground amidst the flow of Davions, sandwiched by the ever-loyal _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_.

"Let them stinkers go," Kayoko crackled on Kuritan channel. "We have our orders, and we'll do it our way."

The Kuritans held position until Davion units left the premises. A lance of Warrior H-9 whooshed above their heads. "Ryuken-go, this is Xanadu. Follow our lead."

"Here we go, Kuritans! Follow the choppers, go weapons hot and get ready to shoot anything that's not Davions!"

_Here we go again_, Noloty said to herself as the _Quasit_ broke into a sprint, trying to keep up with the rest of the battlemechs. The helicopter squad led them with a relentless pace, slithering between buildings and diving through alleys with the grace of street cats. The _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ managed to keep up with the choppers with their jump jets, but Kayoko struggled, even with her MASC. The comlink was drenched with curses every time Kayoko had to slam her breaks to keep her _Argus_ from crashing into a building.

Twenty minutes running inbetween buildings led them to an open field, and a company of mercenaries greeted them, dominated by missile boats with a few knife fighters in the mix. Six LRM carriers blockaded the highway, escorted by two _Hunchbacks _and two _Striders._ Clan-made Athena and Mars assault tanks rounded up the barricade.

"Them bastards have Clan tech! Take cover!" Kayoko bellowed and kicked up her MASC just as her proximity alarm screamed bloody murder. The _Argus_ dove behind a skyscraper just in time. A wave of 60 missiles smashed into the front face of the skyscraper. Cascaded explosions robbed the building from ample structure. The skyscraper leaned forward in a sickening creak, then crumbled, kicking up a massive cloud of rubble.

"Kayoko!" Noloty cried out in sheer terror, watching the _Argus_ disappeared in the dust cloud.

"_Dammitalltohell!_ Talk to me, people! Talk to me!" Kayoko hollered in panic. "Noloty! Where are you?"

"I'm still out of range!" Noloty replied.

"I'm OK!" the _Uziel_ tuned in.

"I'm good! I'm good!" the _Phoenix Hawk_ added.

"Stay where you are! They have too much power! We've gotta think a way to get around this!"

The helicopters, with only blue sky behind them, did not have as much cover as the battlemech. They launched their missilesand immobilized two LRM carriers, but the Clan-made tanks unleashed a vendetta with their Gauss rifles. Two Warriors quickly spiraled down in flames, wrecked by the hypersonic nickel-ferrous slugs. The other two split and renewed their attack formation, but the Mars' large laser singed the lead Warrior with a lucky shot to the cockpit. As the Warrior plummet to its fiery tomb, the remaining Warrior decided to return to base.

"The LRM Carriers sports only 3 tons of armor," Noloty pointed out. "One or two good salvos will put one out of commission."

"Alright, Ryuken, flank and snipe the LRM carriers! Watch out for return fire! Use the buildings as cover!" Kayoko directed her teammates. "Noloty! With me!"

Noloty hated being treated as the weakest link. It was humiliating for her to take cover behind her teammates. But the Kuritans were badly outgunned, and her mech was as brittle as a wine glass. Audacity would not get her anywhere, only to her grave. If she wanted to help Kayoko and her teammates, she needed to follow the game plan.

The _Uziel_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ initiated the assault on the Renegades. A long particle bolt from the _Uziel_ grazed the turret of an LRM carrier. Jagged-edged shards sprayed from the impact. The LRM carrier stalled as the particle bolt scrambled its radar, but the Mars quickly covered for it. The Clan-made beast launched a deadly fusillade of missiles and ballistics that completely demolished the tower, forcing the _Uziel_ to jump behind another building.

Kayoko and Noloty sneaked behind a building, harassed by three LRM carriers. Missiles exploded at every corner. Kayoko tried to snipe the closest LRM carrier but was force to recoil by a wave of missiles. The Athena tank turned around and blasted Noloty's cover. Half of the building crumbled, forcing the Quasit to bend lower for cover.

"They're too strong it's not even funny," Kayoko bemoaned. "Alright, I'll fly, you shoot. When they fire, hit the LRM carrier at the center. Hopefully it goes off and slows down the other two."

"You sure about this?" Noloty was a little concern about Kayoko's bold – borderline reckless – maneuver.

"If this goes FUBAR, we go plan B."

"Which is?"

"Don't know yet. Get ready!" Kayoko kicked up her MASC and rushed into the open, screaming as she fired her Heavy PPC. "_Tennoheika Banzai!_"

The _Argus'_ targeting computer guided Kayoko's shot at the center LRM carrier. The heavy tracked vehicle quaked as if rammed by a Rommel. The missile launchers drooped limp as smoke billowed from its right hull. Static charges sizzled all over its body.

The other two LRM carriers launched a retaliatory salvo at Kayoko. Hundreds of missiles swept the block, creating a fire and dust storm that staggered several buildings in the block. The Athena followed suit, firing its Gauss slugs blindly. Kayoko slithered from building to building to take cover, but her _Argus_ caught a few missiles on the rear torso. The heavy mech wobbled under pressure, but she pushed her _Argus_ beyond limit to slide behind a tall skyscraper.

Noloty got her cue and, steadying the Plasma Rifle with both hands, fired the white-hot bolt at the smoking LRM carrier. The waste heat singed the ammunition bins, and the tank ballooned into a fireball, sending flaming shards to the adjacent LRM carriers. The two carriers were forced to take evasive maneuver to dodge the burning debris, lifting off the pressure on Kayoko.

"_Yattaa!_" Kayoko cried out, an exclamation of delight and self-esteem, watching her brainchild materialized in spectacular fireworks. She jumped out of her cover and sank a Heavy PPC salvo at another LRM carrier. Half the launchers disintegrated into million pieces, while fire and smoke consumed what what left of them. The LRM carrier veered and skidded to a halt, blocking the Athena from mounting a counterattack.

Across the field, the _Phoenix Hawk_ launched a cascaded laser strikes that dismantled an LRM carrier. But the Mars fired its Gauss rifle, crushing the _Phoenix Hawk_ torso armor. The massive impact threw the _Phoenix Hawk_ onto a building. Its torso split from the collarbone down to the solar plexus. The _Phoenix Hawk_ writhed to get back on its feet but a burst of submunitions pinned it back to the wall. Black smoke wafted from the gash, a sure sign of critical damage.

"I'm hit!" the mechwarrior cried out. "My gyro's damaged!"

"Fusillade! Fusillade!" Kayoko screamed. She fired her Heavy PPC, striking the Mars on the side. The _Uziel_ followed suit, with one strand flying way above the Mars' turret, but the other one hit the big tank dead center. The one-two punch failed to break the armor but managed to disorient the massive tank. The small turret drifted away from the target, even though the hull didn't change course.

Noloty rushed to fire her Plasma Rifle, which missed miserably, yet managed to force an LRM carrier to turn. Now clear from threats, she bolted toward the _Phoenix Hawk,_ slung the _Phoenix Hawk's_ arm over the _Quasit's_ shoulder and dragged the limping mech, just as 2 LRM carriers launched 120 warheads in a single volley. A storm of flame and debris swept the block, but the _Quasit_ heaved the _Phoenix Hawk_ behind a building in time, dodging the missile storm by a mere inch.

"Noloty get back in line!" Kayoko roared. "Enemy mechs are moving in!"

"I'm coming!" Noloty rested the _Phoenix Hawk_ on a building then throttled up to where she holed up a minute ago. The Renegades launched another wave of missiles, but she brought her mech down as low as she could, ducking under flinging concrete blocks and dust cloud. The heavy missile bombardment pinned the Kuritans behind buildings, taking away their chance to return fire. The two _Hunchbacks_ rode the missile wave, hoping to bring their massive mech-killing AC20 to bear.

"Kayoko, bandits on your three!" Noloty stated.

"I see them! I need fusillade on the carriers to stop their missiles!" Kayoko howled. "Get those bastards to stop firing!"

"On it!" Noloty aimed her Plasma Rifle at the LRM carrier on the center of the formation. She mashed the trigger, and superheated plasma leapt from the nozzle, carving glowing crater on its front hull. She grimaced as the fireball she hoped didn't materialize. But the _Uziel_ went forward and picked up where she left off. A long burst of blue energy smashed into the carrier's left side, carving deep gash similar to Noloty's. The second one dug deeper into the structure, down to the engine. The engine exploded, and cooked the ammunition bins. The LRM carrier roared in a deafening explosion, and the fireball tossed burning splinters every which way, forcing the missile boats to disarray.

The small break in pressure was all Kayoko needed. She powered up her MASC and jumped the forward _Hunchback_, less than 300 meters away. Suddenly without missile cover, the _Hunchback_ fired its mammoth gun but the _Argus_ moved faster than its torso could track. The _Argus_ fired its twin SRM6, and the laser-guidance system led 10 missiles to the _Hunchback's_ torso. The smoke had not even dissipated when Kayoko buried two laser bolts into the _Hunchback's_ midst. Something caught fire and the _Hunchback_ bled sparks and smoke. It staggered hard, backpedaling on buckled knees.

The _Argus_ spun around for the kill but the Athena launched its murderous Gauss slugs. One nicked the _Argus_ on the right shoulder but the other blasted the Heavy PPC barrel. The long cannon came off spinning in the air and lodged itself into a building, creating a shower of glass splinters. The Argus lurched and skidded on pavement, creating a deep trench on asphalt.

"Sonofa…" Kayoko's curse disappeared into a burst of static.

Noloty switched her crosshair to the Mars lest it put on more pressure on Kayoko, but its line of fire was blocked by the Athena. She turned her attention toward the Athena and fired another round of plasma. The white-hot beam sliced the Athena's left Gauss rifle armor, but failed to do critical damage. The _Uziel_ picked up her work. Twin azure beam stabbed the Athena port side, stripping armor down to the structure, but still couldn't breach the gun casing.

The Athena realized what the Kuritans were doing and made a hard left turn, but a burning LRM carrier blocked its way. The Clan-made tank was constrained with its damaged left hull exposed. Noloty took a hard lock on the damaged hull then fired a plasma salvo. The beam melted the capacitor, and the gun exploded. Half of the Athena upper part was seared off. Raging fire devoured the tank, and only a couple of crews made it out of the tank.

The Mars fired everything it had, but Noloty and the _Uziel_ quickly took cover. The _Striders_ moved up, supported by two LRM carriers. Dozens of explosions wiped the block clean, forcing Noloty to scramble for another cover, but the _Uziel_ held its position and started trading fire with the _Striders_.

"I'll handle the _Striders_! Go help Kayoko!" the _Uziel_ mechwarrior barked.

"_Ryokai!_" Noloty was more than happy to oblige. She got up and fired her Plasma Rifle at the LRM carrier closest to the Mars. Her lucky shot gored the carrier deep past the structure, into the engine. Fire belched from every joints, and a couple surviving crews jumped out of the burning carcass. The Mars took evasive maneuver to avoid ammo explosion, leaving the _Striders_ at the mercy of the _Uziel_ unsupported.

Noloty turned her attention to Kayoko, slicing and dicing the _Hunchback_ at will. She lost her Heavy PPC but her deadly accurate Streak SRM6 made up for it. The _Hunchback_ was left a pale shadow of a close-range monster it had been a few minutes ago. The other _Hunchback_, however, was still alive, aiming for the _Argus's_ unprotected left side.

"Kayoko! Bandit ten o'clock! Break right!" Noloty yelled.

Kayoko turned hard right, exposing the sneaky _Hunchback_ to Noloty's Plasma Rifle. The plasma beam stabbed the _Hunchback_'s left shoulder. The _Hunchback_ leaned back, stunned by the sudden spike of heat. It lined up at Noloty's _Quasit_, but at 450 meters apart, there was nothing it could do. It charged the _Quasit_ with its mech-killing gun aimed squarely at the _Quasit's_ midsection.

The cockpit of the _Quasit_ had turned into a sauna, and Noloty was swimming in her own sweat, but she had to dispatch the _Hunchback_, for Kayoko and for herself. She backpedaled and fired her plasma as soon as it recycled. The beam struck the _Hunchback_ at the left torso, a mere inch from the first strike. The _Hunchback_ reeled, staggering on wobbly legs, but kept coming.

The _Hunchback_ inched closer into the AC20 range but the _Argus'_ guided missiles hammered it from behind. The _Hunchback's_ torso arced foreward, then sloshed to the ground, like a beast with broken spine. The _Argus_ loomed on top of it and stabbed its back with twin laser strands. Showers of spark jetted from the lower back of the _Hunchback_.

Losing 60-percent of assets prompted the Redfield Renegades to take drastic measure. The Mars fired its long-range weapons while the remaining LRM carriers and _Strider_ mech slowly retreated. Noloty lined up her crosshair at an LRM carrier, but with only 2 shots left, she didn't know how long she could keep it up. "Kayoko, the Renegades are retreating," she stated. "Do you want to press forward?"

"Negative, let them go," Kayoko replied. "Our objective is to secure this road. I'm not risking our lives to win a war that's not ours. Let's declare victory and keep everybody alive. Hold position and stand down."

"_Ryokai_, standing down" Noloty replied with a smile on her face.


	42. Book III, Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**_Mesartim, Valexa PDZ,  
Capellan March, Federated Suns,_**_  
_**_May 3, 3074_**

The Overlord dropship 'Dragneel's Keel' made its final descend in the distance, kicking up drab cloud of dust that contrasted the plume of white smoke from its exhausts. Small jets around the main engine guided the massive dropship to its designated landing platform. Eight massive legs stretched out to anchor the egg-shape behemoth when it landed.

"The Redfield Renegades are in full retreat," Major Fernandes debriefed the Ryuken-go Strike Lance as the Overlord touched down in the distance. "The mayor of Pequod Place had return to his office, and Mesartim militia had retaken the city from the Capellan mercenary, with help from the 1st Fed Suns Armored Cavalry. Your contribution to the Cavalry's war effort is critical."

"Just doing our job, Sir," Kayoko replied modestly, but the gleaming conceit in her face was imminent.

"You've done a hell of a job as a young team," Fernandes shot a mischievous grin. "I am thoroughly impressed with your performance. I've been talking to Field Marshal Nathaniel Hasek to give you – all four of you – the Federated Suns Star for performing above and beyond the line of duty."

"Holy sh…" Kayoko blurted. "Thank you, Sir!" she snapped a vigorous salute, followed by Noloty and the other two mechwarriors.

"The Ryuken-go will be proud of you," Fernandes continued, "yet I am a fool if I don't offer you a position in my unit. Granted, I'll be burning the bridge with Sho-sa Scarlet, but for the sake of the Federated Suns, I'll do it. So… Do you want to be Davions? The 1st Federated Sun Armored Cavalry is working at 50-percent strength, and we could use high-caliber mechwarriors like you."

Kayoko turned to Noloty with a smile, and the twinkle in her eyes was enough to support her decision. "Thank you, Sir, we are flattered by your offer. But we are servants of Draconis Combine. We will always hold the banner of Kurita for as long as we live."

Fernandes threw a small smile at Noloty. "Alright, then. Happy trails back to Kuritan space. Give my best regards to Tai-sa Sandokan." He turned around and walked toward his omnitank. "Safe journey, ladies. I'm sure our path will cross again in the future."

Kayoko and Noloty watched Fernandes until he disappeared into his tank, then started walking toward the dropship. "Well, what do you think?" Kayoko puffed up her chest, making her breasts bustier. "How would a platinum Davion star look on my bosom?"

Noloty snickered in response. "I think it'll fit you."

"He's not bad, that Major Fernandes," Kayoko grinned from ear to ear. "If his eyes are not fixed on Sho-sa Scarlet, I'd love to discuss his proposition over dinner."

"Do you really think of joining the Davions?" Noloty said halfheartedly.

"The thought did come to mind. After all, I have a Davion star, haven't I?" Kayoko replied. "They are the strongest nation in the Inner Sphere. They have the most advanced battlemechs. Have you seen the _Templars?_ Sweet ride. They govern the most planets and the largest territory. Who wouldn't want to be in the winning team?"

"They are arrogant and unrefined," Noloty shrugged. "Lack of valor, lack of respect. I am a simple Draconis Combine girl. I don't want to serve any other nation, no matter how great the nation is."

"I admire your devotion," Kayoko slung her arms over Noloty's shoulder. "Perhaps I should follow your lead. Stick with the Ryuken-go."

"I think that's what's best for us," Noloty beamed. "Long live the Coordinator!"

"Long live indeed!" Kayoko pumped her fist in the air as they climbed the ramp into the dropship.

* * *

**_Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,  
_****_June 17, 3074_**

The interstrellar trip back to Kuritan space was anticlimactic. Absolutely nothing interesting happened during the flight, and the Kuritans were inches away from becoming insane from boredom, before the journey mercifully ended right where it started 4 months prior.

The Ryuken-go began to dismount, and Noloty couldn't wait to get her feet on solid ground, but the sight of Tsagoi made her knees stiff. He wore haggard Kuritan fatigues that made her mouth dry, and he casually conversed with Chu-I Seether at the end of the dropship ramp. She did miss him, and she thought of him a lot of times, especially during the boring return trip, but she didn't expect 'front gate pick up' like this. She longed for him but she was not ready for him.

"Is that your 'guy'?" Kayoko's breath was hot on Noloty's neck. "Shit, girl, you're one lucky cookie."

"Tsagoi Sandokan? What is Tai-sa Sandokan doing here?" Chu-I Kiyomi blurted. "Is he relieving Scarlet? Are we going to be integrated into the 13th Legion of Vega? Damn, that would suck."

"No we're not," Kayoko threw a wink at Kiyomi. "He's here for 'her'."

"OK let's not overreacting," Noloty attempted to play down the situation, but her flushing face and neurotically raised pitch only added awkwardness into the mix. "He is not my 'guy'. We are not together. He is not here for me. See that? He's talking to Seether. They're talking about some mech-y… stuffs… thing to… you know, talk about…"

Kayoko and Kiyomi traded incredulous look. "Hey, we're cool. You're the one that's not."

Noloty realized how stupid she made herself look. She took deep breaths and tried to minimize the damage. "I'm cool. Nothing to be stressed out about. He's not here for me. You go ahead. I'm just gonna… uhm, stay here for the time being."

"Alright, if you're not going to talk to him, I'll go talk to him," Kayoko said playfully. "I'm going to deliver Major Fernandes' message to him, then I'll see if he's free for dinner."

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Noloty knew Kayoko's perception toward men, and she could barely stand the thought of her friend chasing Tsagoi in full speed. "I am fine. I can handle Tai-sa Sandokan." She barreled out of the dropship like a battlemech diving headlong into battle. "You can do whenever you want. I'm outta here at this moment, but not for him… unless he's going for me… ah, who am I kidding. Let's get out of here!"

"She's a wreck," Kiyomi tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. "Stay with her, make sure she does not embarrass herself or bring shame to the Ryuken-go, but give her space."

"_Ryokai_, approaching objective," Kayoko nodded and started following Noloty.

"Hey," Kiyomi grabbed Kayoko's arm. "Whatever you think of him, don't do it."

"With all due respect, Chu-I, Heishi Noloty is my best friend," Kayoko stiffened up, clearly offended by Kiyomi's remark. "Our friendship weighs so much more than a pair of balls, even at Tai-sa Sandokan's station."

"Good to know loyalty still has worth," Kiyomi released Kayoko's arm. "Carry on, Soldier."

Noloty tried to act nonchalantly but the knot in her lower abs forced her to cringe uncomfortably. Seether had left, so Tsagoi was locking his eyes on her, making her even more uncomfortable. Tsagoi noticed the weird grin and the weird gait of the chocolate-skinned girl, but he could only guess that it was due to the long interstellar flight.

"Welcome back," Tsagoi chirped. "Enjoyable flight?"

"It was fine, Sir," Noloty saluted awkwardly. "I'm glad to be back. What brings you here?"

"I was in the vicinity, and I heard that you'd return with a sparkling platinum Davion star on your chest," Tsagoi coined a fib. "I'd like to see it myself."

"Ah, well, it's still under consideration, Sir," Noloty's face turned blood red. "Major Fernandes is proposing it to Field Marshall Nathaniel Hasek. It's going to be a while."

"Even then it's an accomplishment, considering you are still an intern," Tsagoi smirked.

"I just uh… doing my job, Sir," Noloty could barely stand straight.

"Heishi Noloty is too modest, Sir," Kayoko suddenly appeared, holding Noloty's shoulder before she broke down. "I am Sho-Ko Kayoko Kuraishi, Noloty's commanding officer. I can attest Noloty's heroics and sacrifice under enemy's heavy fire. Her selfless deeds are the reason everybody return safely."

Noloty shot a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' stare at Kayoko, but the long-haired woman returned with a wink.

"I never had doubt," Tsagoi nodded. "Sho-ko, I would like to borrow Heishi Noloty for an important post-campaign debriefing."

"She is free for the rest of the day, Sir," Kayoko smiled knowingly. "If I need her, I will be in contact. And Sir, Major Fernandes sent you his regard."

"Thank you, Sho-ko," Tsagoi grinned. "Heishi Noloty, follow me."

Noloty could only stare at Tsagoi's back as the burly man turned around and started walking away from the dropship. She turned to Kayoko, who flashed a lewd smile at her.

"Go get him, Tiger!" Kayoko hissed under her breath, then slapped Noloty's butt before leaving.

* * *

The smooth ambience of the local bar and half a bottle of Black Pearl sake loosened up Noloty's tongue. The better part of the two-hour was spent blabbering about her time at Mesartim, from the moment the Ryuken-go lance touched down right in the thick of a battle, to the unlikely triumph over the Redfield Renegades' mixed company, leaving no detail untold.

"You should've seen the size of that thing," Noloty took a large gulp from her glass. "Three rows of tracks, armed to the teeth. Its entire fat ass was covered by missiles. A Gauss rifle and an LB10X were thrown into the mix, mounted on a turret for 360-degree coverage. It was slow as a hog, but who cares about speed if you have that many weapons. And armor. We put good numbers at it, but it just kept rolling."

"That's Commander Circe, one of the top lieutenants of Commander Rahxephon that you killed," Tsagoi took a swig from the bottle. "A tough bitch, who likes to toy with her 'preys' before she demolished them. With Rahxephon gone, she'll most likely take command of the Redfield Renegades. You'll meet her again. Redfield Renegades, like the Markham's Marauders, are slaves to the highest bidders." He looked at Noloty's face until she blushed. "You have a penchant of pissing off high-ranking officers. Nachtschatten, Dultom Markham, Rahxephon, Circe. You haven't pissed off a Word of Blake officer yet but I think you are due."

Noloty giggled. "I guess it's my luck."

"It's a rare 'talent' DCMS may have a use. We have lots of enemies. We are great allies with the Fed Suns, but it may change in the near future. We are at standoffs with the Lyrans and Ghost Bears because of a common enemy, but the war with Word of Blake will not last forever. And don't forget the Outworld Alliance and those pirate bands at the outskirt of Draconis Combine."

"I wonder what would happen if the Ryuken-go has to fight the 1st Federated Suns Armored Cavalry," Noloty mused. "What is the nature of Sho-sa Scarlet's relationship with Major Fernandes?"

"Why are you interested?"

"I guess I'm just wondering if Sho-sa Scarlet and Major Fernandes would put duty ahead of their relationship, or the other way around."

"I don't know, and to be honest, I don't care," Tsagoi finished up the bottle and ordered another one. "But when their loyalty is put to test, I assure you they will not fail. Scarlet is a very proud Kuritan. She will carry the banner of Draconis Combine until her last breath. The same with Major Fernandes."

"What about you, Sir? Have you ever had to decide between your allegiance to the Draconis Combine and your loyalty to a woman?"

"No. I don't burden myself with someone that could potentially become my adversary."

"Are you uhm…" Noloty cleared her throat before continuing, "… seeing anybody?"

"I see you."

Noloty laughed awkwardly. "I take it you meant professionally."

Tsagoi shrugged. "How about you? Are you seeing anybody?"

"Not at the moment. I am not emotionally available."

"How about physically?"

Noloty didn't know if it was the amount of alcohol she consumed or the adrenaline in her veins. She started sweating. By the way she acted around Tsagoi, it was clear how she felt about him, but this was the first time he gave her a hint about how he felt about her. Was he interested in *physical* relationship with her? Or was he only messing with her? It was tough to tell someone's true intention when her best judgment was impaired by alcohol.

"I uh… save it for special occasion with special someone," Noloty played it down casually, but made room for his interpretation. "Did you hear anything from Sho-sa Scarlet?" she changed the subject.

"She hasn't returned, but she successfully lobbied Dieron Military District to release Ryuken-go. 'Lobbied' might be too subtle a word. Knowing her, I would expect a lot of yelling and cursing. But I digress. You'll be going back to Ashio soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

"Couple of weeks, couple of months, I don't know." Tsagoi caught the bummed expression in Noloty's face. "I thought that's what you want, kicking Word of Blake's asses."

"It is, but…" Noloty leaned back on the couch and sighed rather audibly. "I just got here."

"So?"

"I wish I had…" she paused, wondering if she should divulge her feelings, "… a little bit more time."

"You may not get much but you should get enough for special occasion with your special someone."

Noloty couldn't anything but to giggle. He knew exactly what she meant, and wasted no time to get back at her. _It takes two to tango_, and he was playing the same game as her. Noloty wondered if anything would ever happen to them. He was so much different than any boys that had come close to her, boys that showed no restraint about what they wanted to do with her. He was so close yet so far.

By this time a mid-tempo ballad with a mellow pop tune played in the background. Tsagoi squeezed Noloty's hand and gave it a gentle tug. "Do you dance?"

"Dance?" Noloty was at a loss of word. She took a few quick breaths to gain ground, because her felt like she had just been hit in the head by a Gauss slug. "I thought this was a mission debriefing, like you told Kayoko…"

"Debriefing was over an hour ago," Tsagoi squeezed her hand tighter. "Come, dance with me."

"I haven't danced since boot camp, Sir," Noloty resisted. "And that was a different kind of dance…"

"It's not that hard. Put your hand in here, your other hand in here," Tsagoi towed Noloty to the center of the bar, "then just move with the music. Imagine you are the leaves, and the song is the breeze."

"I- I- I don't know this song," Noloty whimpered.

"It's an old love song, _Aishiteru Banzai_, by Maki Nishikino. Beautiful piece. I don't want to waste it by sitting on a couch drinking sake. I always want to dance to this song with the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

Noloty choked. She didn't realize Tsagoi felt that strong for her. Her mouth gaped and she stood like a statue as Tsagoi put his hand on the small of her back, guided her toward her until her breasts pressed flat against his steel-hard pectoral muscle. It made her knees wobbly and her backbone turn to mush. His musk overwhelmed her senses, drowning the canary on the speaker who kept on singing about the sun and the rain and the hopes and dreams for the bright future. Who cares about the song anymore?

"I uh… I hope I do not disappoint you, Sir," Noloty stammered as she rested her head on his midsection.

"On the contrary, you exceed all expectations," Tsagoi slowly pulled her hair back, forcing her to look at him. "You know, when I heard the news that you are going to Ashio, I realized that we are not going to see each other for a while. A long time, if ever. I'm gonna miss you." He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her nose, then down to her lips.

Noloty didn't react, and she knew she would regret it, but she was too engrossed in the event to do anything else. It was a rough yet genuine kiss, but she could see his heart through his lips, and she was glad she saw found nobody else. Only her.

"I uh… I had missed you too," Noloty struggled to find words. They were not necessary, but she felt the urge to say something, since she hadn't said anything since everything went spiraling out of control. "I haven't stopped thinking about you, especially at Mesartim, when I we are parsecs apart."

"Well, then, I don't really like this song," Tsagoi broke the kiss and perked his head to check on the music, which had changed to something more upbeat. "How about some fresh air?"

A nod was all Noloty could muster. She knew he was not looking for fresh air. She knew she could fall into a major fiasco with internal affairs if she went with this, but by Hachiman, she wanted it. She had to have it. She might not live through Ryuken-go's Ashio campaign, she wouldn't forgive herself if she missed this chance to be with the man she adored so much. Or by her own words: _a special occasion with a special someone._


	43. Book III, Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Author's Note**: This chapter contains materials intended for mature audiences. Readers discretion is advised.

**Review Corner**:

**Ulquiorra9000**: Thank you always!

* * *

**_Ryuken-go Base Camp, Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_June 24, 3074_**

Sho-sa Scarlet hadn't seen her troops in 4 months, and she expected to see them battered, bruised, and bloodied, after a short and brutal engagement with Capellan units. The Liaos were notorious in war of attrition through stealth, deception, and ambush, who would break morale of the opposing units. That was the reason she sent them to fight them at Davion territory, to beef up their physical and mental toughness, aside from doing Major Fernandes a favor.

She didn't expect to see them, battered bruised, bloodied, and still in high spirit.

"Dieron newsfeed stated that Ryuken-go mission was a success," she began her monologue. "The Redfield Renegades are leaving Federated Suns space. MFA indicates that the 1st Federated Suns Armored Cavalry is very pleased with your performance. They sent in their recommendation, and commendation, to Dieron Military District." She gave Kayoko a quick nod. "Good work, Ryuken-go. You have brought honor for the Draconis Combine.

"That mini campaign to Capellan March is a prelude to the real one we will be undertaking. Dieron Military District will send Ryuken-go to relieve Ashio. As you all know, the Word of Blake is eyeing Ashio Prefecture, and they hired a mercenary unit Markham's Marauders to invade the planet. Ashio's planetary defense and the 16th Sun Zhang Cadre have been demolished to the last mechwarrior.

"I'm just gonna tell you now: we are going to fight a very dangerous enemy. If you think the Capellan was tough, it is but a pale shadow of what is waiting for you at Ashio. Some of you have heard about the Marhkam's Marauders. It's a mercenary unit reknown for its ruthlessness. Past campaigns like Aurigan Reach and Chaos March spoke volumes about their approaches towards winning."

Noloty closed her eyes as the horror of Ashio came back like a tidal wave.

"You were there, weren't you?" Kayoko spoke under her breath. Her voice was barely audible, but Noloty caught the anxiety. "You've seen them before. What 'approach' is Scarlet talking about?"

"They struck civilians for sport."

"Goddamn animals," Kayoko sighed.

"But you're trained in the finest regimen in the Inner Sphere," Scarlet carried on. "There is nothing, _absolutely_ nothing, that you cannot do. This enemy will throw bombs and shells and bullets into our midst like nothing you have not seen before. Yet we will stand tall and return fire, bombs for bombs, missiles for missiles, mechs for mechs! We will come to Ashio and kick their asses, because we are Kuritans, and the Inner Sphere is not large enough for Kuritans and Word of Blake!"

The Ryuken-go replied in a train of war chants.

"We'll leave in 3 weeks. You have been training hard, but you will train harder. You will use every resource Halstead Station has to offer to turn yourself into killing machines, because that is the only way you can survive this campaign. I want you to be combat ready by the time we reach Ashio. Starting tomorrow, all weekend passes are revoked."

Scarlet's last remark was met with murmurs of disappointment.

"You can screw yourselves with booze and hoes whenever we return, but if you are not prepared, there won't even be booze and hoes for you when you're dead! Tai-I Seether will set up training schedules. Physicals in the morning, simpods in the afternoon, and strategic maneuvers at night. Now dismiss!"

The Ryuken-go went about their ways in grumbles when Scarlet's voice sorted through the babbles, "Heishi Noloty!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Noloty answered with a salute.

"Major Fernandes told me about your heroics at Mesartim," Scarlet said with an unusually gentle tone. "He means a lot to me, and I really appreciate you pulling him out of Capellan's teeth."

"Just doing my job, Ma'am," Noloty downplayed her exploit, but she could feel her chest swell.

"You did a hell of a job as an intern. Therefore I am promoting you to full member of Ryuken-go. You will serve in the Command Lance, directly under my command. I want you to be my bodyguard. Keep me away from enemy's flanking attack while I'm directing the rest of the troops. I also authorize Chu-I Keiichi to use Ryuken-go's assets to bring your mech up to speed."

"It's uh… it's an honor, Ma'am," now Noloty couldn't contain her smile.

"I expect big things from you, Heishi," Scarlet turned away from her. "Don't make me regret it."

"I will not disappoint you, Ma'am!" Noloty grinned from ear to ear. Things were going in the up-and-up.

* * *

**_Halstead Hilton, Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_June 24, 3074_**

Four hours later, Noloty sprawled naked in in the afterglow, fading in and out at the edge of paradise. Her hair was in total disarray, and her brown skin glistened with sweat. Her chest undulated in spasmodic fashion as her breaths came in gasps. Her lungs felt like burning. Her mouth was dry, and her voice hoarse. Her eyes were closed shut, yet brilliant colors danced in her vision, as if a barrage of missiles exploded inside her head. Her muscles quivered in pain and pleasure. Her toes cramped from scrunching for a long time, and her knuckles were white as she grasped the satin bedsheet. An assortment of incoherent moans, grunts, whimpers, and sobs escaped her mouth, a homage to the job well done.

"How are you feeling?" Tsagoi chuckled next to her. "You sure are thirsty."

"Don't… don't tease me," Noloty found little energy to muster, then rolled over to the other side, exposing her bare back at her brawny loverboy.

"It's a compliment," Tsagoi propped his head with his right hand and caressed her back with the other hand, flitting from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. The sheen of sweat helped his fingers glided smoothly on her chaffed skin. "You have a gift."

"Of what?" Noloty blurted between pantings.

"Letting go. Few women can."

"Noo…" she buried her face on the pillow. "I feel like a whore."

"There's nothing wrong with getting mired in the heat of the moment," Tsagoi slid forward to spoon her. "I'm flattered you shared your most intimate moments with me. All eight of them."

Noloty laughed heartily. His body felt warm on her back, giving her the feeling of comfort inside a cocoon. "I did nothing. You did all the work. I haven't been with someone with your… uhm, _caliber_, before."

"Is that so?" Tsagoi playfully nibbled on her earlobe. "What do you think of it?"

"It's uh… it's amazing," she sighed, as a wave of pleasure washed over her. "I never felt like this before. Nobody touched me the way you did."

She wasn't exaggerating. She was no 'virgin' to intense coupling, but nobody had done it with such skill, stamina, and determination. It didn't hurt that everything was wrapped up in an oversized 'package' that stood fast for well over an hour. The intensity overwhelmed her to the point of passing out. She didn't recollect every detail. She just remembered a lot of thrashing, a lot of convulsing, and a lot of screaming, as she could scarcely keep from driven to insanity. But it was hard not to, and she could do little more than to endure.

"You're amazing," Tsagoi butterfly-kissed her shoulder. "Your sincerity, I can feel it in the throes of passion. A rare gem in our world, dominated by deceit and death."

His lips sent tingles through her body. But she remembered her duties, and she painfully tried to flinch, although she didn't do a good job at that. "Tsagoi-kun, you're going to make it hard for me to do my job."

"What are you speaking of?" Tsagoi retreated back to his space. "Regret?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying," Noloty turned to look Tsagoi deep in his eyes. "I love making love with you. You're… you're… you're…" her face turned red and her lips curled into a small smile, "you're the best lover I've ever had. But I am going to Ashio in three weeks. I may stay there for a long time. I may not even survive." She closed her eyes, holding back tears. "I didn't want to get emotionally involved with someone because of this reason. I let my guard down for you because I really really… _really_ like you. And now I'm scared."

"We choose this life," Tsagoi snuggled closer and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "We are warriors. We are in death business. Our lives are short. I realize that this maybe the only time we are together, and I don't want to let it slip without being with you. I don't want to get emotionally tangled with just any hot chick, but with you, I'll make the exception, even for just one night."

"I uh… I didn't think of it that way," Noloty sighed. She rubbed the sole of her feet on Tsagoi's rough shins. The coarse patch of hair and scars felt invigorating on her delicate skin. "I just want to stay like this forever."

"I know. I want it too," Tsagoi's hand sneaked between her arms to cup her breast. "But I don't have the future. I only have now, and if I don't have you, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Noloty giggled again. She could see his point. She might not survive Ashio, and even if she did, he might not survive his next deployment. She had her love live cut short but death before, and she was not ready to go through another heartbreak. Especially when she felt very strongly about the man. But what kind of life she had if she didn't take a chance?

"So what do you call 'us'?" Noloty brought Tsagoi's hand to her face and kissed it. "What level of 'relationship' are we having?"

"I don't use pet names for everything," Tsagoi caressed her cheek. "You can call 'us' anything and I'll go with it."

"Can I call you _boyfriend_?"

"Sure," Tsagoi chuckled. "Have it anyway you like."

"Kayoko's head will explode if she hears it," Noloty let out a soft mirth. "_Watashi No Kare wa_ Mechwarrior."

"I'm glad you have entertainment out of it," Tsagoi put his hand back on her breast. The feeling of her warm, juicy flesh on his palm got his engine rolling, and his hips started to move involuntary. "Let me show you what a boyfriend does to his girlfriend."

Noloty felt his advance and it made her nervous. She could barely keep up with him the first time. Now, with her body completely drained, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to move the next day, when Scarlet expected her to be at her best. "How come you still want it?" she put her hand on his hips to slow him down.

"Hey, you had eight. I only got one. That's not fair." His breath was hot in her shoulder.

"That's not my fault! You're soooo… good," Noloty summoned all energy she knew remained to resist his advance, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"It _is_ your fault. You're cute when you cum. I've got to have it again," Tsagoi kissed her deeply on her lips, "and again," he ran his tongue along her jaw line, "and again," he mashed his lips at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, "and again," he pecked her collarbone, then moved southward toward her breasts. He took hold of one between his lips.

"Ohhh God…" Noloty was dizzy with pleasure, but she still had enough resistance. She tangled her fingers on Tsagoi's lush black hair, hoping to put some senses on him. "Tsagoi-kun, I have training tomorrow. Lots of training. Please have mercy."

Tsagoi propped his body up to hover above hers, avoiding contact. "Do you want to stop?"

Noloty fought to find the will to say it, but she couldn't. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She just looked at him for a long time, until he got her cue and went back down, covering her body with his warmth. He mashed his lips on hers, pouring his emotion on her. And Noloty accepted it. She wrapped her arms around him, tracing his endowed musculatures and scars with her fingers. She felt his mast started to rise, and she held him close, making sure she had a good grip on him because she knew she would lose all contact with reality.

Scarlet would be so disappointed on her, but it was tomorrow's problem.

* * *

**END OF BOOK III**

**Translation:**

_Watashi No Kare wa_ Mechwarrior: My Boyfriend is A Mechwarrior, a reference to Macross' signature song My Boyfriend is A Pilot by Lynn Minmay


	44. Interlude 4

**INTERLUDE 4**

**Review Corner:**

**Ulquiorra9000: **I think she has been through a lot, so she deserves getting 'pampered' by somebody who knows 'pampering'

* * *

**_Ryuken-go Base Camp, Halstead City,  
_****_Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_June 27, 3074_**

"Aw, look at you!" Noloty cackled as she waddled through the makeshift mech hangar, slithering her way in between war machines getting repaired. The grinding of metal and the crackling of arc welding drowned her voice. Dead ahead was her _Sagittaire_, fully repaired, with half a dozen paint robots dancing around it, coating the mech in Ryuken-go paint scheme. Standing in place of the rusty-brown color was macabre dark gray with faint urban-camo tint. The result was nothing short of spectacular, and Noloty couldn't take her eyes off it.

Noloty hadn't seen her mech since she returned from Davion space. Tsagoi mentioned something about getting an 'upgrade' and Scarlet gave chief tech Keiichi the green light to bring the _Sagittaire_ up to speed with any means necessary, but that was about all she had.

"I bet you can't wait to get back to the cockpit," Chu-I Keiichi blurted as Noloty chuckled by herself. "I gotta tell you, this is by far the most cantankerous, ill-tempered battlemech I have ever worked on. Everything is difficult. Wrong parts were installed because the right parts wouldn't fit. I don't know how those idiots at Robinson Standard BattleWorks could produce something like this. I wouldn't be surprised if their protocol is 'two wrongs make it right', so just do as many wrongs as possible, they'll sort each other out eventually. No wonder people keep getting killed driving this thing. This mech is a walking disaster."

"That's what people said about him," Noloty replied halfheartedly. "Yet I had nothing but good fortune. We escaped dire situations twice. He performed like a 95-ton assault mech should, and I'm still alive."

"Well then, don't push your luck," Keiichi shrugged.

"So… did you fix him?"

"Fix?" Keiichi threw a sarcastic laugh. "I don't know if such thing is possible, in short time at least. No, I didn't fix it. I replaced non-standard things with OEM parts, as many as possible. There are some Fed Sun units that carry _Sagittaire_ spare parts and blue prints around here. One of them also had progressive suspensions, which performs much better than the original. That's about the only mod I did. Everything else is stock."

"Tsagoi-kun says you are a genius…"

Keiichi looked at Noloty funny. "Who?"

"Uhm… I mean Tai-sa Sandokan," Noloty stammered. Her face turned completely red. "Anyway, thank you. Thank you for everything you did. This mech means a lot to me, and I greatly appreciate your effort."

Keiichi shot a dumb stare at Noloty, but he decided to let it pass. "I have something for you. Follow me."

Noloty followed Keiichi as he turned off the painting robots. He led her to the elevator and took her to the cockpit of the _Sagittaire_. He opened the still-wet hatch and let her in. Noloty went straight to the command couch. Her hands roamed free from the joysticks to the throttle, touching everything within reach, like a kid sitting on a driver's seat for the first time. Everything was exactly the way she remembered it.

"I miss this so much," she giggled. "I've been deprived from proper battlemech for so long, I thought I forgot what it felt like."

Keiichi snickered as he pressed the start button. The mech whirred to life, running through initiation process. A woman's bot narrated the startup until the main screen showed all system nominal, until it announced '_Please enter password_'. Then the screen went dark and everything froze.

"I reset the password sequence," Keiichi gave an external mike to Noloty. "Go ahead, make it yours."

It took a while for her to comprehend Keiichi's suggestion. A litany of phrases, mostly from The Art of War, flashed through her mind. Some quotes from legendary mechwarriors came into the surface, along with references from literatures. But in the end she settled with the only one that was most appropriate, "To Thine Own Self Be True."

"_Password accepted. Welcome aboard, Mechwarrior Noloty_."

"Shakespeare?" Keiichi snorted.

"Hamlet, Act I, Scene 3." Noloty leaned back on the command couch, savoring the feeling of contentment and the smell of fresh paint. "That sums up my life, really."

"I didn't know you were a nerd."

Noloty replied with a soft mirth. "How long can I stay here?"

"Let me finish putting up this last coat. After that, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Five more minutes?"

Keiichi sighed. "Alright. Don't forget to seal the hatch when you leave. You don't want paint all over the cockpit."

* * *

_**Markham's Marauders' Base Camp,  
Ashio, Ashio Prefecture,  
Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,**__  
__**July 11, 3074**_

The shadow of the 100-ton _Ragnarok_ preceded the battlemech coming out of the Leopard-class dropship, emblazoned with Word of Blake sword on the bay doors. Two _Excalibur_ mechs sandwiched the massive battle wagon. They scurried down the dropship and marched with pomp until they stopped a few meters apart from Dultom Markham's _Bull Shark_.

Like the _Bull Shark_, the _Ragnarok_ was of a rare sight, scarcely seen through the Inner Sphere outside Word of Blake units. But unlike the _Bull Shark_, the _Ragnarok_ had not been christened in real combat. Commanders that rode a _Ragnarok_ had shied away from mech-to-mech confrontation, and used the beast either to discourage the opposing force, or to attack fortifications, things that didn't require a lot of maneuver to shoot at.

The smorgasboard of weapons, thick armor, and exceptionally Blue Shield PFD made the _Ragnarok_ a name that even the most experienced mechwarriors broke in sweat. But not Dultom Markham. Dultom enjoyed good duels. He slayed many mechs before, some of them were better armed than the _Bull Shark_, and he wondered what would happen if he went head-to-head against the _Ragnarok_. The Blake mech had the advantage on weapons, but his _Bull Shark_ was faster and more agile. He chuckled at the thought that his 200-years old battlemech could outmaneuver something just rolled out of the production line. Added to that the inexperienced of the mechwarrior that had never taken the _Ragnarok_ against another battlemech, and there was really not much competition there.

"Do you enjoy double dipping?" Dultom opened a comlink with the _Ragnarok_.

"Are you concerned that I would find out you missed a spot?" Precentor Mordecai snarled from inside his mammoth mech.

"You can audit my work. I believe you're just going to waste your time and money."

"I have not had the head of Duke Nikolai Jansma yet."

"That is not specified in the contract. Markham's Marauders are not here for head hunting. We are here to clean up the resistance and present Ashio to the Word of Blake in immaculate condition, so you can steal our credit, and parade through the capital as the conqueror of Ashio."

"Your job is not over until Duke Jansma is dead!" Mordecai growled.

"You want Nikolai Jansma, you write a new contract, and throw in more money on the table." Dultom was sure Mordecai was going to open fire out of rage, so he activated all weapons and aimed them at the _Ragnarok's_ midsection. His armor might not hold against the _Ragnarok's_ firepower at point blank range, but at least he went down firing, if it had to come to that. "Markham's Marauders are not your slaves. We don't work on a whim. As far as I'm concerned, we are done."

"You are not done," Mordecai's snarl reverberated through the comlink, a combination of rage and disgust. "The Draconis Combine is sending a retaliatory task force to reclaim Ashio. If it joins forces with Nikolai Jansma and whatever troops he could rally, we are going to have a tough time subduing them. Your contract does state that you have to keep Ashio free from resistance until Word of Blake is done with its operations." The _Ragnarok_ heaved its Gauss-laden arm, aiming it at the _Bull Shark'_s cockpit. "You have not finished your job, Mercenary!"

Dultom let out a long chuckle. "Of course they would," he said. "You stole their planet. They're gonna want it back."

"I station my Level III near Iscariot. I do not trust you to finish this job."

"Like I said, you're only wasting your time and money," Dultom backed up. "Let the Kuritans come. Let them join forces with Nikolai Jansma. None of these will change." He lined up his crosshair with the head of the _Ragnarok_. "We are the apex predators, and they're just presenting their broad side for our taking."


	45. Book IV, Chapter 1

**BOOK IV**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000: **Thank you always!

* * *

_**Frigate **_**Dieron Star**_**,  
**_**_Orbit of Halstead Station, Ashio Prefecture,  
_****_Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
_**_August 12, 3074_**

The Kyushu-Class _Dieron Star_ offered a buffet of facilities to maintain morale during the month-long travel. Its massive grav deck contained a full training center, with three rows of treadmills, half a dozen rooms for iron pumping, yoga, and martial arts. And the simulation pods allowed the mechwarriorrs to have company-sized engagements, perfect to practice large-group maneuvers. The database was reinforced with state-of-the-art war machines from all over Inner Sphere, even Word of Blake's Celestial series.

Unfortunately, since the Dieron Star was big enough to carry two units, the Ryuken-go had to share with a reinforcement battalion for the 1st Ghost Regiment. The frigate was to drop off the Ryuken-go at Ashio then continued to Kuzuu to reinforce the battered Ghost Regiment. The 1st Ghost consisted of outcasts, criminals and gangsters who swore loyalty to the Kuritans. They were the polar opposite of the Ryuken-go. Frictions happened on daily basis, and often times they ended up in a brawl, both inside and outside the grav deck.

Sho-sa Scarlet made use of the situation by setting up simulator scrimmages with the 1st Ghost, but nothing went her way. The Ryuken-go's heavy influence of Wolf Dragoons did not sit well with the more traditional 1st Ghost. They complained more than learned from each other, something that Scarlet hoped to achieve.

"Take no prisoner!" Kayoko screamed in manic fashion as her lethal twin Streak launchers spat missiles and smoke at the 1st Ghost _Kintaro_. The simulator main screen was smaller than that of her actual _Argus_, but it didn't stop her from relishing the fireworks as her missiles ate the internal structures of the _Kintaro_. "Send them all to hell! This is our road!"

The Ryuken-go _Phoenix Hawk_s pounded a 1st Ghost _Wolf Trap_ from 2 different directions, reducing its front armor to scrap. The _Wolf Trap_ desperately fired its LB-10X hoping to catch the _Phoenix Hawk_ with scattered shots, but the dynamic duo took to the air, easily dodging the wild submunitions. A few hundred meters ahead, a 1st Ghost _Daimyo_ tried to relieve the _Wolf Trap_, but the Ryuken-go _Crimson Hawk_ kept it occupied. The charred carcass of a _Quickdraw_ sprawled on the ground half a kilometer away from the center of action.

The _Kintaro_ fired a long barrage at the _Argus' _shoulder, hoping to breach the Streak missile launchers that had been the bane of its existence since the beginning of the engagement. But the _Argus _took the hit gracefully, leaning back to compensate the impact, then sprung forward almost immediately. A sadistic grin on Kayoko's lips accompanied a vicious Heavy PPC bolt drilling the _Kintaro's_ left torso. The ammunition bins caught fire, and the CASE-less torso erupted. The upper torso of the _Kintaro_ twisted far beyond its normal arc, breaking its backbone. The 55-ton mech sloshed to the ground like a heap of flesh without bone structures.

"Alright, Ryuken-go, let's wrap this thing up!" Kayoko turned her attention to the diminutive _Crimson Hawk_, holding out admirably against an adversary 15-ton heavier. She fired her medium lasers at the _Daimyo_ to get its attention, then launched another deadly Streak SRM6 salvo. The laser-homing system guided 20 missiles to the _Daimyo_'s rear waist, almost like a kidney punch. The _Daimyo_ turned to retaliate, but the _Crimson Hawk_ buried a Large Laser bolt into its right torso. Fire engulfed the _Daimyo's_ right side, turning it into a walking bonfire. The mechwarrior refused to punch out, but it was clear that the _Daimyo_ had nothing more to offer.

Almost immediately, the remaining _Wolf Trap_ crashed and burnt under intense assault from 2 _Phoenix Hawk_s.

"Flawless Victory!" Kayoko popped up the simulator hood and punched the air. She turned off the simulator and climbed up the pod. The mechwarrior of the 1st Ghost _Quickdraw_ had been waiting with venom bleeding from his eyes. The colorful tattoos on his arms and chest gave up his origin.

"You bring shame to the name Kurita!" the 1st Ghost mechwarrior growled. "You utilized mercernary tactics and pirate strategy!"

"All is fair in love and war," Kayoko replied, half taunting. "Suck it up and take it like a man!"

"It's better to die in honor than to live in dishonor!" the 1st Ghost mechwarrior barked. "You mercenary spawns certainly have no concept of honor! You disgraced Bushido with your conduct!"

"My friend used to say 'A win is a win. There is no such thing as honorable win in combat.'" She went straight to the man's face, grinning ear to ear. "That's how we won Wolcott in 3050."

"You did not win anything!" the man sneered, his breath hot on Kayoko's face. "You think you're above me, bitch? You're nothing! You're the lowest of your kind! Soldiers who sell your souls for money!"

"And what do you call yourself?" Kayoko stood her ground. "Criminals who hide behind honor to cover your civic transgressions. You're worse than the Black Dragon Society. At least they have the guts to come out as traitors…"

Kayoko's words were lost when the 1st Ghost mechwarrior swiped his hand across her face. She reeled backward, nurturing her cheek. Her vision came in a blur, and her face was on fire.

"Run your mouth and I will rip it apart!" the 1st Ghost mecwharrior charged her. "You dare to insult…"

Kayoko's boot cut his words short. His arms sprawled in the air and his head snapped back as far as the neck allowed. He staggered backward until he crashed onto a simulator pod. It was not a particularly hard kick, but his forward momentum doubled the impact, and he was not expecting such violence from the physically inferior Kayoko.

"Come, whore!" he sprang up, licking blood from his chaffed lips. "I'll split your cunt in half!"

"I have no problem spreading my legs for a man," Kayoko hissed as she assumed a fighting stance. "But for you… I gladly make exception!"

The 1st Ghost mechwarrior cocked his right arm behind his ear while putting his left far ahead, looking to snap a jab. He pumped a few fakes to throw Kayoko off, then charged with a double jab and a huge haymaker to the head. But Kayoko wasn't fooled. She parried the jabs then sidestepped the haymaker, placing her right on the 1st Ghost's right flank. She wound up her punch and buried a kidney punch in his back. A muffled groaned escaped the 1st Ghost's lips as he tottered forward, dropping his right arm from the pain.

The fight quickly escalated when the 1st Ghost lancemates tried to mug Kayoko, but her lancemates charged forward, keeping the 1st Ghosts away from their lance commanders. Pushing and shoving marred the aftermath of the 'friendly' scrimmage. Other mechwarriors quickly came to aid their friends, but nobody else engaged in a fist fight. They just formed a large octagon around Kayoko and the 1st Ghost mechwarrior, cheering for their teammates and throwing insults at the other group.

Getting the upper hand, Kayoko launched a 3-kick assault at the 1st Ghost mechwarrior. Her calf kick staggered the 1st Ghost mechwarrior. Her roundhouse kick to the body struck his rear torso, almost at the same place as her kidney punch a minute earlier. The contorted face of the 1st Ghost mechwarrior made her cocky, and she became overconfident. She took off and fired a hook kick for the knock out, but the 1st Ghost mechwarrior ducked and shot a chopping left at her inner thigh. Kayoko yelped and lost balance. She lost contact with reality when she crashed to the ground, and when she woke up, she sprawled wide eagle on the floor, with the 1st Ghost mechwarrior coming in hot.

Kayoko flexed all muscles to get out of the way but the 1st Ghost mechwarrior caught her hair and viciously yanked it back. Kayoko sloshed on the ground, and the 1st Ghost mechwarrior wasted no time to drill Kayoko at the solar plexus. Kayoko felt her breakfast jumped to her nose. Everything tunneled down into a dark spot, and her body went limp, like a leaking balloon.

Noloty arrived at the simulation hall wondering what the yelling and screaming was all about. She sorted through mechwarriors, both Ryuken-go and 1st Ghost alike, until she could see the two combatants beating each other up at the center of the hall. Her heart almost stopped beating when she realized it was her best friend getting pummeled by a man covered with colorful tattooes. She impulsively jumped to help Kayoko, but Vash and Kiyomi grabbed her and dragged her back into the crowd.

"What?! Are you going to let this happen?" Noloty struggled to free herself from Vash' and Kiyomi's grip. "Kayoko is in trouble! We've got to help her!"

"Maybe she asked for it," Vash sneered matter-of-factly.

"But she's getting murdered!" Noloty winced.

"She's fine," Kiyomi added. "She can handle it. A few swells and bruises won't kill her."

"No, she's not fine! This is not a fair fight! That man is bigger and stronger than her! We have to stop it!"

"You don't have much respect for your own friend, do you, Heishi?" Kiyomi shot an irritated look. "Kayoko is a warrior. She can handle him without you. Let her find a way to fight back."

"I- I- I…" Noloty stammered. She knew Kayoko was tough, but she just didn't have the heart watching her best friend endured a savage beating. The 1st Ghost brute pinned her to the ground and repeatedly clubbed her face. Blood splattered with every punch, as Kayoko's right side of face was reduced into a bloody pulp. Perhaps Kayoko could take those, but Noloty surely couldn't.

"Please, Tai-I, I beg you," Noloty bowed as deep as she could. "Stop the fight!"

"I'll stop the fight," Vash chuckled lightly, "if you come to my bed."

"You're a pig, Duke," Kiyomi snorted.

"That's not what I remembered you said when _you_ came to my bed," Vash flashed a lewd grin.

"Shut up!" Kiyomi growled. She turned to Noloty. "Give her another minute. Her opponent is strong but dumb. He's using only his right hand to beat up Kayoko. Once she figured that out, she'll break free."

And Kiyomi's assessment was right. The 1st Ghost pinned Kayoko by the neck with his left hand, and used his right hand like a mace, scoring blows after blows at Kayoko's face. But Kayoko still had some fight in her. As he cocked his arm, she jerked, giving just enough room for her knee to find home at the 1st Ghost's crotch. The tattooed mechwarrior immediately stumbled forward with both hands nurturing his balls.

"I'm not much of a fighter," Kayoko clambered up. Her left cheek ballooned to the size of an apple. Her left eye was completely shut. Blood dripped from her mouth. And from her nostrils. And from half a dozen lacerations across her face. But she pulled herself up, slowly, painfully, but surely. "But I fight dirty!"

The 1st Ghost mechwarrior rose, but Kayoko wound up her leg and slammed home a nasty roundhouse kick to the side. Something cracked and the tattooed mechwarrior dropped down to all four. His breaths came in wheezing gasps. Kayoko wound up a second roundhouse, this time to his face, right at the jawline. His head snapped right and his jaw shifted out of place. The 1st Ghost mechwarrior slumped, face flat to the floor.

Kayoko dropped to her knees, panting and whimpering.

The Ryuken-go erupted into a screaming frenzy while the 1st Ghost yelled insults, both at the Ryuken-go and at their knocked-out friend to get up and continue fighting. Suddenly they got quiet when another tattooed mechwarrior, clearly a high-ranked officer, entered the arena with eight mechwarriors in tow. Two of them hauled the knocked-out mechwarrior while the rest went straight at Kayoko.

Vash jumped into the arena and blocked the man before he could get to Kayoko. Kiyomi and Noloty followed suit.

"Step away!" the 1st Ghost officer growled. His eyes were full of impending vengeance.

"The fight is over," Vash growled back. "Take care of your friend. We'll do ours."

"Step away, or I'll bring down hell upon you!" the 1st Ghost officer stripped his jacket, boasting a powerful pack of muscles. His minions followed his example, getting topless almost immediately, showing off impressive colors in their skin.

Six Ryuken-go infantrymen stepped behind Vash. One of them was almost as big as a Clan Elemental.

"You were saying?" Vash grinned. "You know your problem is as mechwarriors? You have been sitting inside your battlemechs for too long, you have forgotten how to look into your opponent's eyes and fight like a man. You mechwarriors are like eggs. From the outside, you're shiny. In the inside, you're… watery."

"I will ask you one last time," the 1st Ghost officer was not discouraged. "Step away, or you will suffer…"

"Stand down!" Sho-sa Scarlet jumped into the arena before things got out of hand. "Vash, Kiyomi, back off!"

"We're just about to see how watery these colorful 'eggs' are in the inside," Vash ignored his superior.

"Back… off!" Scarlet's grim face hovered right in front of his. "And rein in your dogs!"

"Yes Ma'am," Vash shrinked under Scarlet's intense stare. He snapped his fingers and the six infantrymen followed him back into the crowd.

"There is enough violence today," Scarlet turned to face the 1st Ghost officer. "I would not see it swell into anarchy."

"She started the fight," the 1st Ghost officer snarled. "We are not done until justice is honored! Or have you plummetted to mercenary depth that you have forgotten the way of Kurita?"

"We are on the same side," Scarlet pulled out a wakizashi from under her jacket. "But I have no problem using this, especially against somebody who doesn't know when to charge and when to withdraw."

"Forgive my young warriors," the 1st Ghost CO stepped inside. "They are eager to prove themselves. Your reputation precedes you, Sho-sa Scarlet. There is no need to push this small incident past civilized recourse."

"I'm glad we have an understanding," Scarlet produced a measured smile and bowed. She turned toward the Ryuken-go. "Get back to your stations. Noloty, send Kayoko to the infirmary."

Noloty quickly lunged at Kayoko, who was still kneeling, and slung her arms around her own shoulder. "I got you," she whispered. "We'll have you checked. Everything will be alright."

"I beat a man twice my size," Kayoko mumbled, almost incoherently.

"That's good, but what are you trying to prove?" Noloty gently coaxed Kayoko to stand. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"My own self esteem," Kayoko chuckled painfully. "And maybe some hot, high-ranked CO out there…"

"Oh Kayoko, you stupid girl, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Noloty said, anxiety leaked from her voice. "Your legs OK? Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine," Kayoko rested her head in Noloty's shoulder. "Just another day in the military."


	46. Book IV, Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000**: Looks can be deceiving :) The Yakuza made a mistake of underestimating her.

* * *

**_Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,_**_  
**September 5, 3074**_

The view of Shigata from the dropship bay door gave Noloty bitter chills. The city was not burning and smoking anymore, and the sky above the skyscrapers was not smeared with embers and ashes. But the ambience of death still lingered, and she knew the Markham's Marauders were still there, entrenched deep inside the city like antlions, waiting for unsuspecting mechwarriors.

Noloty knew what the Ryuken-go was up against. She had seen the Markham's Marauders, and she considered herself lucky to get out of their grips. She knew how they operated. She fed that information to Scarlet, who used it to devise strategies to outmaneuver the mercenaries. The Ryuken-go dropped off to Ashio with all-time-high confidence, expecting hard-fought battles but victory within grasps.

But Noloty didn't feel they had covered all the grounds. She studied Dultom Markham, a veteran mechwarrior with illustrious career. He had been in mercenary business before she was born. He had worked for all 5 major houses, all 7 periphery power houses, all sides of Chaos March, and now he worked for Word of Blake. He had worked for DCMS and against DCMS. He knew everything about DCMS warfare more than any of the Ryuken-go members. Scarlet was a fierce leader, but Noloty truly believed she was not in the same league as Dultom Markham.

But for now, she kept it to herself.

"Tai-I Kiyomi, set up perimeter defense, half a click," Scarlet ordered. "Sho-ko Kayoko, reconnoiter, one click. Tai-I Seether, take Fire Lance out to back up armor company. Everybody else, sit tight. Just like training, I want everything by the numbers."

A chorus of "Yes, Ma'am!" flooded the comlink. Kayoko's lance got out first, pounding the ramp and quickly disappearing around the bend. Kiyomi's massive, hundred-ton tank led the armor company rumbled out of the dropship in a steady flow. The sight of four Glory tanks gave Noloty a little comfort. No sane commander would take on a lance of Glory tanks in a straight-up fight. The artillery units exited last, then Seether's powerful _Warhammer IIC_ walked out in assertive gait, pausing a brief moment at the door. Behind it, an _Uziel_, a _Black Knight_, a _Legionnaire_, and a _Hatchetman_ followed the lead.

"Strike Lance. Contact with four _Pegasus_, 1 click north," Kayoko chirped.

"Signature?" Scarlet mused.

"Indecisive. Must be a mercenary recon."

"Run them down. If they're hostile, I want them dead."

"_Ryokai_." Kayoko kicked up her MASC and launched her _Argus_ into a 100-kph speedster. The Pegasus lance underestimated the _Argus'_ speed, assuming it was the common -4D variant. By the time they turned around to leave, Kayoko was meters away from her shooting range. She kept her profile low to reduce drag. The moment her crosshair burnt gold, she mashed the trigger, and a long azure particle bolt leapt from the tube, stabbing the closest Pegasus. The boxy turret flew into the air, catapulted by a red fireball. The hull drifted aimlessly in the desert, consumed by flames.

Running in triple digit pace, with the addition to the waste heat from the Heavy PPC, turned the cockpit steamy hot like a sauna. Kayoko blinked to clear her eyes from the dripping sweat, then turned realigned her crosshair to the next closest Pegasus. It was just about the edge of her range, but she had a lock. She let loose another volley, and the PPC bolt ripped the skirt of the Pegasus. The 35-ton hover tank spun out of control. It bounced on the desert a few times before sliding to a complete halt. The crews jumped out of the hover tank and scampered away.

The other 2 Pegasus pulled away, and the heat became unbearable, so Kayoko deactivated her MASC and came down to a jog. The rest of the Strike Lance caught up with her. The _Phoenix Hawks_ moved in to blew up the stranded Pegasus, but Kayoko halted them.

"Stand down! We should frisk that little bitch for information." She switched to general frequency. "This is Strike Lance. Dispatched two Pegasus, one is still intact. The others escaped."

"Hold position, Strike Lance. I'm sending Engineering to retrieve data." Scarlet switched to different channel. "Dropship Command, tap into any local signal, see what you can find!"

"_Ryokai!_" the dropship's helm confirmed then disappeared in a series of tweets and statics. Minutes passed without event. Scarlet sent the JI-100 to retrieve the Pegasus, then walked out of the dropship, escorted by Noloty on her left flank and the _Marauder_ on the right. They strolled around the dropship almost in full circle when the helm returned, "This is Dropship Command. Somebody claiming as Ashio Underground is trying to establish comlink. Do you want to take it?"

"Patch it through," Scarlet said.

"Patching, stand by." The line crackled with static, then a girl's voice sprang. "DCMS Task Force?"

"Sho-sa Scarlet, Ryuken-go. State your name and unit."

"Gunjin Mirabel, 16th Sun Zhang Cadre. We have been waiting for you."

"Are you in charge, Gunjin?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am the sole survivor of the 16th Sun Zhang Cadre. My order is to guard planetary governor Duke Nikolai Jansma until I am relieved. I have not failed my assignment, Ma'am."

"Good work, Gunjin. What's your sitrep?"

"I have one battlemech, two light tanks, and a few foot soldiers to guard Duke Jansma. The rest of the 16th Sun Zang Cadre has been decimated, along with Ashio Militia. There is a Level III Word of Blake unit and a mercenary command, battalion size. They used heavy and assault battlemechs, with some lights and mediums for recon duties. I hope you bring in heavy firepower, Ma'am."

"Markham Marauders. We know who they are, and we are ready for them." Scarlet hissed. "We were not informed of a Level III Word of Blake, but intel reports are shit half of the time."

"Some of the survivors of Sun Zang Cadre and Ashio Militia were taken to the Word of Blake Reeducation Camp…"

"Reeducation Camp," Scarlet sniggered. "Boy was this a turn of event."

"Sho-sa Scarlet, Ma'am," Noloty called Scarlet from private channel. "Can we be sure this is not a trap? We don't know anything about Gunjin Mirabel…"

"Your job is not to question my decision, Heishi," Scarlet replied harshly. "Your job is to protect my flank."

"That's what I am doing, Ma'am. I'm protecting your flank from possible ambush. Reeducation Camp sounds too good to be true. It might be just Markham Marauders' plot to draw us deeper into their territory."

Scarlet pondered her position for a while, then switched to different frequency. "Seether, run the background on this woman: Gunjin Mirabel, 16th Sun Zang Cadre. Assigned to Ashio about a year ago."

"Running background. Stand by." A brief moment elapsed, then the XO of Ryuken-go returned to comlink, "Background checks out. Gunjin Mirabel, born 3053 at Shitara, enrolled in Sun Zang Academy in 3072, broke several school records as a freshman and sophomore, promoted to Gunjin in 3073 based on academic merit, the first of her class, immediately got sent to Ashio late 3073 and listed as MIA as of June 3074."

"There is a chance that Mirabel had been brainwashed into a Word of Blake agent," Noloty muttered.

"True, but if she has not, then there are soldiers in that camp burning for revenge. I'm going for it." She switched to the previous channel. "Alright, Gunjin, stand by for more orders. Maintain radio silence until we contact you."

"_Ryokai_. Mirabel out."

"Seether, set up a bivouac. We're taking that Reeducation Camp at dawn."

"Yes Ma'am!" Seether's reply came immediately, followed by a chorus of enthusiastic war chants.

* * *

**_Markham Marauders' Base Camp,  
Ashio, Ashio Prefecture,  
Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,_**_  
**September 5, 3074**_

Dultom Markham propped his feet on the table as he listened to the propaganda feed from the city of Shigata.

"_… we are Ashio, and we are still alive! The dawn of the new era is coming, and we will see Ashio once again in the hands of Draconis Combine! The time of the Word of Blake is over! Rise and join us in our fight for our right! Rise, good people of Ashio! Pick up your weapons and fight for our world! Fight for our land! Fight for our people! Ashio is ours!_"

"I don't know why you find it amusing," Darius Oliveira took a seat next to his CO. "Mordecai told us to watch out for Duke Jansma coalescing with Kuritan invasion force. Now we lost 2 recon hover tanks to an apparent out-of-world unit, and Duke Jansma's speech indicates that they have made contact. And you're sitting here, watching them mobilize and prepare a counterstrike."

"Mobilize?" Dultom popped up a bottle of gin and chugged half of the liquor. "Let them band together. Let them dream. Let them… mobilize. It'll make us easier to crush them in one sweep."

"You don't have much respect to this new Kuritan force, do you?" Darius took a deep breath. "It's not the dragon that kills you. It's the mosquito. Your overconfidence may drag us all to hell."

"What you call 'overconfidence', I call 'confidence in my team'. That's the different between you and me, Darius," Dultom passed his bottle to Darius. "I know the strengths and weaknesses of every member of the Markham's Marauders, and I know how to use them. That's why the Markham's Marauders prosper through many wars, from the Fourth Succession War through Word of Blake's Jihad. That's why I'm in my position and you're in yours."

"So what's your move?" Darius took a sip from the bottle.

"What do we know about this new Kuritan unit?"

"Aside from fast mechs and drab grey color, not much. Kuritans are the proponent of fast light mechs. The one that gunned down Recon-66 was big enough to be a heavy mech, but it outran a 35-ton hover tank and knocked it down with a precise PPC shot to the back." Darius took more gin down his throat. "I wish I could share your confidence, El-Tee. But this makes me nervous."

"Must be one of the Ryukens," Darius smiled. "I love the Ryukens. I fought with them and I fought against them. They're built in mercenary mold."

"I know history. I know what the Ryukens are," Darius snapped. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Well," Dultom pulled up a 3D overhead map of Shigata and the surrounding area. "That signal came from Shigata. It means the Kuritans will rendezvous with Duke Jansma at Shigata, or they're going to relieve Shigata and then rendezvous with Jansma. Either way, it's their starting point. I'm going to trick Mordecai to attack Shigata. If Mordecai wins, problem solved. If the Kuritans wins, they'll be so deprived of ammo they might as well throw rocks to keep their enemies at bay. We just swoop in and slaughter them to the last man."

"How in the hell are you going to get Mordecai's unit to attack Shigata?" Darius blurted.

Dultom didn't answer. He zoomed in on one of the buildings at Ashio. It was a pudgy building, most likely a warehouse or a grocery store in its previous life, before jihad turned Shigata into a wasteland. Bullet holes covered the walls like swiss cheese.

"Word of Blake Reeducation Camp?" Darius cringed.

"Everybody wants to be a hero," Dultom scoffed. "Everybody wants to liberate Reeducation Camp. It's a magnet for glory hunters and idealistic noobs who regard war as a game. Liberate Reeducation Camps in the name of peace and humanity. Jihad is fought by fools, Darius, and I am willing to bet, the Kuritan's opening salvo would be taking that Reeducation Camp. Let's give them what they want. Guarenteeed, Mordecai would march into Shigata guns blazing."

"What if Mordecai doesn't take it?"

"Then we just have to take it back ourselves, don't we?" Dultom finished the bottle then tossed it aside. "I told you, I love the Ryukens. Their commanders are trained in a mix of Bushido and mercenary doctrines. Should make an interesting one-on-one."

"You're not Parker Kerensky, you know."

Dultom shrugged. "Parker Kerensky does not mix business with pleasure. I do." He took a deep breath. "Who's on Shigata?"

"Behemoth and Medusa, with two lances of armor."

"Pull Behemoth and Medusa out. Leave the tanks."

"You're leaving our tanks at the mercy of the Kuritans?"

"If we pull out completely, Mordecai won't pay us. It's bad for our reputation. The objective is to make Mordecai think that we're not cowards, just incompetent enough that he has to take matters into his own hands. Remember, everybody wants to be a hero. We'll play it both ways. By the time they realized they were victims of their own ideals," Dultom entwined his fingers behind his head, "they'd wish they dealt with Parker Kerensky, not Dultom Markham."


	47. Book IV, Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Review Corner: **

**Ulquiorra9000: **Sooner or later they have to meet in combat. It's their destiny.

* * *

**_Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,_**_  
**September 7, 3074**_

For a city as big as Ashio, the lack of mechs made Kiyomi nervous. She had been in some intense urban fighting before, and a city this big always had battlemechs crawling around. She hadn't seen any, but that didn't mean they were there. They might be hiding in waiting, and that made her sweat, even before her PPC barrels began firing.

Anxious, Kiyomi popped up the hatch of her hundred-ton DI Morgan. She pressed her binoculars on her bridge and switched to different mode, from infrared to night vision. Ashio was quiet. Too quiet. She didn't like that. She looked left and right, observing the war machines under her command. Three Star-League-era Marksman tanks lined up in echelon left, and three APC's lied in waiting in staggered column on her right.

"I don't like this, Duke," she called the infantry leader. "It's too easy."

"You suspect an ambush?" Vash replied with his trademark unmoved charm.

"No battlemechs. No tanks. No contact with anything. A textbook ambush."

"Look, we might just caught them napping. Seether is going to make some noise in a few minutes. It'll wake them up. Just stick to the plan. If things go hairy, my unit is capable of taking down battlemechs. We can cover your ass if we need to."

Kiyomi glanced at her watch. Seether led the Fire Lance to draw defenders to the north, hopefully leaving the Reeducation Camp lightly guarded. Kiyomi would then led her command lance to wipe out whatever left defending the Reeducation Camp, clearing the way for the APCs to drop Vash and his troops, who would enter the building and slaughter the Word of Blake mad scientists, nurses, lab techs, and other non-combatants.

Though, the reality was never that simple.

"Anything?" Kiyomi slid inside her steel mammoth and addressed her crews.

"No Ma'am, nothing so far," the driver shrugged. "There are not talking to each other."

The anticipation was killing her. Scarlet trusted her to lead the team to liberate the Reeducation Camp, and her priority was the lives of her subordinates. She was passionate about those whom she took to the field of battle with her. She didn't care killing hundreds of Word of Blake soldiers if she lost one of her crews. And this situation made her believe that she was walking into a trap that would eat her crews alive.

Just then, the light turned bright on the northern part of Shigata. Soft, rhythmical tremors rattled the interior of the DI Morgan. She quickly climbed up her tank and observed the Reeducation Camp with her binoculars. Rommel and Drillson tanks clambered out of their camouflage and assumed defense position. A sadistic smile sprung on her lips.

"Targets acquired, four Rommel MBTs and four Drillson hover tanks," she spoke through her comset. "I want quick, concise shots to the hulls! APCs, 50 meters apart! Let's get them!" She banged her fist on the turret. "Move! Move! Move!"

The massive tank rolled in a low grunt, and the turret shifted left, lining up the particle cannon triplet with a Rommel. The Rommel kicked into high gear and drew first blood. Its Gauss Rifle barked in a muffled thump and the slug smashed into the Morgan's front hull. Kiyomi winced as the impact sent her crashing against the sill of the turret hatch. The Gauss slug tore several layers of armor, but it was as far as it went.

The DI Morgan returned fire, and Kiyomi marveled the azure light beams from the triple barrels, bridging the gap between her tank and the Word of Blake Rommel some 600 meters ahead. The Rommel glowed in glorious blue, then veered off course.

Missiles from a Drillson forced Kiyomi to slide back into the command center of her tank. She observed the battlefield, with her Marksman lance mates taking fire from the Drillsons while two Rommels were closing on her. Another Gauss hit jarred the DI Morgan. With less than 11 tons of armor, the DI Morgan would not hold against 2 Gauss Rifles, let alone 4.

"Break! Attack the Rommels!" Kiyomi barked. "One Rommel at a time!"

The Marksman tanks concentrad fire on a Rommel, raining down artillery fire and large laser bolts on the hapless beast. The Rommel didn't have much chance. Two sniper ballistics disintegrated its left armor plating, then a laser bolt exploited the unprotected hull, melting the structure and burnt power conduits. The Rommel quickly lost power, and with whatever juice remained swung its turret for a counter strike. But a well-placed salvo torched the engine, and the Rommel engulfed in a fireball.

Kiyomi's gunner fixed his crosshair on another Rommel and let loose a stream of particle bolts. Two struck its right side, vaporizing the remaining armor. The Rommel, already staggering from previous PPC assault, drifted to a halt. The crews clambered out of the wounded beast and tried to escape on foot. As soon as the weapons recycled, the gunner fired another volley, eviscerating the tank. The tank erupted, and the fireball swallowed the escaping tank crews.

The Word of Blake Drillsons, however, ran around unchecked. Two Drillson locked on the DI Morgan and used it as a target practice. Missiles and laser bolts gutted the massive tank at will, and before long warning signs drowned everything inside the tank short of Kiyomi's shrilling voice.

"Damage report!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Armor is at 30-percent!" the driver hollered. "Hull is breaching! We are still 50-percent combat effective, but at this rate we will not stay long in the fight!"

"I'll get them off our back!" Kiyomi grabbed a shoulder-mounted SRM, stuffed with Inferno canister, and climbed out the turret hatch. "Hard left! Don't disengage until I tell you!"

The tank driver put the tracks in opposite direction, making the tank turned hard left. The Drilllsons foolishly turned the other directions to cut off the Morgan, hoping to get an easy shot at the behemoth's thin rear armor. Kiyomi sprang up the hatch, took an aim at the closest Drillson, then fired her SRM. The canister broke upon impact, spilling flammable gel on the Drillson's turret. A second later the fuse lit up, and the hovertank engulfed in red-hot blaze. Already running hot from firing laser and missiles in quick succession, the Drillson was forced to leave the battlefield.

"Burn in hell, bitches!" Kiyomi loaded the second Inferno canister into her launcher. She targeted the second Drillson and pulled the trigger, but the hovertank anticipated her shot. It pulled its break and made a hard left turn, missing Kiyomi's canister by a mere inch. The canister ignited a hundred-foot-wide bonfire, but the Drillson far from the reaches of the tongues of flame.

Kiyomi slid back into the tank and overrode the turret. She swiveled the turret around, facing the rear. "Sawtooth pattern!" she ordered her driver, then turned her turret a few degree off the Drillson. "This one is on me!"

The DI Morgan engaged a straight course, and the Drillson lined up behind it, going for an easy kill. Just as the missiles leapt from the tubes, the DI Morgan turned hard right. The missiles whistled behind the rear hull, exploding some hundred meters away. The Drillson compensated the course, and in doing so, inadvertently fell into Kiyomi's line of fire. Kiyomi mashed the trigger, and two PPC bolts spiked the Drillson with impunity. One narrowly missed but the other jabbed the Drillson at the hull. Static charges crackled as the armor sagged. The Drillson adjusted its course but the DI Morgan turned hard left. Kiyomi fired her remaining cannon, and the particle bolt drilled the Drillson right under the turret. Smoke billowed from the hatch. Kiyomi waited until all 3 cannons recycled, then delivered her knock out punch. The tank disappeared inside a black plumme of smoke.

By this time Kiyomi's lance mates had overwhelmed the defenders. One Marksman sustained heavy damage, but the Rommels were all but wiped out. The remaining two Drillsons used their speed to outmaneuver the Marksman, but their armor was no match for the Marksman's Sniper Rifles.

"Alright, Ryuken, let's deliver the Easter Egg," Kiyomi disengaged the turret. "Set the course to the Reeducation Camp." She set up comlink with the APCs. "Duke, I've done my part. It's your turn."

* * *

The APCs stopped in front of the building and Vash jumped out of the vehicle. He was not the kind of commander that stayed at the back of the group barking out orders. He was always the first one setting his foot on the field. He was always taking point. Perhaps it was more of machismo than courage, but he believed in living by examples.

Kiyomi's tanks made a circle around the APCs to shield the dismounting infantry from enemy's firepower. Stray bullets ricocheted on the APC armor. The foot soldiers lowered their heads and scurried toward the building entrance. A steel-plate door blocked the opening, and the APCs rained down their 50-caliber armor-piercing bullets on the door, but they barely made dents.

"Charge!" Vash bellowed. Two infantrymen came forward and stuck explosives on the door. He motioned to his troops to clear the door, then cowered next to an APC wheel. The explosions staggered the ground, splitting the door into jagged-edged splinters. As soon as the door came off the hinge, the APCs opened fire into the opening, painting the smoke-filled opening with large-caliber bullets. The smoke curtain swallowed the tracers, obscuring the fact whether the bullets actually hit something inside the building, or just mopping the floor. Nevertheless, the APCs maintained a steady stream of bullets until they ran out of ammo.

"Let's go to work, Ryuken!" Vash cocked his KA-23 and jogged toward the still-smoking door. Half a dozen troops followed him. The smoke diffused the light from the door, making it difficult to see beyond the cloud. Vash inched forward, shifting left and right to find a reason to pull the trigger, but it was difficult to see anything in a dimly lit room obscured by smoke. If he could do it all over again, he would probably stop the APCs from pouring as much cover fire into the building.

Then a red light blinked through the smoke. And then another one. Then another one.

"Oh shit!" Vash instinctively threw himself out of the way. He didn't know what those were. He only knew those were laser designators. He yelled for his men, but muzzle flashes illuminated the muzzy room before his voice left his mouth. Bullets of various calibers ravaged their torso, ripping their flak suits and tearing the soft tissues underneath. Two soldiers stumbled, dead before their head hit the floor. Another one fell flat on his back, screaming bloody murder. The rest of them dove behind a few barrels, but a wave of bullets destroyed the barrels, leaving the men out in the open. The next wave mutilated the men until no limbs left attached.

"Blake sonofabitch!" Vash screamed and lobbed two frag grenades at the muzzle flashes. The explosions gave him a trace of what was waiting for them: half a dozen of of Achilleus battle armors, with a platoon of Word of Blake soldiers as support. He jumped out and fired his machine gun, but the bullets just ricocheted off the battle armor's thick plate. He grabbed the shredded vest of his troop that was still alive, then dragged him behind a concrete post. 30-caliber bullets riddled the post, chipping concrete splinters until the metal structures were exposed.

"SMAW! SMAW, Goddammit!" Vash slammed a new clip into his rifle and emptied it in one go, but his effort was in vain. His 30-caliber full-metal-jackets were no match against the Achileus thick armor. He rarely felt nervous or scared in combat, but he had never been trapped behind enemy line with six battle armors latching on to him.

Two soldiers with shoulder-mounted SRM entered the building and fired their missiles. One went wild and hit something in the background, creating a major fire in several locations. The other one hit an Achileus squarely on the torso. An orange fireball split the front armor plate and seared the left arm off at the shoulder. Blood and oil streamed down the hole as the Achileus staggered to get up.

The other Achileus fired their heavy machine guns at the two soldiers at the door. Blood and gristle sprayed as 30-caliber bullets ground the soldier's body. The soldiers moved up behind the battle armors, determine to keep the invaders at bay.

But the Ryuken foot soldiers were more than ready to deal with armored combatants. Half a dozen soldiers gunmen moved up to the door bringing Thunderstroke Gauss Rifles to bear. An Achileus came barreling out of the building and was greeted by a hail of nickel-ferrous slugs. Two dozens gored the front armor, three of which exited from the back. The Achileus writhed and twisted before crumpling on the floor. Blood dripped from the air intake at the bottom of its helmet.

The other Achileus came barreling out of the building, firing their machine guns in wide arc, but the Ryuken infantry fought back with equal verocity. More shoulder-mounted SRMs belched fire, wreaking havoc on the Achileus line. One short-ranged missile smashed into an Achileus hip, and the explosion that followed ripped the leg off the torso. The Achileus writhed on its death throes, swimming a pool of its own blood. Another one tried to help its fallen comrade when a well-placed Gauss slug pierced its face plate and exited from the back of its head, as if the helmet was made from paper. The Achileus went limp and crumbled on top of the other.

As the Achileus formation collapsed, the Word of Blake infantry moved up. Vash threw his remaining grenade and fired his sub machine gun wildly. A third of the Blake's infantry vanished, devoured by the explosion and Vash's mad charge. Vash grabbed another KA-23 from his deceased comrade and went berserk. The Word of Blake infantry methodically retreated deeper into the building, thinking that they were fighting a platoon of bloodlusty vikings.

"Move in!" Vash bellowed as he fired his twin machine guns with reckless abandon. His troops spilled into the building and painted every corner, every crevasse, every hiding spot with bullets, leaving nothing untouched. The Word of Blake infantry desperately made a firing line to maximize their stopping power, but a few Ryuken soldier blasted their grenade launchers, mopping up any Word of Blake opposition. Tongues of fire mixed with severed limbs, and within 10 minutes the Word of Blake units ceased firing.

"Check every room! I want all Word of Blake agent brought to light, armed or no armed!" Vash tossed his empty KA-23 sub machine guns and drew his Nambu pistol from the holster on his hip. "Find the prisoners! Bring everybody to the main hall!"

About 3 dozen soldiers scurried to various directions. Some others collected the deceased and the wounded, both Ryuken and Word of Blake. They put a few wounded Word of Blake soldiers on a corner. A few moments later the soldiers returned with a smorgasbord of people at gunpoint. Those with a Word of Blake crest on their clothes, or anything resembling the Sword of Cameron, were grouped together with the injured Word of Blake infantry. The rest of them, Ashio soldiers and citizens of varying degrees, were assembled in a separate group not far from the Blakists.

"Who's in charge?" Vash bellowed.

A few civilians pointed at a Word of Blake man with a drab trench coast. Vash snapped his fingers and two Ryuken infantry grabbed the man and brought him to his attention.

"You're in charge of this facility?" Vash smirked.

"You think you've won the war, infidel, but you have accomplished nothing!" the man sneered. "The rain of fire will fall upon…"

The man's sentence was cut short by Vahs's autopistol. He fell on his butt and gurgled with three holes on his chest. Vash watched the man squirming in mortal agony, until he stopped moving.

"My name is Tai-I Vash, Draconis Combine Ryuken-go," he addressed the two groups of people. "I am now in charge of this facility. Are there any paramedics?"

"I'm a nurse…" a Word of Blake woman raised her hand.

Without looking at her Vash raised his arm and shot her twice, center mass. The Word of Blake nurse jerked and stumbled. She was dead before her head hit the grated steel floor. Both groups looked at him in sheer terror.

"Not you," Vash said halfheartedly. He turned to the Ashio group, eliciting panic whimpers and murmurs among the crowd. "Are there any paramedics?"

A few trembling hands slowly rose.

"My brothers in arms need TLC," Vash pointed at the injured Ryuken-go infantrymen. "Take care of my family. Move!" He waited until the 'paramedics' left the group, then continued, "The rest of you will be escorted to our bivouac where you will be examined."

"Examined for what?" one of the Ashio congregation spoke. "We are the victims! We are the prisoners! Those are the guys you want, not us!"

"We're not taking chances," Vash growled. "We will make sure none of you have been turned into Word of Blake agents."

"Word of Blake agents? This is debauchery!" a few people clamored. "You can't treat us the same way as them…"

Vash pressed the barrel of his gun under the chin of the guy who spoke the loudest. "Either you go with my men for examination, or join the other group with the Word of Blake operatives. It's all there is to it. Now move!"

Nobody stayed to argue with Vash any longer. The liberated prisoners rushed out of the building, escorted by Ryuken soldiers. As the group exited, Vash drew his personal comset and called Kiyomi. "Building's secured. Camp's liberated. My men will escort the civilians to get tested for possible Word of Blake contamination."

"Excellent work," Kiyomi replied. "Let's get WoB prisoners…"

"I have no prisoners," Vash cut Kiyomi off.

"What?"

"You heard me." He shut the comset then turned his back on the Word of Blake operatives.

"Sir?" his soldiers didn't know what to do with the fact that they did, indeed, have prisoners.

"I said…" Vash turned around and looked at his subordinates in the eye. "… no prisoners! "

It took a while for Vash's troops to understand what he was insinuating. When they were on the same page, they slammed home fresh magazines into their rifles. The sound of cocks and hammers blended with the panic pleadings from the Word of Blake operatives. Vash turned around and started walking away, when the muzzle flashes from the machine guns illuminated the hallway.


	48. Book IV, Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Review Corner**

**Ulquiorra9000: **Devlin Stone's doctrine of warfare is "No mercy for the Word of Blake". So yeah, every single one of them must die.

* * *

**_Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,_**_  
**September 8, 3074**_

The sight of the _Dragon_ dominated the spectacle as the small convoy rendezvous with the Ryuken-go at the liberated Reeducation Camp. The totem mech of the Draconis Combine, the _Dragon_ took a spot directly in front of Scarlet's _Xanthos._ A female mechwarrior, lithe in appearance, sprung from the hatch at the top of the Dragon and climbed down in cat-like movement. She stripped her neurohelmet as she reached the ground, revealing a medium-length brown hair. Her exhausted dark eyes were brimming with excitement.

"Gunjin Mirabel, 16th Sun Zhang Cadre, reporting to duty," she snapped a salute to Scarlet and Seether.

"At ease, Gunjin," Scarlet replied. "A hell of a job keeping up the good work for such a long time."

"I'm Duke Nikolai Jansma, planetary leader of Ashio," the duke took a spot next to Mirabel. "Gunjin Mirabel had maintained exceptional performance above and beyond the line of duty, with minimum support or contact with Draconis Combine chain of command, for an extended period of time. I would petition for appropriate commendation for her."

"An honor to be of Draconis Combine's service," Mirabel bowed her head a little. She maintained a straight face, but pride exuded from her eyes.

"In due time, Gunjin," Scarlet flashed a small smile at Mirabel. "I'm Sho-sa Scarlet, DCMS Ryuken-go. This is my second-in-command, Tai-I Seether. It is good to see you in high spirit, Highness."

"How strong is the armed resistance?" Seether pulled out his notebook.

"We have 3 separate guerilla units in Shigata, each is 50-warrior strong," Duke Jansma explained. "A dozen more existed outside Shigata. They are not strong enough to go head to head against the Word of Blake, or its mercenary arms, but they keep fighting, taking pot shots at Word of Blake's unsuspecting units. They have been waiting for DCMS force to retake Ashio from the Word of Blake, and they would be glad to fight under your command."

"I will have Tai-I Vash coordinate the effort with his infantry units," Scarlet said. "Tell them to stay alert. We need more time to mobilize our own units. When the time comes, they will hear from us."

"And what is of the Word of Blake?" Seether continued to catalogue the armed units around Shigata.

"At least one Level III battlemech unit, supported by armor and aerospace fighting groups as a part of the 23rd Division," Mirabel pulled up the overhead map of Ashio. "They station near Iscariot, the capital of Ashio, but some recons have been spotted around Shigata. Their experience level is unknown, although some guerilla infantry took down a couple of aerospace fighters. I think they are veteran at best.

"The one you should worry about is the mercenary unit Markham Marauders. They are battalion size, but they fight like a regiment. Their assault battlemechs move with the grace of heavies. The 16th Sun Zhang Cadre and Ashio militia never had a chance. We were decimated in a matter of weeks. They station somewhere near Shigata, so I would speculate they would mount a counterattack soon."

"Very good field observation, Gunjin," Scarlet said. "How well do you know this area?"

"I've been stationed at Shigata for months, Ma'am. I know its cambers and recesses."

"Then you'll be my eyes. I want you to map Shigata with a fine-tooth comb. I want to know every building, the condition of every building, every pot hole, every bump in the road. When you're done, extend 5 kilometers outside Shigata. Take note of every road condition. If the Word of Blake or Markham Marauders are to attack Shigata, I want to know which road they will take, and what features we can use to halt their advances. Are you up to this, Gunjin?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Mirabel straightened her pose. "My mech is not particularly designed for reconnoiter, but I will the do the best I can." Her eyes turned dark and lifeless, like those of a shark in the advent of killing its prey. "The 16th Sun Zhang Cadre was my family. Word of Blake took my family away from me, and I'll do anything to make them pay. _Watashi no kazoku no tame ni!_"

* * *

Keiichi finished up logging the damage on the DI Morgan when Kiyomi approached him. Her body language oozed impatience. He knew what she was going to say, and it made him upset. Mechwarriors and tank crews always wanted him, the chief technician, to fix their machines as soon as he could, as if he could rub a magic lamp and ask the blue genie to do everything for him.

"How long is it going to take?" Kiyomi blurted.

"One day you have to listen to me that a DI Morgan is not a front-line fighting vehicle," Keiichi grunted. "It is not designed to sustain heavy firefight. Three PPCs with 45 heat sinks do not make up for thin armor. Come, I'm gonna show you something." He took Kiyomi to swing by the DI Morgan's heavily damaged rear. "The last few shots already penetrated the structure. One more missile and your tank would have been history, with you in it."

"It is good enough for what I need," Kiyomi snorted, completely ignoring Keiichi's rant. "How long?"

"A week, at least."

"I need it in two days."

"I can't do it in two days. This is structural damage we're talking about…"

"I'll give you four. The Word of Blake is coming back, and I need my tank. Four days."

Keiichi opened his mouth for a rebuttal but Kiyomi already walked away. He threw his notepad on the tank in frustration. Four days were barely enough to fix the structure. The armor plating would need 2 more days, and that was pushing it. He could make it four days if he didn't stop to eat or sleep. And if he made it four days, next time Kiyomi would ask for 3. The pressure would never end.

To clear his mind Keiichi took off, wandering around the building, watching the infantry cleaning up the battle to free the Reeducation Camp. A few soldiers piled up confiscated ordnance from the Word of Blake stash inside the camp. Others stripped the Achileus battle armors (or what was left of them). Two nerdy-looking troops played around with some computers. And of course, a good number of soldiers were in the makeshift Combat Field Hospital getting treatment from 'paramedics' who, as far as Keiichi observed, were not part of the Ryuken-go.

And then his world stopped, as he laid eyes on a particular paramedic, with flowing blonde hair highlit with colorful streaks, an hourglass body, and round jade eyes that made his heart skip a beat. She was tending a soldier who obviously tried to get her attention, but she didn't seem interested. She kept applying bandage on the soldier's arm, in spite of his noncooperation.

Keiichi didn't have much experience with girls before. He grew up idolizing battlemechs, and the better part of his youth was spent around battlemech books and workshops and tutorials. He repaired his first battlemech at the age of 17, and he never slowed down since. To him, battlemechs were living creatures. They had feelings. They had souls. He had more satisfaction spending time around battlemechs than with other human beings.

But this time, it was different. He had never seen something so mesmerizing he forgot everything about battlemechs. He wanted to talk to her. Not just talk. Conversation that came from the heart. But considering he didn't have much experience in making meaningful conversation with humans, let alone a girl that hot, he panicked. He summoned his courage, walked toward her, then immediately backed away out of sheer fright. He did this several times until he realized he wouldn't be able to accomplish his mission without intervention.

Keiichi walked briskly around the complex until he found Noloty and Kayoko conversing at the feet of their battlemechs. Noloty was happily munching on Kuritan standard ration, a plain-looking cereal bar, while Kayoko was taking delight in her cigarette. Both giggled lightly, and looked to be in such high spirit Keiichi thought they wouldn't mind a little interruption.

"Hello, fair ladies," Keiichi threw a clumsy smile at them. "What's uh… what's happening?"

The Kuritan mechwarriors shot a dumbfounded look at him. "Chu-I Keiichi, we are fine," Noloty replied, fighting to talk clearly with food in her mouth. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I uh…" Keiichi grinned awkwardly. "You know… I have some questions for you girls. What kind of guys leave you the best impression? Sensitive? Bold? Aggressive? Not too aggressive?"

A piece of ration fell off Noloty's mouth, coupled by a long stream of white smoke from Kayoko's nostrils. The Kuritan girls tried to find something smart to say, but in the end Kayoko just blurted, "What in the hell is going on?"

"Well uh… I have a problem," Keiichi scratched the back of his head, out of sheer embarrassment. "There is this… uhm, girl… I really want to talk to…"

"The blonde nurse?" Noloty mused.

"Do you know her?" Keiichi blurted, his eyes widened up with anticipation.

"We saw her but we didn't know her," Kayoko puffed a plume of smoke. "She was one of the liberated POWs, wasn't she? You had a good taste, Chu-i. She's a fine ass to take to your bed…"

"OK, OK, I'm not comfortable with that kind of conversation," Keiichi cringed. "I just want to talk to her, but don't have experiences talking to girls. I've never talked to a girl in that fashion."

"You're talking to us."

"Yeah but you're different."

"How different?" Kayoko rode the tide of Keiichi's awkwardness, adding insult to injury. "Not as hot as the nurse?"

"Kayoko, leave him alone," Noloty took pity on him. "Chu-I Keiichi, just be yourself. Talk to her like you talk to us. You don't have a problem starting a conversation with us, do you?"

"I don't know how to!" Keiichi said, half pleading. "I've never started a conversation with a girl like that. I don't want to embarrass myself. Please help."

"She's a medic, right? Go tell her you have an injury," Kayoko flashed a mischievous smirk. "When she asks, look into her eyes and say 'broken heart'."

"What are you, 13?" Keiichi scoffed. "Faking injury to pick up a girl?"

"Oh, you wanna real injury? Give me your hand!"

Keiichi inched away from Kayoko; terror bled from his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Do you want to talk to this girl? Give me your hand!"

Keiichi stood dumbfounded, debating with himself whether to trust Kayoko or find another source. In the end he reluctantly extended his hand, thinking of the worst that could happen. Kayoko got a good grip of his hand and jammed the ember of her cigarette into his palm.

Keiichi screamed from the top of his lung. He yanked his hand free from Kayoko's grip and curled his fingers on his chest, jumping up and down in pain. He had burn injuries from battlemech parts before, but for some reason the cigarette ember felt ten times worse. "You crazy bastard! What is wrong with you?! I outrank you! I can have you court-martialed for assaulting an officer! I _will_ have you court-martialed!"

Noloty put her hand on her mouth to keep the food from bursting out, while Kayoko nonchalantly flicked the butt of her cigarette. "Your welcome. Take care of that injury before you get infection."

"You're sick! SICK!" Keiichi walked away, cursing under his breath. He inspected his burn mark on his palm. The red blotch started to bubble, and a string of profanities escaped his mouth, ranging from the mildest to things he wouldn't say in public. It hurt to even move his fingers, and it would be even harder to meet Kiyomi's impossible demand. Now he _had to_ go to the nurse, and Keiichi made a mental note that if the pain were not worth it, he would seriously get Kayoko court martialed.

Coming to the hospital tents, Keiichi noticed the nurse was taking a break, resting on a chair with her shoes off. He paused a moment, enjoying the view of her cute plump toes, contemplating if he should get another nurse instead. He didn't want to embarrass himself, especially with this kind of injury. But other nurses are busy, and the blonde one, the best looking one, was the only one without a patient.

Mustering all courage he didn't know he had, Keiichi approached the blonde medic and got her attention. "Ahem, excuse me… Miss, I uh… I need some medical attention."

The medic stood up and grabbed Keiichi's hand. Her skin felt like silk, a jarring contrast with Keiichi's calloused hand. She inspected the oozing red blotch on Keiichi's palm, then shot a incredulous stare at him. "This is a cigarette burn!"

"Yeah, well, I uh… had an accident," Keiichi grinned awkwardly. "Can you… uhm, fix it?"

The blonde beauty cocked her brows like a pair of rainbows, and Keiichi could see where this conversation would go down to. Instead she walked barefooted toward a medical supply bag, and returned with a roll of bandage and some ointment. She applied the ointment on the wound and started wrapping up his hand. Her gentle touch was nothing like he had felt before, and for a minute Keiichi felt like he was dancing on the cloud.

"You should quit smoking," the nurse said. "It's not good for your health."

"Oh I don't smoke," Keiichi said nervously. "My crazy friend does…"

"Your friend did this?" the nurse winced.

"Uhm, yes, but the intention was good." That did not sound good, and she might think he was ill, but he didn't know any other way. "Anyway, everything is good. Except me… but now I am, thanks to you."

The nurse looked at him like he was an asylum inpatient, but continued wrapping his hand nonetheless. "You should be good now," she said. "Tell your friend to quit smoking. It's good for him and good for you too."

"Oh yeah, I'll sure tell '_him_'," Keiichi snickered. "Thank you for your care, I feel much better now. I can go back to work. I have lots of work. I was worried that my injury will hold me back, but it doesn't look like it. You did a really good job."

"Thank you. I always want to take care of people. It is my calling," the nurse smiled for the first time.

"I'm the Ryuken-go chief technician, Chu-I Keiichi. May I have your name?"

"Risa," the blonde paramedic bowed a little. "I wish I could say Doctor Risa, but I'm not there yet."

"Wow, a doctor in progress," Keiichi chimed. "I can see you take pride in your work, just like a real doctor."

"You're too kind, Chu-I," Risa's face turned pink. "I was getting ready for medical school when all of this broke out. Really looked forward to it. Shame, though, I have to wait for things to pass to continue with my education."

"Sorry to hear that. Jihad screws up everybody's plan. But look at the bright side, you get to do what you like without going through years of school and training… I mean, I don't mean school is bad, what I'm trying to say is you get to do what you like to do without waiting… for school… unless you do want to go to school…"

"I get what you mean," Risa giggled at the expense of Keiichi's nervousness. "I want to go to school to become a doctor, but you're right, I don't have to if I just want to take care of people. That's why I want to be a doctor in the first place." She twiddled her hair with her finger. "What about you, Chu-I? Chief technician of a renown battalion, that sounds impressive."

"Oh, ha ha… it's actually fine, I just like battlemechs so much," Keiichi started to sweat. "Not just battlemechs, all kinds of mechs, industrialmechs, agromechs, constructionmechs, I like them all. In fact I ride one. Not a real battlemech, a constructionmech that is equipped with weapons. I'm not good in fighting. In fact, if I had to do what those guys did in battlemechs, I might have soiled my pants."

Risa's mirth reverberated through the hospital. "I still prefer you to mechwarriors. MechWarriors' ego is the size of their battlemechs."

"Then come with me sometimes," Keiichi became more confident by the minute. "I can show you my mech if you like."

Risa's face turned sour. "That... might be a problem. I'm still in quarantine."

"Quarantine?! By whose authority?"

"Tai-I Vash. I was taken prisoner by the Word of Blake, and Tai-I Vash said everybody from the Reeducation Camp are under investigation until he is absolutely sure that we are not turned into Word of Blake double agents."

"Well that is ridiculous! What does he think this is, Coronavirus Pandemic? This is not the 21st Century anymore! I'll get things straighten up."

"No, please don't," Risa leaned toward Keiichi a little. "Tai-I Vash is a very... _very_... scary man."

"Pfft… he's not scary," Keiichi waved off Risa's warning. "I know him. He'll listen to me."

Risa grabbed Keiichi's arm and looked at him in the earnest. "You haven't seen what he could do. I have. Please, don't get in his way. Better not to cross him."

"Ooh, well, alright," Keiichi melted at the touch of the blonde beauty. "But I uh... how can I see you again?"

"The hospital is my place. I'm not going anywhere. The Word of Blake hadn't done anything to me, so I'll be out soon. Until then, just come by."

"Well then, thank you again, Risa," Keiichi bowed. "I'll stop by sometimes to have my bandage checked. I'll see you around."

"Take good care of your hand, and don't forget to tell your friend to quit smoking," Risa gave a warm wave.

Keiichi had forgotten the pain in his hand.

* * *

**Translation**

_Watashi no kazoku no tame ni_: For my family's honor (hats off for you who knows where this awesome quote comes from!)


	49. Book IV, Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Review Corner:**

**The Colonel: **Always appreciated your reviews, whenever you decide to give me one.

**Ulquiorra9000**: I hope you enjoy that little 'calm before the storm' moment. The next few will be robot actions.

* * *

**_Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,_**_  
**September 20, 3074**_

Gunjin Mirabel thought it was just another daily grind when her radar picked up something at the horizon. It was one red blotch, a Shiva, Word of Blake's new flyer. Then there were two of them. Then they doubled. Then tripled. Then multipled. Mirabel's breaths stuck in her throat, watching what started as a dot now became a smear of red. Their combat box formation told her that the aerospace fighters were in a saturated-bombing run, and with nothing but Shigata behind her, their mission was clear.

"Yankee Tornado, this is Ruby Prophet," Mirabel paced her mech back toward Shigata. "Multiple contacts with Word of Blake Shiva heavy fighters, combat box formation, bearing one-niner-five, full speed! They're gonna carpet-bomb Shigata!"

"Ruby Prophet, Yankee Tornado," Scarlett came back quickly. "RTBASAP!"

"Roger that, Yankee!" Mirabel plotted a straight course toward Shigata and pushed her throttle to maximum. Her _Dragon_ -7N was capable of pulling a 85-kph sprint, a respectable speed for a 60-ton mech. But the Word of Blake flyers caught up with her, and soon she was in their weapon range. Proximity alert blared on top of each other, and the ground around her lit up with high-explosive missiles. She kept her mech steady but the missiles started hammering her thin rear armor. She knew that soon the Word of Blake's Gauss rifles and PPCs would come into play, and her rear armor would be a soft target for them.

"Yankee Tornado, Ruby Prophet. I'm taking heavy fire from enemy units. Need immediate support!" Mirabel crisscrossed her path and twisted as far as her torso allowed. She pumped her AC5 and let it rip. The shell disappeared in the midst of the Word of Blake formation, and she couldn't tell if it missed the target or was just a dud. She twisted to the other side, bringing her Gauss rifle to bear. The large-barreled cannon barked in a soft thump, and one Shiva staggered, falling off formation, but quickly regained control.

Her console went crazy again, and she jiggled her joystick. Her _Dragon_ took a wild swing left and right, but the missiles became more intense by the minute. The ground went alive with explosions, and the splash damage started gnawing on her leg armor. Shigata was only less than 2 clicks ahead, and if she could make it to the closest building, she might be alright. But PPC bolts started to whiz left and right, and it was only a matter of time before one of those stabbed her in the back and paralyzed her mech.

"All units, this is Ruby Prophet," Mirabel's distress call echoed through general frequency. "Bandits are on my tail! I need immediate support! I repeat, I need immediate support!"

* * *

High up on the top of a building at the outskirt of Shigata, Vash watched the lone _Dragon_ slithered through debris on the street through his binoculars. It did admirably, but the Word of Blake aerofighters caught up with it, ganging up on the hapless mech like high-school bullies harassing a new kid. Missiles chipped away the armor and scatter-shot munitions started sneaking into the structures. Vash switched target, now staring at the swarm of Shiva aerofighters of all configuration. It was hard to make up a number, but a hundred fighters might be a good estimate.

"Ruby Prophet, this is Ivory Hunter," Vash replied. "You are half a click away from our firing range. Make your best speed toward Shigata. We'll cover for you."

"Roger that, Ivory Hunter!" Mirabel's voice sneaked in between static and explosions. It was nearly unintelligible, but Vash caught a shade of fear in her response. "I'm doing the best I can!"

Vash turned toward his men, standing at the ready next to a 10-pack missile launcher. The roof of the skyscrapers had been turned into pillboxes, armed with missile, laser, and LBX batteries to support the ground units. Ashio militias joined his effort and weaponized the the buildings with their own weapons, turning Shigata into a maze of anti-aircraft emplacements.

"Show them no mercy, for you will receive none!" Vash rallied his men. "Let them come and we'll feast on their blood! Fire on my command!" The Word of Blake fighters were too engrossed in the _Dragon_ they missed the anti-aircraft batteries on the buildings. Vash waited until they fell into the missiles' optimum range, then let his men go. "Fire! Fire at will!"

White smoke blinded the infantry as hundreds of missiles charged the fighters. The Word of Blake flew in such a tight formation there was only little room for evasive maneuvers. The missiles raked the lower fuselage of the fighters and shredded the thin armor. Laser bolts and scattershot munitions followed suit, exploiting the cracks in their protection. The front formation staggered to the brink of collapsing, and a few fighters plummeted in plummes of smoke.

The Word of Blake quickly assessed the new threat and launched their own missiles at the building. Their rushed counterattack only hit the structure, but a few stray shots struck the gun emplacements. Ammo bins exploded, destroying a good portion of the buildings. An unlucky strike torched the magazine of an LB-10X cannon on a building. The magazine erupted like a volcano, and the cannon flew in the air and smashed into another building.

"Keep shooting! Give everything you've got!" Vash roared. He grabbed a SMAW and took a good hard aim at an incoming Shiva. Its laser cannons lit up, ravaging the concrete blocks where he stood. Vash ignored the quake and the opening fissures on the concrete roof and the panic screaming of his teammates. He steadied his hands, and when the little green LED on his launcher came to life, he launched his missile, straight at the cockpit of the Shiva. Shards of plexiglass and human flesh burst from the cockpit, right before the heavy fighter took a steep nosedive onto the ground. The aerofighter vaporized in a massive fireball.

"Welcome to Shigata, asshole!" Vash bellowed. "Enjoy your stay!"

The fighters at the back of the formation had enough time to mount a coordinated attack upon the defenders. Two Gauss slugs hammered Vash's building. The structural integrity gave in, and the building shook and rumbled when it started leaning.

"Evacuate! Evacuate!" Vash sprinted toward the edge of the roof as the building collapsed. He jumped off the ledge and grabbed hold of the window sill of the adjacent building. The collapsing building crumbled into a cloud of debris, taking the missile launcher and half a dozen men with it.

* * *

Risa was evacuating the field hospital with the other paramedics when a grotesque mech sprung up from a corner of a building. The upper body was nothing more than the cab of a tractor, with two extra-long arms sprouting from the hunched back. The right arm sported twin evil-looking barrels (the type of which she didn't know or care, being a civilian with no military background whatsoever), while the left ended up in a backhoe. Right above the cab sat a 10-pack missile launcher. Two snorkel-like exhaust pipes puffed black smoke like log-burning chimneys. The mech swayed in comical fashion as it rushed toward the field hospital, then parked next to the tents.

The cab door blasted open, and Keiichi's head popped out. "You have to come with me!" he yelled.

Risa stared blankly at Keiichi, then at the other paramedics, then back at Keiichi. Of course, it was a privilege to evacuate the hospital in a mech, but what made her deserve such treatment? "Chu-I Keiichi, I have to go with the others," she replied haphazardly.

"The Word of Blake is going to carpet-bomb Shigata," Keiichi jumped down his mech. "You have seen how the Word of Blake treat others. They can't be reasoned with, they can't be bargained with. They don't feel pity of remorse or fear and they absolutely will not stop. Ever. Until all of us are dead."

"I can't… I can't leave them," Risa looked at the rest of the paramedics. "They are my friends. My companions. You're in the military, Chu-i. You know the camaraderie among brothers and sisters in arms."

"I am a battlemech technician. As far as I'm concern, I am a non-combatant, just like you. The only thing I know is that the safest place is inside the cockpit of a battlemech," Keiichi approached Risa. Explosions roared in the distance, and his voice oozed urgency. "I don't have a battlemech, but I have some space to share, and I want to share it with you."

"But…"

"I just want you to be safe, Risa. Please, come with me."

Once again Risa looked at the other paramedics. They already left her behind, rushing toward a bunker-like building to take shelter from Word of Blake bombardment. She felt bad for leaving them at the mercy of the Word of Blake, but come to think of it, perhaps it was safer in the bunker than in whatever it was Keiichi was driving. Keiichi said it himself, he was not a mechwarrior. She had a feeling he would just get them killed.

But for Keiichi to remember her during this time, he deserved a lot of credit.

"Alright, I'll go with you," Risa slung her satchel full of medical supplies

"Yes!" Keiichi pumped up his fists, but quickly straightened up his pose. "Ahem, I mean... let's go. My mech is not equipped with top-grade suspension like those super-expensive battlemechs, so it will be a bumpy ride. But I know we are safe in there, and that's all I care about."

"That's OK," Risa slid into the space behind the command couch. "Thank you, Chu-I. Thank you for looking after me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it is my pleasure," Keiichi grinned like a little kid. "And you don't have to call me Chu-I. For you, I am Keiichi." Tremor from explosions rattled the ground and Keiichi started up his mech. The entire cab shook as the engine came to life in a loud rumble, puffing up black smoke from the exhaust. "Hang on! We're in for the long haul!"

* * *

Noloty paced her _Sagittaire_ to keep up with Scarlet's _Xanthos_, running full speed on the debris-filled streets of Shigata. The sky ahead of her was a mix of black and red, and even though she was enclaved inside tons of steel, she could still hear roars of explosions in the distance, and feel the tremor each time something blew up behind those skyscrapers. Concrete dust was already at the battlemech's knee level, and it got higher by the minute.

"All units, this is Yankee Tornado," Scarlet boomed over general frequency. "Form up on me. I want a firing line at Shigata Imperials, bearing zero-two-niner, double time! We're relieving Ivory Hunter!"

"Shaolin Spirit, in position," Kayoko's voice came a few seconds after. Her Strike Lance lined up on Scarlet's left flank in echelon formation.

"Luna Swift, in position," the _Black Knight_ sandwiched Scarlet from the right. Its lance mates formed a single column, stretching right 20 meters apart.

"Brutus Diablo, in position," Seether's _Warhammer IIC_ took a place in front of Noloty.

"Phantom Zulu, in position," the _Marauder_ mirrored Noloty's position on Scarlet's left side.

"Tango Sakura, in position," Noloty chimed in. Her _Sagittaire_ already settled down on Scarlet's right.

"Renegade Falcon, in position," Kiyomi tuned in. Her tank company formed another line in front of the battlemechs, with her blue DI Morgan on point and the 4 Glory tanks lined up in wedge formation. All guns were trained at the Word of Blake aerospace fighters, flying over Shigata like angry drones.

The Word of Blake heavy fighters came like a black cloud, but before anybody could sweat in their pants, a _Dragon_ burst out of the dust cloud, limping, bleeding smoke and coolant, but otherwise intact. As it passed the tank formation, it tossed a salute with its Gauss-laden arm at Scarlet.

"Ruby Prophet reporting for duty," Mirabel's voice crackled intermittently.

"At ease, Prophet. Go to the Reeducation Camp and catch some break. You've done a hell of a job."

"Negative, Yankee. I'm staying."

"Ruby Prophet, that is an order…"

"With all due respect, Yankee Tornado, I'm staying to fight. I'm done running and hiding."

"Very well, Gunjin, have it your way," Scarlet huffed. "All hands, go weapons hot, wait for my command."

The Word of Blake fighters kept up the pressure on the infantry, peppering the buildings with lethal ammunitions. Sckyscrappers crumbled into a sea of rubble, taking the anti-aircraft batteries and the crews with them. Roughly 30-percent of gun emplacements remained, but they took out a good portion of the fighters. The center line of the aircraft were weakened to the point they had to plug the holes from left and right wing.

"Targets acquired," Kiyomi chimed. "Permission to engage."

"On my command!" Scarlet croaked. "Fire!"

Kiyomi's triple PPC served as the impetus, goring a Shiva under the wing. A burst of pure energy engulfed the Shiva, seconds before its wing breached. The aircraft immediately rolled and spun uncontrollably onto a decrepit building. The explosion took out the remaining structures that held the building together, and it crumbled into a haze of dust.

The Glory tanks let loose a wicked wave of missiles. Two Shivas were caught in the firestorm. Burnt armor shards rained down on the buildings. One wobbled under the assault, and started rolling toward the building. It managed to find purchase but was caught on RAC5 crossfire from the Glory's. The heavy fighter disintegrated in a series of explosions. The other one pulled away but Seether's twin Clan ERPPCs finished it off.

Noloty pitched her _Sagittaire_ up and unleashed a long strand of particle bolt. It grazed a Shiva on the right wing. The Shiva staggered, then dove straight at her to launch its Gauss slugs. One slammed the ground, the other cored the _Sagittaire's_ waist. Noloty yelped as the impact sent her to her console, and she would've hit her face on the screen, if the harness didn't suspend her to her seat. She shrugged it off and let loose a long barrage of HEAP. Most of them went past the heavy fighter, but a few gnawed on the fuselage. The Shiva came with its own, a double ER large lasers that vaporized a ton of torso armor. She steadied the mech, then realigned her crosshair but a stream of blue energy turned the Shiva into a fireball. Scarlet's _Xanthos_ cut off her path, then turned to the other direction to engage another fighter.

All aircrafts engaged the Ryuken-go and rained down missiles and ballistics on the ground units. Noloty braced for impact as LBX submunitions blanketed the _Sagittaire_ from every direction. Three or four heavy fighters skinned her mech layer by layer, and she could only watch as her armor level dropped like a brick. But soon the fighters had to pull up, leaving her bruised and battered but overall intact.

The fighters concluded their strafing run and pulled away to regroup.

"Turn! Turn! Turn!" Scarlet screamed through the comlink. Her majestic _Xanthos_ lifted the ground and reversed direction, now facing backward. "Damage report! Talk to me, people!"

"Brutus Diablo, all system nominal," Seether responded quickly as his _Warhammer IIC_ pivoted.

"Shaolin Spirit, nothing but scratches," Kayoko reported back. "All are combat effective!"

"Luna Swift, green-green-green."

"Renegade Falcon, two Marksman's are dead in the water," Kiyomi griped. "Abandon ship issued."

"Tango Sakura, 40-percent loss of armor, but 100-percent tactical," Noloty added.

"Phantom Zulu, battle ready!"

"This is Ruby Prophet, structure breached, internal damage at 70-percent," Mirabel's voice was drowned by static. Her _Dragon_ was barely standing up. Oil and sludge seeped through fissures like blood, and coolant gushed from a massive crack on the center torso just below the waist. Smoke wafted from all limbs.

"Return to base, Ruby Prophet! You've done enough!" Scarlet groused.

"Actuator damage, myomer loss at 90-percent, cannot move." With the last bit of defiance the _Dragon_ raised its Gauss cannon. "It's been a privilege fighting with you, Yankee Tornado. I'll take as many of them with me."

"I'll cover for her, Yankee," Noloty moved her _Sagittaire_ to block the _Dragon_ from incoming fighters. "I've got enough armor for both of us."

"Suit yourself," Scarlet huffed. The Word of Blake aerofighters had turned and regrouped in strafing formation. Her mind raced to find a strategy to inflict maximum damage to the squadron. "Shaolin Spirit, Luna Swift, break off and form a second firing line in defilade, quarter clicks on my six, about face! Smoke their engines when they go past you! The rest of you, I want a single column, curtain fusillade, steady barrage until you're dead or running out of juice! Move!"

A chorus of 'Yes, Ma'am!' flooded the comlink, followed by frantic movements by metal beasts. As the Strike and Fire Lances broke formation, Kayoko's _Argus_ made a quick stopover in front of Noloty's _Sagittaire_.

"I'm going to _rape_ those bastards in the ass!" Kayoko's voice crackled, brimming with excitement.

"Have fun," Noloty replied. "I'll soften up their armor for you."

"Be careful, you hear? This is just Word of Blake's opening salvo. Don't fall to this one!"

"You too. See you on the flip side."

The Shivas gained altitude then approached the Ryuken-go formation in a 20-degree angle. Missiles shrieked in the air, spiking the mechs and tanks with explosive warheads. Particle bolts and ballistics came next. Buildings collapsed, chunks of concrete and asphalt flew every which way as the Word of Blake punished the Ryuken-go line. Armor shards The armor blunted most of the attack, but the PPC blasts blinded the electronics on half of the Ryuken-go war machines.

Noloty stepped in front of Mirabel's _Dragon_, knowing the heavily-damaged mech wouldn't survive this wave without her help. She shielded her face with her arms as two PPC bolts sliced her armor platings, one on the shoulder, the other on the hip. The _Sagittaire_ swayed as if the myomers turned into jelly. The neurohelmet returned distorted signal that made her head throbbing. Grimacing, she pulled joysticks, desperately trying to keep her mech on its feet, but a long burst of autocannon shells buckled its knees.

"Hold the line!" Scarlet's voice exploded in her ears. "Wipe those sonsofbitches off the sky!"

Growling, Noloty readjusted her aiming and fired her PPC at the first Shiva she could find. The long azure bolt gutted the heavy fighter, already weakened by multiple missiles. Fire belched from the impact, and the Shiva reeled, straining to stay afloat with billowing smoke coming from its rear. It turned away to safety, but Mirabel picked up where she left off. The _Dragon_ fired its Gauss rifle, and the Shiva roared in a fireball.

"Nothing like a great teamwork," Noloty stuck her thumb on the canopy, which Mirabel replied by a quick salute.

The fighters concluded their strafing run, then broke off, right in front of the Ryuken's second firing line. Kayoko's lips curled into a sadistic smile as she latched on the red-hot exhausts of a Shiva, pulling all the 'muscle' to gain altitude. Her TarCom guided her targeting reticule to get the best chance to hit, and she tapped her trigger. The blue PPC bolt gored the engine, and the aft fuselage of the Shiva disintegrated in blinding colors. Kayoko took delight in watchint the burning carcass of the Shiva plummeting like a meteor.

"Burn in hell, toaster worshipers!" Kayoko kicked up her MASC to charge another Shiva. "Shaolin Spirit, splash one! Going for two! Holy shit, it's a turkey shoot down here!"

The rest of the mechs opened fire the Shivas at will, taking advantage of their exposed engines and weakened armor. The sky went alive with a parade of explosions as more and more heavy fighters were set ablaze. The surviving Shivas, disarrayed and low on ammunition, gunned their engines to escape the mechs' wrath, but inadvertently fell into Vash's.

"Now we'll drink their blood!" Vash, bruised and battered, raised his bloody hand to coordinate whatever left of his anti-aircraft group. "No mercy for the Word of Blake! Fire everything!"

The top of the buildings lit up in murderous blitz, spitting energy blasts, missiles, and ballistics at the fleeing fighters. Out of position and out of ammo, the Word of Blake fighters could only run a gauntlet of destruction and hope for miracles. But whatever gods they hoped the miracles came from, did not answer. One by one the Shivas went down in flames, leaving only a fraction of their superiority they so braggadaciously took to Shigata not half an hour ago.

With more than 60-percent loss, the Word of Blake squadron were in no position to challenge the Ryuken-go superiority, and wisely accepted defeat.

The Ryuken-go comlink went alive with battlecries.

"Good work, Ryuken-go, but don't get comfortable yet," Scarlet exclaimed. "We bloodied their nose, but we haven't broken their spirit. They'll be back, with vengeance. But we're going to meet them, head to head, fist to fist, until they're all dead! Chu-I Keiichi! Salvage everything you can! I want these mechs and tanks ready to go in 24 hours!"

Keiichi's voice was the only one not filled with joy. "Yes, Ma'am! Sure, Ma'am! I'll get your 'toys' ready in 24 hours so you can wreck them again, Ma'am!"


	50. Book IV, Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,**__  
__**September 28, 3074**_

The aerospace never returned, but the assault on Shigata continued. Whistles of artillery shells replaced the roars of jets, taking down buildings and setting up fire on every corner of the city, as if Shigata was not wrecked enough. The shells was not too densed to warrant urgent counter-offensive, but enough to keep the Ryuken-go warry and on their toes for quite a long time.

"Those are Thumper shells," Kayoko pointed out as she observed the outskirt of Shigata in her _Argus_. "I can tell the difference between Thumper and Long Tom shells by the sound of their projectiles."

"I know what they are," Noloty switched back and forth from long to short range radar, trying to pick up the source of the barrages. "I've been here before. Shigata is a concrete jungle, perfect for ambush. The Word of Blake and their mercenaries do not want to walk into a trap, so this is what they do. They flush the defenders out into the open with artillery."

Kayoko scoffed. "For infantries it does. Why do they think it'll work on battlemechs and tanks?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're getting restless."

"They should be. We kicked their asses."

"We sure did," Noloty leaned back on her command couch. "But those were just aircrafts."

"It won't make any difference."

"I wouldn't be that cocky if I were you."

"Yeah, yeah, you've seen them before." Kayoko moved her _Argus_ in front of Noloty's _Sagittaire_. "Mind that you were unprepared, fighting a fully-equipped mercenaries alongside an ammo-deprived humanitarian unit which were just as unprepared as you. Any merc will look like Kell Hounds if you're fighting in that state."

"I guess you're right," Noloty sighed uncomfortably. "Still…"

"All units, this is Yankee Tornado," Scarlet's voice interrupted the two chatters. "Ruby Prophet is down for repair. I need two volunteers to run scout and find those bastards that have been shelling Shigata."

"Yankee Tornado, Shaolin Spirit," Kayoko answered Scarlet's call. "The Fire Lance can run well past 90's with jump jets, and I can push it to100 if I need to. We'll take that run."

"Very well," Scarlet said. "Scout the perimeter and find their battery units. Report position and direct Renegade Falcon for counter offensive. We have Thumpers of our own, we just need eyes. Take targets of opportunity, but don't walk into ambush. Call for backup or return to base. I don't want to lose more assets."

"Acknowledged," Kayoko replied.

"Yankee Tornado, Tango Sakura," Noloty chimed in. "I can add more firepower. Let me go with them."

"Negative. Stay where you are, Tango Sakura," Scarlet huffed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Noloty snorted, dejected.

"You'd better stay here, Slowpoke. You'll slow me down," Kayoko jested on private channel.

"Showoff!" Noloty blurted. "Be careful out there."

"I will. Catch you on the flip side," Kayoko turned her mech around and rallied her lance. "Fire Lance, Shaolin Spirit. Rendezvous at 6GW. We're going on a field trip."

The two _Phoenix Hawks_ and the _Uziel_ formed up on the _Argus_ at the designated place, then followed the lead mech, pacing 100 meters in between. They skimmed the outskirt of Shigata, switching to all radar frequencies in vain hopes to find the Word of Blake artillery units. Yet the Word of Blake units remained invisible. The shells seemingly fell from the sky, turning Shigata into a smoldering metropolis.

The day went by without progress, and the Fire Lance was in the brink of mental breakdown, but Kayoko was determined not to return empty handed. "Return to base," she sent her lance mates home. "I'm going to make one last spin." She ventured farther out, taking routes she missed on her previous runs. The Word of Blake used electronics extensively, so she knew her radar was unreliable. She had to use other means, 'primitive' means, and a bit of luck, to find the elusive artillery units.

And sure enough, she spotted smoke trails just outside the city limit.

"Well well well," Kayoko snickered as she inched closer to the source. "Where there is smoke, there's fire." She zoomed in her screen to get some visibility readings of the suspicious activity over the horizon. The figures were blurry at first, but as she inched closer, the pixelated shape morphed into battlemechs, revealing six _Grand Titans_ with massive Thumper Artillery Piece on their shoulders, lobbing shells after shells toward Shigata. Two Level-II units, comprised of medium and heavy mechs, stood in vigil, protecting the 100-ton giants from possible flanking maneuver.

"Renegade Falcon, Shaolin Spirit," Kayoko called Kiyomi. "Visual contact with Level II of _Grand Titan Vengeance_, with 2 Level-II's, mixed weight, in the open. Sector 5, grid E2, 654, zero-niner-niner."

"_Vengeance?_" Kiyomi blurted. "They're bringing in nuke?"

"Can't verify, but we'd better beat them to it in case they are."

"Roger that. Confirm Sector 5, E2, 654, 099. HEAP in effect, 3 rounds. Stand by."

A couple minutes passed, then the ground rocked with murderous explosions. Geysers of soil and rock burst hundreds of meters into the air as Thumper shells blasted in and around the Word of Blake formation. The Word of Blake, expecting none of such counterstrike, immediately fell out of order.

"Renegade Falcon, Shaolin Spirit. Adjust, add 100, left 150," Kayoko directed the artillery fire.

"One hundred high, 150 left, shot!"

The next wave dropped right in the middle of the Word of Blake formation. One _Grand Titan Vengeance_ jolted as 105-mm Thumper shell smashed into its right shoulder. Its harden armor blunted most of the impact, but the lightly-armored Thumper barrel was crushed, rendering the artillery cannon useless.

"Splash! Fire for effect! Fire for effect!" Kayoko screamed in ecstasy. "Send them all to hell!"

* * *

"Battle station! _Vengeance_ spotted, possible nuclear warhead imminent!" Scarlet scrambled all comm channel in dire urgency. "Renegade Falcon, keep up the pressure! Brutus Diablo, take Fire Lance and Strike Lance to support Shaolin Spirit! I want those _Vengeance_ dead! Phantom Zulu, Tango Sakura, hold position!"

"With all due respect, Yankee Tornado, I can add more punch to the assault task force!" Noloty begged to join Kayoko in the front line. "Please let me go!"

"Out of the question, Tango Sakura! Hold position with me and Phantom Zulu!"

"Ma'am…"

"I said _hold position_! Quit the comlink or I'll put a round in your cockpit!"

"Yes Ma'am," Noloty cut off the comlink dejectedly. Her mech was itching for a brawl, and she was anxious to share the battlefield with the rest of the Ryuken-go. But there was nothing she could do. Her order was to hold position, so hold position she must. Perhaps Scarlet saw something she didn't.

* * *

The bombardment on the Word of Blake position intensified, and the _Grand Titans_ scrambled to different positions but the barrages followed them. Three rounds landed on a _Grand Titan_, viciously mutilated the hundred-ton beast. Its right arm whizzed a dozen meter away from the body, followed by the Thumper cannon. Two more landed a few meters behind, creating splash damage to the already staggering mech.

"We catch them off guard!" Kayoko sniggered animatedly. "I wish you could see them squirm under the heat, like worms writhing under a magnifying glass. Adjust, add 75, right 10, fire for effect."

"Seventy-five long, 10 wide, confirm. Shot!"

The next three waves wreaked havoc in the midst of the smaller mechs. An _Excalibur_ caught two rounds on its midfiff. Smoke and jagged-edged splinters wafted as the front armor breached. The 70-ton mech backpedalled to compensate the enormous momentum from the Thumper shells, but crashed into an ammunition truck. The following ammo explosion stipped the limbs from armor, leaving the legs mere titanium beams with shredded myomers around it.

But the Word of Blake knew that, to be that accurate, the enemy's artillery must have a spotter. And soon they spotted Kayoko. A _Grim Reaper_ and an _Exterminator_ were dispatch to deal with the _Argus_, and immediately charged her with full speed.

"I've been made," Kayoko turned her mech around to run away. "Yankee Tornado, Shaolin Spirit. Can't hold position; bandits on my six."

"Shalin Spirit, Brutus Diablo," Seether replied. "Set the course to G3. Keep them in tow; we'll clear the field for you."

"Roger that, Brutus Diablo," Kayoko corrected the course of her mech, now heading south west. The _Exterminator_ crept closer, but Kayoko hit her MASC, expanding the gap between them, just enough to get it out of range. The _Grim Reaper_ fell back farther and farther, and at one point it just gave up, leaving the _Exterminator_ to deal with the unexptectedly speedy _Argus_ alone.

It was not long until _Seether_'s task force appeared on the horizon. The two _Phoenix Hawks_ immediately broke formation and charged the _Exterminator_. Kayoko slowed down and turned to join the fray. The _Exterminator_ quickly quickly reversed direction but the _Phoenix Hawks_ kept it from running away. The _Exterminator_ fought valiantly, but never had a chance. Twin cerulean beams leapt from the _Warhammer IIC_, vaporizing a ton of armor on the _Exterminator_'s shoulder. The _Uziel_ and _Black Knight_ capitalized on it, exploiting the fissures on the _Exterminator_ the _Warhammer IIC_ opened up with unequaled finesse. Kayoko added insult to injury with her own Heavy PPC, a powerful shot that paralyzed the _Exterminator_ waist down. The _Phoenix Hawks_ finished up the job with their lasers. The _Exterminator_ collapsed into a heap of scorching metal.

"This is Brutus Diablo, form up on me, echelon right," Seether rallied his troops. "Concentrate fire on the _Vengeance_, one at a time! Finish them quickly, then we'll deal with the rest! Move move move!"

Seether set a collision course with the Word of Blake formation while the Ryuken mechs lined up on his right in diagonal formation. Coming into weapon contact, the Word of Blake locked their weapons on the Clan assault mech and let loose a torrent of projectiles. Seether banked hard left, throwing the ballistics off but still caught half of the missiles. A stray particle bolt hit the _Warhammer IIC_ on the knee and partially locked the joint, reducing the Clan relic into a limping colossus.

"Break left! Open fire on the _Vengeance_ on the far left!" Seether roared, seemingly unshaken by the Word of Blake assault. "Shaolin Spirit, redirect artillery on top of the escort mechs!"

"Renegade Falcon, adjust, sub 230, left 3, fire for effect!"

The ground lit up with fireballs and smoke. The Word of Blake mechs held their ground, but Ryuken-go artillery forced them to break formation, giving Seether's task force valuable seconds to mount an unwavering assault on the _Grand Titan Vengeance_. Now in line abreast formation with 90-degree twist, the Ryuken-go unleashed a lethal assault on one _Vengeance_. The hundred-ton mech went alive in a kaleidoscope of explosions. The hardened armor quickly failed under intense pressure, and the _Grand Titan_ disappeared into an earth-shattering fireball.

With the lead _Grand Titan_ smoldering on the ground, the Word of Blake formation fell into total chaos.

"Splash one!" Seether declared victory. "Break formation, fire at will! All _Grand Titan_ must die!"

* * *

Inside Shigata, Noloty occupied herself with radio broadcast from the front line, wordlessly cheering and pumping her fist everytime somebody exclaimed 'Splash'. She felt useless, constrained to garrison duty while her teammates hung their lives in a balance, dealing a debilitating blow to the Word of Blake occupation force. The very thing she had been waiting for since she joined Draconis Combine military. She tried to stay positive, finding consolation in the fact that she was the newest member of the Ryuken-go. There would be plenty of time for her to prove herself.

That time came sooner that she anticipated.

"Heads up, Ryuken-go, this is Ivory Hunter," Vash's voice interrupted the front line radio feed. "One Level II spotted at N12, bearing 355. Scratch that, _two_ Level II's bearing 355, speed 35 kph. Watch your head, people! They're bringing in _Ragnarok_! I repeat, the Word of Blake is sending _Ragnarok_ to reclaim the Reeducation Camp!"

"Oh shit! Noloty!" Kayoko sorted through battlecries and screams of victory over the comlink. "Brutus Diablo, we've gotta RTB! I can take my lance to support Yankee Tornado and Tango Sakura…"

"Negative! Stay on your objective!" Scarlet overrode the conversation. "I knew those cowards would sneak behind our back the moment we hit their artillery units! I knew they're gonna come for my head! Well, I'm here! Let them come and get it!"

"Yankee, are you sure?" Seether tuned in. "You're outnumbered 4-to-1, with _Ragnarok_ in sight!"

"You intentionally counted me out, Brutus Diablo?" Kiyomi chimed in. "I take it as an insult!"

"I'm still in the game!" Vash added. "You just care about your job, Brutus. We got this!"

"Continue assault on the artillery units and murder the _Grand Titan Vengeance_!" Scarlet barked commands. "Renegade Falcon, I want your Glory's in box formation! Ivory Hunter, you got the vibromines set up?"

"Yours to command, Yankee!"

"Then let's get this done, people! By the numbers!" Scarlet turned off the general broadcast, then hailed Noloty through private channel. "You want war, Tango Sakura? You want the heads of the Word of Blake?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Noloty blurted as she ran through her weapon status. "Looking forward to it!"

"Then stay on my flank!" Scarlet's four-legged _Xanthos_ moved out to meet the Word of Blake force. "Cut down anything that attempts to put a shank on my back! I'm going after the _Ragnarok_!"


	51. Book IV, Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Author's Note**: The _Ragnarok_ from the video game _MechAssault_ carries non-canon equipment, namely Lava Gun, Javelin Missiles, and Lostech Shield. Some sources canonize these equipments into Battletech universe as Plasma Rifle, LRM (I think 1 Javelin equals 1 LRM10, but the detail is a little hazy), and Blue Cross Blue Shield (sorry, can't help it :LOL:) Particle Field Damper. It works well, I think.

**Review Corner  
****Ulquiorra9000**: Thank you, always appreciate your review :)

* * *

**_Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,_**_  
**September 28, 3074**_

The Word of Blake dozen chugged along at 35 kph to accommodate the _Ragnarok_, but pushed past 60 kph when they reached the city limit, leaving the _Ragnarok_ behind. Two _Toyama_ spread 300 meters apart in front of the _Ragnarok_ as a safeguard while the rest took off on a highway in a group of 3.

"Renegade Falcon, set up a roadblock," Vash observed enemy's movement through his binoculars. "Force them to take 3rd Street toward the Reeducation Camp. My men had prepared a nice welcoming party for them."

"Acknowledged," Kiyomi replied as her massive tank rolled to the center of the highway. The remaining Marksman MBT took a spot next to her, and the Glory tanks moved past her. "This is our road!" Kiyomi's voice exuded violence. "Whatever happens, we stay in this road! DO NOT let them pass! If they want this road, they have to wrest it out of our hands!"

Two _Tempests_ opened fire with their Gauss rifle. One screeched dangerously but harmlessly a meter above Kiyomi's DI Morgan, the other one hammered the front armor of a Glory. Sparks flew every which way, accompanied by sickening scream of grated metal. The front armor turned into a swath of jagged-edged gash, like the mouth of a beast coming out of children folklores.

"Stand your ground, men! Give them everything you've got!" Kiyomi roared. Sapphire particle bolts swarmed a _Tempest_, one of which seared a ton of armor from the chest. The Glory's followed suit, raining down missiles and high-explosive ballistics at the Word of Blake invaders who dare to contest their authority. A _Grim Reaper_ took a RAC5 stream flush on its chest. Reeling, the medium mech regained footing and launched a quick retaliatory strike, but the rushed shot struck void. A wave of 20 missiles gutted the mech, picking up where the RAC5 left half a minute ago. Kiyomi's PPC punched through the weakened torso and cut off half of the power lines. The limp _Grim Reaper_ fell forward, suspended by both arms.

The Word of Blake pushed forward, rallying on their biggest mech. Cerulean beam drilled Kiyomi's turret. Kiyomi groaned as she lost feeds from the outside, rendering her 100-ton tank blind. Autocannon rounds ricocheted off the hull, but laser beams turned the armored carapace of the DI Morgan into bubbling ferro-fibrous plates.

"Sweep the legs!" Kiyomi directed her troops. The Glory's adjusted its turrets, now aiming at the lower half of the _Spartan_. Missiles and HEAP rounds scourged the _Spartan's _legs enmasse. The _Spartan_ staggered as shredded armor and myomer flew every which way. A 15-missile wave tore half of the myomer off the Spartan's left leg, leaving the assault mech stranded in an awkward position.

Kiyomi struggled to get her electronics working, but after much screaming and pounding of the console, her tank was back online. She lined up her crosshair at the _Spartan's_ torso and let her cannons rip. Two PPC bolts gored the _Spartan's_ right torso. The _Spartan_ twisted to sink another PPC into Kiyomi's buttery armor, but a 15-missile salvo cored the right torso. The torso burst into flames, and the right arm came off spinning in the air.

With the lead mech immobilized in the open, an _Orion_ and two _Exterminators _broke formation and took a swing to outflank the tanks. But they walked into Vash's minefield, and as soon as they turned into 3rd Street, the vibromines lit up the street. The _Exterminators_ were deep inside the minefield, and any attempt to break free only made things worse. The mines tore their legs apart, and the two mechs lost their locomotion in a matter of minutes. The _Orion_, on the other hand, managed to clear the minefield, although with damaged leg actuators.

"Whoever thinks that infantry is useless against battlemechs is making an ass of himself," Vash growled over the comlink. "All hands, kill the _Orion_!"

The buildings came alive with traces of smoke, and missiles poured on the unsuspecting _Shootist_ like dive bombers attacking a battleship from every angle. The _Orion's_ bulky chest plates blunted the attack but the damaged legs caved in within a few strikes. The joints snapped and _Orion_ lurched comically, tumbling with its face flat on the ground. Its awkward left arm twisted behind its back.

Two _Avatars_ and an _Excalibur_ took a swing to the left.

"Heads up, Ryuken! Three bandits are making a run for Renegade Falcon's broadside!" Vash said.

"I'm on it!" Scarlet replied. Her _Xanthos_ slithered between buildings, using jump jets to make hard turns. For a hundred-ton battlemech 3 times the length of an _Atlas_, it moved with grace and litherness only mechs half its size could match. "Come on, you lazy bums! Keep up!" she hollered at Noloty and the _Marauder_.

Noloty gunned her jump jets as hard as she could but she still lagged behind Scarlet's _Xanthos_. She was in awe, watching her CO navigate tight corners as if her hundred-ton quadruped was as lithe as an _Uziel_. The _Sagittaire's_ wide profile allowed her to take but the widest streets, making keeping up with her CO even more difficult. But she had jump jets to make up for the lack of agility. The _Marauder_ had no such luxury, and the speed and profile advantage of the heavy mech proved to be useless in a dense jungle of concrete.

"Whatever came up first, I want fusillade on center mass!" Scarlet slowed down to let the other two catch up with her. "I want it out by the first turn! No mercy for the Word of Blake!"

"_Ryokai!_" Noloty replied, and held her joystick fast with both hands. The _Excalibur_ cleared the building and into the open, dropping its arm to give the _Xanthos_ a lethal dose of Gauss rifle. Noloty held the trigger, firing an extended burst of UAC10, sacking the _Excalibur_ on the right torso. Armor shards grated the building next to the heavy mech. The _Excalibur_ twisted and turned under the onslaught. The _Marauder_ added PPC strike on the torso then buckled the _Excalibur's_ knee with a perfect Gauss shot at its hip. Scarlet added a Heavy PPC strike, evaporating a ton of armor at the midsection, then exploited the fissure with her Light PPC. Noloty switched to her lasers, burning the last layer of torso armor, and Scarlet's lasers went through the structure into the power generator. A chain explosion spewed out engine parts and electronics, blended with sparks and smoke. The _Excalibur_ swayed mindlessly, then crashed into a building, with the Gauss slug intended for Scarlet still lodged in its barrel.

One of the _Avatars_ cleared the building next, and Noloty fired everything save for the ERPPC. Her lasers burnt slabs of armor, and the HEAP shells carved gorges on the unscathed torso, turning it into a grotesque visage. The _Avatar_ hung on to dear life, then recovered faster than Noloty anticipated and sent its answer. Scattershot muntitions ricocheted off the _Sagittaire's_ flat snout, followed by a long train of missiles that cascaded onto its right torso. Noloty held on to her harness as she was thrown every which way, nearly off the command couch. The _Sagittaire_ shifted from left leg to right as its right torso armor was shredded to bits.

The _Marauder_ came to the _Sagittaire's_ aid. Twin cerulean particle beam robbed the _Avatar_ from its firing position. Its Gauss slug came next, digging a crater just below the twin lasers on the center torso. Short, snappy laser bolts scourged the right side of the _Avatar_ as it staggered. The _Avatar_ directed its attention at the _Marauder_ but the _Xanthos_ slammed home a triple-PPC salvo, overloading the 70-ton omnimech with heat and static charge. Sparks from short circuits ignited the stored ammunition, and the omnimech split into three parts in a raucous explosion.

Unfortunately the excessive heat caught up with the _Marauder_. As it slowed down to a third of its maximum speed, the two _Toyama_ fell to position. Missiles and laser bolts rained down on the _Marauder_, chewing up armor at alarming rate. The _Marauder_ turned for counterattack, but inadvertently exposed its torso to the _Ragnarok_, incoming slowly but surely to join the fray. Two Gauss slugs hammered the _Marauder_, one of which struck deep into the cockpit. The _Marauder_ jerked, swaying mindleslly like a drunk in the brink of collapse, then sloshed to the ground as if its structures had turned to pulp.

Suddenly Scarlet and Noloty found themselves outgunned and outnumbered.

"I'll take the _Ragnarok_," Scarlet charged forward. "Get the other three off my back!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Noloty brushed off the headache from the _Avatar_, then fired her PPC at the farthest _Toyama_. The _Toyama's_ cocky stride turned groggy when Noloty's shot scrambled its sensor, turning it temporarily blind. The other _Toyama_ joined forces with the remaining _Avatar_ to unleash smorgasboard of laser strands, but Noloty fired her jump jets, coercing her _Sagittaire_ to slide while keeping the two heavy Word of Blake mechs at bay with autocannon rounds.

Scarlet trained all cannons at the _Ragnarok's_ midsection and launched an alpha strike to the left breast. The recoil from the PPCs forced the _Ragnarok_ to take a few step back, but much to her dismay, the hundred-ton mech shrugged off her attack like it was a mere shove, and retaliated with cascaded missiles. The _Xanthos_ reeled as half a dozen warheads gored its left armor with murderous intention.

"Bastard! Die, you sonofabitch!" Scarlet fired her jump jets to realign her mech, then blasted her Light PPCs as soon as they recycled. The bolts clobbered the armor, inches away from where her first salvo hit, but the _Ragnarok_ seemed immune to her attack. Scarlet's masterful PPC salvos, which should have stripped a ton of armor, only chipped the outermost layers, like hitting a concrete wall with a baseball bat.

Livid, Scarlet fired her medium lasers in a frantic attempt to score big, but the _Ragnarok_ returned fire with its plasma. The already hot _Xanthos_ blazed like an inferno. The cockpit turned into a super-heated sauna, so hot her vision tunneled down to a grey spot, and her skin felt like peeling. With the _Xanthos_ debilitated by waste heat, the _Ragnarok_ took a long hard lock on the quadruped then unleashed a vicious 2-Gauss volley at the _Xanthos'_ torso. The _Xanthos_ convulsed under the onslaught. Its rear legs buckled, leaving the front hull open for more punishment.

Noloty braced herself against a swarm of clustered munitions from the two _Toyamas_, but her peripheral vision caught Scarlet's _Xanthos_ writhing under the intense assault of the _Ragnarok_. It disheartened her, watching her CO who had been an over-poweringly dominant force in the battlefield, now in the cusp of being dismantled by a rarely-seen Word of Blake mech. A quick skim on her database, and she wondered if the _Ragnarok's_ Blue Shield PFD was the culprit behind Scarlet's inability to pierce its defense.

She gunned her jets, taking the _Sagittaire_ 50 meters into the air, then quickly twisted left and rained down her armor-piercing shells upon the _Ragnarok_. The _Ragnarok_ torso bowed forward as depleted-uranium slugs tore into the thin rear armor. The Word of Blake mech quickly twisted to protect its rear armor, then fired its Gauss rifles. Noloty's jet exhausts blasted in high-pitched scream, taking the _Sagittaire_ off the Gauss slug's path.

"Yankee, the _Ragnarok_ has Blue Shield!" Noloty cried out as the _Sagittaire_ skidded on the ground. "It takes away half of your PPC punching power! You've gotta hit more or find another way!"

"The Blakes and their electronics!" Scarlet growled as she pulled the _Xanthos_ back up. "Get out of the way, Tango! I'm gonna rip its electronics out its chest and shove it up its ass!"

"_Ryokai!_" Noloty twisted right, slammed home a particle bolt into the _Avatar's_ midst, then leapt over a _Toyama's_ head to get a clear shot at the _Ragnarok_. Her medium laser cannons glowed, spitting laser arrows that converged on the _Ragnarok's_ right shoulder. Globules of molten armor sprayed onto the adjacent building. The _Ragnarok_ shrugged it off and fired its missiles, followed by the two _Toyamas_. Noloty cut off the jets and let the _Sagittaire_ fall short of the mark. The missiles struck void, blowing up concrete and asphalt bits and a plume of smoke, but the _Sagittaire_ was unscathed.

The _Ragnarok_'s momentary shift of attention bought Scarlet a much-needed seconds. She realigned her mech then bombarded the _Ragnarok's_ torso with everything she got. The _Ragnarok's_ Blue Shield blunted her attack but Scarlet's relentless assault on its torso started wearing it down. A long swath of crack gaped from where the missile launcher joined the torso to the underbelly just above the waist.

The _Ragnarok_ turned toward the _Xanthos_ again, blasting its Plasma Rifle in a rushed attempt to keep the _Xanthos_ in heat problem. But Scarlet anticipated this move. She ducked as low as she could. The superheated beam grazed the upper corner of her cockpit, melting the window frame but failed to do much damage. Anxious, the _Ragnarok_ launched a double-pronged attack aimed at the _Xanthos_' heart. Scarlet turned left, sacrificing her right hull armor to blunt the attack. The Gauss slugs pierced the side armor and the missiles capitalized the breach, tearing into the flesh and internal structures. Scarlet ground her teeth as she was tossed around like a rag doll. Her console flashed in furious fashion, screaming damage reports she didn't really care. Her Light PPC and two medium lasers went off line, and the _Xanthos_' right side couldn't take anymore hit without catastrophic damage to the engine.

But the _Xanthos_ still had a fight in it.

"Is that your best shot?" Scarlet sniggered. She pulled her mech up, carefully centered her crosshair on the _Ragnarok's_ cracked torso for best result, then fired all remaining weapons. Her PPCs managed to widen the gap, and the sole medium laser weakened the armor further. The heavy momentum of her PPCs forced the _Ragnarok_ to lean on its right leg. It quickly returned to fighting stance, but the _Xanthos_ were already flying, landing behind a building to take cover.

Certain that the _Xanthos_ could do no worse, the _Ragnarok_ gave chase, going around the building to take a direct shot at the quadruped. The _Xanthos_ was seemingly trapped in a confined space, and the _Ragnarok_ exerted its superiority, firing all weapons at once to finally end the protracted duel. But the _Xanthos_ unexpectedly shifted away, using its jump jets to slide left, and the _Ragnarok's_ awesome firepower was wasted on an empty building.

Now without working weapon, the _Ragnarok_ tried to take cover, but Scarlet took her time, making each shot counted. Her Heavy PPC arced and finally compromised the left torso armor, after so many duds. Her Light PPC and medium laser found their marks on a heat sink. Tongues of flame flared, and for the first time since the two giants traded blows, the _Ragnarok_ was hurt.

The _Ragnarok_ enlisted the help of one _Toyama_, which broke engagement with the _Sagittaire_ and pursued the _Xanthos_. But Noloty read its maneuver, then turned around buried a 3-laser salvo on its back. The _Toyama_'s thin rear armor glowed in read, and the heavy mech twisted, spreading its arm to get a shot at the _Sagittaire. _ But Noloty took to the air, then stabbed the _Toyama_ in the back with her PPC. The _Toyama_ lurched forward, hinging back and forth on wobbly knees. It summoned all energy to pivot, but Noloty's HEAP shells found home at the eviscerated rear torso. The _Toyama_ spasmed as the engine burst in a shower of sparks. It slumped to the paved road, suspended by its right arm as the left went off line entirely.

The other _Toyama_ launched a brutal assault on the _Sagittaire_, with the _Avatar_ running circle to trap the _Sagittaire_ in crossfire. But Noloty knew what they were doing. She pumped up her jets, leaping over the _Toyama_ and landed on its rear. The _Avatar_ fell out of position while the _Toyama_ twisted to reestablish firing arc, but the _Sagittaire's_ rear-firing lasers jabbed it in the arm, turning the left arm shield into a grotesque piece of smelter. Noloty fired her jets to quickly changed direction, then fired all energy weapons, peppering the _Toyama's_ left side. The _Toyama_'s left arm blew off, coaxing the heavy mech to lean on its right leg. Noloty let her UAC10 rip, pushing the _Toyama_ further right, and the 75-ton mech crashed onto an abandoned apartment complex.

With no aces up its sleeve, the _Ragnarok_ charged forward, firing everything it had at the _Xanthos_. Scarlet ducked and sidestepped the attack, but half of the missiles cored the front armor, already shredded by the Gauss slugs. Two warheads exploded inside and dislodged the gyro. Fire and smoke bled from cascaded gashes on the _Xanthos_' hull, and its legs rattled loudly, a sure sign the 100-ton quadruped was done in.

But Scarlet just wouldn't let the _Ragnarok_ win. With its last breath, the _Xanthos_ pivoted, lining up its crosshair with the _Ragnarok_, then threw everything it had left. The Blue Shield stopped the PPCs but the laser torched the ammo bin. A fireball barreled out from the lower torso, splitting the midsection in two.

If the _Ragnarok_ pushed on, the _Xanthos_ would probably be destroyed in the next turn. But nobody would ever know, for the _Ragnarok_ chose to retreat, calling the remaining _Toyama_ and _Avatar_ to cover its limping gait.

"Yankee Tornado, Tango Sakura. Word of Blake is retreating," Noloty reported. "Permission to give chase, Ma'am."

"Damage report," Scarlet replied between labored breathing.

"Armor at 15 percent, ammunition at 5 percent. I'm running low on ammo, Ma'am, but still 45-percent combat effective. That _Ragnarok_ is the lead mech of whatever force the Word of Blake put in here, Ma'am. We kill it, we'll break their backbone."

"Negative, Tango Sakura. Stand down."

"Ma'am?" Noloty didn't expect Scarlet to play safe, considering her reputation.

"The _Toyama_ and _Avatar_ would tear you apart before you get to the _Ragnarok_. Stand down, let them go. We've made our statement."

"But…"

"We still have to deal with the Markham's Marauders. I'd hate to do it without you."

A long sigh of disappointment occupied the comlink for a few seconds, but in the end Noloty followed Scarlet's order like a good soldier that she was. "_Ryokai_. Standing down."

Scarlet leaned back on her command couch and closed her eyes. It was the closest to defeat she had ever been, and without a little intervention by Noloty, she would've been gone. She threw her gaze outside her window, watching the _Sagittaire_ forming up on her. It was just as battered and bruised as her _Xanthos_, but it was moving around with its own power.

"By the way, good work, Noloty. Very good work."


	52. Book IV, Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_**Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,**__  
__**September 29, 3074**_

Keiichi massaged his temple as he circled around the _Xanthos_, wondering what to do with the state of the quadruped beast. The battle damage was too extensive. If, and it was a big 'if', he could fix it, it would take months and the amount of c-bills equivalent to a new mech. His first reaction as the chief technician was to scrap the _Xanthos_ entirely, and salvage the parts for other mechs. But he knew Scarlet would decapitate him if he even mentioned 'salvage' to her. The _Xanthos_ was her prized possession, the battlemech that define her as the commanding officer of the Ryuken-go. It was dubbed 'Titania' as an allusion to her combat prowess. She would never want to part with it, no matter how absurd it was.

"What is the cost to get Titania back online?" Scarlet's voice felt like a dagger through Keiichi's heart.

"Cost?" Keiichi chose his words carefully. "I don't even know if it is possible…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlet growled; her eyes bled malice.

"Before we come to that, you need to understand something about your mech, Sho-sa," Keiichi cringed. "Your mech is a rare gem, and as such, needs to be treated differently than the rest of the Ryuken-go machines. Your gyro is heavy duty. It's an expensive piece of hardware, if you can find it in this part of universe. Your armor… the Capellans produce it. And we are quite a few parsecs from Capellan territory. And as you can see yourself, both are broken. Some internal structures are compromised. I will need full welding systems to be able to fix them. A few myomer bundles are burnt, but we can salvage those from the few Word of Blake mechs we salvaged…"

"I'm not interested in technology lecture, Chu-I," Scarlet said halfheartedly. "When will it run again?"

"I'm afraid…" Keiichi drew a deep breath, "… I'm afraid not until we get out of this planet, Ma'am."

"Get out of this planet?!" Scarlet roared. "To get out of this planet, we have to wipe out the Word of Blake and the Markham Marauders! To wipe out those dirtbags, I need my mech!"

"I'm sorry, Sho-sa, but it is not going to happen," Keiichi winced. He was certain Scarlet would jump on him and beat him senseless for giving her bad news. "The damage is too severe. I don't have the parts, and I don't have the tools to fix it. You can… you can kill me if you don't like what I said, but it won't make it any less true."

"You can't fix it?" Scarlet paced the floor back and forth for a few seconds, trying desperately to digest Keiichi's suggestion. "You, the Chief Technician of a renowned Draconis Combine military unit, cannot bring my mech back up to speed? Is that what you're telling me?"

"I'm sorry, Sho-sa," Keiichi sank his head between his shoulders. "I'm just human."

"Sonofabitch!" Scarlet looked at Keiichi as if she was about to swallow him whole, but in the end, she knew there was nothing he could do. "Then what should I ride to war? A pony with a rainbow hair?"

"I could… restore the _Marauder_ to working condition in 2 days," Keiichi scratched something on his notepad. "It only sustains damage from a head shot. It shouldn't be too long to rebuild the cockpit."

"_Marauder_… non-jumping decrepit thing of a mech," Scarlet grimaced in displeasure.

"Actually, you'll get to command 2 ERPPC and a Gauss rifle," Keiichi said. "Against a mech with Blue Shield PFD, the _Marauder_ is the better choice. And we both know, the Word of Blake loves them electronics."

"Yeah I know that," Scarlet muttered. She threw another look at her _Xanthos_, standing still with the last bit of defiance in it. "Alright, I'll take the _Marauder_. You have one day to get it ready."

"I'll make it my priority, Ma'am," Keiichi tossed a salute then walked away from the _Xanthos_.

* * *

The first time Vash visited the makeshift hospital, the blonde medic already captivated him. Her big round eyes twinkling like a couple emeralds, her bright smile, her hourglass curves, and her chime-like voice ringing with hope and spirit, everything lifted up his dark and macabre mood. But he couldn't make his move. The Word of Blake war machines was coming like a tidal wave, and he had to dive into the bloodbath, otherwise there would be nothing left of him and her.

Now that the Word of Blake had retreated, Vash revisited the hospital hoping to reignite the flame. His bandage, wrapped around his upper right arm, started to smell like cheese. He had to have it changed it before he got an infection and lost his arm. But it was not the only reason. He had not had sex for a while, since the one where his dick was pointing at, a dark-skinned young lioness named Noloty, was seemingly immune to his charm. The blonde medic gave him a preview of what was in store for him, if he could play it right.

Vash waited until the medic was done with a patient, then swooped in and took the seat in front of her. As soon as she saw him, her exuberance was sucked out of her. Her eyes turned dark, her face became somber, and her voice disappeared. She started unwrapping the bandage on Vash's arm but she kept looking at the floor, as if Vash's injury was too putrid to look at. And Vash knew it wasn't the case. She was a medic; she was trained to tend hideous wound.

Vash hadn't got the scantest idea what he did to piss her off.

"Thank you for taking care of my men," Vash tried to break the ice.

"Just doing my job, Sir," the medic sullenly replied.

"The world is a better place if everybody does his job to his heart's content. I appreciate it that you do."

"How about you, Sir? Did you put your heart in your bullets when you gunned down unarmed POWs?"

Vash looked at her and for the first time he saw fire in her eyes. "They were Word of Blake operatives," he muttered indifferently. "They were a threat to my men."

"They were unarmed non-combatants," the medic stood up brusquely. "You killed a nurse in cold blood as she answered your call for help."

"She was a Word of Blake operative."

"She was a nurse! She had nothing to do with war! You did not have to kill her!"

"I'm not taking that chance," Vash rose from the chair and met the nurse's belligerent stare. "We are fighting a war like we have never fought before. The Word of Blake is breaking every rule of engagements known to men. Do you not know what happened at Capella War College in '73? The Word of Blake brainwashed civilian POWs into sleeping agents to stab troops from behind. The Liao lost a lot of good men."

"Is that the reason why you put us on curfew?" the medic folded her arms around her chest. "Because we are threats to you?"

"I am protecting my men, soldiers who follow me into the valley of death and trust me to keep them alive. I will not breach that trust. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my men safe. I have to make sure the Word of Blake has not turned you into walking time bombs."

"And if we are, are you going to purge us the way you purged the Word of Blake non-combatants?"

Vash looked into the nurse's green eyes. "For you, I'll make an exception. It'll be a waste to see those pretty green eyes fade."

"What are you saying?" the medic puffed. "Are you going to spare me even if I have been 'reeducated'?"

"What would you do?" Vash flashed a smile. "If you see a diamond in the mud, wouldn't you save the diamond, no matter how disgusting the mud is?"

"I do not believe in killing," the medic softened up, with a hint of blush on her cheeks. She grabbed a fresh roll of bandage and started wrapping Vash's arm. "I do not believe hurting people is the way to solve a conflict. I want to be a doctor to help people, to liberate the sicks from their sufferings, to make this world a better place to live. I believe there is good in all humans, no matter how evil they seem. And that good is worth conserving."

"I think we misunderstand each other," Vash said. Arguing about the philosophy of their jobs defeated the purpose of him coming to this place. "I guess we get off on the wrong foot. So let's just start again. My name is Vash, Tai-I Vash, CO of Ryuken-go infantry company, but you can call me Duke."

"I know who you are," the medic replied coldly, still standoffish.

"Then you have me at a disadvantage, since I don't know your name."

"Risa," the medic finished up wrapping his arm. "My name is Risa. You can call me Risa."

"Well Risa, it is nice to meet you," Vash offered a warm handshake. "You may see me as a heartless bastard, but I do it to protect those who mean to me. People like you. I'm not a monster. I'm a shepherd, a protector that protects people who need protection. One day I'll show you a world without war, as a token of my gratitude and respect for what you've done for my men."

Risa stood still for a while, pondering if she should take Vash's offer or stay away from the cold-blooded murderer she believed he was. In the end she grabbed Vash's hand and gave him a small small. "That is very nice of you. I am sorry, it is not my place to judge you. I should've said thank you for liberating us from the Word of Blake reeducation camp."

"None required. Now we are on the same page, how about we get to know each other over dinner?"

"Sorry, I can't leave this premise. Your own curfew."

"Then I'd say you're no longer a threat to the Ryuken-go, so you can go anywhere you want." Vash gave her a jovial wink. "You've been eating below-standard DC rations for a while. I have access to hot soup and fresh vegetables."

Risa let out a soft giggle. "I have to tend injuries until 6."

"I'll be back before 6," Vash bowed his head. He walked away from the sick bay toward some tank crews who were chatting by their parked vehicles. "Hey! Does anybody have extra condom? I'll pay double!"

* * *

_**Iscariot, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,**__  
__**September 29, 3074**_

The assertive trots of the _Bull Shark_ seemed to hypnotize the Word of Blake warriors, so much they backed up, clearing the way for the fearsome assault mech to approach the _Ragnarok_ near the command center. The _Bull Shark_'s escorts, a _Wakazashi_, a _Highlander_, a _Catapult_, a _Rifleman_, and a _Longbow_, followed their commander in a vee formation.

"I have terminated your contract," Precentor Mordecai's voice reverberated through the _Ragnarok's_ external speaker. "Your service is no longer needed."

"You deviated from contract," Dultom Markham replied with bile in his voice, "and in doing so, voided it."

"Deviate?" Mordecai raised the arm of the _Ragnarok_ to the Bull Shark's cockpit level. "You don't know the meaning of 'deviate'! You don't even understand the contract! You let the Reeducation Camp fall into the hands of the Kuritans!"

"Which put the Kuritans right in the middle of Shigata," Dultom chuckled. "They have dug their own graveyard. I have positioned my lieutenants to cut off their supply routes. We would crush them within two months, a combination of famine and overwhelming firepower. But you just had to take your force to attack the Kuritan stronghold without my consent, and proved us and MRBC, if you choose to do so, that you lack the discipline to govern a planet, and the absolute need of a veteran mercenary unit. Now tell me, Precentor, what would it make you if you terminate the contract with Markham Marauders?"

"It doesn't matter," Mordecai raised both arms, aimed at the _Bull Shark's_ cockpit. "I will kill you right here, right now!"

"Right. Go ahead. Kill me. My lieutenants will leave Ashio. Do you think, after all the resources you've wasted, your superior will send you reinforcements to relieve your troops? You're lucky if he even answers your call. You're alone in this world, Precentor. The Kuritans will eat you alive."

Mordecai didn't reply. Slowly he lowered the _Ragnarok's_ arms. "MRBC will hear everything! Your mercenary career is over, Dultom Markham!"

"MRBC is a fool, but in the end, it is a board for mercenaries. In all grievances between employers and employee, it never takes the employer's side." The _Bull Shark_ turned around and walked away from the _Ragnarok_. "Accept it, Precentor. You've bitten more than you can chew, and the Markham Marauders is your best bet to get out of here alive."

"I'll give you one more chance to finish your job before I go to MRBC and have your license revoked," Mordecai said, trying to save his dignity. "If you fail, I'll make sure you are not getting mercenary job ever again!"

"I look forward to it," Dultom replied with a wry chuckle. "I'll deliver the head of the Kuritan CO to you myself. But interfere with my plan again, and I'll take all assets off world. You can deal with the Kuritans yourself, if that's what you'd prefer."

The Marauders mechs followed the _Bull Shark_ until they were out of the Word of Blake camp, then Behemoth called Dultom. "So… what now?"

"What now? Go back to your post!" Dultom replied halfheartedly.

"The precentor said we're terminated," Glitch tuned in. "We're not doing this for free, are we?"

"Terminated? Pfft," Dultom snickered. "Terminated my ass. The precentor doesn't know what he is doing. If he terminates us, the Word of Blake is finished. The Kuritans have not launched a counter attack because they know we're still around, and we're more dangerous than those Word of Blake bozos. The precentor has to keep us around, because we're the only one standing between them and annihilation."

"So then, we'll see more money?" Medusa chimed in.

"We will," Dultom's sinister chuckle filled the comlink. "After the last Kuritan falls."


	53. Interlude 5

**INTERLUDE 5**

_**Valhalla Club, Silesia,  
**__**Solaris City, Solaris VII,  
**__**Freedom Theater, Lyran Alliance,  
**__**October 1, 3074**_

The atmosphere was electric. Stable owners, mechwarriors, and technicians from all corners of Solaris VII gathered at the elite watering hole at Solaris City for a tournament kick-off, sponsored by VEST, the most prominent battlemech factory in Solaris system. A tournament like this was a haven for everybody, from flashy glory hunters to up-and-coming opportunists looking for a fast track to make a name for himself.

The gaming life that was the beating heart of Solaris VII came to a screeching halt when Word of Blake invaded the world in 3068. All fighting effort was directed toward purging the Word of Blake out of the gaming world. Mechjocks worked together with gangsters and underground mafia to fight the common foe. When they finally succeeded in 3072, only one company managed to continue operating, although but a pale shadow of its former self before the Word of Blake invasion.

"Welcome to VEST Invitational!" the CEO of VEST declared, followed by raucous cheers and hoots and protracted applause by the club's attendants. "Jihad changed everything. As the only operating battlemech factory in Solaris, VEST feels obligated to bring back the gaming industry that is the heart and soul of Solaris VII. We are walking toward a great future, and this tournament is only the first step to rebuild Solaris. I'm happy to see quite a big turnout. We are going to have a great tournament, and it is an honor for VEST to stand behind every endeavor to build the greater Solaris! To the future!"

The hall rattled with ovation.

"At this point I want to recognize the participants of the first VEST Invitational," the CEO continued after the cheers subsided. "Bronze Dao Stable is the top-20 stab le from Cathay. Please welcome Ms. Wun Jingzen from Bronze Dao Stable!"

An old woman drapped in traditional Chinese attire bowed in the midst of cheers. Next to her stood a medium-built man wearing a Liao-green long frock coat.

"The Bronze Dao Stable will be represented by Mechwarrior Henry Laxus!" the old woman announced. "He was the pride of Thunder Blast stable, but those days were long gone. He is now the best mechwarrior of the Bronze Dao Stable." The crowd cheered for Henry as he nodded and smirked.

"From Kobe," the VEST CEO continued, "rooting back from the ferocity of ancient Azami warriors, please welcome Jamil and his Qishan Stable!"

The guy referred to as Jamil, a slim average-height young man with brown hair long brown hair drapped in turban-like cloth and a dark-blue jacket with gold colored trims, walked pretentiously to the center of the room. Sandwiching him were two mechwarriors, a tall athletic man with short red hair and red eyes, and a heavily-built man with a metal plate that covered most of his face save for his left eye.

"Qishan Stable is fortunate to qualify two mechwarriors for this tournament," Jamil spoke in a conceited fashion. "Goltas," he pointed at the large man, "and Masrur," he pointed at the re-haired man.

The crowd cheered again, but both mechwarriors maintained their stoic faces, as if the crowd's energizing cheers did not affect them.

"From Montenegro, this is a stable that has long history of collaboration with VEST, and I am pleased for them supporting this tournament," the VEST CEO shot a gaze at an old man in a wheelchair. "I am honored to present you Major Tom, operating manager of the Ground Control Stable!"

A red-haired girl wheeled the old man out of the crowd to get a warm recognition. Next to her stood a well-built man with dark brown mullet, a cocky smile, and a katana sticking out on his back.

"The honor is ours," the old man referred to as Major Tom replied. "VEST testbeds had increased Ground Control's fortune in the arenas for the last ten years, and for that, we are eternally indebted. The Ground Control Stable will be represented by Mechwarrior Jeremy Stewart."

The crowd cheered for the man called Jeremy, but instead of replying to the crowd, he shot a tender look and a warm smile at the red-haired girl, who returned the favor just as lovingly.

"From Strategic Technologies and Research System, please welcome Ian and Saranya Saint John of Valhalla Chosen Stable!"

A middle-aged couple waved to the crowd, followed by a young man in drab trench coat. "The Valhalla Chosen Stable will be represented by Mechwarrior Zuko Fen-Wi!" the middle-aged man announced, as the young man bowed in respect.

"The arenas are also packed with independent mechwarriors who are not associated with well-known stables," the VEST CEO carried on. "Representing himself, please welcome Mechwarrior Manuel from Red Fountain Academy!"

A young man wearing a simple red jacket with long strawberry-blonde hair that reached his neck stepped out of the crowd, throwing a quick smile and a one-second wave, then went back into the thicket of mechwarriors.

"Also representing himself, a Kobe native, Mechwarrior Isamu Oyama!"

A tall muscular man with dark crew-cut hair and camo jacket broke through the crowd and pumped his fist into the air, boasting his kempt teeth through his wide grin. His antics energized the crowd, but some individuals laughed mockingly, as if the Isamu guy did not deserve such recognition. Yet it didn't stop Isamu to continue showboating through the mix of cheers and jeers, vainly waving to the crowd like an interstellar celebrity.

As the VEST CEO continued recognizing tournament participants, Isamu approached the Ground Control Stable. He tossed a quick salute to the old man in the wheelchair. "Major Tom, much respect to you," he bowed slightly. Then he looked at Jeremy, bleeding travesty. "Still paying for this loser?"

"This loser happens to be the buoy upon which Ground Control Stable floated during FedCom Civil War and Jihad," Major Tom replied with monotone voice. "VEST wouldn't be interested in investing in Ground Control if not because of him."

"It's called 'job security', Isamu," Jeremy chimed in. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, since nobody has ever employed you."

"I like to be the boss of myself," Isamu ranted. "I walk at my own drumbeat. Nobody yells at me. Nobody puts me under their microscope, nitpicking at my quirk. I don't have to be scared if the corporation brings in a new guy. Life is good."

"You're right, Isamu. In fact, I envy you," Jeremy grinned. "You find home at the the Solaris 'bush league', having played there for almost a decade now…"

"You think you're the hot shot of the stable, Jeremy? You think you're the God of The Arena?" Isamu bit back at Jeremy's snide remark. He stole a glance at the red-haired girl. "We both know Amber could kick our asses. Your stable is putting money on the wrong mech."

"That might be true, but Jeremy is more bankable," the girl called Amber replied in an exotic Chinese accent. "He's suave, handsome, eloquent, smooth with the ladies…" She shot a mischievous smile, which met a sour smirk from Jeremy. "It's called entrepreneurship, Isamu. There's more to Solaris games than just bashing other mechs in utter violence."

"I guess I am just a simple man," Isamu stepped forward, going face to face with Jeremy. "Money comes with records. The better your records, the more money you bring in. Simple as that."

"And which records are you talking about?" Jeremy squinted.

"The records where you're going no farther than the second round in this tournament," Isamu hissed.

"I thought we were talking about _your_ records. How far do you see yourself in this tournament, hm?"

"I'll be the one that'll end your run in this tournament. You see Jeremy, you may be the poster boy of Ground Control Stable, but you're just a fraud. You're just a rich kid from periphery who came to Solaris to steal somebody's credit. You stole Mac Storm's position, you stole Mac Storm's girlfriend, and even then you still can't fill his shoes."

"Oh, I fill '_something_', alright!" Jeremy winked.

"Jeremy!" Amber shrilled and gave the man a hard slap on his arm. "You have to say that?"

"He brought it up! I have to tell him that I'm not an '_early finisher_' he believes I am!" Jeremy turned to Amber with impish grin on his face.

"You think Solaris games are just games? I'll be seeing you in the arenas, and I'll show you how wrong you are!" Isamu growled.

"I look forward to it," Jeremy chuckled lightly. "I guess I'll see you in the arena."

As the exchange between the two mechjocks continued, the young blonde mechwarrior called Manuel slipped past Jeremy and Amber, and proceeded to the exit. Outside the club, he drew his personal comset from his jacket and punched in some numbers. A soft beep chimed from the comset, and he put it on his ear.

"_Manuel_?" somebody muttered.

"Stage One is complete. I'm in the game," he replied, half whispering. "How's things on your end?"

"_On schedule_."

"Good. Go on Stage Two. Proceed as planned." Manuel turned around lest anybody overheard him. "Send the word. And uh… Tell Roxy it won't be long until my return. I miss her and I can't wait to hold her in my arms again."

"_Right away._"

Manuel turned off his comset and put it in his pocket. He stood still for a minute, making sure nobody was paying attention to him, then went back in the noisy, stuffy club.


	54. Book IV, Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Author's Note**:

**The Colonel**: Of course Jeremy and Amber survived. I haven't done writing Jeremy and his katana :LOL:

* * *

_**Chinga Desert, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,**__  
__**October 14, 3074**_

A support convoy drifted steadily through the desert, creating a swath of dust that seemingly cut the vast landmass into two parts. Half a dozen J-27 heavy transports drove in staggered grid formation, sandwiched by a number of trucks and armed jeeps. Two lances of Goblin and Vedette tanks tagged along as escorts, rolling on the outer side of the convoy to discourage hostile units.

A young officer, barely out of his teens, perched on the cupola of a Vedette, sweeping the horizon for enemy contacts. As far as the young officer could capture with his binoculars was boulders and, gullies and reptiles and small mammals, scurrying into holes and crevasses on the desert to avoid the rumbling behemoths. Some flying creatures observed the convoy from the sky.

The young officer turned his binoculars a few degrees left and the skyscrapers of Shigata leapt into his eyes. He fiddled the rangefinder on his binoculars to estimate the distance, then slid down the cupola to open a communication channel. "Combattler Prime, this is Tetsujin-28. Entering Shigata precinct. ETA: 45 minutes."

"Tetsujin-28, this is Combattler Prime," Duke Nikolai Jansma replied. "ETA confirmed. We'll send battlemechs to pick you up."

"Acknowledged, Combattler Prime. Hostile forces are reported in the vicinity, so it's better to hav…"

The officer's remark was cut off by a vicious explosion. The tank interior rattled, and cables dangled from the ceiling. The young officer quickly clambered up his tank, only to see a truck on his right blew up in flames. Burning shrapnels ricocheted off the Vedette's armor, forcing him to cover his face with his hands. The convoy immediately went into disarray.

His training kicked in, the young officer twisted and turn to find where the shots came from. His binoculars caught a dark figure on a dune. He adjusted the focus, and his eyes bugged out in terror as the blurry image morphed into a _Bull Shark_, a few hundreds from his position.

"_Bull Shark!_ _Bull Shark_ at 2 o'clock, 2 clicks! Transport, evasive maneuver! Vedette, Goblin, Attack Pattern Delta!" the young officer screamed from the top of his lung. "Open fire on my command!"

As the transports crisscrossed their course, the Vedette and Goblin tanks regrouped into a single file going full speed at the _Bull Shark_. The massive battlemech disregarded the tanks; its monstrous Thumper cannon blasted without relent, dropping scattershot munitions at the convoy. One by one the trucks and J27 transports engulfed in flames. Half of the survivors turned away from the _Bull Shark_, deeper into the desert, while the rest stayed on their course, hoping the tank would make a difference.

Entering 700-meter mark, the forward tanks started firing their cannons, but a wave of missiles suddenly crashed on their broadside. Two Goblins immediately caught fire, forcing the tanks behind them to steer away, breaking formation. The young officer turned sideways, and his heart sank, watching a _Longbow_ and a _Catapult_ spitting warheads at will. The second wave took another Goblin and a Vedette out of commission, and the remaining tanks scattered, trying to get out of the killing fields.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Tetsujin-28! We are under attack! Enemy's assault lance is killing the transports! Need immediate support! I repeat, we need immediate support!" The young officer pointed his binoculars at the Bull Shark, just as its quartet ballistic cannons flashed.

It was the last thing the young officer saw before everything went dark.

* * *

_**Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,**__  
__**October 15, 3074**_

Noloty and Kayoko watched in anguish as the JI-100 pulled over next to the Reeducation Camp, towing a truckload of what was left of the convoy on its bed. The jagged-edged armor platings were covered in filth, and some of the parts were still smoking. A few wreckage reeked sickening stench of burning flesh, mixed with acrid smell of molten plastic and rubber.

"This is the third convoy they sacked," Kayoko sighed. "But what do you expect? They knew they couldn't get us out of Shigata, so they started choking us to death."

"I'm not sure if this is their doing," Noloty muttered. "Word of Blake is not a fan of protracted campaign. If they can't beat you, they'll nuke you. If they can't nuke you, they'll leave."

Kayoko leered at Noloty. "What are you, Word of Blake expert now?"

Noloty shrugged. "That's what happened at Solaris."

"So who did this? The Marauders?"

"I would think so," Noloty turned around and walked away slowly. "We've been here for a month. About time they show their faces."

"It doesn't matter who comes first," Kayoko slung her arm over Noloty's shoulder. "We'll kick their asses anyway."

"I'm not that confident," Noloty pursed her lips. "I mean, The Word of Blake hired them to do the dirty work. Doesn't it seem odd, that the Word of Blake made attempt at our heads but the mercenaries hadn't? Wouldn't you expect to deal with the Markham Marauders before you deal with the Word of Blake?"

"The Blakes might have hired mercs to do the hard work, but they still want the glory," Kayoko offered an explanation. "They thought the hard work was done. They didn't give us a serious thought, and they paid the price with their blood. Now they turned to the Marauders, but it wouldn't change much."

"The Word of Blakes are arrogant and foolhardy and fall in love with mass destruction. The Markham Marauders are smart and meticulous. They have been around for a long time. They survived Fourth Succession War, Clan Invasion, FedCom Civil War, and now Jihad. They knew they couldn't take us out at Shigata, so they're flushing us out by choking us from logistics."

"We still have enough food for half a year."

"Not at this rate. We have to share ransom with civilians and POWs. Without supply, we'll run out of food in less than a month." Noloty turned to look at the JI-100. "I think the Marauders know it, and use it to their advantage."

Kayoko paused, wrapping her arms around her chest. "What should we do?"

Noloty took a long time to think, considering the situation from all angles. In the end she just gave Kayoko an earnest look. "Whatever Scarlet decides to do. We're here to follow orders, aren't we?"

"She's the boss but she can't decide what we do for our lives," Kayoko replied with mischief in her eyes. "We're soldiers but we're human beings. We are entitled to have fun." She turned around and started walking toward the mess hall.

"Maybe not a good time for that," Noloty knew Kayoko's idea of 'fun', but she followed her friend nonetheless.

But Kayoko ignored her, and continued down the path to the center tent next to the field hospital. She kicked a cooler open and drew an ice-cold bottle of bourbon. "If you're correct, if we run out of food in a few weeks, then this will disappear long before we have a chance to enjoy it. We can't let that happen, can we?"

Noloty couldn't help but chuckle. "This constitutes court martial."

"How so?" Kayoko twisted the cork and started chugging.

"Drinking on the job."

"Technically we're not on the job," Kayoko teased Noloty, waving the bottle in front of her face. "Do you want to share this with me, or should I take it myself?"

Noloty scoffed, but grabbed the bottle instead and took a sip. "You do know how to lift up morale."

"There's no such thing as 'not a good time' for fun," Kayoko took the bottle from Noloty's hand and downed a large swig. "I'm worried about you. You're always tensed. Your eyes are sagging from lack of rest. Being uptight doesn't add a day to your life."

"I believe in being prepared," Noloty matched Kayoko's swig. She flinched and coughed a little, but took the liquor like a champ. "Making no mistakes is what establishes the certainty of victory. The Art of War, Chapter IV, Verse 13."

"Yet those who miss the treasure of today will miss it forever."

"Oh really? Who said that?"

"Me. Just now." Kayoko winked and clicked her tongue, before taking another gulp from the bottle. "You need to loosen up, Noloty. Live for just today. Drink some bourbon. Have a massage. Go on a long bubble bath. Get laid. Oh yes, you do need to get laid. Research states that sex is the best and most favorite stress reliever for mechwarriors. Not to mention it promotes good, long night sleep, something you desperately need."

Noloty snickered. "You speak like I have a choice in the matter."

"How come you don't have a choice?" Kayoko's voice pitched up. "You do have choices! How about Keiichi? He is nerdy but he's pretty cute. Naive, but still makes a good bedmate."

"Keiichi has his eyes fixed on the blonde medic."

"The more reason you should hook up with him. Tell him you wanna teach him a few tricks to make the blonde medic happy. He might have some aces up his sleeves, and you'll be happy to be on the receiving end."

But Noloty shook her head. "I gave my heart to someone, and I am content in my monogamy."

"Your what?" Kayoko perked her ears, as if the concept was totally foreign to her. "The Legion of Vega guy? Is he that good in bed?"

"Why are you always horny?" Noloty snatched the bourbon bottle from Kayoko and took a few swigs. "It's not about that. I'm just… I think I'm in love with him."

"By Kerensky, Sissy!" Kayoko playfully put Noloty's head in a headlock. "I don't want to hear romantic crap. I want to hear length, girth, endurance, positions, and techniques. And numbers, if you keep count."

"I am not giving you any numbers!" Noloty slipped through Kayoko's arms. "I didn't plan that to happen. It just happened. He's sweet, caring, understanding, making me feel like I'm the most important person in the Inner Sphere. And yes, if you have to know, he was amazing in bed, the best lover I have ever had… but it had nothing to do with his size or skill. We didn't just share our bodies. We shared our hearts. That's what made it special."

"Well then…" Kayoko smiled and hugged Noloty. "I never thought you'd beat me to it. I'm proud of you."

"You'll get there some day," Noloty put her hand on Kayoko's shoulder. "Now, can we not talk about this? It's a curse, to talk about spouses and significant others during the time of war. It'll get you killed."

"You watch too many cheap war movies, my friend," Kayoko finished the bottle. "But alright, let's continue when we're out of this mess. I have a patrol run in 6 hours. I'd better get some rest."

"I'll go with you," Noloty tossed the empty bottle to the trash can. "Scarlet never lets me do anything. I feel useless. Let me run with you."

"You sure you can keep up with me?" Kayoko shot a teasing smile.

"Show off!" Noloty shoved Kayoko's shoulder. "Just keep it at 50-kph range and I'll be fine."

"Alright, meet me at the mechbay in 6 hours. We'll keep it short and simple… and slow."

Noloty stuck her thumb up before walking toward the command center.

* * *

_**Shigata, Ashio,  
Ashio Prefecture, Dieron Military District,  
Draconis Combine,**__  
__**October 16, 3074**_

Scarlet observed the holomap of Shigata, tracing routes and bypasses around the big city. She highlighted the Reeducation Camp and drew lines across the city to the sites of the attacked convoys. She took a long pause, trying to see if there was a pattern in the attacks of the convoy. Her second in command stood next to her, and Duke Nikolai Jansma looked at the same map from the opposite side, with the ever-vigilant Gunjin Mirabel on his side.

"I think they are random," Seether said. "The convoy just tried to get into the city as far away from the last attack, thinking they can cheat the blockade. Unfortunately it was not the case."

"The mercenaries had closed the gate on every route to the city," Scarlet muttered. "Nobody comes in. Nobody goes out. They know they can't unseat us. They saw what happened to the Word of Blake. They know we are ready for a long war. So they cut off our logistic supply, hoping to make us wary. A text book siege."

"Ashio militias have trucks of logistics for us," Duke Jansma tuned in. "Food and water and ammunition. The problem is to get around the mercenaries."

"Where does the logistic come from?" Scarlet asked.

"A few places. There is a large depot two hours from Shigata. The militias have converted it into a large silo. I think the mercenary didn't know it yet, because the militias never reported mercenary activities in the vicinity. The other places are further down south, half a day march from Shigata. Aside from food and ammunition, this small town has a battlemech shop capable of repairing a couple mechs a day. It may not be enough for you but at least we have a working repair facility."

"I'll take it," Scarlet said. "Alright, let's take one thing at a time. I want to exploit the depot first. Tell the militias to prepare a logistic convoy, enough for a month. Ryuken-go's battlemech company will rendezvous at the depot and escort the convoy to Shigata."

"The mercenary may set up pillboxes and trenches around Shigata," Seether put some 'X' marks around the overhead view of Shigata. "We don't know their positions, but we know they are around here. How are you going to beat the blockades?"

"Airlift. Dragneel's Keel will take us to a landing zone half a click from the depot." Scarlet drew a dotted line over Seether's 'X's. "We put half of the logistic in Dragneel's Keel, and escort the rest back to Shigata. We'll mow down the blockades. A company of heavy and assault mechs should be enough to open a hole in their defense." Then she drew arrows straight through the X marks.

"This is the Markham Marauders we're dealing with, one that streamrolled Ashio's Planetary Defense and Sun Zhang Cadre in a matter of weeks," Seether griped. "Do you think it's that easy to go through their defense?"

"We still have reserve: Kiyomi and her tanks. They're still in Shigata. If we need them, we can bring them to bear." Scarlet drew another set of arrow from Shigata, converging at the X marks. "If Kiyomi's force join the fray, we'll put the mercenary in crossfire. I don't care if they think they are the Wolf Spiders. If they know they're in crossfire, they'll break off and run."

"Alright, you're the boss," Seether yielded. "I'll flow it down to the team."

"Gunjin Mirabel, we lost a personel to the Word of Blake attack," Scarlet turn to Mirabel. "Join the Ryuken-go."

"It is an honor, Sho-sa," Mirabel snapped a salute.

"I'll inform the militia," Duke Jansma said. "We're going to crush the invaders. I can feel it. It's just a matter of time."

"Don't be too excited, my Duke. The road is long and treacherous," Scarlet said. "Blood will be spilled before we come to that. I just want to make sure you understand what is in front of us."

"Make no mistake, Sho-sa Scarlet, Ashio citizens are all warriors," Duke Jansma growled. "We know what it takes, and we are all ready for it!"


	55. Book IV, Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Logistic Depot, 2 hrs from Shigata,  
Ashio, Ashio Prefecture,  
Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,**__  
__**October 18, 3074**_

Dawn barely broke when the Ryuken-go Overlord-class dropship touched down in the barren desert. Steam hissed as the landing legs extended and settled the egg-shaped giant on uneven ground. As the engine wound down, the dropship's weapon systems went alive, swiveling every which way to clear the area from attackers. Yet it was barely necessary, for there was nothing to shoot at within 2-kilometer radius, save for desert creatures.

The dropship bay rumbled open and the Ryuken-go strike lance charged the open door as soon as the ramp touched the ground. The two _Phoenix Hawks_ cleared the ramp in a long jump, leaving a plume of white smoke on the ramp. Kayoko's _Argus_ burst through the smoke, followed by the _Uziel._ The lance quickliy assume defensive formation, boxing the Overlord dropship.

The fire lance came out next. The _Black Knight_ trundled down the ramp first, followed by the _Legionnaire_ and the _Hatchetman_. They fell to a firing line, filling in the gap in between Kayoko's lancemates. The _Crimson Hawk_, the smallest but by no means the weakest battlemech of the company, jumped off the ledge and stayed by the ramp, twisting every which way to watch for incoming threats.

Reports rolled in through comlink, reaffirming the fact that the 'area is secure'. Seether led the command lance out of the dropship. Scarlet, piloting the rebuilt _Marauder_, stepped within the shadow of Seether's towering _Warhammer IIC_. Noloty moved her _Sagittaire_ out of the dropship, covering the right flank of the _Marauder_. She was used to cover the enormous _Xanthos_ that doing the same deed for a _Marauder_ felt somehow awkward, criminal, almost sinful. But she shrugged off the thought and focused on the job at hand. _Gunjin_ Mirabel came out last in her _Dragon_, forming up on Scarlet's left.

"Tacit Ronin, this is Yankee Tornado," Scarlet called the militia. "We're ready for pick up."

"Acknowledged, Yankee Tornado," the militia replied. "Santa's Sleigh is ready to roll. Rendezvous at zero-two-zero."

"Affirmative," Scarlet replied, then mobilized her unit. "All hands, proceed to the designated target, weapons hot. Strike lance, set up perimeter defense 200-meters around the target. Fire lance, move up to the depot, watch out for hostiles. Command lance, form up on me!"

The Strike Lance burst from 0 to 80 kph within 10 seconds, closing the half-kilo gap between the Ryuken-go's Overlord dropship and a small logistic depot in less than a minute. The heavier mechs of the Fire Lance took more time, but converged at the depot half a minute later. Scarlet and Seether raced toward the depot, escorted by Mirabel, and Noloty, in the heaviest mech of the company, mad up her lack of speed by profuse use of jumpjets.

"Ground Units, this is Dropship Command," the dropship called. "Be advised. We intercept encrypted radio transmission from unknown sources. We are unable to decipher the content."

"I knew they were going to sneak behind our back, mercenary bastards!" Scarlet growled impatiently. "Here we go, guys! They're here! Put one eye on your scanner and thumb on your trigger! When in doubt, shoot!"

Noloty turned her active radar on, trying to pick up any radio transmission, but despite the best effort her electronics could muster, the screen remained blank. She toggled the visual enhancer, hoping to spot shut-down hostile units, but her wishful thinking only went so far. No contacts with any other combat units, friends or foe. But somehow she was still not convinced.

The Fire painted the area with radar signal as if not convinced that the area was secure. Once they were satisfied, they converged at a large building, waiting for the logistic convoy to show up. The _Black Knight_ circled the depot one more time, then regrouped with the rest of the lance.

"Tacit Ronin, this is Luna Swift. We are in posit…"

The _Black Knight's_ transmission was cut short by a massive explosion. The large depot warehouse turned into a supernova, a blinding orange fireball that devoured the _Crimson Hawk_ and the _Legionnaire_ in quick succession. The shock blast knocked down the _Black Knight_ and the _Hatchetman_, and was powerful enough to push the _Sagittaire_ off one foot. The _Marauder_ and _Warhammer IIC_ lurched but quickly recovered. The _Dragon_ reeled backward while swaying its arms to keep it from falling on its butt.

Then suddenly, the depot was crawling with Markham Marauders.

"It's a trap! All units, fire at will!" Scarlet roared. Her _Marauder_ pivoted on one foot to target a Clan-made _Ryoken_ bursting out of a warehouse, then punish it with her twin ERPPC, followed by a vicious Gauss slug to the midsection. The _Ryoken_ doubled over, almost grated the ground with its snout, but managed to pull itself together to avoid catastrophic outcome.

"Combattler Prime, this is Yankee Tornado!" Scarlet yelled as a wave of missiles forced her to disengage the _Ryoken_. "Mission is a bust! I'm pulling my men out!" Engaging a steady backpedal, she orchestrated a retreat scenario. "Strike Lance, fusillade at 2 o'clock to relieve Fire Lance! Brutus Diablo, pull the Fire lance out of there! The rest of you, back to the dropship! Dropship Command, suppressing fire!"

Noloty followed Scarlet's maneuver, backtracking toward the dropship while laying down firepower for the Fire team. The _Legionnaire_ arose from the dust, smoking, wobbling groggily on shredded legs under the intense heat. A _Guillotine_ moved in for the kill but Noloty launched a one-two punch combo with her PPC and UAC10. Her PPC stabbed the _Guillotine_ on the ribcage, purging a ton of armor. Her depleted-uranium shells pulverized the armor on the center torso. The _Guillotine_ lurched sideways, twisting hard left to stay upright, then unleashed a dazzling laser fire at the _Sagittaire_. Noloty slammed her joystick to her right thigh, and the _Sagittaire_ took a sidestep, missing the laser by a mere inch.

The Overlord launched a wicked saturated fire with missiles, lasers, and ballistics, forcing the Marauders to take cover behind structures. But the Marauders artillery shells struck the dropship with lethal precision. One lucky (or deadly accurate) artillery shot hit a cannon, and the turret erupted, punching a hole on its thick hide.

"This is Dropship Command, we are taking artillery fire!" the dropship captain announced. "Get the hell in, double time!"

Noloty ground her teeth. She didn't see any spotter for the Marauders' artillery units. There was only one explanation for the artillery's razor-sharp precision. Besides, the fact that the Marauders were hitting the dropship instead of the easier-to-kill battlemechs confirmed her suspicion.

"Kayoko," she called her best friend through private channel. "Watch you radar! He's here!"

"Who?" Kayoko blurted.

"_Him_. The leader of the Marauders. Dultom Markham. I know this guy; I fought him before! This guy's a pitbull. He'll lock his crosshair on you and won't let go until you're dead!"

"Relax, Sister, we've got things under control," Kayoko replied nonchalantly. "If he shows his face, my team will mug him."

"Kayoko you don't know what you're dealing with…"

"Thanks for the heads up, but he's not showing up yet," Kayoko puffed. "Now excuse me, I have mercenaries to hunt!"

A Marauders _Thanatos_ took advantage of Noloty's momentary lapse of focus and launched a missile-laser combo, swarming the _Sagittaire_ with armor-piercing rounds. Noloty gnashed her teeth, pushing her joystick as far as possible to compensate the blasting force of the missiles. She cursed herself for allowing the _Thanatos_ to get a lock on her. She steadied her legs and brought her ERPPC to bear, but the _Thanatos_ took to the air, dodging Noloty's particle beam by a couple meters.

Fortunately, the dropship found the flying _Thanatos_ appealing. No less than 60 missiles leapt from the tubes, followed by long traces of armor-piercing ballistics. Explosions ravaged the _Thanatos_. Pieces of armor and body parts came flying off. The _Thanatos_ continued its course like a meteorite, bleeding fire from every pore as it plummeted. Its knees dragged on the ground before cartwheeling. It pulled itself up, but two PPC bolts from the _Warhammer IIC_ buckled its knees, once again knocking it down.

The dropship continued its impressive show of firepower down the range, but the continuous hit from the hidden artillery started taking its toll. Slabs of armor drooped as Thumper shells punished the Overlord without relent. Major fire engulfed various sections of the egg-shape behemoth. Frantic calls to find the Thumper unit flooded the comlink, but nobody could see artillery unit within 3-click radius.

"This is Dropship Command! Hull is breached! Lifting off in 30 seconds!"

"Thirty second?! We need more time!" Scarlet roared. She turned her _Marauder_ around and sprinted toward the Overlord. "Don't you dare lifting off!"

"Sorry Yankee, we can't sustain more hits," the Overlord captain replied morosely. "Armor is depleted, and structures are compromised. Thirty seconds is all you've got. We'll take whoever can make it in 30 seconds."

Scarlet halted her run and made a quick assessment. Her crews were still scattered around the depot; half of them were still engaging the Markham Marauders. There was no chance they could make it back to the dropship in 30 seconds. But one gaze at the dropship and she knew she'd lose it if it stayed longer on the ground. The Markham Marauders did a good number on it. She had to find a way out without the dropship.

"Dropship Command, you're clear for lift off!" Scarlet turned her mech and sprinted back toward the depot. "We'll find another way home!"

"Good luck, Yankee Tornado," the captain replied. The bay doors pulled up and the landing legs were retracted back into the stowages. Smoke and dust ballooned as the rockets propelled the massive dropship back into space.

"What the…" Kayoko blurted, watching the dropship soared in a thick plume of smoke. "What the hell?! Damn dropship! We got ditched!"

"We don't need dropship!" Scarlet dove into the thick of battle, firing her twin ERPPC like a maniac. "All hands, rally on me! We'll punch a hole through their defense and bleed them to death!"

The Ryuken-go shifted positions and congregated around the _Marauder_. But the _Legionnaire_ was crippled. It was 300 meters away from Scarlet's _Marauder_ when two _Bushwackers _sneaked behind the straggler like a couple of alligators on the prowl. The _Legionnaire_ turned to access the threat but it was too late. Submunitions from the _Bushwackers_' massive LB-20X cannons scourged the _Legionnaire's_ armor and tore the engine apart. A superheated plasma ball swelled from the mech's core, pulverizing everything in its path. Blistering body parts rained down on a wide area.

"We lost the _Legionnaire_!" Seether hollered.

"Tango Sakura, plug the hole!" Scarlet barked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Noloty pushed her mech forward. Laser blasts from the _Bushwackers_ evaporated a ton of armor on the _Sagittaire's_ left leg, but Noloty steadied her stance, then poured her lasers on the closest _Bushwacker_. The _Bushwacker's_ left torso glowed in orange. It staggered under the sudden loss of mass, but quickly recuperated and launched another laser assault as soon as it recycled. But Noloty tapped her jet trigger, propelling the _Sagittaire_ forward in a quick vault. Her particle cannon blitzed, firing a cerulean javelin to spike the metal carapace of the _Bushwacker_. A heavy chunk of armor came off flying as the _Bushwacker_ staggered again, lurching forward on unsteady knees.

The other _Bushwacker_ went full speed to get into the LB-20X strike zone quickly. Noloty read this scheme, and fired everything she got – lasers, PPC, and ballistics – to stop the _Bushwacker_ from closing in on her. The _Bushwacker_ thrashed about under assault. Shards and body parts flew in every direction as the _Bushwacker's_ right torso caved in. But despite Noloty's relentless assault, the stubborn mech kept coming, now breaking into 300-meter range. Noloty, already in heat trouble, could only fire her jets to get her out of the LB-20X reach. The _Bushwacker_ pushed its advantage, but unfortunately, engaged in a collision course with Scarlet's _Marauder_. A vicious Gauss strike seared off the _Bushwacker's_ right torso completely. The _Bushwacker_ twisted and swayed drunkenly. It continued its course for a few meters then succumbed to its wounds, crashing under a huge pillar of black smoke.

The _Crimson Hawk_, despite its debilitating injuries, dauntlessly charged the other _Bushwacker_. Its twin large laser eviscerated the _Buswacker's_ left torso, already damaged by Noloty's offensive power. The _Bushwacker_ teetered in the brink of collapse. Its left torso bled fire and smoke. The 55-tonner twisted and pivoted to catch the smaller mech with the LB-20X knockout punch, but the _Crimson Hawk_ circled the _Bushwacker_, taking potshots from outside the _Bushwacker's_ firing arc. A lucky strike drilled the bad gash on the _Bushwacker's_ left torso, incinerating the ammunition bins. A flare flashed in a blink of an eye, then everything was swallowed in a giant fireball that split the _Bushwacker_ into half a dozen pieces.

But the laser work put the _Crimson Hawk_ in heat trouble. A _Catapult_ painted it with 30-something missiles, and the _Crimson Hawk_ was too late to take evasive maneuver. The missiles horde smashed into the light mech, igniting a hot-red fireball that devoured the _Crimson Hawk_ a whole.

"Bogey's at two!" Noloty lined up her crosshair with the _Catapult_ . She pumped the _Catapult_ full of lead and armor-piercing rounds raked its right torso, threatening to breach the right missile box. The _Catapult_ lurched to the side, leaning on one leg, desperately hanging on to keep standing.

"Bogey's going down!" Kayoko's lance moved up to overwhelm the _Catapult_ with energy beams. But four traces of armor-piercing ballistics stopped the _Uziel_ dead on its track. The _Uziel_ writhed as the left arm breached at the shoulder. Knee trembling, the _Uziel_ pulled itself up and twisted to address the threat, but a deadly-accurate _Thumper_ shell slammed into its torso, turning the torso armor into jagged-edged shards. The explosion doubled the _Uziel_ over. Another wave of HEAP slashed the _Uziel_'s torso, and the 50-ton mech jerked backward, crashing on its back with smoke billowing from the gaped torso.

Noloty's breath stuck in her throat watching her nightmare turned real.

"_Bull Shark_! _Bull Shark_ at 10, coming inbound!" Noloty cried out. She turned her mech toward the new threat and cringed in horror to see the Clan Wolverine relic started hunting down Kayoko's lance. "Yankee Tornado, this is Tango Sakura! Dultom Markham is coming! Let me have him!"

"Negative, Tango! Stay at my four!" Scarlet growled.

"Ma'am, Dultom Markham will obliterate Striker Lance! We'll lose our fast mechs! Let me take him! I've fought him before, I can deal with him!"

"I said stay on my four, Heishi!"

"I'm on it," the _Warhammer IIC_ disengaged a _Bandersnatch_ and broke into a sprint toward the _Bull Shark_. "Tango, get that _Bandersnatch_!"

"Yes Sir!" Noloty moved up her _Sagittaire_ to cover for Seether, but she was afraid that it might be the last deed she would do for him.


	56. Book IV, Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Logistic Depot, 2 hrs from Shigata,  
Ashio, Ashio Prefecture,  
Dieron Military District, Draconis Combine,**__  
__**October 18, 3074**_

Dultom Markham was of many names. He was a soldier, a businessman, a leader, a sly mercenary, a fierce mechwarrior, a masterful tactician, a full combatant. But the one he was proud of the most, and one he took very seriously, was a duelist. Nothing, absolutely nothing, excited him more than winning a hard-fought mech duel with a worthy opponent. It was what defined him as a mechwarrior. Throughout his career, which had spanned almost 5 decades, Dultom had dueled countless of mechwarriors, ranging from cowards to heroes of the Inner Sphere, and he was proud to say he killed almost all of them. Some did escape his wrath, the lucky few-some or just plain better mechwarriors, but they were rare cases and forgettable at most.

"Target destroyed," Dultom said coldly as his ballistic quartet gutted the _Uziel_ with savage accuracy. His UAC shells split the torso open and his LBX submunitions pillaged the delicate machinery beneath the armored casing. The impact shoved the _Uziel_ beyond its tipping point, and the 50-ton Kuritan fell flat on its back, with smoke and ember gushing out from the eviscerated torso.

Yet it was just another routine, 'predictable' kill that he would forget in the next 5 seconds.

"What do you make of that _Argus_, Darius?" Dultom said as he lined up his crosshair with the spritely 60-ton mech. "That's a 5D, a rare breed in Davion lineup. The Targeting Computer will make the Heavy PPC and Streak missiles a stinger. Do you think it'll make a more interesting kill than the _Uziel_?"

"Doesn't matter, Sir. Just kill it." Darius Oliveira knew full well about Dultom's affinity to 1-on-1 savagery. "The more you kill, the sooner we finish off the Kuritans. Then we can collect our money and get the hell out of this place, away from that Mordecai nutjob."

"You don't mix business with pleasure, do you?" Dultom teased his second in command. "This campaign is a letdown from the start. Might as well find some entertainment to make your heart shine."

"My heart shines when I receive my share of the contract, Sir."

Dultom let out a wry chuckle and obtained a lock on the _Argus_. But his console blinked, warning him of another combatant entering his killing zone. He twisted to access the new threat, and his heart skipped a beat, watching a rarely-seen 80-ton _Warhammer IIC_ coming at him with its dual ERPPC gleaming with malice.

"Fresh meat, two o'clock," Dultom turned his _Bull Shark_ to meet the challenge. "Round out the Kuritans. I'm taking another offering for the Jormungandr."

"Have fun, Sir," Darius replied halfheartedly and put his _Wakazashi_ on a sprint.

Dultom had fought enough duels to know that his mech's 15 tons advantage meant nothing. The _Warhammer IIC_ was a very dangerous battlemech, and its mechwarrior was eager to show off its combat prowess. Its long cannons glowed in cerulean glory, and two lightning bolts leapt from the tubes. Dultom yanked his joystick hard left, forcing his _Bull Shark_ to crouch and twist. One bolt sailed above his head, the other one grazed the _Bull Shark_'s right torso. The highly destructive PPC bolt carved a long trench on the _Bull Shark's_ shoulder, but the armor held, with a lot more to spare.

Dultom readjusted his crosshair then poured his ballistics at the _Warhammer IIC_. At the prime range of 500 meters, his twin UAC5 clobbered the torso armor and his armor-piercing LBX pellets widened the fissures. The _Warhammer IIC_ staggered but held fast. Dultom lobbed his Thumper shell, almost in a straight line, and struck the _Warhammer IIC_'s hip just south of the waist-leg junction. The Clan-made mech veered off course, hobbling out of Dultom's firing arc. Gear fluid visibly trickled out of a crack on the leg armor. Dultom lined up his crosshair on the leak, but his weapons were still recycling. A short burst of curses escaped his lips as he was forced to turn his mech around for a better attack angle.

The _Warhammer IIC_ regained footing and fired its ERPPC in volley fire. Dultom tilted his mech to protect the _Bull Shark's_ cannon-laden arms. The blue bolts hammered his left torso, forcing him to twist to the other direction. He knew the destructive power of the Clan ERPPC, but seldom did he have to compensate two strikes at the same location. His console burst into warning screams. His radar screen broke down into static. Whoever piloted the _Warhammer_ _IIC_ knew what to make the best of his weapons.

Yet the _Bull Shark's_ ballistic quartet were left unmolested, and now ready to fire. Dultom shifted right to get a clear shot at the injured hip, then let his LB-10X cannons rip. The remaining armor dulled Dultom's assault, but at the cost of a ton of shredded layers. The sudden loss of mass stunned the _Warhammer IIC_, and as it strained its legs, Dultom pumped his UAC5 and laser combo. The left hip glowed in red, and globules of molten slag flew in the air as the high-explosive rounds bore pounded the ferro-fibrous shell without relent.

The _Warhammer IIC_ made a hard left turn to protect its damaged hip, then fired its pulse lasers in a spectacular display. Dultom moved his mech to the other direction, trying to distribute the laser attack evenly throughout his armor. Half of the laser strands hit void, but the rest found home, turning his _Bull Shark_ armor into bubbling, steaming glop. The _Warhammer IIC_ kept up the laser work then capped it with a brutal PPC shot to the _Bull Shark's_ midsection. Dultom held his joystick tight, weathering the assault. He knew his center torso had enough armor to sustain 3 full Clan PPC blasts. The _Bull Shark_ teetered, but a quick jerk on the joystick corrected the mech's stance.

The _Warhammer IIC_ swung left to cool off, and Dultom punished it for being generous. He loaded his Thumper with scattershot ammo and blasted his cannon. The submunitions flogged the _Warhammer IIC_ left side. The _Warhammer IIC_ twisted and launched its streak missiles, but Dultom sidestepped the rushed shot. Two missiles smashed into the _Bull Shark's_ leg, wobbling the 95-ton mech for the first time. The _Warhammer IIC_ tried to push the advantage, but Dultom beat it. The _Bull Shark's_ stubby arms spat fire and smoke. HEAP shells strafed the _Warhammer IIC's _left torso, forcing the 80-ton mech to recoil.

The _Warhammer IIC_ shrugged off the attack then went on a laser overdrive. Its torso flashed like a strobe light, spitting flurries of laser strands. The _Bull Shark_ struck back with its own lasers, a quartet of emerald strands blitzing from two boxes sitting atop its shoulder. Both mechs shimmered in motley hues; liquefied ferro-fibrous sagged, turning both mechs into grotesque beasts. The _Warhammer IIC_ pumped its missiles, hammering the red-hot blotch in the center of the _Bull Shark_. The _Bull Shark_ retaliated with its LB-10X cannons. Molten slag sprayed as the scattershot rounds sandblasted the _Warhammer_ torso. The _Warhammer IIC_ pressed on, staggering the larger mech with debilitating shots to the center. The _Bull Shark_ stood in defiant, then returned fire just as nasty. The _Warhammer IIC_ rocked back and forth as multiple ballistic shots tore its flesh, leaving it bleeding smoke and fire.

Consulting his damage report, Dultom realized he had to take some drastic measure to beat the _Warhammer IIC_. Not that the Kuritan was winning, but at this rate the _Bull Shark_ would be sent for scrap at the end of the fight. The _Warhammer IIC_ was a great battlemech, and the mechwarrior knew how to use it. He needed more than the _Bull Shark's_ raw power to beat the Kuritan.

Dultom ran in circles, increasing the gap between the two mechs until he got out of the _Warhammer IIC's_ streak range. The _Warhammer IIC_ followed his move, protecting its bad left hip with withering pulse lasers. It dropped its arms to bring the ERPPC to bear, but Dultom fired a cluster munitions, pushing the _Warhammer IIC_ to the side. The _Warhammer IIC_ shifted position, and in the process, exposing its damaged left hip. Dultom held nothing back punishing the _Warhammer IIC's_ weak point. He squashed the alpha strike button with impunity, and the _Bull Shark's_ firepower converged on the damaged hip. The Kuritan mech staggered hard. Its arms flailed drunkenly to keep standing. Burning shards swooshed in every direction. Black smoke billowed from the wound, and geen sludge trickled down its leg.

* * *

The _Bandersnatch_ was not a particularly worthy opponent. Seether had put a number on it. The armor was shredded to ribbons, and each time Noloty slammed home a salvo, its knees buckled. But Noloty was preoccupied with the _Bull Shark_. She let go of the pressure long enough for the _Bandersnatch_ to mount a devastating counterattack. Layers of armor fragmented into scorching flakes. Yet her eyes wandered to the mech duel some 1.5 clicks away, and her throat clenched, watching Seether's _Warhammer IIC_ leaning haplessly on one leg, while the much-too-familiar _Bull Shark_ moved in circle, like a beast prowling to kill its prey.

"Yankee, Brutus Diablo is in trouble!" Noloty called Scarlet. "Let me go relieve him!"

"Brutus Diablo can take care of himself!" Scarlet barked. "Finish your job, Tango!"

"Ma'am…"

"Kill the goddamn _Bandersnatch_, Heishi! Do your job and let him do his!"

The _Bandersnatch_ scored another cluster attack, stripping half a ton of armor off the _Sagittaire's_ arm. Noloty groaned in frustration. Her armor tracker turned bright orange, and coolant started to seep from a few cracks on the right torso. One more hit at the same location and she would be in a big trouble. Unless she let go of Seether's situation and focused on the matter at hand, she would achieve neither.

The _Bandersnatch_ attacked again, but this time Noloty fired her jump jets. The _Bandersnatch_'s laser salvo hit the plume of smoke. Noloty guided her _Sagittaire_ to land outside the _Bandersnatch's_ firing arc. The _Bandersnatch_ twisted as far as it could, but Noloty was too far outside its killing zone. Noloty fired her ERPPC, and the _Bandersnatch's_ right torso exploded. The decrepit mech jolted in mortal agony, then collapsed onto the plaster, spewing body parts from the eviscerated torso.

And then, Seether's distress call came in. "Mayday, mayday, this is Brutus Diablo! Bandit is chewing up my mech! Need immediate support, repeat, need immediate support!"

"Tango Sakura, coming inbound!" Noloty put her mech in high gear and bolted toward the smoking tower in the distance. Her heartrate doubled, watching the giant mercenary mech gutted Seether's immobilized _Warhammer IIC_, one section at a time, as if immersing in the demented satisfaction of torture. And she still remembered their fight, the closest she had been to death. Ten months felt like a day, and if their first encounter was any indication, she feared she might be too late for Seether…

* * *

"Heads up, Boss," Dekker's voice sneaked through Dultom's earpiece. "Two Kuritans are coming in hot. Looks like they're trying to help the _Warhammer IIC_."

"Kill them all," Dultom replied. "I'm finishing up this Bozo."

"Roger that," Dekker thumbed his mike twice, then turned his _Longbow_ and launched a swarm of missiles at an incoming mech.

Dultom didn't know what Dekker was shooting at, and he didn't care. His focus was on the crumbling _Warhammer IIC_ in front of him. A worthy opponent at best, yet a fool to try to contest the _Bull Shark's_ superiority. But then, everybody _did_ contest the _Bull Shark's_ superiority. And every single one of them failed. And the wage of failure was death.

The _Bull Shark's_ medium lasers stabbed the _Warhammer IIC_ in the shoulder. The upper arm blew off, spitting myomer bundles and titanium-alloy splinters. The _Warhammer IIC_ careened, anchoring its weight on the right leg. Dultom shifted position, taking a stand just outside the _Warhammer IIC's_ firing arc. The _Warhammer IIC_ limped off in excruciating fashion, trying to bring its remaining PPC into the fight. But the damaged leg reduced the dexterity to that of a snail. Dultom put his crosshair squarely on the _Warhammer IIC_ left hip then mercifully blasted his ballistic quartet. The hip shattered in a sea of fire and smoke, and the _Warhammer IIC_ tumbled sideways, propping its body with its remaining PPC.

"Valiant effort, yet grossly futile," Dultom moved up his Bull Shark on top of the _Warhammer IIC_. His lasers turned green, and he linked all of them together, and aimed for the nape of the the _Warhammer IIC_ neck. "You deserve a warrior's death." He pulled the trigger, and the emerald beam sliced the back of the _Warhammer IIC_ neck, straight into the power conduit. The _Warhammer IIC_ upper torso exploded in brilliant hue, and the rest of the once great mech sprawled on the ground.

* * *

Noloty's proximity alarm screamed furiously, trumpeting the advent of 60 missiles aiming like a tidal wave. She kept her steady course, then blasted her jets as the missiles broke 300 meters. The missiles curved upward to track her position but the _Sagittaire_ soared high, past the _Longbow_, and landed between the missile boat and the _Bull Shark_. The missiles lost their target and dispersed in the air. The _Longbow_ didn't expect such wild maneuver. It veered left and twisted frantically, trying to get its target back, but the _Sagittaire_ was out reach.

Coming within 600 meters from the _Bull Shark_, Noloty raised all guns but the image of the _Warhammer IIC_ – or what was left of it – stopped her dead on her track. What was once a proud Clan-made mech now lied in tatter, consumed by fire. There was no sign of beacon from Seether's ejection seat, and knowing the Clan's doctrine of warfare, there might not be one to begin with.

"Oh no…" Noloty whimpered. "Yankee Tornado, this is Tango Sakura. We lost Brutus Diablo." She set her eyes on the _Bull Shark_, then raised both arms. "I'll make them pay!"

The _Bull Shark_ acknowledged Noloty's challenge, then raised all weapons of its own. Both mech circled each other with guns centered on the other's midst. Noloty rubbed the alpha-strike button with her finger, then flicked the comm toggle to hail the _Bull Shark_.

"Remember me?"


End file.
